The Girls of My Life
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Spike has known his six best friends since they were kids. Now that they're older their friendship will develop into something much more than what he expected. Humanized.
1. When we were Kids

**(This is the beginning of a new idea I've had and decided to let it be known here. I hope you enjoy it.)**

'My name is Spike. I know it's usually a name for dogs, but hey it works for me. My parents told me when I was born they could see translucent pieces of hair sticking up like spikes. That's how I got my name. I used to live in a town called Ponyville, until me and my parents moved to Canterlot where I had no idea it would be the start of a glorious new life for me. I remember the day we moved in was the very day I met six girls who were my neighbors and would become the greatest friends I could ever wish for. There was Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle.' a voice narrated.

'Pinkie Pie was a funny girl. Always energetic and bouncy, and it wasn't due to her sugar high. She was a party machine and always knew how to make even the dullest of people laugh and crack a smile.'

'Applejack was the honest big sister of the group. She was always taking care of us and making sure we stayed out of trouble. And boy she can make a delicious apple pie.'

'Rainbow Dash was a cool girl. The tough one of the group, actually. She wouldn't take crap from anyone even when we were kids. If there was one thing aside from her unquestionable loyalty that I liked about her, it was her love of sports. She made all the boys literally cry for their mommies when they lost to her.' Spike laughed.

"Fluttershy's persona speaks for herself, but it's ok, shy ones are always the ones full of surprises. With her kindness on a mother's level you can always count on her to use her shoulder to cry on.'

'Rarity was the fashion lover of the group. She had charm, flare, and beauty. But most importantly she was generous. Always doing stuff for others purely out of the goodness of her heart.'

'And Twilight, now she was probably the closest to me. A bookworm who always tried to find logic in everything and takes certain things too seriously. Still she always was there to give me a little pick me up when I was down. Those six were my greatest friends, and I knew they would always be.'

* * *

><p>In Canterlot park, the seven friends were all together. Spike who was eight years old with green spikey hair was wearing white shoes, little brown shorts, and a purple short sleeved shirt was on his knees crying in fright as two stray dogs were barking at him.<p>

The ones protecting him were the girls themselves who were all eleven years old. Twilight had long dark purple hair with a single pink streak in it. Her outfit included light purple shoes with matching socks, a darker purple skirt with start patterns on it, and a blue buttoned up shirt.

Pinkie Pie had large pink poofy hair, and was wearing pink shoes, a blue skirt, and a white shirt with pink poofy short sleeves and balloon images on it. Applejack had blond hair in a ponytail with a red rubberband tied at the bottom, and had freckles on her face. She wore little cowboy like boots, jeans with a belt on with the buckle looking like an apple, an orange buttoned up shirt with two breast pockets, and on her head was a stetson hat.

Rainbow Dash had rainbow colored hair, and her attire included, white and black sneakers, jeans with the bottoms rolled up, and a light blue shirt with a thunderbolt cloud design on it. Rarity had purple hair done up in curls with a three diamond hair clip in it. Her attire was composed of purple slip on shoes, and a blue dress with short purple sleeves. Fluttershy had long pale pink hair, wore sandals, a yellow skirt with a butterfly image on it, and a white sleeveless top.

As the dogs continued barking at Spike, the little boy cried in fear while covering his eyes, as Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity were trying to calm him down. Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie were scolding the dogs, "Hey, you mean doggies. Leave little Spike alone!" Pinkie ordered them.

"Yeah, go away before we have to make you varmints!" Applejack added.

The dogs ignoring their warnings continued to bark, until Rainbow Dash stomped her foot in front of them taking them by surprise, "Get out of here already!" the two dogs took off running.

Seeing the dogs run off, the three turned around seeing Spike was crying less. Applejack approached and laid a hand on his head ruffling his hair, "There-there, sugarcube. They're gone now."

"Yeah. Nobody bullies our little buddy while we're around." Rainbow Dash said proudly, while thumb motioning to herself and the others.

"Thank you, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie." Spike said between small sobs.

Fluttershy comforted him, "Now-now, there's no need to cry anymore, Spike."

"Fluttershy's right, sweetie. Let me dry those eyes." Rarity said, as she took a handkerchief and wiped his tears away.

"Thank you." Spike thanked her, as Pinkie slid before him.

"Come on, Spike, where that's cute smile we all love?" she started tickling him.

Spike started laughing resulting in a smile growing on his face, "Pinkie, stop it!" he laughed.

"There it is!" Pinkie smiled, as the girls giggled.

Spike smiled, as Twilight helped him up, "Come on, let's go home." they started walking off.

As they walked, Pinkie still noticed Spike was still in discomfort from the confrontation with the dogs, "Don't worry, Spike. If those dogs chase you again we'll be here to protect you."

"Really?"

"Pinkie promise." she promised.

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "But you're a boy, Spike, so one day you'll have to start standing up for yourself."

"Rainbow's right, Spike," Applejack agreed, "We can't have ya being scared your whole life and needing others to protect ya."

"I know. I just hope one day I really can fend for myself." Spike said with doubt.

"We believe you can." Fluttershy assured him.

"Yeah. You just need to be confident in yourself." Twilight added.

"But if I do, does that mean you won't be with me all the time?" Spike asked in worry.

The girls stopped in place, while feeling surprised at Spike's question, until Pinkie spoke up, "Silly-willy! That'll never happen."

"We'll always be with you, Spike." Rarity promised.

"Now and Forever." Twilight nodded.

"Like apple and pie." A.J added.

Spike's dismal look shifted to excitement, "Really? Then, could you girls do the usual?" he requested.

The six looked at each other in confusion, before they giggled. Rarity and Fluttershy went to Spike standing on both sides of him, "Spike, I swear no matter how old you get..." Rarity began.

"You'll always be our spoiled little boy." Fluttershy finished, as the two simultaneously kissed his cheeks.

Spike's eyes lit up, and his smile brightened. Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other and smiled before taking Rarity and Fluttershy's place on both sides of Spike, "You're the only one I'd ever do this to, Spike." Rainbow began.

"And we just love your reaction, buttercup." Applejack added, as the two delivered their kisses to Spike's cheeks, making him blush.

"Ooh, our turn, our turn!" Pinkie beamed, as she grabbed Twilight and brought her over to Spike.

"One, two, three..." the final two girls gave Spike their kisses to his cheeks.

"How was that?" Twilight asked.

Spike who's face was bright red, spoke sheepishly, "Just the way I like it."

"Ooh, group hug!" Pinkie cheered, as the six girls hugged him all around.

_'And like they promised we were always together for six years now. But little did I know our friendship would start changing and turning into something I didn't think I was quite prepared for.'_

**(And that's the first chapter. A lot more to be expected from this point on.)**


	2. Now we're Older

**(Welcome to chapter 2. I see some of you have faved and alert it while a few of you left reviews, but please give me some feedback so I can hear your thoughts. It would be much appreciated.)**

Six years later, Spike was in eighth grade and sitting at his desk in class daydreaming. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the voices calling out to him.

"Spike? Spike?! HEY!" a voice shouted, until Spike finally snapped out of it.

"What-what?!" he called, feeling startled as he looked around seeing his four pals, Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Snips, and Snails, "Guys, what's up?"

"We're the ones who should be asking you that." Snails answered.

"Yeah, you looked really happy while daydreaming." Snips noted.

"I was?" Spike asked, while playing ignorant.

"Yeah. You must've been really thinking about something nice." Featherweight deduced.

"So what was it?" Pipsqueak leaned in, wanting to get the dirt.

"Like I'm telling any of you." Spike replied, as he turned his head.

"Come on, Spike. What about bros don't keep secrets from bros?" Snips asked, as he leaned in.

"Snips, some things are best to be kept to himself. Otherwise it could ruin our friendship." Spike replied.

"What could ruin our friendship is you keeping something juicy from us." Pipsqueak said, while squinting his eyes.

Snails suddenly gasped, and smirked at Spike, "Oh, I know what you're thinking about."

"Do you now?" Spike asked dryly.

"Oh, yeah. You're thinking about the Canterlot Cuties, aren't ya?" Snails called it with a nudge to his shoulder.

Spike did a double take, "What?! Snails, you're crazy."

"Tell that to your face." he retorted.

"Yeah, you're turning red." Snips noticed.

"I am not!" Spike denied it.

"Like a tomato!" Pipsqueak called it.

"Is this true about them?" Featherweight gasped, as the boys huddled closer.

"Guys, look the seven of us are just friends." Spike explained.

"Would you want it to be more than just friends?" Snails tempted him.

"I'm not discussing this." Spike cut them off.

"Come on, Spike. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Lucky?"

"You're friends with juniors in high school, and not just high school juniors, but girls to boot!" Snips spelled it out.

"And six of them." Featherweight put in.

"Guys like us are never that lucky." Pipsqueak stated.

"Hey. I've known them since we were kids, so that's an advantage." Spike reminded them.

"Exactly!" Snails pounded his fist into his palm, "You have an advantage because you've known them since you were young."

"Since I was young? You make it sound like I'm ancient." Spike replied feeling insulted.

"I didn't mean it like that." Snails apologized. Spike rolled his eyes, and just kicked back in his seat, while awaiting the school bell to sound.

* * *

><p>When classes were over, everyone was exiting the school building. Spike and his four friends just walked out the doors of the school, "Ok, guy's, I'll catch ya later." Spike said, until a female voice called out to him.<p>

"Spike!"

The boys looked down and saw who they referred to as the Canterlot Cuties, but to Spike they were just the six girls he knew since he was a child. Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy had also grown from the little girls they were six years ago into gorgeous teenagers.

"Catch you later, guys," Spike told his boys, as he slid down the middle railing of the stairs before reaching the bottom, "Hey, girls."

"How was class today, darling?" Rarity asked while smiling.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." he answered.

"Boring as hell, huh?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

"You know it." Spike nodded.

"Spike, you should take more interest in your academics." Twilight lectured him.

"Hey, I take interest. Just not on a degree like you." he answered.

"Yeah, we can't have two smartypants in the group." Rainbow joked, as she ruffled Spike's hair.

"Hey, hey, easy on the hair, Rainbow." Spike fixed his spikes.

"Come on. We're all heading down to Sugarcube Corner, wanna come?" Pinkie asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"If I knew the meaning of the word than yes." Pinkie grinned.

"So ya comin'?" Applejack asked.

"I'm in." he answered.

"Then let's go." Rainbow said, as the seven walked off.

As they left, the four boys watched Spike in envy, as Snails spoke, "You know sometimes I really hate that guy." the other three nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Later that day at Sugarcube Corner sweets and bakery shop, Spike and the girls were sitting at a table enjoying a milkshake. As Spike took a drink of his, he spoke up, "So any plans for this weekend?"<p>

"Well, the new Daring Do movie's coming out on Friday." Rainbow suggested.

"What?!" Spike gasped, "The Fang of Destiny is already coming out?"

"That's what I said," Rainbow replied, "Interested?"

"You know it." Spike agreed.

"Now hold on there, Rainbow," Applejack interrupted her, "I was gonna ask Spike if he'd like to do some pie tasting with me tomorrow for mah family's bake sale coming up."

"Wait a minute, I wanted to ask Spike about baking cakes with me!" Pinkie pouted.

"Um, I was hoping Spike would join me at the animal shelter to help feed the animals." Fluttershy spoke up quietly.

"He can't because we're going to be shopping for some notebooks." Twilight finished.

"Shopping for notebooks?" Rainbow asked, "Seriously, that's so lame."

"Yeah, I'm sure Spike would rather be tasting apple pie." Applejack added.

"Why would he taste pie when he could have a whole cake?" Pinkie jumped in.

"If you don't eat it all whole!" Twilight argued.

The five started arguing, or four since Fluttershy was hesitant to argue with her friends unlike them. Spike looked back and forth between the girls not liking the way they were arguing over him, until he finally snapped, "Stop!"

This got them to stop and look at him, along with everyone else in the place to as well. Rarity seeing all the other customers were looking in their direction she spoke, "There's nothing to see here. Go back to what you were doing."

Spike seeing he had their attention spoke, "Girls, I'm glad you all want me to do stuff with you this weekend. But I don't want you all to fight over me. You're all friends."

The girls looked at each other knowing they were being stupid to get into such a squabble. Rarity spoke up, "Spike is absolutely right. You're all ladies and should be mature enough to handle the situation. Fortunately, I know of a civil way to settle this dispute."

"Mud wrestling?" Pinkie asked, as the girls looked at her with wide eyes, while Spike had a blush.

"Heaven's no, Pinkie Pie!" Rarity dismissed such an idea.

"But thanks for bringing up that possibility," Spike put in, the girls turned their glares to him, "What? I've never seen a match like that in real life."

Rarity cleared her throat, "As I was saying. There's a more dignified way to settle this. Twilight, do you had some blank paper and scissors on you?"

"In my bag." Twilight answered, as she pulled out the required tools.

"What do you need those for?" Rainbow asked, while crossing her arms curiously.

"Just watch." Rarity said, as she used the scissors to cut slips out of the paper.

They watched as Rarity cut up five slips of paper and handed them off to Spike, who held them all in his fist, "Now then, you'll all draw a slip of paper from Spike. The one who gets the shortest slip will be the winner. Pure and simple."

The five looked at each other seeing it was a reasonable way, "Seems logical." Twilight nodded.

"Works for me." Rainbow admitted.

"Me too." Applejack agreed.

"Me three." Pinkie answered.

"And me." Fluttershy finished.

Spike sighed in relief, "Ok, then. Girls, draw them together." he held his fist out with the end pieces of the slips sticking out.

Each of them minus Rarity took a slip each and pulled them out of Spike's fist, "Now show us your slips of paper. And don't cheat." she eyed Rainbow, who glared back feeling insulted at her accusation.

So they each showed their slip of paper showing one long looking slip after another, until Applejack revealed hers to be much shorter than the other four, "Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered in victory, while the other four sighed that they lost.

"It's official, Applejack wins." Rarity declared.

"No hard feelings, right, girls?" Applejack asked them.

The others not wanting to be poor sports about it swallowed their pride and Twilight answered, "None at all."

"Congratulations, Applejack." Fluttershy congratulated her.

"You deserved it." Pinkie smiled.

"You may have won this round, but next time count on it you're gonna be in for it." Rainbow smirked.

"I'll be waiting." Applejack smirked back.

Spike spoke to Rarity, "Thanks, Rarity. I don't think I would've been able to handle it if they wouldn't stop fighting over me."

"My pleasure, but next time if you're faced with such a task you best be ready to make the decision yourself." Rarity warned him.

"I know, this moment just caught me unprepared." he answered.

"I understand." Rarity nodded.

Spike smiled, as Applejack wrapped an arm around him, "Well, sugarcube, ya better bring a full appetite for tomorrow. Because we're gonna be tasting some of Granny's most delicious pies."

"Can't wait," Spike admitted, while blushing up from how close Applejack was holding him. He looked over to the other four and smiled before approaching them, "Don't worry, guys. I can still do all those things for you this weekend. Rainbow, let's catch the movie Saturday afternoon?"

Rainbow was surprised he still wanted to join her even though she lost the contest, "Thanks, Spike." she smiled.

"And Pinkie, I'll be sure to come by later that day to bake with you."

"Yipee!" she jumped up.

"Fluttershy, Sunday would it be ok if I come by and help you?" he offered.

Fluttershy blushed, and answered, "Of course it would." she smiled.

Spike finally turned to Twilight, "And, Twi, after that would you still want me to help you pick out those notebooks?"

Twilight smiled, and hugged him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks, girls," Spike smiled, and thought to himself, 'Wow. I barely got out of this alive. I may have to start thinking clearer now about what they each would like to do with me and make choices.' he thought, knowing if he was faced with a dilemma for next time the paper slips wouldn't save him.

**(And there's the chapter. Now that the group is older, things are gonna be getting quite interesting for all of them.)**


	3. Day with the Apples

**(And welcome to my next installment. I hope you're ready to see Spike's first planned day with one of his friends.)**

It was Friday afternoon at Canterlot Junior High, Spike had just exited the building, until Applebloom called out to him, "Spike, wait up!"

"Hey, Applebloom. What's up?" Spike asked.

"Well, Applejack's driving us both back to the farm so we can taste test Granny's pies."

"Cool. I can't wait to sample some of it." Spike said, as he was on the verge of salivating.

"Me too." Applebloom agreed, as they walked down the stairs only to see Applejack drive up in her truck.

"Come on, you two!" she called to them.

"Let's go." Spike said, as he and Applebloom went over.

They went to the truck and got in, with Applebloom in the passenger seat, and Spike right behind Applejack. When the older girl drove off back to her place, she looked in the rear-view mirror to see Spike, "You doing ok back there, Spike?"

"Couldn't be better." he answered.

"So how was school today, guys, anything good happen?" Applejack asked the two.

"Oh, you should hear what happened at lunch," Applebloom began, while holding in a giggle, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and I as always just to insult us."

"Why those two prissy little..." Applejack grumbled in anger at the same two girls who've been picking on her sister and her friends for so long.

"Tell her the next part." Spike told Applebloom, while trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, after that they both walked off feeling proud of themselves. But they were so caught up in that they ended up walking by a wet section of the floor and slipped!" she laughed.

A smile started forming on Applejack's face, as Spike finished up, "And their food trays went up into the air and landed on top of them covering them with it!" the three laughed.

"That does sound funny!" Applejack admitted between laughs.

"What was really funny was the way they ran out of the cafeteria in hysterics." Spike chuckled.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they pulled up to the the Apple's home on the block where Spike and the other girls lived. Applejack lived on the far end where they had a field loaded with apple trees. Inside their home, Granny Smith was serving up a slice of one of her pies to Applejack, Applebloom, their older brother Big Mac, and Spike.<p>

"Ok, yall. Give this a try." Granny said, as they all took a fork.

"Mm-mm, this sure smells good." Applejack said, while taking a whiff.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed with a nod.

"Well, let's try it." Spike said, as the four used their forks to get a piece of the pie and ate it, while analyzing it through their chewing.

When they swallowed, Granny waited to hear their response. Applejack was the first to voice her opinion, "Delicious."

"A perfect ten." Big Mac answered, with a thumb's up.

"Sweet as always." Applebloom stated.

"It's as if I've never tasted an apple before in my life." Spike said with bright eyes.

"Really?" Granny asked hopefully.

"Granny Smith, as always your pies are cooked to perfection." Applejack explained.

"Oh, thanks, Applejack."

"I know this stuff will go like the wind at your bake sale." Spike added.

"Thank you kindly, Spike. Aside from my honest to truth granddaughter here, I can always get a good word from you to boot."

"That's me for you." Spike chuckled.

"And I still got some more tasty apple treats for yall to sample." Granny said as she brought out a tray of more apple based products.

"Bring them on." Spike said, as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

><p>Soon after sampling and approving all of Granny Smith's apple products, Spike and Applejack were out back in the apple field, where Spike was swinging around on a tire swing tied to a tree, while Applejack was leaning against the tree trunk.<p>

Spike stopped swinging and decided to sit in the swing to catch his breath, before Applejack offered him a bottle of their famous apple cider. Spike took it and the two enjoyed their beverage while watching the sun go down, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Spike asked, until Applejack looked at him blushing, until Spike realized he wasn't clear with her, "The sunset I mean!"

Applejack's blush subsided a tad, before answering, "Yeah, it sure is," she stood by his side, "Remember when we used to watch the sunset when we were kids?"

"Yeah. We'd stay up constantly to watch the sun go down, until we all fell asleep." Spike remembered.

"Ah, the good old days." Applejack sighed in nostalgia.

"You got that right," Spike agreed, as they looked at each other while smiling, "Thanks again for inviting me to come here, Applejack.

"My pleasure, sugarcube," she answered, until she checked her watch, "Uh-oh. Sure is getting late and I'm sure your parents will be worried about ya."

"Yeah, you're right. Well I'll see you around." he was ready to leave, until Applejack pulled him back.

"Hold up there, partner. How about I walk with you, just in case?" she offered.

"Really? I mean I just live down the block, A.J. You know that." he reminded her.

"I know, but ya never can tell what might happen along the way."

Spike seeing she really wanted to do it, didn't want to reject her, "Well, ok."

"Great! Well, let's go." she took his hand and dragged him along.

* * *

><p>As they walked down the block hand in hand, Spike glanced up looking at Applejack seeing the moon shine down on her face giving off a reflective glow. The fourteen year old boy blushed upon seeing how gorgeous she looked in the moonlight, but made sure to keep his face hidden from her eyes.<p>

Meanwhile in Rarity's house up in her bedroom, she spotted Spike and Applejack walking back while hand in hand. She gasped upon seeing them like that, and couldn't help but look jealous of how close they looked, and thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't have tried to help settle things so easily between the girls.'

The next house they passed was Fluttershy's, where the shy girl was in her backyard feeding some rabbits in their habitats. She looked over and spotted Spike and Applejack walk past her house hand in hand. When she saw them, she put a hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh, my. They look so close. Closer than I am with Spike." she said in worry.

Suddenly she felt a kick at her leg, and looked down seeing her bunny; Angel looking impatient, "Oh, sorry, Angel. I was just thinking about how close Spike looks with Applejack. I know I lost the bet fair and square, but I still felt disappointed in my loss. But at least Spike still promised he'd be able to help me feed the animal shelter animals another day. So in a way I haven't lost. I just hope I can bond with Spike the same way Applejack was able to bond with him." Angel patted her leg in comfort, as the girl leaned down and rubbed his head while smiling.

Across the street in Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow who was lifting some dumbbells saw Spike and Applejack from her window, and looked irked, "Oh, just wait until tomorrow where I'll get to hang out with Spike." she continued to lift her dumbbells.

Next door to Rainbow Dash's was Pinkie Pie's, where she saw sitting in a chair eating a plate of cookies. She took a gulp of milk and looked out the window seeing Spike and A.J she ended up spewing the milk out in shock, "Hey, how come she gets to hold Spike's hand?" she complained and pouted.

Finally back on the side of the block the two were walking on they passed Twilight's house which was right next door to Spike's place. Twilight who was up in her room reading, gazed out the window and saw them together, "Well, nice to see they had fun. Now all I need to do is wait Sunday for Spike to spend time with me. As long as nothing gets in the way." she said to herself.

When the two walked up to Spike's door, the boy spoke, "Well, here we are. Thanks for walking with me, Applejack.

"No trouble at all, sugarcube."

"So I guess I'll see you around, huh?" Spike asked.

"Ya darn tootin'." A.J nodded.

"Well, goodnight." Spike was about to go inside, until A.J spoke up.

"Spike?"

"Yes?" he turned to look back at Applejack, and to his surprise found himself getting his cheek pecked by Applejack.

When she pulled her lips off his cheek, she smiled at him, "Thanks again for coming by today. Goodnight." she headed back down the block to her place.

Spike stood there on his doorstep with a hand on his cheek, "Nice," he said to himself, before thinking, 'Somehow that didn't even feel as much like the friendly gesture she and the other girls used to give me when we were younger. It somehow felt like a lot more. But still nice.' he admitted before going inside knowing tomorrow was going to be fun seeing a movie with Rainbow and baking cakes with Pinkie.

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time where Spike gets to spend with the day with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.)**


	4. Movie and Cake

**(And here's my next chapter. Hope you're ready to see Spike continue to hang out with the girls. Along with the funny moments that go with it.)**

Saturday morning at Spike's place, inside his bedroom, Spike was fast asleep in his bed while lying on his left side facing the wall. The door to his bedroom creaked open, as Rainbow Dash peered in while grinning mischievously.

She snuck into his room as quiet as can be while approaching his bed. She crawled on top of his bed and laid beside him while looking over his shoulder down at his sleeping form. A grin formed on her face as she decided to have a little fun with him. First she started running her hand through his hair as he moaned in his sleep.

"Mm, Radiance, can't keep your hands out of my hair, huh?" he asked.

'Radiance?' Rainbow thought in confusion, 'Who's that? Maybe I can get some more info out of him.' she started scratching his shoulder like she were massaging it.

"Mm. That feels good, Masked Matter-Horn. You know all the good spots." Spike continued to enjoy the feeling thinking it was a dream.

Rainbow was confused again hearing the name of another person he thought was doing it, but continued wondering what would come next. Taking it up she started playfully slapping his behind. Spike smiled in his sleep, "Oh! Little rough stuff, huh, Saddle Rager? Has Spike been a naughty boy?"

Rainbow was holding in her laughter so not to wake him, until she saw Spike lift his right arm up and wrapped it around her head pulling her close. She blushed a bit while smiling. When Spike realized he was literally holding onto someone, his eyes popped open and saw who he had in a headlock. He let out a yelp of shock, as he quickly sat up in his bed and was pressed against the headboard, "What the hell, Rainbow Dash?!" he asked in shock.

Rainbow started laughing, before answering, "Don't you mean, Radiance, Masked Matter-Horn, or do you prefer Saddle Rager?" Rainbow asked flirtatiously, while still lying on her side atop Spike's bed.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" he inquired.

"Your mom answered the door. She said you were still asleep, and I volunteered to wake you up." she explained.

"Mom." he groaned to himself.

Rainbow then pulled Spike into a head lock, and teased, "Admit it, you loved it when I woke you up like that!"

Spike tried to wiggle his head out, but found Rainbow was holding his head so close, his cheek was pressing up against her breast, 'Whoa, this feels really soft.' he lightly blushed.

"So who are Radiance, Masked Matter-Horn, and Saddle Rager. Your imaginary girlfriends?" she teased, by poking his cheek with her index finger.

"No! They're characters from a comic book I just got into." Spike finally got free of the headlock and explained.

"A comic book?"

"Yeah, take a look." Spike reached over and grabbed a comic book to show her.

"The Power Princesses?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. You can read it if ya want. I'm gonna take a shower." he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, before leaving his room.

Rainbow wanting to know about these characters decided to read the comic while waiting for Spike. She read up seeing the Power Princesses was a real good superhero comic book series.

Ten minutes later, Spike came back to his room all dressed and ready for the day. When he saw Rainbow reading the comic, he asked, "What do you think?"

"This is actually good. So this fourteen year old boy Ken Heathspike finds a spaceship crashed into the park one night and finds six alien girls with super powers inside it?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right. The Power Princesses who were given that title by Ken are a group of fighters who came to earth to escape from their enemies from another galaxy. As Ken decides to house them while keeping them a secret from his parents, he discovers their unique superpowers. When they stop a robbery, Ken suggests they should become heroes of Maretropolis where they can do some real good during their stay on earth. As they make an image for themselves they decide to make Ken their apprentice and give him the identity of Hum Drum. Though he's not strong or intelligent like they are he always comes through for the girls when they're in a bind."

"No kidding," Rainbow said, as she continued to read, "By the way it looks like all six of the Power Princesses seem to have a thing for Ken." she noticed.

"Yeah. How lucky can a guy like that get?" Spike shrugged.

"Yeah, how?" Rainbow crossed her arms amusingly.

"So, excited for the Daring Do movie?" the boy asked.

"You know it. So why don't we head out?"

"But it doesn't start for three hours." Spike reminded her.

"Gives us plenty of time to get a quick bite and chew the fat." she answered.

"Point." he admitted.

"Well, then let's get a move on!" she ruffled his head, as they left the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rainbow Dash was driving around on her blue colored vespa that had the same storm cloud and rainbow lightning bolt symbol on the back. Spike was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist so he won't fall off. She was driving up through the movie theater parking lot cheering to herself before addressing some of the people who were in her way.<p>

"Excuse me, could you please move? Me and my friend Spike are coming through!"

They pulled into a spot by where other vespas or bikes were parked. Rainbow and Spike got off, as the girl turned it off and hooked it up to the bike rack, "Good driving there, Rainbow."

"Thanks, and were you comfy back there?"

"Couldn't have been better."

"I could tell, you were holding onto me really tight." she grinned.

Spike blushed, while explaining, "I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't fall off."

"Right." she said slyly.

"Come on." Spike sighed at her teasing, as they went to purchase tickets.

Soon they were in a theater with a soda each and a bucket of popcorn they were sharing. They watched the movie, but not even half way through two obnoxious guys who were sitting behind them were laughing and kicking the back of their seats.

Both Rainbow and Spike were getting utterly annoyed, as Spike spoke, "Wanna move down?"

"That won't be necessary," Rainbow answered, as she got up and turned around facing the two teens. She leaned over and shouted, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS AND STOP KICKING OUR SEATS!" her outburst got the two scared as Rainbow glared daggers at them, "WE'RE ALL TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE HERE! AND SO HELP ME IF I HAVE TO TELL EITHER OF YOU TWO AGAIN WE'RE GOING TO TAKE IT OUTSIDE, AND I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Now shut your mouths or I'll do it myself. And if you think I'm joking around, just try me. BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The two teens nodded in fright as they sat down cowering in fear. The rest of the movie goers applauded on Rainbow's performance. She took her seat again to enjoy the feature with Spike, "See? No trouble at all."

"That was awesome." he said in awe.

"It's a talent." she whispered as they continued to watch the rest of Daring Do's movie.

When the movie ended, the two left the theater laughing, "Oh, did you see the way she swung from that vine all the way into that cave side cliff?" Spike asked Rainbow.

"I know. You are aware the actress does her own stunts, right?"

Spike did a double take, "I had no idea."

"Well, now ya do." she smiled, as the two got back on her vespa and drove off.

Rainbow pulled up outside Sugarcube Corner, and Spike removed the spare helmet and got off, "Thanks for the ride, Rainbow Dash."

"No problem, dude. Always glad to help my buddy." Rainbow smiled.

"Well, I'll see you around." Spike said, but before he could go into the shop.

"One moment, Spike," Rainbow began, as he turned around and Rainbow held his jaw in her palm, and pulled him close as she pecked his cheek. When she removed her lips, she spoke, "Thanks again for joining me today. You always will be my cool friend. Well see ya round." she drove off leaving Spike to watch her drive off.

Spike stood in shock, before snapping out of it, "Wow, Rainbow Dash never kissed me like that before. She mostly does it as a way to tease me, but this felt different. Like the way Applejack's felt." he shook it off and went inside Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>Inside, Spike saw the place was busy as ever. He walked up to the counter to greet the married bakers, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake."<p>

"Spike, glad you made it." Carrot Cake greeted him.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Is Pinkie here?"

"She's already in back." Cup Cake answered.

"Well, I'll go join her." Spike said, as they allowed him across the counter.

"Be sure to grab an apron." Carrot Cake warned him.

"Right." Spike said, as he grabbed a spare apron hanging up.

After putting it on, he went into the kitchen to see Pinkie Pie was gathering some ingredients, "There, that's about everything." Pinkie said, as she put some flour on the table.

"Pinkie?"

Pinkie's head shot up and saw Spike, "Spike!" she cheered and latched onto him with a hug, "You made it!"

"Yeah, I'm here." he chuckled.

"How was the movie with Rainbow Dash?"

"Totally awesome. I can't wait until it hits DVD with all it's extra features."

"Cool. So are ya ready to bake some delicious yummy treats?" she asked.

"You know it." Spike nodded.

"Then let's make some cake." Pinkie suggested, as Spike nodded.

So the two started mixing and working with the batter before pouring them into several pans and let them simmer for awhile.

As they waited, Spike spoke, "So you still looking after the Cake twins?"

"Yeah, every time Mr. and Mrs. Cake have to run errands or need time to themselves."

"And how are the little Cakes?"

"Like little angels, once they stop crying." Pinkie answered, and the two laughed.

Pinkie soon opened the over and saw all the cakes were perfectly baked. Once she and Spike pulled them out and let them simmer a bit it was time for Pinkie's favorite part, the decorating.

The two started spreading the frosting on each cake in chosen designs for each of them. When they were all ready they were brought out to be placed on display in the counter windows. When the two went back to the kitchen hoping to clean up, Spike noticed a spare cake they forgot to bring out.

"Pinkie, we better get that cake out there."

"Actually, Spike, that cake's for us."

"For us?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little payment for helping the Cakes out," Pinkie said, as she took Spike and they sat down at the table. The cheerful girl offered Spike a knife, "Would you like like to cut?"

"Don't mind if I do." Spike answered, as he cut the cake and placed a slice on her plate and one on his.

The two started eating bits of it, until Pinkie got an idea. She took a bit of cake in her fork, and spoke, "Spike," Spike looked at her seeing her offer the fork with cake out to him, "Open up, ah!"

Spike deciding to go along with it, opened his mouth as Pinkie fed him the cake, "Delicious." he smiled.

"Now it's your turn." Pinkie said.

Spike taking the hint got a bit of cake in his fork and offered it to her. Pinkie opened her mouth and ate the bit of cake offered to her"Scrumptious." she giggled.

After they had enough cake, they stored it away in the fridge. Spike was prepared to hang up his apron, until Pinkie spoke up, "Spike?"

"Yeah?" he turned around seeing Pinkie holding a cake piping tool in front of him.

"Think fast!" she squirted him with icing getting some on his apron and face. She laughed at how he looked covered in icing.

Spike squinted his eyes at her, and said to himself, "Two can play at that game." he grabbed a cake piping tool and squirted icing at her back.

Pinkie scowled, "This means war." she declared.

The two started squirting each other with cake icing getting their faces and aprons covered in the stuff, and sometimes getting at them from behind. The two laughed at how much fun they were having while trying to squirt each other with icing.

When they looked at the kitchen entry, they saw the Cakes looking at them awkwardly. They saw how much of a mess they made of themselves and the kitchen as well. The two felt sheepish, as Spike spoke, "We plan on cleaning this up."

"What he said." Pinkie nodded.

And so the two being true to their word started cleaning up the kitchen until it was spotless. Once they finished that they went to the sink to clean the icing off their faces. When Spike finished he dried his face, as Pinkie looked at him and giggled, "What's so funny?"

"You still have a bit of icing on your face."

"I thought I got it all." he went to grab a towel, but Pinkie stopped him.

"Let me," she leaned in and licked the bit of icing off Spike's cheek making him blush, "There you go. All cleaned up."

"Thanks." Spike said awkwardly, while Pinkie giggled.

* * *

><p>When it was closing time, the two left the bakery and walked home under the moonlit sky. When they reached their block, Pinkie walked Spike up to his house, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Pinkie."<p>

"Yeah. And Spike?"

"Yes?"

Pinkie suddenly embraced Spike, leaving the boy confused, but embraced her back. Pinkie pecked Spike on the cheek and spoke, "It was really sweet of you to help me out today."

Spike who was blushing from Pinkie's peck answered, "Well, you know me. That's the kinda guy I am."

"I know. And that's what I love about you." Pinkie answered, as she rubbed noses with Spike.

"Good to know." he replied, as Pinkie skipped along back to her place.

Spike went inside and made it to his room. He removed his shirt that still had a bit of icing on the back of it, before tossing it in his hamper. He laid on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling recalling the time he spent with both Rainbow and Pinkie, 'Rainbow and Pinkie sure know how to show a guy a good time. And tomorrow I got a day with Fluttershy and Twi. Hope the time I spend with them is as good as my time with A.J, Pinkie, and Rainbow.' he smiled to himself feeling confident it will be.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where he has another two dates lined up with Fluttershy and Twilight. See you then.)**


	5. Pet Service and Shopping

**(And here I am with my next chapter. Hope you're ready to enjoy it.)**

Sunday morning, Spike woke up and looked around seeing no sign of Rainbow Dash making him relieved she wasn't going to pull another wake up call like she did yesterday morning. He got out of bed, showered, changed, and had a quick breakfast. Remembering he promised to help Fluttershy at the animal shelter this morning, he knew he had to get there.

He walked for the front door and saw his dad; Geki in his favorite armchair watching a morning football game, "Hey, son. Where are you off to this morning?"

"Hey, dad. I'm going to the animal shelter to help Fluttershy out."

"Well, have fun there. And try not to get yourself mauled by any of the critters." his dad joked.

"Har-har." Spike responded dryly, before going outside.

He went around back and wheeled his bike out front. He climbed on and started peddling down his block.

"Spike, wait up!" Fluttershy's voice called, as Spike looked back and saw Fluttershy cycling up at his side.

"Good morning, Fluttershy." he greeted her.

"Good morning, Spike."

"I was just on my way to the animal shelter. I would've thought you'd be there already." Spike explained, as they turned a corner.

"While I normally go over there early, I felt like riding there with you." Fluttershy explained.

"Glad you did. It feels good to be cycling with someone at my side." he admitted, as Fluttershy smiled at him.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived in town, they pulled up outside Canterlot's animal shelter. Fluttershy using her key, unlocked the door allowing them entry. She turned on the light, and spoke, "Here we are."<p>

"Is it just us today?" Spike inquired.

"I'm afraid so. Some of the workers called in sick or are out of town for the weekend." she answered.

"Bummer. Well, I'll still help you out as much as I can." Spike said.

"Thank you, Spike."

"So where to get get started?"

"First thing to do is to feed the little ones." she answered.

"Then let's get started." Spike said, as the two got right to work.

Fluttershy was feeding some of the puppies and the kitties, while Spike was feeding some piglets their slop, "Ooh, you just love your foody don't you?" Spike asked the pigs.

Fluttershy came over, "Everything ok, Spike?"

"Couldn't be better. These guys are eating it all down." Spike answered.

"That's good. Come on, next we need to clean the cages and pens." Fluttershy instructed.

"Right." Spike said, while feeling he wasn't going to enjoy it.

And right he was, for when he was cleaning out some of the dogs cages and replacing the sheets he was gagging at how much dog smell was embedded in them. He ran to a window and stuck his head out, "Oh, thank God. Fresh air!"

Fluttershy giggled, "Don't worry. After awhile you get used to it."

"How long did it take you when you first started here?"

"About a few days."

"Good for you."

They heard the bell ring as they saw a pizza delivery boy enter, "Oh, I hope you don't mind but I ordered us some pizza."

"No trouble at all. I was getting hungry." Spike admitted, as Fluttershy paid for their pizza.

The girl brought it over to the lounge, and the two teens started chowing down. As they ate, Fluttershy spoke, "So how was your day yesterday with Rainbow and Pinkie?"

"Oh, it was great. The Daring Do movie was awesome, and Rainbow told off two losers who were making it harder for others to watch it." he began.

"I hope she didn't get kicked out because of that." Fluttershy said in worry.

"She didn't, but it was so funny seeing those guys look like they soiled themselves from Rainbow's warning." Spike chuckled, before eating another slice.

"And how was baking with Pinkie?" she asked.

"Also great. We had some cake afterward, but Pinkie being Pinkie got me into having a icing shoot off with her. We were such a mess after that." he laughed.

Fluttershy giggled, before speaking again, "Spike, have you had any dreams lately?"

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, like any funny ones?"

"Well, now that you mention I had one two days ago."

"Ooh, what was it about?" Fluttershy asked, as she scooted closer to him.

"Well, get this I was on the back of a dragon flying through the sky above the city." he explained.

"Oh, my." she gasped.

"Yeah, it felt so awesome and real," Spike chuckled, "He flew me all across the city and beyond to show me all of the world. A whole vacation in one night."

"Sounds like you had a good dream."

"Got that right," Spike nodded, "What about you, did you have any as of late?"

"Actually, yes. And you were in it."

"I was?" he asked, feeling curious.

"Yes, but you weren't quite yourself in it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you weren't human. You were a dog."

"A dog, seriously?" Spike asked incredulously.

"I know, but it's how you were."

"How did I look as a dog?"

"You were so cute. Your coat was purple, and you had the most adorable green floppy ears." she cooed.

"You don't say?" he asked, trying to envision himself like that.

"Yes. I just held you in my arms like a newborn," she mimed herself doing said description, "And every time you licked my face it just tickled."

Spike nodded, while unaware of Fluttershy scooting closer to him until they were right next to each other, "You really loved the way I doted over you, especially when I scratched behind your ears like this." she started scratching behind Spike's left ear.

"Hey," Spike began to protest, but suddenly he started loosening up as Fluttershy continued to scratch behind his head, "Oh, hey, that feels really good." he moaned in relaxation.

"And when I started rubbing your belly you started rubbing your head against me." She continued, as she rubbed his belly a bit, while still not stopping with the ear scratching.

Spike was truly enjoying this feeling, until his rational side snapped him out of it while at the same time Fluttershy realized what she was doing. The two fell out of their chairs before looking at each other, "Oh my gosh, what was I doing? Spike, I am so sorry about that!" Fluttershy apologized frantically.

"I'm sorry too. I was so caught up in how good that I felt-I..." Spike and Fluttershy stared at each other for a moment, before they burst into laughter.

They got back on their feet while recovering from the laughter, "We are so weird." Fluttershy giggled.

"I know, but I say it's better to be weird than to be boring." Spike explained.

"I sure wouldn't want to be boring." Fluttershy noted.

"Who would?"

It was pushing around afternoon, and Fluttershy spoke, "Thanks for helping me today, Spike. But I think I can handle the rest myself."

"Are you sure?" Spike asked.

"Yes. I'm expecting more help today, so you shouldn't worry."

"If you say so." Spike said, and was suddenly embraced by Fluttershy.

"Thanks again for coming and helping me out today, Spike."

"Glad I could help." he answered, while enjoying the hug.

Fluttershy lifted her head to look Spike in the eyes, before giving him a peck on the nose making him blush. Fluttershy giggled at his reaction, and spoke, "See you later."

"Bye." Spike hurried off.

He exited the animal shelter and got his bike ready, until Twilight rode up on her own bike, "Spike!"

"Twilight, I was just about to ride over to your place."

"Yeah, well I figured I'd come and get you here. So you ready to do some shopping?"

"You bet." Spike said, as he got on his bike, and the two rode off, while Fluttershy watched them leave.

"Oh, Spike. You're about as cute as a bunny, hamster, and puppy combined." she said, while still envisioning Spike as a puppy she could hug and pet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spike and Twilight were at the store getting some shopping done. As Twilight said, she was getting some new notebooks for school. Spike watched as she filled up a whole shopping cart with about fifteen to twenty of them.<p>

"Jeez, Twilight, you think you got enough for the whole school year?" Spike joked.

"With the classes I'm taking and the notes to make you'd be surprised. Plus it was a sale." she explained.

"Can't pass up a sale," Spike chuckled, as he looked around before spotting the magazine rack, "Hey! I was looking for this issue." he grabbed a Power Princesses comic.

"Well, just put it in the cart." Twilight said.

"Twilight, I can pay for this, really."

"I insist, after all what're friends for?" Twilight asked.

Spike smiled, "Thanks, Twi." Twilight smiled back as they continued their shopping.

When they got everything, they got back on their bikes with Twilight putting her bags in a bike basket before they rode off to a fast food take out. They were sitting at one of the table's outside, while enjoying their food. Spike took a bite out of his burger, while Twilight had some of her chicken nuggets, "You would not believe how dirty an animal cage can really get." Spike explained, recalling the work he did with Fluttershy.

"I can only imagine." Twilight chuckled.

"Still spending the day with you and Fluttershy today was good, same as the days I spent with Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie."

"We're glad you love spending time with us just as much as we love spending with you." Twilight smiled.

"Thanks. I sometimes worry if I'm ever cramping any of your styles by being near you when I'm at your school."

"Why would you ever think that?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Well, I am an eighth grader and you girls are high school juniors."

"Spike, we've talked about this before. Our grade level does not make either of us superior or inferior to want to be with one another." she reasoned with him.

"You're right. Guess I just worry too much that something's going to happen to us."

Twilight smiled, and lifted his chin up to face her, "Nothing will ever happen between all, Spike. We're friends, and we always will be."

"Yeah." Spike smiled back.

Twilight ruffled his head playfully, "Come on, let's head home."

* * *

><p>As evening was approaching, Spike and Twilight rode their bikes back onto their block. They pulled up outside their houses, and got off their bikes, "Well, I'll see you around, Twilight."<p>

"Yeah, Spike," Twilight said, as she hugged him, and he hugged her back, "Thanks again for joining me today."

"You always did think of me as your number one assistant." Spike joked.

"Yeah." Twilight pecked him on the cheek, smiled, and rolled her bike next door.

Spike smiled, and took his bike to his backyard before going inside. When he entered, he saw his father Geki and mother Elsa in the living room, with Geki reading the paper, and Elsa reading a book, "I'm home!"

"Hi, Spike. How was your day?" Elsa asked her son.

"Very good. How were things here?"

"I managed to build seven birdhouses under half an hour. You can tell your friend Fluttershy if she needs some extras at her place she can take mine."

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike answered.

"Dinner will be ready in ten." Elsa noted.

"Ok, mom." Spike said as he went to his room.

He plopped onto his bed and looked at his Power Princesses comic book he got today feeling eager to read it. Before he could open it, he got a text and checked to see. He saw it was from Rarity leaving him a message, 'Spike, I hope you had fun today with Fluttershy and Twilight. But I was wondering tomorrow after school you'd like to join me for a soda. After all when was the last time you and I had some quality time alone?'

Spike pondered on this, and felt he did owe Rarity for helping him settle the dispute between the others over fighting for him to join them. He smiled and texted her back, 'Sure, Rarity. That'd be neat.'

Soon enough he got a message back revealing a happy emoticon and her message, 'Oh, thank you so much, Spike. I'll see you then.' Spike smiled and heard his mom call him for dinner, so he left his room to go and eat.

Meanwhile at Rarity's place, the fashion girl put her cellphone down and smiled from Spike's answer. She reached over to her dresser and grabbed a picture in a frame. It was of her and Spike when they were little kids. Rarity was holding Spike close, as he sat on her lap. Rarity rested her head on top of Spike's, while Spike rested his head into her neck.

Rarity looked to her bedroom door hearing no sound of anyone coming, and kissed the picture. She held the picture close to her and whispered, "Spikey-Wikey."

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where Spike has a date with Rarity, completing the six piece set.)**


	6. My Date with Rarity

**(Welcome to the next installment. Hope you're ready to see Spike and his date with Rarity.)**

Monday afternoon and Canterlot Junior High, in the cafeteria Spike was sitting with his boys at a table as they enjoyed their lunch, "So, Spike, what'd you do for the weekend?" Pipsqueak asked.

Spike looked at them, seeing how interested they were, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you guys."

"Why not?" Featherweight asked curiously.

"Because if I tell you ya might kill me." Spike answered.

"Why would you say that?" Snips asked.

"Ya got something to hide?" Snails asked suspiciously with squinted eyes.

"Sort of." he admitted sheepishly.

"Now you have to tell us." Featherweight said.

"Come on, man, between us." Snips pleaded.

"Ok, ok. I spent the weekend hanging out with five of the girls."

"WHAT?!" the boys cried.

"Inside voices, guys. You want the whole school to hear ya?" Spike asked scowling.

"What'd you do?" Pip demanded.

"Did you get any..." Snails began.

"No!" Spike retorted, "I just hung out with them, ok?"

"Hung out, how?" Snips asked, as he leaned in to hear.

"Well, after school on Friday I went to Applejack's to taste test some of her family pies."

"Lucky. The Apple family makes the best apple products there is." Pip said in envy.

"So then what?" Featherweight asked.

"We hung out around the farm before I went home. Saturday I saw the new Daring Do movie with Rainbow Dash, and I really loved it," he explained, while dare not mentioning about how she snuck into his room and practically made out with him in his bed, "Afterward, I went to the Cakes to help Pinkie bake some stuff. After we finished we got to have a cake to ourselves. She decided to liven things up by squirting icing at me, so I retaliated. We got ourselves and the kitchen covered in the stuff."

"I wish I was there to have seen that." Snips said in envy.

"Me too." Pip added, while the boys imagined Pinkie Pie covered in icing and licking it off her arms.

"After we got cleaned up she said I still had some icing on my cheek and she cleaned it by licking it off my face." he said just to give them something to enjoy listening to.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. She licked your face?" Snails asked, as he leaned his head across the table to him.

"Just to get the icing off." he answered.

"Still, she licked your face!" Featherweight responded.

"What else happened?" Snips asked desperately.

"Yesterday I went to the animal shelter to assist Fluttershy with the animals. It was fun and relaxing. Then she started telling me about this dream she had with me in it."

Pip who was sipping his soda, ended up spitting it out when Spike said that, "What? Fluttershy, the shyest of their group was dreaming about you?"

"Yes, but in a different way."

"How different?" Snails asked.

"She dreamed I was a puppy."

"A puppy?" they asked.

"Yeah. She talked about how she doted and fawned over me. And how much I enjoyed the ear scratches and belly rubs. Although, as she explained her dream she literally started scratching behind my ears to give me a good idea of what she did."

The boys eyes were widened as hell, as Snips spoke, "She scratched behind your ears like a dog?"

"Oh, yeah. And you know what else... I liked it." he whispered.

"NO!" the boys cried.

"It's not fair!" Snips whined.

"How come you get to have all the fun?!" Snails whined.

"Honestly, I wish I had the answers." Spike replied.

"I never would've imagined Fluttershy would do something like that." Featherweight said.

"Well, when she realized what she was doing to me she was completely flustered and apologized." Spike explained.

"So what happens next or do I want to know?" Snails asked, feeling grumpy from hearing all Spike got to do.

"I went shopping with Twilight after that. Nothing too big just helped her pick out some more notebooks. After that we had a bite and left. Nothing wrong with that."

"Wait a minute, you only mentioned five of the six." Pip noticed.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything with Rarity this weekend?" Featherweight asked.

"Actually, I'm meeting her after school today to grab a drink."

"Well, that killed whatever was left of my good mood." Snails grumbled, while Spike chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Canterlot High School, the six girls were having lunch in the cafeteria with the other students while discussing how their weekend was.<p>

Applejack had finished telling the girls about how she and Spike hung out around the farm before he headed home. The girls each kept quiet not wanting her to know they each saw her holding hands with Spike as she walked him home.

"Spike and I loved the Daring Do movie, but two losers almost made us and everyone else miss it because they wouldn't shut up. But I took care of it." Rainbow said like it was no big.

"We made some really good cakes and even had one to ourselves," Pinkie spoke up, "Although I did start an icing squirt war with him. We all got covered with cake icing."

"That had to have been a real mess." Applejack said.

"It was," Pinkie giggled, "After we got cleaned up I noticed Spike still had some icing on his cheek. So I cleaned it by licking it off his face."

"You what?!" the girls gasped.

"You licked Spike's face?" Twilight gasped, while some of the girls looked jealous.

"Yeah. It seemed like a waste to just clean his face normally. Besides that icing was delicious." Pinkie answered.

Then all eyes fell on Fluttershy, who looked nervous, "Well, we had a good time taking care of the animals. He was very helpful with everything. During lunch we talked about recent dreams we had, like him riding on the back of a dragon around the world."

"He dreamed about that?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'll say this that does sound cool." Rainbow admitted.

"Yes, but when I told him about my dream I..."

"What?" Applejack asked.

"Well my dream was about him as a little puppy."

"A puppy?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. He was so cute and adorable. I told him how much his puppy self loved it when I would scratch behind his ears and rub his belly."

"Aw, how cute." Pinkie cooed.

"But you see, as I was explaining it to him, I started literally scratching behind Spike's ears and rubbing his belly." she said sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT?!" they cried, frightening Fluttershy.

"You literally did that?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Mm-hmm." Fluttershy nodded nervously.

"Wow, I'd say you really stepped up on the chart of boldness, Fluttershy." Rainbow nudged her.

"I really didn't realize what I was doing until I snapped out of it. I was so embarrassed." she blushed.

"So what'd you do, Twilight?" Applejack asked her.

"We just did some shopping. I bought him a comic book. We had a bite to eat, and headed home."

"That's all?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, we did have a good talk. Spike feels worried if he's cramping our style around our fellow students."

"Cramping our style? Spike? That's nonsense." Rainbow dismissed it.

"Whatever gave him that idea?" Rarity inquired.

"Mostly it's because we're in high school and he's in junior high." Twilight explained.

"Ya did tell him it don't matter to us what grade he's in, right?" A.J asked.

"Yeah. Why if he was in grade school we'd still want him to hang out with us, right?" Rainbow asked Pinkie and Fluttershy who nodded.

"Don't worry. I set him straight and he knows we'd always want him around."

"That's good." Applejack smiled.

"So any plans after class?" Rainbow asked the girls.

"Actually, I'm meeting up with Spike later for a drink."

"Huh?" the girls did a double take.

"When did this happen?" Twilight asked.

"Last night I texted Spike, and he agreed to join me."

"Well, we all did have our fun with Spike separately for the weekend so it only seems fair." Applejack explained.

"I guess." Rainbow agreed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>After school hours at Canterlot Junior High, Spike walked out of the building and saw Rarity at the bottom of the stairs signaling him. Spike came down and spoke, "Hi, Rarity."<p>

"Hello, Spike. Are you all ready to go?"

"Sure am."

"Well, then. Let's go." Rarity took his hand, and the two walked off.

Later on they were outside a cafe having a drink, "So while we were changing after phys ed, one of the guys broke their cologne bottle and the whole place started smelling like it." Spike explained an incident that happened today.

"Well, I'd say that locker room will be smelling good for quite awhile." Rarity joked.

"Got that right," Spike laughed, "So anything happen in school with you?"

"Well, we got a new play in the making and as always I've been tasked with providing costumes for the cast."

"That's wonderful, Rarity."

"I know. It'll keep me busy for sure, but the pay is always good." Rarity admitted.

"And you know if you need the help, just call me and the girls."

"Thank you, Spike. It's so good to have friends who're willing to help each other out." Rarity smiled, which made Spike feel happy.

"Rarity?" a female voice spoke up.

The two looked and saw an older girl roughly college aged approach them. She had pink hair like Fluttershy's only paler, and a face that screamed angelic. Her attire included white shoes, mini jean shorts, and a white shirt.

"Why, Fleur, darling. So good to see you." Rarity greeted her.

"I was just passing by and saw you over here. Thought I'd pop in and say hello," Fleur explained, until she saw Spike at the table, "Oh, my goodness. Who is this handsome young man?"

"This is Spike; a childhood friend of mine. Spike, this is Fleur. She's an acquaintance of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you." Spike greeted her respectively.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, Spike," Fleur answered, as she squatted down to him and laid a hand on his cheek, "Oh, you are so cute! Rarity, quick I must have a picture with him." Fluer handed Rarity her cellphone.

Fleur positioned herself as she draped herself over Spike as they looked at the phone before Rarity took the selfie. Fleur looked at the image on her phone and showed it to Spike and Rarity, "Now there's a keeper."

"So, Fleur. You're an acquaintance of Rarity's?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yes. I do a lot modeling for her. It's what I'm hoping to make a career out of." the older girl explained.

"Well, I'll say this you definitely have the looks of a model." Spike admitted.

Fleur smiled, "Cute and sweet. Rarity, he wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend would he?"

Rarity and Spike blushed, "Oh, no. Actually, we're friends. We have been since we were kids."

"What she said." Spike added.

"I see. What a shame though. He really is quite the catch," Fleur teased, "Though if not, I could use a man in my life." she nuzzled against Spike's cheek making him blush.

"You can't!" Rarity cried, before realizing she may have overreacted, "I mean, we should let Spike decide that."

"I'm just teasing you two," Fleur laughed, and the two joined her while laughing awkwardly, "Well, it was nice meeting you two. But I should get going. Have fun on your date." she winked before walking off.

The two blushed at what she said, before shaking it off and looked at each other, "She's nice." Spike answered.

"Oh, yes. Her modeling talent fits well with my dress making."

"I'm glad you got a partner like that." Spike smiled.

"Yes. Well, why don't we go elsewhere?"

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Spike asked, only for Rarity to smile.

* * *

><p>Later, the two were out on a rowboat along the river, with Spike operating the paddles and Rarity relaxing as they two enjoyed the ride.<p>

"This is nice, isn't it?" Spike asked, as he rowed.

"It's gorgeous." Rarity answered.

"And relaxing." Spike added, as he pulled the oars in so they could just drift slowly, "This was a great idea, Rarity."

"I'm glad you like it. After all since you got to spend time with the others this weekend I felt like we should do something just the two of us."

"And you picked a winning activity." Spike answered, as he relaxed.

Suddenly the water started feeling a bit choppy, and Spike ended up falling forward with his head landing on Rarity's lap. Spike looked up, and saw Rarity move some hair that fell over his face, "There, that's better. Now I can see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Spike gasped, as he looked up at Rarity with the sun shining behind her making her look more beautiful, "Your face is like the embodiment of pure innocence, like a child's innocence. That's one of the many things I love about you, Spike."

"Really?" Spike asked, while blushing.

"Yes," she placed her hands on Spike's cheeks, "You're very special to both me and the other girls, Spike. We'd hate to ever think of how things would be if you were never in our lives."

"Yeah. I look back myself and wonder how I would've turned out if I never met you girls. If it weren't for you six, I probably wouldn't have had half the guts to try and make friends. So thanks."

Rarity smiled, "You're welcome, Spike." she leaned down and pecked his forehead. She lifted her head up after the peck and continued to stroke his hair, as he laid his head in her lap with comfort.

* * *

><p>When nighttime came, after the two went home Rarity was in her bed sleeping peacefully while dreaming.<p>

_She was in a room and saw Spike approaching her, "Rarity, you look absolutely beautiful."_

_"Oh, thank you, Spike." she blushed._

_"What would you like of me, Rarity?"_

_"What?"_

_"If you stick with me, I can give you what you want." Spike spun around and suddenly he was dressed in black slip on shoes black dress pants, a pink dress shirt, a white tuxedo jacket that was opened with the sleeves rolled up, and around his neck was a gold necklace. Suddenly Rarity found herself wearing a beautiful white dress, high heels, and a three diamond piece necklace around her neck._

_Spike took Rarity's hand and brought her onto a dance floor, where he began singing to her in a very suave tone, which got Rarity blushing as he sang to her._

Spike and Rarity danced as if they walking on air, as the lights shined down on them. When in reality, Rarity was still asleep while holding onto her pillow while talking in her sleep, "Spike, you're all I ever want."

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The song used in Rarity's dream at the end is 'I'll get you what you want' from Muppets Most Wanted.)**


	7. Dinner and a Show

**(And I'm back with my newest chapter. Hope you're ready to see some sparks fly.)**

Tuesday afternoon at Canterlot High, the six girls had exited the building with Rarity talking to the others, "I'm telling you the place is perfect. We should check it out."

"It does sound neat." Twilight admitted.

"And we could bring Spike of course." Rarity added.

"That makes it better." Pinkie smiled.

"Hello, ladies."

The girls looked down the steps and saw Spike leaning against a wall, "Spike?" they gasped, as they raced down the stairs to see him.

"This is a sure surprise." Applejack said.

"Yeah. Normally we're the ones who greet you after school." Pinkie added.

"Well, I got out early." Spike explained.

"And how?" Fluttershy asked.

"Plumbing problems. All the bathroom toilets started overflowing causing all the floors to be a real mess. I suspect someone's been jamming cherry bombs down there again."

"Again?" Twilight asked incredulously.

"Classic prank." Rainbow laughed.

"So since everyone was dismissed early, I decided to come here and pick you girls up."

"Isn't that kind of you." Rarity smiled.

"Were you waiting long?" Twilight asked.

"Not at all."

"Good, because we got stuff to talk about." Pinkie said.

"Then let's go someplace quiet." Spike suggested.

The girls nodded, before another voice called out, "Hold it!"

They stopped and saw a white haired girl wearing a blue hoody with stars on it approach, "Oh, great." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle," The girl began as she approached, "Who is this young man you are hiding from me?"

"This is Spike, Trixie. What of it?" she asked dryly.

"I see, and is he your..." the girl identified as Trixie began.

"No! Nothing like that!" Twilight answered, while waving her hands around.

Trixie looked at her before a smirk grew on her face, "Good," the girls were confused as Trixie approached Spike and laid a hand on his cheek, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Trixie Lulamoon."

"Nice to meet you. As Twilight said, I'm Spike."

"Spike, such a cute name for an equally adorable boy," Trixie said, as she hugged him, "Why haven't we met before, sweetie?"

"I-uh don't quite get out around here as much." he answered, while trying not to blush.

"Really? Well, perhaps I should show you around here myself." she offered while flirting.

"That's quite all right. I don't want to be a bother." Spike said, as he tried to get away from her, but she pulled him back.

"But I insist. The Great and Powerful Trixie shall show you everything!" she declared, while holding him close.

'Great and Powerful?' he thought.

Suddenly Spike was grabbed by Rainbow and Twilight, "Hey!" Trixie called.

"Take a hint, Trixie. Spike said 'no'." Twilight told her.

"Come on let's go." Applejack said, as the girls took spike away.

"Curse you, Twilight Sparkle!" Trixie whined.

* * *

><p>Soon the seven were walking around, as Spike spoke, "So what is it you wanted to tell me about?"<p>

"Well, Rarity found this new cafe that opened up about a week ago, and suggested we check it out." Twilight explained.

"What is the place?" Spike asked.

"The Rising Sun." Twilight answered.

"From the reviews I've read, the food is very delicious, and the entertainment there is well... entertaining." Rarity explained.

"Really?" Spike asked curiously, as she nodded.

"It'd be perfect for us to grab a bite there tonight. That is if you're willing to join us." Rarity said, as Spike saw the girls started putting on their best pouty faces.

Spike always loved it when they'd give him a pouty look be it to get him to do stuff with them he'd be against, or just to look cute, "Well, how could I say no to you girls?" he chuckled.

"So when should we meet up there?" Applejack asked.

"Let's meet up around six thirty, shall we?" Rarity asked.

"Works for me." Rainbow answered.

"And me." Pinkie added, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then let's head home let our families know." Rarity suggested, as they nodded and headed home together.

* * *

><p>As time passed, Spike had showered and changed into a cleaner set of clothes before addressing his parents, "All right. I'm heading out."<p>

"Don't be out too late, Spike!" Elsa warned him.

"I know." Spike answered dryly, before he went outside to see Applejack's truck outside. Applejack was at the wheel, Rainbow was up front with her, and the others were in the back.

"Come on, Spike. Let's get a move on!" Rainbow called.

"Coming." Spike went over to the truck and opened the passenger door seeing the other four took up all the seats. Seeing that left Spike with only one other option.

He climbed in and laid across the laps of Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity. He relaxed while looking up at Rarity, "This ain't so bad."

"Just as long as your comfortable." Twilight said, as she enjoyed the feeling of Spike laying on her lap like the others did.

Pinkie who had Spike's feet on her lap looked curious, before she tried to remove his sneakers with certain intentions. Spike feeling his one shoe slipping off, looked over at Pinkie, "Hey, Pinkie. Please leave my shoes on me."

"What, I wasn't going to tickle your feet or anything." Pinkie said innocently.

"Right." Twilight said dryly.

And so Applejack drove off from their block heading back to town.

* * *

><p>Soon they parked in the lot outside the cafe; The Rising Sun. They all got out of the car and looked at the place, "Not bad looking." Applejack admitted.<p>

"Looks cool." Rainbow added.

"Come on." Twilight said, as they went inside.

When they entered, the host spoke, "How many?"

"Table for seven, please." Rarity answered.

"Right this way." the host said, escorting them.

Spike saw a board reading entertainment, "Tonight's Entertainment; The Dazzlings?"

"Wonder who they are?" Pinkie wondered with Spike, until the two shrugged and followed the girls.

Once they were seated at a table, they sat patiently until they ordered. As they waited for their food, they decided to chew the fat, "So how'd your families react to wanting to come here?" Spike asked the group.

"Ugh, my parents wouldn't stop going on about me going to someplace like this with you, Spike." Twilight explained.

"My peeps were the same." Rainbow said in surprise.

"Mine too." Fluttershy added, as Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack looked as if they also had that kind of conversation with their families and guardians.

"What about you, Spike?" Pinkie asked.

"My parents wouldn't give me a break about it. My dad was giving me these awkward talks about how going to dinner with six older girls can be overwhelming for a boy my age. I hate awkward conversations with him. Even more than having them with my mom," he shuddered. The girls giggled, as Spike continued, "I mean we're here as friends, right?"

The girls ceased their giggling, and weren't certain how to truly answer. Suddenly the waiter came by wheeling their ordered foods to them, "Here you go." he began placing their respective plates before them. Once they were all served, they began eating.

As they each ate, they took the chance to evaluate how good their food was, as Spike spoke, "These fries are delish." he dipped one of his fries in ketchup and ate it.

"And this salad they prepared is wonderful." Fluttershy added.

"I got to hand it to ya, Rare. This was a great place to try." Applejack admitted, as she had a slice of pie.

"I do know all the best spots new and current." Rarity answered proudly.

"We should start coming here more often." Pinkie added.

"I'd be all for that." Rainbow agreed.

Suddenly the lights started dimming, as an announcer spoke up, "And now ladies gentlemen, it's that time again! Please give a big Rising Sun welcome to our special guests tonight; the Dazzlings!"

The guests started applauding, while Spike and the girls did so as well, "I wonder how good these Dazzlings are?" Rarity wondered.

"Or what they even do." Applejack added.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Twilight said, as a light shined on a curtain by a stage area.

They watched as a single leg stepped out from behind the curtain. Suddenly the curtains opened up revealing three girls no older than Spike's girls. One of them had purple hair with turquoise highlights done up in pigtails, the second had cerulean hair with dark blue highlights done up in a ponytail, and the third who appeared to be the leader had big poofy hair colored orange with gold highlights. A common feat about all three was that they each wore a necklace with a red gem.

The three started singing a song in perfect sync as they danced on the small stage, before started started walking off the stage (Song: Why don't you do right).

Spike watched them, while feeling entranced not only by their singing and looks, but how their hips swayed with their dancing. Spike couldn't help but let his jaw hang open with awe. The girls seeing Spike stare at the three performers like that scowled, until Pinkie closed his jaw for him.

"You hoping to catch flies?" she whispered.

"Sorry." he apologized.

They watched as the three girls continued to sing and flaunt. Suddenly the leader of the trio looked and spotted Spike. A smirk grew across her face and motioned the other two to follow her.

Spike and the girls realized the three were strutting their way wondered was was going on. When Spike realized the three were aiming for him. The lead girl sashayed around him until she was behind his seat and ran a hand through his hair, while the pig tailed girl got on his right side and ran her index finger along his left cheek, while the pony-tailed girl was on Spike's left side resting her head on his shoulder, while looking up at him.

The girls watched in outrage, while wanting to get the three off their friend, but knew if they responded they would only cause a scene and without a doubt get banned from the cafe for life. They watched helplessly and filled with rage, as the three performers flirted with Spike, who had no idea what to do.

Soon the three removed themselves from Spike and danced around his chair, before they all lowered themselves down to face him. They each put a finger to their lips before touching their finger tips to his cheeks making him blush. The girls watched with fire growing in their eyes, as the three walked back to the stage and the curtain closed.

The guests applauded and cheered for their performance, while Spike was sitting in his seat stunned. Pinkie poked him, "Spike?"

That one poke was enough to make Spike fall out of his seat and onto the floor, taking the girls by surprise as they helped him up, "Spike, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just... Whoa." he gasped.

"I'll bet you did not see that coming." Pinkie crossed her arms.

"Never." he replied.

"Well, come on let's finish up and head out." Twilight suggested, before the Dazzlings were asked to do an encore.

* * *

><p>After finishing up their meal and paid for it, they they left the cafe and were on their way to the parking lot. As they walked for the truck, a voice spoke up, "Well, hello again."<p>

They stopped and looked seeing the Dazzlings walking up to them, "What're you three doing here?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"We're on our break and saw you all here," the orange haired one began, as she spotted Spike, "We hope you liked our performance."

Spike blushed, and answered, "Yeah. It was very moving."

"I'm glad. Oh, where are my manners? We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Adagio Dazzle." the orange haired girl began.

"I'm Aria Blaze." the girl in pig tails introduced herself.

"And I'm Sonata Dusk." the girl with the pony tailed finished.

"And who might you be?" Adagio asked him.

"I'm Spike." he answered.

"Spike. A cute name for such a cute boy." Aria smirked.

Spike noticing his friends were not looking impressed spoke up, "These are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy."

The three looked up at them as Adagio spoke, "Nice to meet you girls."

"Yeah, nice." Applejack said bitterly.

"So do you three work as entertainment on a daily basis?" Spike asked, still feeling tension around him.

"Oh, yes," Adagio began, "When the cafe first opened up they held auditions for entertainment. Me and the girls couldn't pass up such an opportunity."

"One show and boom, they hired us up and soon we became local favorites." Aria explained.

"The crowds just can't get enough of us." Sonata boasted.

"Obviously." Rarity rolled her eyes knowing they incorporate flirting into their act.

"Say, how would you like to join us for some fun?" Adagio offered Spike.

"Huh?" Spike asked.

"What?!" The girls cried in outrage.

"Yeah. We're on break now and we were looking to find something to do." Aria explained.

Sonata wrapped an arm around Spike, "Would you like to join us? We can make it worth your while." she tempted him.

Before Spike could even respond, Twilight pulled Spike back over to her and the others, "Sorry, but Spike has already made plans with us."

"But that's not fair." Sonata complained.

"Yeah, we haven't had any good fun with a guy in three weeks." Aria added.

"And it's not fair that you six get to hog this adorable young man all to yourselves," Adagio said, as she pulled Spike back over to them and held him close, "It's our turn to play with him now." she finished by delivering a peck on Spike's forehead, as Aria and Sonata gave him a double cheek kiss the way the girls have always done to Spike.

The six suddenly gawked and screamed in outrage. Rarity out of impulse ran over and pulled Spike away, "Get your filthy paws off him you skank!" she started grappling with Adagio, who spared no expense in fighting back.

Aria and Sonata went to help their ringleader only for Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy to hold them off.

"Girls, please!" Spike tried to intervene, but only made it worse, as Adagio grabbed onto his left arm and tried tugging him to her side.

Rarity seeing this, grabbed Spike's other arm and tried pulling him back, "Girls, help me!" Adagio called, as Aria and Sonata grabbed hold of each others waists and tried pulling Spike over.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy got behind Rarity and helped her in pulling Spike back over to their side, "Let go of him!" Rarity demanded.

"No, you let go!" Adagio ordered.

"Girls, at this rate I'm going to get split into two like a wishbone!" Spike cried, as he could feel his arms on the verge of getting ripped out.

Spike felt as if he was going to get his arms broken from both sides tugging, until a adult woman's voice spoke up, "What is going on here?"

The teens ceased their tugging, and looked aside seeing two women approaching. One woman had long hair with a mix of pink, blue, green, and cobalt, the second woman who was a bit shorter than the first had long blue hair.

"Principal Celestia?" The six girls asked.

"Principal Luna?" Spike asked.

It was Principal Celestia; principal of Canterlot high where the girls attended, and her younger sister Principal Luna who was principal of Canterlot Junior High where Spike attended.

"What're you doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"My sister and I were passing by, and we heard a commotion. To our surprise it was from the seven of you." Luna explained.

"Now what's all the trouble here?" Celestia inquired.

Both girl groups released Spike and began voicing their stories to the principals at the same time which was nothing more than gibberish to them, "Quiet!" Luna bellowed, shutting them up, "One at a time, please."

Twilight spoke, "Well, you see we just finished having dinner and were about to head out."

Rainbow continued, "Until these three showed up and tried to take Spike away."

"We were only offering to show the boy around, ma'am." Adagio said in defense. Even if they didn't attend Canterlot High, they didn't want to appear disrespectful to principals let alone adults.

"Show him around, my boot!" Applejack spoke up, "Yall we're planning on doing something else. I can tell."

"Like you weren't thinking it yourself?" Aria challenged her, and before the girls could get into another squabble, Celestia shushed them.

She then turned to Spike who was flexing his arms to get the feeling back in them, "Spike, what is your take on what happened?"

"Well, it's just like Twilight said. We just finished dinner and were about to leave until these girls offered to show me around. Before I could give my answer they started their spat and next thing I knew I was in the middle of tug a war."

The two adults looked at the groups, "Is this true?" Luna asked.

Twilight's group looked guilty knowing they did automatically jump the gun before Spike could even give the Dazzlings an answer, "Spike's right, Principal Celestia," Twilight began, "We never did give him a chance to give them his own answer."

Celestia and Luna turned to Spike, with Luna speaking up, "And do you, Spike, have an answer?"

Spike looked up and had a determined look, "I do," he turned to the Dazzlings, "Girls, I appreciate your offer, but I'm with them tonight. And I would appreciate it if you let it be that way."

The Dazzlings looked crushed by his choice, but Adagio seeing Celestia and Luna expecting them to respond replied, "We understand... And sorry for almost breaking your arms."

"We're sorry too, Spike." Twilight apologized as well.

"We really should've let ya answer on your own." Applejack added.

"Could you ever forgive us?" Fluttershy asked hopefully with Pinkie crossing her hands as if pleading.

Spike's disappointed look shifted to a smile, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

The girls smiled as Rarity answered, "Right."

The women smiled and motioned to the Dazzlings, "You girls could learn a thing or two from these seven about friendship."

Adagio answered, "Yes, ma'am. Come on, girls." she said, as the three started walking off.

Twilight spoke to the adults, "Thanks for helping us straighten this thing out."

"Our pleasure, Ms. Sparkle." Luna answered.

"But you should all remember to not jump into such squabbles so easily. After all that's not the behavior I like to see in my students." Celestia lectured them.

"Yes, ma'am. We understand." Fluttershy answered, as they all looked sheepishly.

"You all have a goodnight now, and we'll each see you all tomorrow." Luna said, as the two sisters left.

"Bye!" they bid them farewell.

Rainbow seeing the two were out of sight turned to Spike, "Well, Spike. You did seem very happy when those girls flirted with you."

"What? No I didn't!" Spike denied it.

"I don't know, the way you looked at them screamed like you really loved it." Twilight said.

"I know, it looked so obvious." Pinkie agreed.

"I gave them no such look!" Spike continued to protest.

"What happened, sugarcube, are the kisses they gave you better than ours?" Applejack asked, as her lips started quivering.

"No-I!" Spike tried to speak, but Rarity cut him off by sobbing on Pinkie.

"We thought that was something special between us!" she bawled.

"It meant nothing to me!" Spike cried, grabbing their attention, "When you girls do it to me there's always that spark in it, but when they did there was no spark! I would never think any other kiss could be greater than your, girls. You have to believe me!" he pleaded, while dropping down on his knees.

The girls looked to each other and smiled seeing they teased him enough and brought him back to his feet, "We know, Spike." Twilight said.

"You do?" Spike asked.

"Of course, darling." Rarity answered.

"We was just messin' with ya." Applejack added.

"Oh, thank goodness." Spike sighed in relief.

"And because you were so honest with us, you deserve a treat." Pinkie finished, as she and Fluttershy went on both sides of Spike and pecked his cheeks, making him blush.

"Thanks." Spike said in gratitude.

"Here comes round two." Rainbow said, as she and Applejack replaced Pinkie and Fluttershy and gave him their own kisses.

"And now the finishing touch." Twilight said, as she and Rarity finished it.

Spike blushed up, and spoke, "Now there's the spark!" he declared, and the girls laughed.

As the Dazzlings continued to walk on, Sonata spoke up with a complaint, "Oh, we could've had a great night with Spike."

"I know, why didn't you do something, Adagio?" Aria asked in irritation.

Adagio held up a hand to silence her, "Spike made it clear he did not find us attractive as pushy girls. Next time we'll play it more cooler."

Aria and Sonata were surprised at her words, as Sonata asked, "Cooler?"

"Yes. After all a real cute young boy like that comes along once in awhile," Adagio said, "And we can't pass such an opportunity." the three giggled mischievously.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike managed to survive two opposing sides of girls, but what else awaits him at this point? See you soon.)**


	8. Sick Day and Memories

**(Welcome to the next chapter. Here you'll see exactly how spike and the girls first met years ago.)**

Saturday morning at Spike's place, the sound of a sneeze was heard from inside the house. In Spike's room, the teen was lying in bed with his nose red, and his eyes looked very drowsy. His mother looked at the thermometer Spike had in his mouth.

"Just as I thought. A hundred degrees. You're staying in bed today, mister." she told her boy.

"Say it isn't so, mom. Say it isn't so!" Spike pleaded, before he sneezed into a tissue.

"Sorry, sweetie, but that's final." Elsa replied.

"Ugh, to get sick on a Saturday is torture!" Spike groaned with a congested voice.

"Just get some rest and you'll be better before you know it." Elsa tucked her son before leaving his room.

Spike laid on his bed looking miserable, "And I had so much I wanted to do today, and now it's all gone downhill," he grabbed his Power Princesses comic to read, "This is about all I have now."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the door to his room burst opened, and Pinkie rushed in, "Spike! Are you with us, Spike?!" she gripped his shoulders and shook him.<p>

"Pinkie!" Spike tried to calm her down.

"You better not die, Spike! I'm too young for you to die!" Pinkie continued to exaggerate, "Keep your legs elevated. Turn your head and cough. Does anyone know the Heimlich maneuver?!" Pinkie cried, until the rest of the girls came in with Applejack and Rainbow prying her off the sick boy.

"Simmer down there, Sally." Applejack calmed her.

"Yeah, he just has a cold. He's not dying." Rainbow added.

"I knew that. I just wanted to raise the suspense of the moment." Pinkie grinned, as the girls rolled their eyes.

Twilight taking a calmer approach, stood before Spike looking down on him, "How're you holding up, Spike?"

"I'm sick as a dog and my head feels like a balloon of mucus ready to pop." he groaned.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy said in worry.

"That is not a pretty picture." Rarity said, while feeling repulsed by his description.

"Anything we can do for you, buddy?" Rainbow offered.

"Nothing I can think of." Spike answered.

"How about I make ya some of my Granny's famous Apple soup? Guarantee to cure the worse of sicknesses." Applejack offered.

"That'd be cool." Spike admitted.

"And I'll make you some herbal tea." Fluttershy added.

"Thanks."

So Applejack and Fluttershy went for the kitchen to get Elsa's help in preparing the stuff for Spike. Spike looked up at Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie, "Sorry my sudden sickness messed up our plans for today."

"Don't be silly, Spikey." Pinkie comforted him.

"Pinkie's right, darling. The only thing that matters is you getting better." Rarity added.

"And we'll be here to help you with that." Twilight added.

"Thanks, girls. You're the best." Spike smiled, before blowing his nose.

"But if any of us gets sick because of this, we expect you to come to our aid in return." Rainbow warned him.

"Deal." he chuckled.

Soon enough Applejack came back with a bowl of hot soup, and Fluttershy had a cup of hot tea for him, "Here ya go, Sugarcube." Applejack sat the bowl on a tray table.

"We hope you like it." Fluttershy said, as she sat his cup down.

Spike took a sip of his tea and sighed, "Ah, that's good."

Applejack took a spoonful of the soup, "Here ya go, Sugarcube. Open wide."

Spike opened his mouth, as Applejack fed him the soup. Spike swallowed it, "Delicious. Thanks, A.J."

"Always glad to help, partner." she got another spoonful.

"Hey, Applejack, I wanna feed Spike." Pinkie protested.

"I would like to help with that too." Rarity added.

"Girls, we can each do that." Twilight broke them up.

"Yeah. No need to get all heavy." Rainbow added.

Coming to an agreement, they nodded, and each girl got to feed Spike or fetch him some more things like tissues, an extra blanket, a refill of tea, and a cold washcloth.

Spike was feeling good to see his friends taking care of him, until it came down to the last spoonful of his soup, "Here you go, Spike." Twilight offered it.

"Hold on," Rainbow interrupted her, "Why should you get to feed Spike the last bit?"

"Uh, because it's my turn." she answered bluntly.

"But you've fed him more than us." Pinkie noted.

"I have not." Twilight denied her accusation.

"They're right. So I shall feed Spike." Rarity said.

"Just a darn minute there," Applejack injected, "I made the soup so I should be the last to feed Spike."

And so the girls started arguing, while Fluttershy quietly voiced her wanting to feed Spike, but was overpowered by her five friends. Spike tried to reason with them, "Girls, girls, please..." he finally let out a loud sneeze that broke their arguing, "Thank you. I appreciate you guys wanting to take care of me, but this behavior of yours is not doing well for me to watch. So I'll feed myself the last bit," he took the spoon and ate it himself, "There, problem solved," the girls started looking guilty for their petty squabble and Spike continued, "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to take a nap now. So could you all please leave and not disturb me?"

They all nodded, as Twilight spoke, "Ok, Spike. We'll let you get some rest."

"We'll be back later to check on you, ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"Thanks girls." Spike answered, as he got comfortable.

"And, Spike..." Rarity began, "We're sorry we made you upset."

"I know." Spike yawned before he fell asleep, and the six slipped out of his room quietly. Spike slept peacefully, until he felt as if he was no longer in his bed.

* * *

><p>He suddenly woke up in an empty void, "What? Where am I?" he got up and looked around seeing nothing, until he saw he was outside on his block, "I'm outside?"<p>

"Come on, everyone. That's it." his father called out.

Spike looked over and saw a moving van outside his house, with his father directing the loaders what to bring out of the truck, "This was the day we moved in." he gasped, before he looked over and saw his mother and most importantly himself when he was eight years old, "Oh, my God. I'm so cute!"

He watched, until he saw child Twilight and her parents Twilight Velvet and Night Light approach, "Hi, and welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Night Light, this is my wife Twilight Velvet, and my little girl Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you." Velvet answered.

"Welcome." Twilight greeted them.

"Nice to meet you all to," Geki began, "My name's Geki Drake, this is my wife Elsa, and my son Spike."

When they saw no sign of Spike, Elsa realized, "Come on, Spike. Meet our new neighbors." Spike came out from behind his mom and approached.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Spike."

"Nice to meet you, young man." Night Light greeted him with a shake of his hand.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Spike." Velvet greeted her.

Twilight approached him with a bright smile, "Nice to meet you, Spike." Spike blushed as he looked at Twilight feeling this warmth around him from her smile.

"So where are you from, originally?" Velvet asked curiously.

"Well, we just moved to Ponyville, until I got a job transfer here to Canterlot." Geki explained.

"Interesting. You must let us introduce you to all of our friends on the block." Night offered.

"That'd be thoughtful of you." Elsa answered with delight.

Twilight gasped, "Then is it all right if I introduce Spike to my friends?"

"I don't see why not," Velvet answered, and turned to Geki and Elsa, "Is it all right with you two?"

"It would be good for Spike to get to know the other kids on the block." Geki answered.

"How about it, Spike? Maybe you'll make some new friends." Elsa said.

"That would be nice." Spike admitted, as Twilight took his hand.

"Come on. I live next door to you." she dragged him off next door, leaving the adults.

* * *

><p>In Twilight's backyard, Twilight and Spike were sitting at a table while older Spike watched the memory play out, "So you used to live in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.<p>

"Yeah. I liked living there, and I was sad when dad told us we were moving here." Spike said feeling dismal.

"Why's that?"

"Because I left my old school, and all my old friends behind." Spike answered.

"Don't worry, Spike. My friends and I will make you feel welcomed." Twilight comforted him.

"Really?"

Twilight nodded, until they heard the backyard gate open and a voice spoke up, "Hey, Twi!"

They looked over as Spike recognized younger Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy enter, "Fluttershy so adorable, and Rainbow was a tough little firecracker." he chuckled.

"Hi, girls." Twilight greeted the two.

Young Spike looked over seeing the two new girls, and prepared himself to greet them. When Rainbow saw the little boy, she spoke to Twilight, "Hey, who's that?"

"Our newest neighbor. Girls, this is Spike. Spike, meet Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." the girl answered.

"Nice to meet you both." Young Spike greeted them.

Fluttershy approached, "It's nice to meet you too, Spike. How old are you?"

"I'm eight." he answered.

"I thought so," Fluttershy smiled, "You look so precious." the little boy blushed.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, little dude." Rainbow playfully punched his shoulder.

"Thanks." he rubbed his shoulder sheepishly.

"Where did you used to live?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Ponyville."

"Well, kid. Welcome to Canterlot, where I pray you survive." Rainbow warned him in a dreary tone.

"Survive?" Spike trembled.

"Rainbow, don't scare him." Twilight lectured her.

"Relax, Twi. I just having some fun with the little guy." Rainbow said, as she ruffled Spike's hair while he groaned.

Older Spike chuckled at that memory, "Oh, that Rainbow. Hasn't changed since then."

"Howdy, yall." another familiar voice called out, as Older Spike watched seeing younger Applejack enter the backyard.

"Hey, Applejack/A.J." the three girls greeted her.

When the cowgirl saw Spike, she approached him, "Well, now, what have we here?"

"This is our new neighbor, Applejack." Twilight explained.

"I'm Spike." Spike greeted her.

Applejack shook his hand, "Well, Spike, it's a pleasure to meetcha. I'm Applejack. So ya just moved here?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"You're a cute little fella, aren't ya?" she winked at him.

"The cutest." Fluttershy said, as she went to Spike's side and nuzzled him.

Spike started blushing, until Twilight broke them up, "Come on, you two. Let's not embarrass him on his first day here."

"Oh, but it was fun to see his face turn red, Twilight." Rainbow groaned.

Older Spike smiled, until he saw Pinkie enter the backyard and knew what was coming, "Oh, my gosh! Is that a new kid on the block?!" the girl gasped, as she ran over and started shaking Spike's hand rapidly, making his whole body shake.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. You must be new here. Me? I've lived here for about two years now. Say do you like parties? Because I do. I like the kind with really loud music, lots of balloons, lots of cake, oh don't forget cupcakes."

Older Spike shook his head with a chuckle, "I'll never forget Pinkie's greeting. I felt so wobbly after she shook my hand like that." he then looked and saw the final girl of the entourage approach. The one and only Rarity.

"Pinkie Pie, stop that right now!" she raced over and pried Spike's hand out of the excited girls', "Can't you see you're scaring the poor thing?" she straightened Spike's hair, "I'm ever so sorry for my exuberant friend, child. My name is Rarity, and it's so wonderful to meet you."

"My name's Spike, and it's nice to meet you too."

"Spike, what a fitting name for one with adorable hair like yours." Rarity said as she gently brushed her hand against the top of his spikes.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"So you're our new neighbor?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes. Do you all live here on the block?"

"You bet, sugarcube." Applejack nodded.

"I brought him over here to make him feel at home." Twilight explained to the two newcomers.

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" Pinkie asked, "Making others feel welcomed is my specialty!" Pinkie cheered, as she wheeled in a music box that started playing music.

Pinkie bounced around and placed a part hat on Spike's head while singing a welcome to the neighborhood song. When she finished she blew into a noisemaker that spit confetti onto Spike.

Pinkie and the girls watched, as Spike burst into laughter, "Oh, that's funny!" he laughed while clutching his side.

"I got him to smile and laugh already. Yay me!" Pinkie beamed.

"I'd like to know more about you, Spike." Applejack said, as she took a seat at the table.

"Me too." Fluttershy added.

"Me three!" Pinkie finished.

"I'm sure we all would." Rarity spoke on Twilight's and Rainbow's behalf.

"I'd love to talk to you girls about me, at least if you tell me about yourselves too." Spike said hopefully.

"We'd be delighted too." Rarity replied.

"Well, I just moved from Ponyville with my parents after my dad was transferred here." Spike began.

"What was it like in Ponyville for you?" Rainbow asked.

"It was fine."

The girls were confused by his vague answer, "Just fine?"

"Didn't you do anything special or cool like sports and such?" Rainbow inquired.

"Not really. I'm not much of a sports boy." he answered.

"Did ya do anything cool?" Rainbow asked.

"I mostly just read." he answered.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Read? That is so boring."

"Rainbow Dash, there's nothing wrong with a good book," Twilight began, "If you picked up a book you may be surprised on how good it can be."

"Me, read? That'll be the day." Rainbow replied.

Older Spike spoke to himself, "And when the Daring Do book series came out we never let you live it down." he chuckled humorously, until he listened to his younger self speak to the girls.

"What about you girls, what're you all like?"

"Well, I'm the smart one here and I like to read a lot." Twilight explained.

"Yeah. She's our resident egghead. If you listen to her go on and on about something you'll fall asleep." Rainbow nudged him and the two giggled, while Twilight scowled.

"You need to take a better interest in literature, Rainbow."

"Yeah-yeah, whatever." Rainbow replied.

"So what do you do, Rainbow?" Spike asked curiously.

"Me? Well, I love sports, baseball, football, soccer, you name it. What I hate is all the boys saying I should be more like a girl and leave the sports to the boys. And you know what I did to them?" she grinned.

"What?" Spike asked, while creeped out by her grin.

"I gave them the biggest wedgies you could ever imagine!" she declared.

"Ouch." Spike said, while hating to think of that happening to him.

Fluttershy spoke up, "I like to take care of animals, and I happen to be a bit shy in large crowds."

"You don't seem shy right now." Spike noticed.

"That's because I'm around all my friends. And I don't really get that shy around someone who's younger than me. And you just look so cute." she cooed, while hugging Spike.

"Thanks." Spike said, as he blushed from close contact with her.

Pinkie spoke up, "As I mentioned before I like parties and I'm the official party girl of our group. I know everyone's birthdays and all the anniversary's and holidays important to us. Plus I love baking cakes, cookies, and cupcakes."

"I love all those." Spike smiled, as Pinkie got down to his level.

"Then you and I are going to get along just fine." she grinned.

"I am the fashionable one out of us. Always up to date with the latest styles," Rarity began, "This purple jacket of your looks just your style, and these shorts further compliment you."

"Thank you." he answered, while looking entranced by how pretty Rarity looked.

Applejack spoke up, "Me and my family own the land at the end of the block where we grow apple trees." she pulled out an apple from a satchel and handed it to Spike.

Spike looked at it before looking at Applejack who beckoned him to try it. He took a bite out of it, and his eyes lit up in delight, "So juicy!"

"My family and I make the best apple products we sell to stores." Applejack explained.

"Wow, then you guys must make a fortune." Spike gasped.

Applejack giggled, "Something like that."

"Ok, so you now us and we know you now. What's say we have some fun?" Rainbow asked.

"Ooh, I love fun stuff!" Pinkie cheered.

The girls laughed as older Spike watched more of the memory unfold with each of the girls introducing Spike to some of their favorite pastimes. Twilight showed him some of her favorite books which he listened to her without falling asleep. Pinkie Pie gave him a one girl comedy performance, which got him to laugh and smile some more. Rainbow showed him some tricks she learned with a soccer ball. When she tried to get Spike to try them he didn't do so well, but Rainbow gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder letting him know trying is just as important as succeeding.

Fluttershy was showing Spike some of the stray cats she feeds, and had him help her in feeding them. Applejack had brought over some more apple based products which Spike was more than willing to sample, and voiced his honest approval on how much he loved them. Finally Rarity was having him try on numerous hats to see which one best fit his style.

* * *

><p>Older Spike finally saw the memory move forward, until it was getting late. His younger self was standing with the six girls, "Thank you for giving me such a fun day, girls. You're the best friends I could ever hope for... We are friends aren't we?" he asked them.<p>

"Of course we are." Twilight answered.

"We'll always be your friends, Spike." Applejack added.

"What they said, little dude. You'll be hanging out with us from now on." Rainbow Dash added.

"And we'll even help you make more friends." Fluttershy offered.

"You will?"

"Helping friends is what we're all about." Pinkie explained.

"Pinkie's right, sweetie. When a friend of ours is in need we'll always be there to lend a hand." Rarity confirmed.

Spike looked at each of them seeing the bright smiles giving him a ray of hope. Tears started forming in his eyes, making the girls confused, until he ran to them wanting to group hug them, "What's wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked in concern.

Older Spike awaited to hear what he told the girls back then, "I'm so glad I met you girls!" his younger self cried.

The girls seeing he was shedding tears of happiness embraced him. Soon they let him go and Twilight huddled the girls up while younger Spike was concerned as to what they were suddenly discussing as a group. The girls broke and Twilight spoke, "Spike, the six of us would like to give you a special charm that promises we'll be friends forever."

"What's that?" Young Spike asked curiously.

"Come over here, and we'll show you." Rainbow said, motioning to come by a spot.

So young Spike walked up and stood where Rainbow motioned him to stand, as Pinkie and Fluttershy stood on both sides of him, "Are you ready, Spike?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"This." Pinkie answered, as she and Fluttershy simultaneously kissed Spike's cheeks.

Young Spike started blushing up, while Older Spike smiled knowing more was to come. Rainbow and Applejack were next, and when they did so Rainbow felt hesitant at first, but soon started enjoying it until the two broke lip contact with Spike's cheeks. Finally Twilight and Rarity approached.

"And this will seal our everlasting friendship." Rarity concluded as she and Twilight sealed it with their kisses to his cheeks.

Older Spike smiled at how happy his younger self looked after that, 'And since then we always remained together.' he thought to himself, as the memory started fading away.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Spike woke up back in his room and in bed, "What a dream," he yawned before realizing his nose didn't feel all congested, "Hey, my nose isn't stuffed up."<p>

Suddenly he heard his door creek open, as Twilight peeked in, "Spike, can we come in?"

"Sure, girls. Come on in." Spike answered.

The six entered, as Fluttershy asked, "How was your nap, Spike?"

"Feel any better?" Applejack wondered.

"You know, actually, I feel great." he admitted.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. My nose doesn't feel stuffed. My throat isn't sore. And I can breath again. I think I'm cured."

"How wonderful." Rarity clapped in joy.

"Yippee!" Pinkie cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about." Rainbow smirked.

"Wait just a moment, girls," Twilight interrupted them, "Let's not jump the gun this quickly," she took out the thermometer and popped it into his mouth. They waited a bit, until Twilight took it out and checked it, "What do you know, your temperature has really dropped. I guess you are better now."

"I told ya my granny's soup can cure just about any sickness." Applejack said with pride.

"I'm gonna go tell his parents, maybe we can still go out today." Rarity said, as she left the room.

"I'm surprised how you just recovered this quickly." Twilight said, as she sat on the edge of Spike's bed.

"I don't get it either," he replied, while thinking, 'Maybe reminiscing about how nice the girls are and how lucky I am to have met them was about all I needed.'

Rarity came back in, "They said you can if you're absolutely sure you feel well." she told Spike.

"Great. Let me hop into the shower and I'll be good to go." he got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes.

About ten minutes later, Spike came out fully dressed, "All set ,girls."

"Then let's get going." Rainbow said, until Spike approached them, and pulled them into an embrace.

"Spike?" Fluttershy wondered.

"What is it?" Twilight asked about the sudden gesture.

"I'm just so glad I met you girls." he used the same words he told them when they were kids.

The girls smiled and returned the embrace feeling the exact same way he felt when they met when they were just kids.

**(And there you hope. Hope you like it.)**


	9. Musical Girls Date

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Here Spike hangs out with two other girls who're a classic duo.)**

It was Sunday at noontime, and Spike was in his bedroom lying on his bed while looking up at the ceiling feeling bored out of his mind.

"Man, I can't believe the girls can't make it today," Spike sighed, "What with Rarity needing to complete some outfits, Pinkie helping the cakes cater a birthday, Fluttershy pet sitting, Applejack stuck with extra chores, Rainbow getting in some soccer practice, and Twilight getting in some extra study hours. Even the guys are are tied up today. Well, guess the most I can do is find something to do myself. But I won't find it if I'm stuck in here." he got up and left the room. Eventually he got outside and started walking down his block before heading off into the city to find some action in any way.

* * *

><p>As he walked through the busy city seeing everyone was bust trying to get somewhere. He looked around trying to think of what he could do, until a voice called out to him.<p>

"Spike!" Spike stopped in place and turned around seeing two girls running over to him.

The first girl had a mix of cobalt and cyan colored hair, wore purple lens glasses that covered her eyes, and around her neck was a pair of headphones. The second girl had dark gray and light purple eyes.

"Hey!" they called before stopping before him.

"Oh, hey, girls." Spike greeted the two.

_'The girl in the glasses is Vinyl Scratch; the resident DJ at CHS. She can produce a mad beat with her record scratching, and if you think she looks good with those glasses, you should see what she's like when she doesn't have them on. And the second one is Octavia Melody. She's part of CHS' band club where she excels on the cello. Both of them are good friends of the girls who're always willing to provide music for them at certain banquets and social events they'd put together.'_

_'I met them a year ago, and I thought they looked cool and nice. Vinyl loved the fact I was so fond of her talent for making remixes, she even remixed me a couple of CD's. Octavia liked that I enjoyed her cello playing. Now I know they both have polar opposite tastes in music, but they respect each others choices because that's what friends do.'_

"It's good to see you again." Vinyl said.

"We haven't seen much of you as of late." Octavia added.

"Well, I've just been around." Spike admitted.

"With Twilight and the others no doubt." Vinyl put in.

"Can ya blame me? They are my closest friends."

"Oh, I'm not blaming you. It's just strange seeing you alone and not with either of them." the D.J girl replied.

"You're right. Well, today they just happened to have too much to do. Same for my boys." Spike explained.

"So what're you doing?" Octavia asked curiously.

"Truth be told I have no idea." he shrugged his shoulders.

The two girls looked at each other before smirking, as Vinyl spoke, "Well, how about you come grab a bite with us?"

"Huh?" he did a double take.

"Yeah. We just going to get something to eat. You wanna join us?" Octavia offered.

"Really? I mean I wouldn't want to impose on you." Spike said.

"Spike, you're not imposing. We're inviting you because you're not just Twilight and her crews friend. You're like our friend too." Vinyl explained.

"Really?" Spike asked with a faint blush.

"Of course," Octavia assured, "Now about our offer?"

Spike smiled, "Count me in."

"All right!" Vinyl cheered, "Well, let's go." the two girls walked with Spike in the middle of them both.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at a 50s styled cafe, where they sat in a booth having lunch. Spike dipped some fries into ketchup before eating them, "Thanks for inviting me here, guys. If I came here alone I would feel utterly pathetic."<p>

"You're not pathetic, Spike." Octavia said.

"What she said," Vinyl agreed, "You're a cool guy even for a junior high boy."

"Thanks. So what's new in the worlds of you two?" Spike asked.

"Well, the band club is going to be having a competition next month, and we're all practicing like crazy." Octavia admitted.

"I'm sure you guys will blow the competition away, Octavia," Spike said, "I mean I still remember how you sound on cello, and that's one sound I couldn't get out of me head even if I wanted to."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear you remember." Octavia said, while containing a blush.

"And what about you, Vinyl?" the boy asked.

"I've just been working on my record scratching. Getting so many requests at the local hang outs sure does keep me busy."

"I can imagine." Spike nodded.

"So what about you?" Octavia asked.

"Not too much, actually." he answered.

"Really? That's not what we heard." Vinyl smirked.

Spike gave her a look of suspicion, "What've you heard?"

Octavia smiled, "Well, we heard you went on a date with Twilight and each of her friends not too long ago."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear." Spike said dismissing it.

"We heard it straight from their mouths." Vinyl replied.

"They told you?" Spike asked in shock.

"Actually, we overheard them in the cafeteria." Octavia corrected him.

Spike gave them a look, "You know it's impolite to listen in on others conversations?"

"We know, but we couldn't help it." Vinyl replied.

"We also heard you went with all six of them to the Rising Sun." Octavia noted.

"Yeah, that's right." he answered.

"What was it like there?" Vinyl inquired.

"It was a great place. The food was excellent, and the entertainment there was... entertaining." Spike said, thinking of the best way to describe the Dazzlings performance.

"I can believe it from the reviews." Vinyl said.

"Sounded from them you had fun with them." Octavia said.

"Oh, yeah. How could I not have fun with either of them?" Spike asked.

"Yeah they do have their ways of excitement," Vinyl said, before she saw a jukebox, "Speaking of, I know just how to show my way of excitement." she went to the jukebox, and selected a song titled 'It's not Unusual'.

When the music started playing she finger motioned Spike and Octavia to join her. Obliging by her request, they joined her on the floor and Vinyl started leading them with some swinging dance moves. Once Spike and Octavia got into the groove they started swinging it as well.

As the three danced, the other guests at the cafe looked entertained by their performance and began shaking their fingers and rocking their shoulders to the rhythm. Spike each took Vinyl and Octavia by their hands and started swinging with each of them, as both girls couldn't help but feel moved by his enthusiasm.

When the song finished, the guests applauded and whistled on their performance as the three went back to their table to catch their breath, "Oh, man. That was intense." Vinyl chuckled.

"I haven't danced like that in who knows how long." Octavia added.

"That was fun." Spike sighed, as he started catching his breath.

"Hey, Spike, Octavia and I are hitting the restroom. Be back in a jiff." Vinyl said.

"Ok." the girls left the table.

In the girls restroom, Vinyl was washing her hands, while Octavia was straightening her hair, "I tell ya, Octy, Spike sure knows how to dance."

"I hear that. No wonder Twilight and her crew love hanging out with him. He's a lot of fun to be with compared to a lot of the boys in our classes."

"Yeah." Vinyl nodded.

"And he's kinda cute too." Octavia added.

"Kinda?" Vinyl raised a brow to her.

"Ok, he's totally cute." Octavia admitted while blushing.

"I know." Vinyl nodded, while blushing a bit herself.

"But does that make it weird for us high school girls to think that way about a junior high student?" Octavia asked.

Vinyl gave her a dry look, "Octy, you're asking me that when Twi, A.J, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, and Flutters have no problem with it?"

Octavia realizing that felt stupid for asking, "I guess you're right. Besides he's only one year away from high school so there shouldn't be anything wrong with that."

"My thoughts exactly," Vinyl said patting her shoulder, "So what say we continue to have fun with the guy?"

Octavia smiled, "Let's."

Back at the table, Spike waited patiently until they returned, "Welcome back." he greeted them.

"Thanks, but what say we get out of here?" Vinyl asked.

"Yeah, let's go find something more to do." Octavia suggested.

"Well, the day's still young, so yeah!" Spike agreed, as the girls smiled.

* * *

><p>And so the three headed out and wandered around the city enjoying the sights. They stopped into a music shop, where Vinyl was test listening to some new beats, while Octavia was checking out some classical music CDs. Spike was checking out some CDs as well, but knew he didn't bring his big money with him, until Octavia came over and saw his situation.<p>

"Here, Spike, I'll get that for you."

"Octavia, I can't let you do that."

"Don't worry, you can pay me back later. I insist."

"Well, ok. And I'll pay you back, Octavia. I swear"

She smiled at him, "Please, call me Octy." she winked.

Spike was surprised at what she said, and couldn't help but feel moved by her wanting him to address her by the short name Vinyl's been known to address her as.

"Sure." he answered. And so Octavia went and paid for both herself and Spike, as Vinyl paid for her own.

* * *

><p>Later the three were walking in the park, as the sun started going down. They stopped and took a breather on a bench before the park pond, "This has been some day, girls." Spike admitted.<p>

"Sure has." Octavia agreed.

"This calls for a picture," Vinyl said, "Come on gather closer." she beckoned as Octavia and Spike moved in with Spike in between them. Vinyl wrapped her left arm around Spike's head and used her cellphone to take a selfie of the three.

They looked at it, as Spike said, "That's a keeper."

"Sure is." Octavia agreed.

"I'll be sure to send you guys a copy." Vinyl texted them both the image so they could save into their phones.

They smiled as they watched the sunset, "This sunset sure is colorful." Spike said.

"It's beautiful." Octavia added.

"Thanks again for inviting me to spend time with you girls today." Spike thanked the two.

"No problem, buddy. Any friend of Twilight and her entourage is all right by us." Vinyl smiled, and she playfully punched his shoulder.

Spike chuckled, as he thought to himself, 'These two really are something special like the others. They know how to show someone like me a good time.'

"Hey, Spike?" Vinyl asked, as he looked over at Vinyl, "Octavia and I are also glad you wanted to come along with us today. As much as we love doing stuff together together. With a third addition it felt even better."

"Yeah. We should do something like this again. If you want." Octavia offered.

"I'd really like that." Spike admitted, knowing they're also fun to hang out with aside from his six close girls.

Suddenly Spike was caught off guard as both Vinyl and Octavia leaned in and gave him a double cheek kiss. This got him blushing up, knowing that this was something Twilight and the others would do to him. But once again getting it from two other girls after the Dazzlings was thrown for a loop. When the two girls parted they hugged him while rubbing their cheeks against his own.

When nighttime came, Spike had gotten back home before heading for his room. He put his bought CD's on a desk and fell onto his bed, "This was some day," he said to himself, as he looked at the picture of him, Octavia, and Vinyl on his phone, "A pretty awesome day." he smiled.

**(And that's the chapter. Be looking out for next time, guys.)**


	10. Spa Day

**(And here we are with a new installment. Hope you enjoy, my friends.)**

It was Tuesday afternoon at Canterlot Junior High, inside the boys locker room, Spike, his pals, and the rest of the boys from P.E were showering off their sweat from class.

"Today was some workout, huh, guys?" Spike asked, as the water poured on his head.

"No kidding," Snails agreed, "I thought Coach Iron Will was gonna make us run until our feet fell off."

"It felt like mine did fall off." Snips said, as he lathered soap under his pits.

"If he made me do anymore push-ups my arms would've snapped." Featherweight said, as he gripped his right arm.

"Thank God classes are almost over." Pip added.

"So what're you guys going to do after today?" Spike asked.

"I gotta go over some new reports and stories for our next paper issue." Featherweight answered.

"And I got a quiz to study for." Pip added.

"And Snips and I have to head home and get caught up on our own work. If we fall behind our folks are gonna ban us from seeing each other for a month." Snails explained, as they started drying off.

"Ouch." Spike replied.

"What about you?" Pip asked.

"Actually, on my way to school today Rarity and Fluttershy invited me to go with them someplace real special." he explained.

The boys turned to him, as Featherweight spoke, "Special, how special?"

"They didn't say. They always like to be vague when explaining. Probably just their way of making sure I don't say no."

"Next time you ought to say no unless they tell you." Snips suggested.

"Thought about doing that once, but then I realized they might turn it around on me."

"How?" Snails asked.

"They might play their mind games on me and force me into following their lead. Trust me, there have been times where I've tried resisting, but they always find a way to lure me into joining them or doing stuff they need me for. While some of the things they get me to do were embarrassing, some of them still proved to be enjoyable." Spike explained as he finished getting dressed.

"What kind of things?" Pip asked, as they leaned in.

"I've said too much." Spike said, before heading out of the locker room.

"Hey, don't tell us something possibly juicy and run away!" Snips called, as the boys finished getting dressed and tried to go after him.

* * *

><p>After school, Spike exited the building and saw Rarity and Fluttershy at the bottom of the stairs waiting. Spike came down, and Rarity greeted him, "How are you, sweetie?"<p>

"I'm doing good. And you girls?" he asked.

"We're doing fine." Fluttershy answered.

"So are you all set to see what we got in store for you?" Rarity inquired.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." he answered, still wondering what they have in store.

"Then let's be going." Rarity said, as she and Fluttershy escorted him off while walking hand in hand with him.

So the three were walking through the city, before they stopped in front of a place known as Paradise Spa, "Paradise Spa, isn't this the place where the both of you go at least once a week?"

"That's right." Fluttershy confirmed.

"And you're bringing me here because?" Spike asked.

"Because we feel you should deserve a chance to experience the joys of relaxing at a spa." Rarity explained.

"Won't I look out of place here because I'm a guy?"

"Spike, since when has there ever been a law that men can't enjoy a day at a spa?" Rarity asked rhetorically.

"Well, never." he admitted.

"Exactly, and don't worry you'll be fine. The workers here are professionals at their jobs." Rarity assured him.

"Well, you've never given me a reason to think otherwise. So, I guess I'll join you." Spike said.

"Thank you, Spike." Fluttershy smiled.

"Well, let's go in." Rarity said, as the three entered.

* * *

><p>The three entered, as Spike looked around it was just like a spa should be with massage tables, a sauna, a jacuzzi, tanning beds, mud baths, the works.<p>

"So this is a spa?" Spike said in wonder.

"Hold your excitement until the work begins." Rarity instructed.

Suddenly two women approached them. The first had pale rose colored hair and azure eyes. Her outfit was composed of work shoes, tan pants, a cerulean blouse, and a white apron over it with a lotus blossom image on it. The second woman had the same eye color as the first one and cerulean colored hair. Her attire also included dress shoes and tan pants, while she wore a pale rose colored blouse, with a apron with the same lotus symbol on it.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, wonderful to see you two." The rose haired woman greeted the two in an Eastern European accent.

"Good to see you too, Lotus, and you as well, Aloe." Fluttershy greeted the two.

The women known as Lotus and Aloe suddenly saw Spike and looked enamored, "Ooh, and who is your gentleman caller here?" Aloe asked.

"Girls, this is our friend Spike. Spike, we'd like you to meet Lotus Blossom and Aloe." Rarity introduced them.

"Nice to meet you two." Spike shook their hands.

"Please, the pleasure is all ours, Spike." Lotus greeted him.

"We didn't expect our two favorite customers to be bringing a boy with them today. And a younger one at that." Aloe added.

"Young and cute too." Lotus put in, as Spike looked ready to blush.

"Today we'll have the usual, please." Rarity requested.

"Of course, come right this way." Lotus said, as she and Aloe led the three over.

* * *

><p>In a changing room, Spike had put his clothes into a basket on a rack while he stood waist clad in a towel, 'Oh, man, I'm at a spa with Rarity and Fluttershy. And I'm about to undergo a spa treatment. I don't know how this will affect my looks or my body itself. But I may as well try and enjoy it.' he stepped out of the changing area and awaited for Rarity and Fluttershy.<p>

Soon enough the two stepped out of the women's changing room with their whole bodies wrapped in towels.

Spike's eyes nearly bulged out seeing how the towels wrapped around the girls perfect frames, while knowing underneath those towels were what he and his friends considered 'the secrets of the universe'. He thought to himself, 'Holy snap, they look hot in those towels,' suddenly he felt funny below the waist. When he realized what was happening to him, he desperately thought, 'Stop that! Don't think of them. Think of other things! Football! Cold showers! Football! Cold showers! Granny Smith naked on a cold day! Granny Smith naked on a cold day! Oh my God, now I've got that image scarred in my head! I need that part lobotomized ASAP!' he mentally screamed.

The girls seeing his discomfort looked concerned, "Spike, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Fine! I'm fine. Just never been like this in near public." he motioned to his towel wrapped state.

"We know it may seem uncomfortable to you, but don't worry there's nothing to be ashamed of." Rarity assured him.

"Ms. Rarity, the jacuzzi is ready for you and your friends." Lotus said.

"Wonderful." Rarity smiled.

So the three walked up on the deck before they each stepped into the bubbling water. When Spike entered he gasped a bit before getting used to the soothing warm water, before sitting down in between the girls.

"It's nice isn't it?" Rarity asked him.

"This is so good." Spike sighed, as he was up to his neck in the water.

"We always start things off with a nice soak in the jacuzzi to soothe our bodies." Fluttershy explained, as she relaxed with her arms resting on the rim of the tub.

"When I get a place of my own I should get me one of these." Spike said, as he continued to relax.

"If you did that we may never want to leave." Rarity teased, as the three laughed.

* * *

><p>Soon they were brought out of the tub and were ready for some more treatment. Rarity and Fluttershy were in robes, while sitting in seats as some workers were giving them manicures and pedicures, while the two read from magazines.<p>

Spike however was once again waist wrapped in a fresh towel, while lying on top of a massage table as Lotus and Aloe were giving his back and the back of his legs a massage. Spike moaned, as they worked, "Oh, yeah. That's the spot, all right. Right there."

"You sound like you're really enjoying the treatment, Spike." Lotus noted.

"Oh, I am. I don't think I've ever felt this loosen up in my life." he admitted.

The two women smiled, as Aloe spoke, "So how long have you known Ms. Rarity and Ms. Fluttershy?"

"I've known them since we were kids."

"Really?" they asked.

"Oh, yeah. I moved here to Canterlot at age eight, and those two were some of my new neighbors. Them and four more of their friends became my new friends. We did just about everything together. If not for them I probably would've ended up a loner."

"You made good friends, Spike." Lotus said.

"Indeed. Ms. Rarity and Ms. Fluttershy are two of the nicest customers we've ever had here." Aloe added.

"Yeah, that's them for you," Spike smiled as he continued to enjoy his massage, until he felt a pinch, "Hey!"

"So sorry, Spike, but your skin feels so soft and lovely," Lotus explained, while Spike was unaware of her and Aloe blushing as they laid their hands on his back, "And you have such great muscle tone."

"Do you work out?" Aloe inquired.

"Not unless you count Phys. Ed." he replied.

"Well, you are certainly quite the fit young man." Lotus said.

"Oh, go on."

"We mean it. If you continue to keep your body in shape like this we think by junior year of high school if not earlier you'll be such a catch." Aloe said.

"Believe me, I already know how that feels." he said recalling his experiences with the girls.

"Then does that mean you are already the object of affection?" Lotus wondered.

"Yeah, to Rarity, Fluttershy, and my four other childhood friends."

"That is very impressive." Aloe admitted.

"I know, but we've been friends for years, and these new feelings I'm getting for them is really messing with my head."

"It's only natural," Aloe answered, "They're all your friends and you're afraid of hurting them the more they try to gain your attention."

"Exactly. Plus I'm starting to attract other girls as well. And my friends are really turning overprotective of me."

"They really must like you." Aloe said, as she and Lotus were surprised.

"Don't I know it?"

* * *

><p>Later, all three friends were getting facials with their faces covered in mud masks and cucumbers over their eyes, "Is this really good for the skin?" Spike asked, as he laid his head back.<p>

"This is Lotus and Aloe's own mixture and it works like a charm." Rarity explained.

"She's right. Wearing this has made our skin feel so much better." Fluttershy added.

"Hope it works the same for mine." Spike said.

"Ok, you three, it time to rinse them off." Aloe said, as she and Lotus took each of the three over to separate sinks. They removed the cucumbers and stuck their faces into steaming water.

They lifted their heads up and looked in the mirrors seeing how much clear and smooth their faces looked. Spike looked at his reflection in shock. He face looked clearer, smoother, and softer, "Whoa, is that really my face?"

"It sure is." Lotus smiled.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever felt this soft before." he laid a hand on his cheek.

"We told you it works like a charm." Rarity reminded him.

Spike smiled, "Coming here was definitely a good idea."

* * *

><p>Afterward, the three were back in their clothes as the two spa women were ready to see them leave, "Thank you so much, Lotus and Aloe." Rarity thanked them.<p>

"As always we're very grateful." Fluttershy added.

"Our pleasure." Lotus answered.

"And I've never felt so good in my life. So a big thanks to you two." Spike thanked them.

"You're very welcome, Spike," Aloe answered, "Lotus and I hope hope we can see you around more often."

Spike looked intrigued, "I may just have to start coming here more often if I need some work on me."

"And we would be more than delighted to work with you again." Lotus replied.

The three took their leave, and outside Spike spoke to his friends, "Thanks for bringing me here, girls. That really did me some good."

"We're glad to see you enjoyed it so much." Rarity replied.

"And did you mean it when you said you may have to come here more often?" Fluttershy asked.

"I did. It made me feel like a fresh new me." He answered.

"Well, if you ever want to join us, please let us know." Rarity said.

"Will do. Now why don't we grab a quick bite and head home?" Spike suggested.

"Sounds good." Fluttershy nodded.

"Then let's go, ladies." Spike said, as he walked hand in hand with the two.

**(And that's my chapter. Spike had an enjoyable day at the spa with the girls. Don't miss next time.)**


	11. Plans for a Party

**(I got my new chapter ready. Hope you're ready to see it.)**

Thursday night at Spike's place, Spike was in the living room listening to something very important his parents were telling him.

"You're going away for the weekend?"

"That's right. We're going on a couples retreat, and won't be back until Sunday afternoon." Geki explained.

"We know it's sort of last minute to tell you. I hope you're not upset." Elsa said hopefully.

"Oh, no. I just wasn't expecting this all of a sudden." he answered, while secretly feeling pleased.

"Now we trust you enough to let you stay home alone. So we expect you to keep faithful to our trust." Geki said.

"No problem, dad. I'll be fine on my own." Spike assured him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Elsa asked in worry.

"Mom, I'll be ok. You and dad just enjoy your couples retreat. If there'll be any issues I'll call right away. But what time are you leaving?" Spike asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. We'll be sure to leave you pizza money." Geki said.

"Perfect. Well, you two better get ready for tomorrow. As for me, I got finish my homework." Spike went for his room, and closed the door.

"Yes!" he cheered, before plopping on his bed, "A whole weekend without my parents. No rules, no chores, no curfew, none of that. Oh, wait till I tell the girls tomorrow." he said excitedly.

* * *

><p>The next day after school was done, Spike exited the building and saw his six friends waiting for him as usual, "Girls, there you are!" Spike raced over to them.<p>

"Spike, you look excited." Rainbow said, taken aback by his extra chipper demeanor.

"What's gotcha all hyped up?" Applejack asked.

"I'll explain soon, but let's go someplace else." he suggested, and they all headed off.

In the park, the seven were gathered under the cool shade of a large tree, as Spike told them the news, "Your parents are going on a couples retreat too?" Twilight asked.

"That's right. Are yours?" Spike asked.

"Uh-huh." Twilight confirmed.

"Mine too." Rainbow added.

"Mine three." Pinkie put in.

"So are mine." Fluttershy said.

"Likewise." Rarity noted.

"Granny Smith's gonna be having a bingo night at my place tomorrow, and Mac's gonna be hanging out with some of his friends. But yeah I'm pretty much gonna be with Applebloom all night." Applejack explained.

"So we're all gonna be without guardians this weekend?" Spike wondered.

"Looks that way." Twilight said.

Suddenly Pinkie's eyes lit up, "Oh-oh! Girls, Spike, I got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"What is, Pinkie?" Rarity asked.

"Since we won't have our guardians this whole weekend, we should do the greatest possible thing we could ever do in our teenage lives!" Pinkie beamed.

"And that would be?" Twilight inquired.

"Let's have a party!" Pinkie cheered.

"A party?" They asked.

"Yes, a rule-free no-adult supervised party! It's perfect!"

"But where would we have this party?" Fluttershy asked.

"Spike's of course." she grinned.

"My place?!" Spike asked in confusion.

"Well, duh." she answered.

"Why does it have to be my place?" Spike asked.

"Because you have more space than most of our houses to hold a real party." Pinkie explained.

"She's got a point, Spike." Rainbow admitted.

"But I was hoping it could be something between just us, you know?" Spike asked, not wanting things to get too big.

"Spike, this could be a big chance for us." Pinkie pleaded, while pulling him up into her face.

"Big chance for what?"

"To go down in history for throwing the best wild party ever!"

"She's right. Isn't that something you always dreamed of?" Rainbow asked.

"Not if the party was at my place." he admitted.

"Come on, Spike. This is once in a lifetime, our guardians may never go out at the same time for the weekend again!" Pinkie continued to plead with him.

"Pinkie, ok. Get a grip," Spike calmed her down and sighed, "Ok, we'll have the party at my place tomorrow." he gave in.

Pinkie and Rainbow cheered, as the other girls smiled liking the idea, "We gotta call up some guests." Rainbow said, as she pulled out her cell phone preparing to send out a mass message to everyone she knew.

Upon hearing that, Spike went over and stopped her from making a call, "Whoa, hey, let's not be crazy here. If you're inviting people I want it kept to under twenty. The last thing we need is to overcrowd my home."

The two girls looked tat each other, and Pinkie spoke, "Ok, we'll keep the guests at average amount."

"Thank you. And I better text this to my boys, otherwise if they found out I had a killer party and didn't invite them they'd never speak to me again. And I might as well invite Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo," Spike said, "But we'll also need supplies if we're gonna actually pull this wild party off."

"I'm all over it, Spike," Twilight said, as she pulled out a check sheet from her bag and started giving out orders, "Applejack, we'll need lights and a disco ball."

"Roger that, Twi." Applejack gave her a thumb's up.

"Rarity, you get the beads and streamers."

"Absolutely." Rarity nodded.

"Pinkie, you handle candy, chips, and soda pop."

"Okey dokey, artichokey!" Pinkie saluted.

"Rainbow Dash, you find us music. And Fluttershy, you get balloons." Twilight finished.

"On it." Rainbow confirmed.

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded.

Spike smiled thinking perhaps having a party wouldn't be such a bad thing, but spoke up to them, "Remember, don't overbook guests." he warned them.

"Sure thing, Spike." Rainbow answered, as Spike and the others were unaware of Pinkie and Rainbow crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"Well, since my parents are already gone why don't we go back to my place and relax a bit?" Spike offered.

"That sounds great, Spike." Twilight agreed.

"Yeah, it'll give us a layout on where to set up certain things for the party." Pinkie added.

"Well, let's go, yall." Applejack pumped a fist.

"Last one to Spike's is melted ice cream!" Pinkie called, as they started running off laughing.

**(And there you go. Short I know, but next chapter's where the party begins. See you then.)**


	12. Spike's House Party

**(And here's my new chapter, where Spike's House Party kicks off.)**

Saturday afternoon at Spike's place, Spike and the girls were decorating the place for their wild party that night. Fluttershy and Rarity were hanging streamers all around from the ceiling to the walls, Pinkie was blowing up balloons and tying them up, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were hanging a disco ball on the living room ceiling, and Spike and Twilight were managing the snacks.

"Ok, girls, this is looking good." Spike said, as he inspected all the decorations.

"Agreed. Well done, girls." Twilight added.

"Oh, just wait till tonight!" Pinkie beamed, as she jumped up and down.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Rainbow went to the door, and opened it revealing Vinyl Scratch rolling in her portable turntable.

"Hey, guys, I'm here." Vinyl greeted her.

"Hey, Vinyl, come on in." Rainbow helped Vinyl wheel in her turntable.

Once they got the turntable into the living room, Vinyl greeted Spike, "Hey, Spike. What up?" the two fist bumped.

"Hey, Vinyl. Glad you could provide us with music." Spike replied.

"For a party hosted by you, I could not deny," she answered, as she looked around the place, "Love what you've done to the place. I'm sure the party-goers will love it too."

"I hope so." Spike replied.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the sun was halfway down, as everyone waited for the guests to arrive. Suddenly the doorbell rang, as Spike straightened himself out, "Ok, Spike, this is it. Remember, you want this party to be a good one," he opened the door, "Welcome to Spike's House Party." he suddenly gawked as he saw just about half the student body from both his school and the girls school outside taking up all of his front lawn.<p>

"Hey, Spike. Looking forward to this party." A teenager named Thunderlane said, as he led the group inside leading up to Spike's pals, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

"I can't believe you invited over half of both schools to this party of yours." Pipsqueak said in surprise.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either." Spike said dryly, knowing who caused this.

When everyone was inside, Vinyl started record scratching and playing her music, as the guests started enjoying the party. Spike found Rainbow and Pinkie mingling with some of their other friends from school.

"Pinkie! Rainbow!"

The two looked at Spike while oblivious to his frown, "Hey, Spike. Loving the party." Rainbow said.

"Can I speak to you two privately?" he asked firmly.

"Of course, Pinkie answered, as the two followed Spike to an empty corner, "How about this party? Everyone seems to love it."

"Are you two insane?!" he snapped, "I asked for under twenty but you invite half the student body from both our schools combined?!"

"Well, we did invite a few like you asked." Pinkie admitted.

"But I guess they wanted to invite their own as well." Rainbow shrugged her shoulders.

Spike gave them a glare, "This is not what I had in mind."

"Lighten up, Spike. It's not like they're doing anything wrong," Rainbow said, until a boy ran past them streaking, "Ok there's that, but you can't let a few bad bananas ruin the bunch."

"Rainbow's right, Spike. Just relax have a soda, things will be fine." Pinkie suggested.

Spike looked around seeing everyone looked like they were having fun, and didn't wanna be a party pooper, "Ok." he sighed.

"Great. Come on let's check out more of this party." Rainbow suggested, as they continued looking around seeing all the guests.

* * *

><p>"Yo, what's up?" Rainbow asked one of the guests who they passed by, "Hey, enjoying that soda."<p>

"Spike!" Rarity called over, "Could you come here, please?"

Spike looking over at Rarity by the refreshment table, decided to see what she wanted, "Yes?" he asked.

"Darling, three of my friends were anxious to see the host of the party," Rarity began, while motioning to three girls, "This is Roseluck, Lily, and Daisy."

"Nice to meet you girls." Spike greeted them.

"Likewise." Rose replied.

"This is some party you got going on here." Lily said.

"Well, thanks." Spike said, still wishing there wasn't so many people.

"We never would've guessed a junior high student could throw an event like this." Daisy added.

"I did have help." Spike admitted, while motioning to Rarity, who smiled.

"Spike!" Sweetie Belle called, as she Applebloom, and Scootaloo came over.

"Come on, join us." Scootaloo said, as the dragged Spike off.

"Easy, girls. What's up?" Spike asked.

"We want you to know, this is the best. Our first time being to a wild party." Applebloom said.

"And look around. Everyone's so loving this party." Scootaloo added.

Walking past them was Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon, as D.T spoke, "Well, we are sooooo loathing this party."

"Like, yeah." Silver agreed.

The four frowned at them, as Spike spoke, "If you hate it then why're you here?"

"To criticize and nitpick of course." D.T answered.

"It's about the only thing worth doing here." Silver added, as the two walked off with laughs. Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo frowned.

"Philistines." Sweetie Belle scowled at their behavior.

"Don't listen to them, Spike." Applebloom comforted him.

"Yeah. Who cares what they think?" Scootaloo asked rhetorically.

"WHOO-HOO!" Featherweight called, as he jumped onto the scene with his shirt off and wrapped around his head while he played guitar with a broom.

"Featherweight?" They asked.

"I'm having a rockin' time!" Featherweight called, as he played the broom like a guitar while making guitar noises. He ran off, as Snips and Snails came over.

"Is he ok?" Spike asked them.

"He just had too much soda." Snails said.

"You know how he gets from caffeine overload." Snips reminded him.

"Right." Spike said dryly, while watching Featherweight act crazy.

They heard laughing and cheering coming from the living room, as they looked and saw Twilight doing her trademark unorthodox dance while on all fours and kicking and punching her arms and legs out.

"What is she doing?" Applebloom asked Spike.

"That's her made up dance. She calls it the pony pop." Spike answered.

Twilight seeing Spike in the crowd went over, "Spike, come on. Join me!"

"Uh, I don't know if I should..." Spike was cut off as they were both on the dance floor, and Twilight beckoned him to follow along with her.

Spike seeing others were cheering for him to do it, followed along in Twilight's dance despite feeling awkward. When they finished he saw the guests cheer and whoop. He couldn't help but smile thinking maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Suddenly there was crashing, which got his attention. He ran to find the source and saw two guys were fighting each other and bumping into the walls almost knocking things over, "What the hell's going on here?" Spike asked Fluttershy who was closest to him.

"They started acting strange after drinking the punch and now they think they stole each others girlfriend from the other." she explained nervously.

"They drank the punch?" Spike asked before realizing what happened, "Whoever spiked it is in so much trouble." he heard more crashing sounds, as he saw the two smashed boys knocked some pictures off his wall. Luckily nothing broke. But Spike was getting more upset by the minute.

Rainbow seeing not only was Spike getting upset, but everyone else getting bored from the two smashed boys slurring fight had to get rid of them, "Hey, Bulk?" she called over a big guy with blonde hair, "Show those two the door."

"YEAH!" he pumped his fists up, before grabbing the boys by the collars of their shirts and threw them out of the house.

The guests cheered to see them get thrown out, until Rainbow patted Spike's back, unknown that he was still ticked off, "Now that's something worth seeing, huh, Spike?"

Pinkie bounced over, "Don't worry I can dispose of the spiked punch and make a fresh batch."

"No!" Spike answered, taking them by surprise.

"Spike?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

Spike looked at the two firmly, "I knew something like this would happen."

"If you knew then why're you so irritated?" Rainbow asked not seeing the point.

"I'm irritated because you two didn't listen to me! I asked for only a small group of people to attend, but you just had to invite everyone. You both ignored my request and did what you wanted. I don't know if I can trust you two with anything I say." he walked off for the back.

"Spike?" Pinkie asked, feeling hurt by his words. She and Rainbow looked at each other, until Applejack spoke up.

"He's right you know?" The two looked at A.J, who gave her own disappointed look, "He did trust you and you went back on your word. Is that really being loyal, Rainbow?"

"Hey, she did it too." Rainbow motioned to Pinkie.

"Hey!" Pinkie called.

"It doesn't matter if one or both of you did it." Rarity added, as she walked in with Fluttershy.

"Hey. You all weren't giving any complaints when everyone showed up." Rainbow noted, wondering why they're suddenly giving them grief.

Twilight approached and answered, "Because it wasn't us who needed to let you know how they felt first. This is Spike's house, and you automatically suggested we party here. You insisted on inviting more than what he wanted."

"Sorry to say it, girls, but you were asking for it." Fluttershy finished, while feeling sheepish for telling them the truth.

Rainbow and Pinkie pondered on where their friends were telling them, and reflected on what they did. When they realized they did go against Spike's words in favor of their own desires.

"Oh, man, Pinkie. We screwed up." Rainbow said with guilt.

"We gotta do something." Pinkie suggested.

"Yes, but what?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight spoke, "The best thing to do first is to let Spike know you did wrong."

"But will he even talk to us?" Pinkie asked.

"It's worth a try." Rarity answered. Rainbow and Pinkie knowing it was the right thing to do went to find their friend.

* * *

><p>Spike meanwhile was on his back porch brooding, until Rainbow and Pinkie came out, "Hey, Spike?" Rainbow asked.<p>

"I'd like to be alone if you don't mind?" Spike answered without looking back.

"That's ok, we can be alone with you." Pinkie said, as the two sat on both sides of Spike.

Rainbow not wanting to beat around the bush, spoke up, "Spike, you have every right to be disappointed in both of us. We were being selfish and not thinking of what you wanted."

"And we got so caught up in our own plans we didn't think of how you'd feel about it." Pinkie added.

Spike said nothing, but was willing to continue to hear them out, "What're we're trying to say, Spike, is we're sorry. Sorry for not listening to you, for betraying your trust, for being selfish, for being pushy, for being jerks, for... You can stop me at any time." Rainbow stated.

Spike who had been smirking while Rainbow apologized for everything answered, "I know."

Rainbow and Pinkie sighed, as the poofy haired girl spoke, "What Rainbow means is we're sorry for everything. We'll never take you for granted or ignore your words ever again."

Spike looked at her, "Pinkie promise?"

Pinkie and Rainbow smiled, as they spoke, "Cross My Heart, hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye!"

Spike smiled, and spoke, "Thanks, girls. And I'm sorry for speaking to you like that."

"You had the right too." Rainbow admitted.

"If you want we can end the party now." Pinkie offered.

Spike looked back inside seeing everyone was still having a blast, "No. Let's continue."

"Really?" they asked.

"Yeah. We came this far with it. I still want it to last as long as possible." he stood up and went back inside with the two following his lead.

* * *

><p>Once they were back inside, Spike walked through the crowd as they made room for him. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack noticed him heading for the living room. They joined Rainbow and Pinkie until they reached the living room.<p>

Upon seeing Spike enter, every guests stopped dancing, as Vinyl ceased the music wondering what was up. Spike looked at them firmly before grabbing a nearby unopened soda can. He popped it open and chugged it down. When he finished he crushed the can on his forehead and spoke, "Let's Rock this Party!"

The guests cheered at his claim, and Vinyl started the music up again before speaking into a mic, "You heard it folks, let's give it up for our host, Spike! And just as he ordered, let's rock this party hard!" she started playing dance music.

When it started, Spike went to the living room floor and began dancing with the others dancing around him. He grabbed Pinkie and Rainbow and had the two dance with him, which they didn't object to. Spike letting go of all his doubts and worries about the party was finally able to truly enjoy it, and danced like he never danced before.

Trixie who was watching Spike dance, spoke to Pipsqueak who was next to her watching as well, "Isn't he just the cutest little thing?"

Pipsqueak who was loaded up on sugar, answered, "Oh, yeah. Spike's the man."

Spike dragged the rest of his friends out to join him in dancing, and they did. They partied like there was no tomorrow as the cheering and whooping of the guests echoed throughout the house.

* * *

><p>The very next morning as the sun came up, Spike was in bed sleeping peacefully, and thought, 'Ah the morning sun come to shine on my face and greet me with a new day.' he thought, as he felt something brush up against his chest from both sides, 'What the?' he thought before he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but when he got focused he saw his arms were around both Pinkie and Rainbow Dash who were resting their heads on him but weren't under the covers. If that wasn't enough he looked downward seeing Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy sleeping on top of his covers looking fast asleep as well.<p>

'Oh, my God. I have girls on my bed with me,' he thought in shock, and remembered Pinkie and Rainbow closer to him. He nudged them, "Uh, girls. Time to wake up." he lifted his legs up that were still under the covers to nudge at Twilight's and Fluttershy's sides.

Soon each of the girls started waking up, "Oh, what a night." Applejack rubbed her eyes.

"I was out like a hibernating bear." Fluttershy added.

"Girls." Spike said, as they each woke up and they were all on Spike's bed.

"Why're we in the same bed together?" Twilight asked.

"Don't you girls remember?" Pinkie asked.

"Do you?" Rarity asked with a raised brow.

"Of course. After the party, we were all too tired and decided to sleep here. Spike offered to share his bed, and so here we are." Pinkie explained with a grin.

"I allowed you to? Boy I must've been too doped up on sugar to remember," Spike groaned, until a thought crossed his mind, "Uh, none of us had round one, did we?" he asked hopefully and with fright.

Rarity answered, "Well we're all still clothed and not under your bed covers."

"So it's safe to say nothing crazy happened last night." Twilight concluded.

"Oh, thank God." Spike said in relief.

The girls sat up and got off the bed, along with Spike. Once they all stretched, Pinkie spoke, "Why don't we get some breakfast in?"

Applejack who looked out the door of Spike's room, spoke, "Uh, I think we're gonna have to wait for that yall."

Spike and the rest of the girls were confused, until they exited the room to see the house looked like a hurricane hit. Spike looked distraught, "Oh, shit! This place is a mess," he looked at the clock seeing it was nine in the morning, "And my parents will be back at noon! That's it, I'm dead as a doornail."

"Not yet you're not Spike," Twilight said, as she laid a hand on his shoulder, "If we all work together, we can have this place spotless before they get back."

Applejack smiled, "Now, that's what I'm talking about. Come on, yall. Let's get busy!"

"Booyah!" Rainbow cheered.

"Certainly." Rarity agreed.

"Yippee!" Pinkie cheered.

"Yay!" Fluttershy cheered softly.

* * *

><p>And so the seven got right to work in cleaning up the house. Pinkie and Fluttershy were picking up all the streamers and deflated balloons before tossing them, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were taking out multiple trash bags loaded with garbage, Twilight and Spike were straightening out any pictures on the walls and reorganizing some stuff on shelves so that they were perfectly straight and not moved, finally Rarity was busy vacuuming up any crumbs and other stuff.<p>

When they finished, the whole house was spotless like there was never a party. Spike looked around in wonder and overjoyed, "Wonderful! Everything looks perfect."

Suddenly their was a car honk outside, as Rainbow called, "Your parents!"

Spike looked out the window seeing it was his parents, "Girls, in position!" he ordered as they all took positions on the couch or chairs while watching TV, "Act natural." he whispered, as they acted casual, until Geki and Elsa entered.

"Hey, Spike, we're home." Elsa said, as the couple walked in.

"Welcome back. How was the retreat?" Spike asked.

"Magnificent," Geki answered, "Our marriage is as strong as ever."

"Congratulations." Fluttershy clapped.

"Oh, hello, girls. Nice to see you all." Elsa greeted them.

"They just came by a while ago." Spike answered, as they all kept what really happened in the dark.

"Well, I suspect your parents will be back soon as well." Geki said.

"Right." Twilight answered, as Geki and Elsa left the living room.

Once they were in the clear, they sighed in relief, "That was close." Rarity said.

"Too close," Spike added, before smiling, "But it worked. Thanks a lot, girls. You saved my ass here."

"Any time, Spike." Twilight confirmed.

"What say we head home?" Applejack suggested.

"Yeah. And remember not a word of this to our parents either." Twilight told the girls, as Pinkie mimed herself zipping her lips.

And so they started heading out, but Spike stopped Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, "Girls, thanks again for this wild party. I'm really glad it all worked out in the end."

"No sweat, buddy." Rainbow smirked, as they fist bumped.

"But if there's ever a next time, I expect you to listen, and we'll have the party somewhere else." Spike warned the two.

The girls looked at each other, before smiling sheepishly and answered together, "Right."

**(And that's the chapter. The party was a major success. Don't miss next time, readers.)**


	13. Memories of a Massage

**(Welcome to my next chapter, folks. Hope you're ready to see some sweet moments.)**

One morning, Spike had just taken some books out of his locker and was on his way to class, until Featherweight rushed over, "Hey, Spike! Spike!"

Spike looked back at his friend, "Oh, hey, Featherweight."

"Glad I caught you. I really need to talk to you."

"Can ya make it quick otherwise we'll be late for class?"

"Come with me." Featherweight pulled Spike around a corner where none of the students were looking.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Ok. I know you'll hate me for doing this, but I think this is something you should see." Featherweight reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and showed it to Spike.

Spike's eyes widened when he saw the picture was of him and the girls sleeping together the night after the big party. He looked at Featherweight with glaring eyes, as he asked, "How?"

"Well, I was actually the last to leave. The whole place cleared out when I got out of your closet. Don't ask why I was in there because I can't remember due to sugar rush. I wondered where everyone was, and I heard noises coming from your bedroom. I peeked in and saw you with the Canterlot Cuties all over you. Based on this shot you looked really happy with them."

"Give me that!" Spike tried to take it from him, but Featherweight held it back.

"Seeing it was too good of a shot to pass up, I took this for a keepsake."

"Does anyone else know about this, Snips, Snails, Pip, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, or Scootaloo?" Spike demanded, as he growled.

"Relax, no one knows except you and I."

"Featherweight, if that picture gets out the girls will be humiliated. Especially if their parents found out!"

"Chillax, Spike. The whole reason I'm telling you this is because I'm giving it to you." The boy handed the picture to Spike.

"You don't have extra copies hidden away do you?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"I swear this is the only one."

"And you're just giving it to me?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Hey, I'm not evil. Although this would make a great first page for our school paper. Plus think of the reputation you could get."

"I don't need that kind of publicity, especially not the girls." Spike replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Ruining others images isn't my thing." Featherweight explained.

Spike smiled, "Thanks, man."

"But you owe me for this." Featherweight warned him.

"Deal." they shook on it.

"Well, we better get to class." Featherweight said, as he went on ahead.

Spike took one last look at the picture before pocketing it, 'I can't let the girls know about this.' he thought to himself before heading to class.

* * *

><p>When classes were over, Spike had gotten his stuff out of his locker and into his backpack. When he left the building, he looked down and saw Twilight and Applejack at the bottom of the stairs waiting. He came down and was greeted by them.<p>

"Hi, Spike." Twilight greeted.

"How ya doin', sugarcube?" Applejack greeted him.

"Doing great, although I'm surprised it's just you two today." Spike noted.

"Rarity decided to help Fluttershy out at the animal shelter today, Rainbow Dash stayed behind to get some extra soccer practice in, and Pinkie's got some orders to complete." Twilight explained.

"So we were wondering if ya'd like to do something with us today," Applejack offered, "Well, after we get our work done, of course."

"Sounds great. Though what'd ya have in mind?"

"We were thinking pizza." Twilight answered.

"I'm sold." Spike replied without a second thought.

"Great," Applejack smiled, "Let's mosey on home and meet up in an hour."

"Right." Twilight and Spike agreed, as the three headed home.

And so each of the three were busy with their homework, making sure it was all completed before they'd head out.

When they were done, Twilight and Applejack walked over to Spike's house and rang the bell. Soon enough, Spike answered the door, "Hey, Spike. Are you ready?" Twilight inquired.

"Give me a sec," Spike said, as he went back inside and grabbed a hoodie, "Ok, I'm ready."

"Great, then let's get going." Applejack said, before she groaned and grasped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked in concern.

"Just a little kink in my shoulder. Been working hard ya know?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "All right, sit down here." he sat her on the stairs of his porch.

"Spike, what're you?"

"Just relax, and let me do my thing." he started massaging Applejack's shoulders.

As Spike gave Applejack the massage, the country girl moaned in relaxation, "That feels great. Spike, ya haven't lost your touch."

"So you remember." Spike noted.

"How could I forget? Even back when we were kids you'd always give my shoulders a good massage after I was done doing my chores. And every time my shoulders felt good as new." Applejack moaned, as Spike's fingers worked their magic.

"I aim to please." When he finished, Applejack stretched her arms and moved her shoulders.

"Oh, that was perfect. Thanks again, Spike."

"No problem," Spike said, before noticing Twilight looked envious, "Ok, Twilight, take a seat."

"What?" Twilight asked, until she was sat down on the steps of the porch like A.J, "But, Spike, there's nothing wrong with my..."

"Since Applejack got one, it's only fair you get one too." Spike said, as he began massaging her shoulders.

Twilight could no longer protest, as Spike already started on her shoulders, "Oh, Spike, this feels so good." she admitted, as she loosened up.

"Glad you agree with A.J." he replied, as he continued helping his friend relax. When he finished, Twilight moved her shoulders.

"Thanks again, Spike." she thanked him.

"Always a pleasure."

"Well, come on, yall. Let's go get us some pie of the pizza variety." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah." Spike and Twi agreed, as they went for A.J's family truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at their local Pizza parlor, and were munching on pizza and cheese sticks, "Oh, yeah, this is good." Spike said, as he downed a slice.<p>

"It's nice to see us relax and all." Twilight said.

"I hear ya," Applejack replied, "Speaking of hearing, you won't believe how much a talk you've been around our school, Spike."

"They're talking about me there too?"

"So your school is as well?" Twilight asked.

"After throwing a party like we had Saturday I'm not surprised." Spike answered.

"Yeah. The guys there are really thinking of asking you to hang with them more, and some of the girls are asking us for your number." Applejack explained.

"You didn't give them it, did you?" Spike asked in worry.

"Of course not." Twilight replied.

"Oh, thank God," Spike sighed in relief, "The last thing I need for both my cell and house phone ringing like crazy."

"You're lucky you haven't had any of them showing up at your place when you least expect it." Twilight added.

"No kidding. If they blabbed about the party in front of my parents then I'd be as good as toast."

"Don't worry. Rainbow Dash and I made sure that everyone there was to keep that party a secret from all adults." Applejack promised.

"Thanks, A.J. Are your shoulders still holding up?"

"Yeah. That massage of yours really did the trick. As it's always done in the past." Applejack answered, as she flashed back to when she was thirteen and Spike was ten.

* * *

><p><em>Applejack was sitting on a bale of hay out by her barn, until Spike walked over, "Hi, Applejack."<em>

_"Well, afternoon, Spike." Applejack greeted him._

_"What're you doing?" Spike asked as he stood by her._

_"Just finished some afternoon chores, sure is mighty hard work. But Big Mac tells me hard work builds character." Applejack chuckled, until she groaned._

_"Are you ok?" he asked in concern._

_"Yeah. Shoulder's just a little stiff. All that work I've done can be strenuous." she admitted._

_Spike pondered on what to do until an idea came to mind, "I think I know what to do." he climbed on top of the bale of hay and got behind Applejack._

_"Spike, what're ya?"_

_"Don't worry, Applejack. I think I know how to help you." he put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them._

_"Oh, this is good," she admitted, as she started relaxing, "Spike, how'd you know to do this?"_

_"Well, I watched my dad do this to my mom when she was tired, and vice versa." he admitted._

_"Oh, that's the spot." Applejack moaned, as Spike's massage was relieving her of her stress._

_When Spike was finished he spoke, "How was that?"_

_"That was perfect, Spike. My shoulders feel good as new. Thank ya kindly."_

_"What're friends for?" Spike asked, and received a peck on the cheek from Applejack._

_"Ya darn tootin', partner." she pulled Spike into a headlock and the two laughed, as the flashback ended._

* * *

><p>"The good ol' days." Applejack smiled.<p>

"I'll say." Spike agreed.

"And when the others found out about the massage you gave Applejack, we all wanted to get one from you to see how it was." Twilight added.

Spike smiled, "Yeah, and each of you really loved it. Well, coming here was a great idea. Let me take care of the bill," he reached in for his wallet only for it to fall out and on the floor, "Darn it." he went to pick it up.

Twilight saw something else that fell out of his pocket and onto the floor, 'What's this?' she thought before picking it up. She saw it was the picture of her and the girls sleeping with Spike in his room the night of the party.

"What the!" she gasped.

Spike saw what she was holding and tensed up, as Applejack spoke up, "What is it, Twilight?" she looked at the picture, "Oh, my..." they turned to Spike.

"Spike, how did you get this?" Twilight inquired.

"Featherweight took that while we were sleeping, and gave it to me today." he explained, hoping they didn't think he orchestrated it.

"Was that his only copy?" A.J crossed her arms, while feeling suspicious of the possibility as Spike was when he asked Featherweight.

"He swore to me." Spike assured them.

"Take a look at us." Twilight said, as she and A.J saw how spread out they were on top of Spike above his covers.

"We sure look comfy." Applejack admitted.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, "Could I have that back now?"

"Not yet, Spike. Were you planning on keeping this to yourself and not tell any of us?" Twilight asked.

"No. I was gonna tell you eventually." he lied.

"Right." Applejack said dryly, seeing through his lie.

"Look, I won't show that to any of my friends. I swear to you." Spike pleaded, wanting to get it back.

"We know, but before I give this back I need to make copies. One for each of us." Twilight explained.

"Huh?" Spike asked.

"You don't expect to keep something like this all to yourself do you?" Twilight asked, as Spike chuckled sheepishly.

"I'd sure like to have a copy of that, but I hope Applebloom or Big Mac don't go snooping around for stuff like this in my room." Applejack added.

"Just as long as I get that back, because it's just as special to me as well." Spike said.

"We know, Spike," Twilight smiled, before looking at the picture again, "Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy are definitely gonna love having their own copy of this."

Eventually after they paid for their meal they left the parlor and headed for home. Applejack parked outside her place, as the three got out, "Well, I'll be seeing you two later." Applejack bid them a farewell, and hugged Spike.

"See you later, Applejack." he said, before he and Twilight were walking down the block to their own homes.

When they reached Twilight's house, Spike spoke to her, "Remember to make sure Pinkie doesn't go around showing the copy she gets to anyone at school or even her parents."

"Don't worry, Spike. I'll make sure she doesn't. And I'll give this back to you when I made those copies." she promised.

"Thanks, Twi." Spike hugged her, and she hugged him back before pecking his cheek.

"See you later, Spike."

"Later, Twi." Spike replied, as Twilight went inside and spike walked down to his house having had yet another wonderful day with two of his closest friends.

**(And that's a wrap for now. Don't miss next time where it's a Halloween Spooktacular party. See you then.)**


	14. Halloween Bash

**(Here's my next chapter, readers. Hope you're ready for some more fun.)**

One day at Canterlot Junior High, Spike, Snips, Snails, Pip, Featherweight, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were walking through the hall, until they spotted a flyer hanging up. They looked seeing it was Halloween designed, until they read the print, "Wow, Principal Luna and Principal Celestia are hosting a Halloween party at the community center for us and the high school students." Apple Bloom gasped.

"Sounds awesome." Scootaloo said.

"And cool." Pipsqueak added.

"What're you guys gonna go as?" Featherweight asked the group.

"I don't know." Snails admitted.

"Well, we got a week to figure it out." Snips noted.

"And it looks like it'll be a big party if it's opened to our school and the high school." Sweetie Belle added.

"Well, we all better start thinking of what kind of costumes to wear." Apple Bloom said.

"Right." they agreed, before they headed for class.

* * *

><p>When classes ended, Spike left the school and met up with the girls at Sugarcube Corner, "So have you girls heard about the Halloween party at the community center?" Spike asked.<p>

"You bet we have." Rainbow confirmed.

"It's suppose to be spectacular." Pinkie grinned.

"You girls have any thoughts on costumes at all?" Spike asked curiously.

"I've decided mine months ago." Pinkie answered.

"Figures." Spike replied.

"I have a general idea." Twilight answered.

"I've decided as well." Rarity put in.

"Same here." Rainbow added.

"What about you, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm gonna need to brainstorm. But I promise I'll have something ready for the party." he assured them.

"Can't wait to see what ya choose." Applejack said.

"The feeling's mutual about what you girls will go as." Spike replied.

When they got home, Spike was looking online at many characters and famous people he could potentially go as, "Oh, man. So many choices, and some of them just don't say me," he continued to surf the web, until he spotted some inspiration, "Hmm, this one will do." he smiled.

* * *

><p>As the week went by Spike and the girls worked on their costumes after finishing their homework, and when Saturday came it was the night of the Halloween party. Twilight and the rest of the girls were already in costume and were on their way to Spike's house so they could go together.<p>

When they rung the doorbell, Geki answered it, "Hello? Oh, girls, welcome. Please come in. Spike will be with you in a moment. Nice costumes by the way."

"Thank you very much." Rarity thanked him, as they waited in the living for their friend.

"Spike, the girls are here!" Geki called.

"Coming!" Spike called from his room.

The girls wait, until they heard the door to his room open. Suddenly they watched as Spike approached them in his costume. He was dressed up as older Elvis Presley complete with a pompadour wig, sunglasses, and cape.

"Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

Spike smirked, "What's happenin' mama's?" he spoke in an Elvis voice.

"Spike, you look awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Quite so." Rarity agreed.

"Thanks." he replied, as he surveyed his friends and saw what they were going as.

Twilight was dressed as a mage with a fake spell book strapped to her waist, Rarity was dressed like a princess with a blue dress covered in diamonds, Pinkie was dressed as a zombie cheerleader, with make up on her face to give that zombie touch, Applejack was dressed as the female wrestler Tina San Antonio, Rainbow Dash was dressed as her idol Daring Do, and Fluttershy was dressed as a sexy devil with horns and a tail.

"Girls, you all look amazing!" he gasped, "Twilight, you look just like a real mage."

"Thank you, Spike." she smiled.

"Rarity, you look beautiful."

"Oh, Spike." Rarity giggled.

"Pinkie, I half expected you to be wearing your chicken costume from last year."

"Well, I felt it was time for something new. Plus the costume was falling apart." she admitted.

"Obviously." Spike agreed.

"Here, come closer and let me bite you and become like me." Pinkie finger motioned him to come.

"Tempting, but I pass," Spike said, before his eyes widened at Applejack's, "Applejack, you look cool!"

"Thanks, sugarcube." Applejack winked at him.

Spike checked Rainbow Dash out, "Wow, Rainbow. You look more like Daring Do, than she does herself."

"Thanks, buddy." she smirked.

"And, Fluttershy, that's quite a statement wearing a costume like that." Spike said, in awe.

"Oh, well this was Angel's idea. It's not bad is it?" she asked, while looking a bit embarrassed to be wearing it.

"Not bad at all. I think it looks rather fetching on you." Spike admitted.

"Really?" Fluttershy gasped, and he nodded causing her to blush.

"So what do you think of my costume?" Spike showed off his look.

"It's definitely you, Spike." Twilight answered.

"But what made ya decide to go for this?" Applejack inquired.

"Well, it was a tie between this and the Fonz. Then I remembered how much I love Elvis' songs so the decision was made."

"And you picked a winner." Rainbow patted his shoulder.

"Thank you there, Priscilla." he spoke in his Elvis voice, and Rainbow laughed.

"Well, we better get moving." Applejack suggested.

"Right. Mom, dad, we're leaving!" Spike called, as the seven left the house and were on their way to the community center.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they entered and saw the whole place was filled with students in costume, out dancing, having refreshments, and getting candy and sweets from bowls and such.<p>

"This is looking so awesome!" Rainbow beamed.

"Well, come on." Spike said as they entered.

When many students saw them walk in, they were enamored by their costumes as well as remembering Spike.

"There's our party animal!" Thunderlane called, while he was dressed as an alien.

"Spike!" the students cheered, as he and the girls approached.

Some of the students came over giving him and the girls compliments, until they managed to make their way through the crowd to someplace less occupied.

"Look who's still Mr. Popular." Rainbow nudged Spike.

"Yeah. I guess so." he admitted sheepishly.

"Spike!" voices called, as his entourage at school came over.

Apple Bloom was dressed as a rabbit, Sweetie Belle was dressed as a butterfly girl, Scootaloo was dressed as a Cleopatra, Pipsqueak was dressed as a pirate captain, Featherweight was dressed as Spiderman, Snips was Batman, and Snails was Robin.

"Hey, guys. Great costumes." Spike admitted.

"Thanks. Rarity helped make this for me." Sweetie Belle admitted.

"Pip, love the pirate duds." Spike added.

"Thank ye, lad." Pip spoke in pirate talk.

Spike looked at Snips and Snails as the dynamic duo, "You guys look good too. But personally I think you should've swapped costumes."

Snails turned to Snips, "I told you I'd make a better Batman!"

"Hey, you lost the toss, Robin." Snips teased him.

Suddenly the music halted for a bit, and they saw Celestia and Luna on stage dressed up as well. Celestia was dressed as some goddess representing the sun, while Luna was dressed as a goddess as well representing the moon.

"Welcome, everyone," Celestia began, "My sister and I are overjoyed to see all of you could attend the party."

"We hope you all have a wonderful time." Luna added, as the students cheered and the festivities continued.

* * *

><p>As Spike and the girls were hanging out by the snacks at the moment, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were out dancing along with Featherweight and Pipsqueak, while Snips and Snails were trying to pick up girls with little to no luck.<p>

"Boy, this party sure is looking great." Spike said, as he took a drink of soda.

"I hear ya." Rainbow agreed, as she chugged her soda as well.

Each of the girls was planning on asking Spike to dance, but suddenly someone beat them to it. Approaching was Trixie dressed as a witch who spoke, "Spike."

"Uh, yes, Trixie?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie!" she began before speaking normally, "Requests a dance from you."

"What?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped in shock.

"Well, thanks, Trixie, but actually I was..." Spike trailed.

"Oh, come on, Spike. Just like at your party. I wanna see that wild boy!" she dragged him out to the dance floor.

'Dammit.' the six thought, but had to get out there.

When Trixie brought Spike to the dance floor, she started dancing, and Spike decided to start dancing as well, "Yes. That's the wild one I remember." Trixie said, as she had Spike dance with her some more.

Spike thought, 'This would be a lot better if I was with the girls. I got to try and get to them. Right after I escape this one. She seems to rub me the wrong way.'

As Twilight and the girls tried getting past all the boys from both their school and Spike's, they finally found him still being forced to dance with Trixie.

"Come on, we're going in." Twilight said, as they went in to help their friend.

Before they could reach him however, sliding onto the scene were Vinyl who was dressed in an outfit from something out of Tron, and Octavia who was dressed as an orchestra conductor.

"Sorry, Trixie, but we're cutting in." Vinyl said, as she and Octavia took Spike away.

"Hey!" Trixie and the rest of the girls cried in protest.

When Spike was with Vinyl and Octavia he spoke, "Thanks, you two. I think." he muttered the last part.

"No problem. Love the costume, Elvis." Vinyl winked, and he blushed.

"Thanks. The both of you look cool as well." Spike replied.

"Glad you like them," Octavia smiled, "Now be the king and get into the groove." she smirked.

Spike shivered a bit at the tone in her voice, but decided to dance with them for a bit. As he danced he thought, 'This is much better than dancing with that Trixie. Not that I hate her of course, but I think I'd prefer these two over her. Of course there are others I'd prefer to be with at the moment.'

The six finally made their way through the crowd and found Spike again. When he saw the girls he knew he had to make a break for it, "Vinyl, Octavia, thanks for the dance you two." he thanked them before heading to the girls.

"Bye." they waved.

"Girls, there you are." Spike panted.

"We were trying to get to you." Fluttershy said.

"But they kept snatching you." Rainbow added.

"I know, but I'm glad I caught up to you all. Would you girls like to dance?" he asked.

The six gasped seeing he was thinking the exact same thing as they were. They announced, "Yes!"

"Then come on." Spike said, as he brought the girls out and began dancing with each of them.

As each girl danced with Spike they felt relaxed and overjoyed. Spike himself was glad he could finally dance with his six friends. When he finished one dance with Twilight he spun her before taking Applejack's hand and began to dance with her. Once she got enough time, Spike switched her with Rainbow, followed by Rarity, Pinkie and finally Fluttershy.

Suddenly another song came up and Spike spoke, "Oh, yeah I love this song!" he and the rest of the students started dancing to the Monster Mash. Soon enough all the students were following along with Spike and the girls. Even Principal Celestia and Principal Luna got into the groove with them.

As Spike danced, he removed his cape and tossed it up, and the six friends caught it and held onto it, wanting to keep it, but knew it was part of Spike's costume so they returned it to him.

When the next song started, Spike once again recognizing started breaking it down with the girls to It's Terror Time Again, as the place went dark and lights of bats, pumpkins, ghosts, and other stuff were flashing and darting around on the walls and the floor.

* * *

><p>As it got late the party came to an end and the students were heading home. Spike and the girls walked back looking partied out, while Pinkie was still eating candy she took from the party.<p>

"This was an amazing Halloween party, girls." Spike said.

"Indeed it was." Rarity agreed.

"Especially since we were together to enjoy it." Fluttershy added.

"I hear that." Applejack agreed.

"Oh, yeah." Pinkie said, as she put more candy in her mouth.

Spike wishing to have more fun reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and looked through his tunes. He smirked and clicked on one and it started playing Thriller. The girls were curious as the song played, until Spike started singing with the lyrics and danced around them.

"Spike." Twilight chuckled.

"Is your attempt for after party fun?" Rainbow asked, only for Spike to smirk in between the lyrics, before he continued to sing.

After much dancing around them as they continued on, the girls eventually decided to dance along with him as they began singing along too. Eventually they stopped in the middle of the empty street and mimicked a dance sequence, before the song ended and they reached their block.

"That was fun." Pinkie smiled.

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy nodded.

"Thank you for that, Spike." Rarity thanked him.

"My pleasure, girls. Although before we part for the night I'd like to give you all a little something." Spike said.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"This." Spike answered, as he kissed Twilight's cheek, taking the girl by surprise.

The girls gasped, until they saw Spike go to Rarity and gave her a peck on the cheek as well. Spike continued to Applejack who smiled, Fluttershy who blushed, Rainbow who playfully hid her face, and finally Pinkie who gave a wide grin.

"How was that?" Spike asked curiously.

"Perfect, Spike." Twilight smiled.

"Group hug!" Pinkie declared, as they all hugged Spike, who hugged them back.

'Best Halloween ever.' Spike thought.

**(And there you have it. The group had fun at their schools Halloween Party. Don't miss next time where it's Spike's birthday.)**


	15. Spike's Birthday

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Hope you're ready for Spike to have another party of the birthday type.)**

One Wednesday morning, Spike woke up and looked at his calendar seeing it was marked with a birthday symbol, "It's my birthday, yes!" he cheered, before jumping out of bed, hopped into the shower, and came out dressed in his clean clothes. He went to the kitchen where his parents were already seated at the table, "Morning, mom. Morning, dad."

"There's the man of the hour," Geki began, "Happy birthday, Spike."

"Thanks." Spike thanked him, as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Well, you best hurry, birthday boy. Don't wanna be late for school." His mother reminded him.

"Right. I'll see you later. Love you. Bye." he headed off.

When he left, Elsa spoke to her husband, "Ok, they'll come right over so we can't waste a minute."

"Right." Geki answered.

* * *

><p>Spike was off and made his way to school where he saw his boys, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle in the hall.<p>

"There's our big man!" Pipsqueak called, as the group gathered around congratulating him.

"Happy Birthday, Spike." Sweetie Belle said.

"Hope you have many more." Apple Bloom added.

"Thanks, you guys." Spike smiled.

"And you know what this means don't you?" Snips asked mischievously.

"What?" Spike asked, seeing all of them started grinning.

"Birthday pinches." Snails answered.

"Fifteen to match your age." Featherweight added.

Spike seeing the group cornering him looked nervous, "Guys, can't we let this tradition die?"

"Them's the rules, Spike." Scootaloo smirked, as they reached in and started giving Spike pinches despite his pleas to stop.

* * *

><p>Afterward Spike was anxious for school to be up so he can get home and enjoy his birthday. That however did not distract him from all his class lessons. When it was his final hour he kept taking glances at the clock watching the hands move until it hit three o'clock. When the bell rang, Spike bolted from the classroom and went to his locker.<p>

Once he got the few books he needed he closed his locker and walked outside hoping to be greeted by the bright smiles of his six childhood friends. However he saw none of them waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?" He asked himself, as he walked down the steps and looked around seeing no sign of them, "That's weird. I was sure they'd be here to greet me on my birthday," he sighed, "I guess I presumed too much." so he started walking back.

He walked home feeling lonely not having any of the girls at his side, 'They couldn't have forgotten about my birthday. They never do. Especially Pinkie Pie. It doesn't make a lick of sense." he continued to ponder, as he walked down his block and reached his house.

He opened the door and went inside. Upon stepping into his living room he was greeted with noisemakers and confetti. He saw his parents and the girls popping up from hiding, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Spike!" they announced.

"Girls?" Spike gasped.

"Hi, Spike. Welcome home." Twilight greeted him.

"Sorry we couldn't walk ya home, sugarcube." Applejack apologized.

"Yeah. We had to come here and help prepare your surprise party." Pinkie smiled.

"So that's it," Spike realized, "And I thought you guys forgot about me."

"Never, darling." Rarity went over to him.

"Like we'd ever forget the birthday of our best bud." Rainbow added, as she put an arm around him.

"We're sorry if we made you feel like we didn't care." Fluttershy apologized.

Spike smiled, "That's all right. Seeing you all put this together for me only shows how much you truly care."

"Hey, don't give them all the credit." another voice spoke up.

"Yeah. We helped too." another said, as Spike looked back seeing his pals enter.

"Guys?"

"We helped supply the party favors with Pinkie the last few days behind your back." Snails explained.

"Sneaky." Spike smirked.

"It's a talent." Pipsqueak admitted.

"Well, come on let's party!" Pinkie cheered.

* * *

><p>And with that, Spike's birthday party was off to a start with the teens sharing laughs and reminiscing about all that's happened with Spike and them in the last year. Later it was present time and Spike opened each of his gifts enjoying them right from left.<p>

From Twilight he got a book on supernatural theories and legends, Rainbow Dash got him a skateboard, from Rarity he got a leather jacket with his name engraved on back in green flaming letters, from Pinkie he got a key chain for his cellphone, from Applejack he got a pair of boots, from Fluttershy he received a CD, from Apple Bloom he got a pair of roller blades, a new wallet from Sweetie Belle, a new issue of The Power Princesses comic from Featherweight, sunglasses from Pipsqueak, a medallion with a dragon's head from Snails, a fedora from Snips, an MP3 player from Scootaloo, and from his parents he received a digital camera.

After enjoying a delicious cake compliments of the Cake family, Pinkie made everyone a root beer float with the help of Spike's mom.

"Ok, you guys, come and get it." Pinkie came into the living room with Elsa, each holding a tray of root beer floats.

"Thanks Pinkie." Spike said, as he and Twilight took a root beer float each.

"All right, you guys, let's gather them up," Rainbow ordered, as all the teens younger and older gathered their root beer floats up, "This is it. A toast to our best pal Spike. May you have many more happy birthdays to come."

"Cheers!" the clinked their drinks together.

When they took a sip of their drinks, Spike spoke up, "Thanks again, you guys, for everything. Seeing all of you here makes me glad I came here to Canterlot years ago."

"Are you getting all sappy on us, man?" Snails asked.

"Yeah. But I can't help it. You guys are the best friends I could've ever made here in Canterlot. And I hope we still remain friends forever."

Pipsqueak smiled, and put an arm around him, "Bro, you're stuck with us for life." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Spike smiled seeing how strong their friendship was.

"You know, this calls for? A commemorative picture." Spike suggested, and they all agreed. Spike set up his new digital camera so it could take a group shot of him and all his friends. Spike sat in the middle as Pinkie Pie and Twilight were on each side of him. Rainbow Dash was on top of him resting her head on top of his. Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were sitting below him resting her back against his legs, while the rest of his friends stood behind him or next to the girls. The camera took the picture and they all looked seeing it turned out perfect.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was getting late and the guys were heading home. Twilight was the last one to leave, but stopped as she stood with Spike outside his house.<p>

"Twilight?" Spike asked wondering why she stopped.

"Spike, before I go I have one last present to give you. I couldn't give it to you with the others watching." Twilight explained.

"Another gift? What is it?" he asked, until he saw Twilight approach him, and lowered herself down to his level. She cupped his face and spoke.

"This." she leaned in and planted her lips upon Spike's. As Twilight kissed him, Spike was shocked, until he accepted it and closed his eyes.

When they parted, Spike's face was red as a tomato and Twilight giggled on how he looked, "Twilight, that was..." he gasped.

"I know. Your first kiss. How was it?" she asked.

"It was... perfect." he answered.

"I'm glad. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Spike." she gave him one last hug, before she went next door to her place.

"Goodnight." he said, before going back inside.

He went to his room where he dropped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about how he just received his first kiss moments ago by one of the girls he's known for so long.

'Twilight was my first kiss,' he thought, 'I guess part of me always thought my first kiss would be with one of this six, but I never guessed who. I wonder if the others will try and do that with me? Well, if they decide to I best be prepared. After all, this time I was unprepared for that moment. Still, I got to admit I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. Best birthday gift ever.' And with that he decided to listen to the song Fluttershy got him with the first song known as Cool Kids began playing.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike had a great birthday with all his friends there. Don't miss next time where Spike has an accident and loses his memories. See you then.)**


	16. Memory Loss

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Here Spike has an accident and the girls must cope with eh after affects as much as Spike does.)**

One Sunday afternoon in Canterlot park, Spike and the girls were relaxing, while Rainbow and Spike were climbing up a tree.

"Come on, Spike. Keep up!" Rainbow called, as she climbed.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Rainbow." Spike answered, as he climbed after her.

"Be careful you two. Don't go up too high!" Twilight warned them from down below.

"Yes, mother!" Rainbow answered, as she and Spike laughed.

Soon Rainbow and Spike sat on one branch to see the whole park, "Man, this is a hell of a view." Spike said.

"You got that right." Rainbow agreed.

"From up this high I feel like the whole world is below me." Spike added.

"I know. Imagine the two of us towering over all who live down there." Rainbow said, as she held Spike close.

"But that would make us super villains." Spike warned her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rainbow realized, and the two laughed.

Soon enough Applejack called, "Hey, you two! We're all heading to grab lunch. You coming down?"

"On our way!" Rainbow called from above, "Come on, Spike." she took his hand.

"Rainbow, I..." Spike was cut off as he lost his footing and slipped off the branch.

"Spike!" Rainbow cried.

Spike landed on a lower branch only to slide off it and land on another, "SPIKE!" the girls cried, as Spike fell from the next branch and banged his head onto another before falling further to the ground.

"Someone do something!" Pinkie cried, as Fluttershy covered her eyes in fright.

"I got this!" Applejack called, as she ran and caught Spike in her arms, only to fall to the ground herself. She made sure she was the one to hit the grass first so Spike was on top.

"Nice save, Applejack!" Pinkie cheered.

Rainbow had climbed back down to the ground and ran over to Applejack, as the country girl looked at Spike still in her arms, "Spike, you ok, sugarcube?" she got no response, "Spike? Spike!"

"Lay him down." Twilight ordered, as they laid Spike on the grass.

"Oh, is he?" Rarity asked in worry.

Twilight pressed her ear against Spike's chest, "His hearts still beating, but we got to get to the hospital."

"I'll call his parents." Applejack started calling the Drake's on her cell.

"Oh, Spike." Rainbow said in worry, while looking down on his unconscious state. She knew she was responsible for Spike's fall if she didn't grab him so forcefully.

* * *

><p>A few hours later at Canterlot Hospital, Spike's parents and the girls were sitting in the waiting room, hoping the doctor would bring them news of Spike's condition.<p>

"I hope Spike's gonna be ok." Fluttershy said in worry.

"So do we, Fluttershy." Twilight nodded.

"Come on, girls. Spike's a tough fella. He's gonna pull through. I know it." Applejack said with hope.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have been so hasty for us to climb down." Rainbow blamed herself.

"What's done is done, Rainbow. But right now all that matters is Spike pulling through." Geki told her.

Soon enough the doctor came out and addressed Spike's parents, "Mr and Mrs. Drake?"

"Yes?" Elsa asked, as she and her husband got up, while everyone awaited the word.

"How is he, Doctor?" Geki asked.

"He's woken up. He's got a few bruises and scrapes nothing that critical, but I'm afraid that's not the problem." the doctor explained.

Hearing that the adults and the girls were more concerned, "What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You two better come see for yourselves." The doctor suggested.

"Girls, we'll be right back." Geki told them, as they followed the doctor leaving the girls more concerned than before.

* * *

><p>Inside the hospital room, Spike laid straight up in the bed wide awake. The doctor entered, and spoke, "Spike, there's someone who wants to see you."<p>

Spike looked seeing his parents enter, as Elsa spoke, "Spike, hi."

"How're you feeling, buddy?" Geki asked.

"I'm good," he answered plainly, "But who're you two?"

The parents were confused, as Elsa spoke, "Sweetie, it's us mom and dad."

"Mom? Dad?" Spike asked in confusion.

Geki turned to the doctor, "What's going on?"

"Your son suffered a blow to the head, and has no recollection of what happened to him or of anything before that."

"Our sons got amnesia?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am," he answered, "Memory loss is common with head injuries."

"How long is it going to last?" Geki asked in concern.

"Usually it's just temporary depending on how big the blow was."

"What can we do to help him?" Elsa inquired.

"Well, surround him with stuff he's been familiar with, and go about your daily life with him. He's more than likely to pick up the familiarity of it."

Suddenly the door burst open with Pinkie barging in with the rest of the girls, "Spike!" Pinkie cried.

"Girls!" Elsa and Geki gasped.

The doctor looked at Nurse Redheart, who explained, "I'm sorry, Doctor. But they wouldn't stay back.

"How is he?" Rarity asked, as the others asked questions right form left, until Geki hushed them.

"Girls, this is serious. Spike's got amnesia." Geki explained.

"What?" they gasped, and looked over at Spike who looked scared at their burst into the room.

"Amnesia?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"That's right. He's lost his memories. He doesn't remember us, and no doubt he doesn't know you." Geki explained.

"That's silly!" Pinkie laughed, "Spike would never forget about us. Would you, Spike?" Pinkie asked, as she stood by his side.

Spike looked up at her blankly, "And you are?"

Pinkie gasped, "He doesn't remember me." she started looking sad.

"Spike, it's us, your friends." Twilight explained, hoping to get through to him.

"Friends?" Spike raised a brow.

The girls were shocked, "He really doesn't remember." Applejack gasped.

"Oh, no." Rainbow said, feeling worse than before.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"The doctor said if we surround Spike with familiar stuff and walk him through our daily times together it may spark some memory." Geki explained.

"Of course," Twilight gasped, "Spike's memories are still in his mind somewhere, and if we can help him remember then they'll be restored."

"Sounds like a plan, Twilight." Applejack nodded in approval.

"So when can Spike leave?" Elsa asked the doctor.

"Actually, we'd like to keep him here for a day or two for further study to make sure it isn't worse." the doctor answered.

"Oh." the girls sighed collectively.

"We understand." Geki answered, while hating to leave his son.

* * *

><p>Soon visiting hours were coming to a close, and the Drakes and the girls had to leave, "Ok, Spike. We're going now." Geki said.<p>

"You get some rest, sweetie, and we'll be back tomorrow." Elsa said, as she kissed her sons forehead.

"Ok." he answered, still not sure what to feel.

The girls each said their goodbyes starting with Twilight, "See you tomorrow, Spike." she hugged him. Spike wasn't sure how to respond but hugged her back.

When Twilight left, Applejack was next, "You take it easy, sugarcube." she hugged him.

Next was Fluttershy who hugged him, "We'll be back soon, Spike."

Pinkie hugged him a little too tight, "Oh, Spike, I hope you remember us!" she bawled.

"Pinkie!" Rarity pried her off him, before gently hugging Spike, "Don't worry, darling. We'll see you later."

Rainbow was the last and hugged Spike, before whispering into his ear, "I'm so sorry, Spike." Spike was confused as to what she meant, but watched as Rainbow left the room unaware of a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Spike was alone for the rest of the day, and when nighttime came he was fast asleep. As he slept he had dreamed he was alone in a white void just as he was when he flashed back to the past when he was sick. Not that he remembered it of course.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked, as he looked around the empty void.

He started walking, but felt he wasn't getting anywhere no matter how many steps he took. Suddenly, he could hear a faint voice call out, "Hello, is somebody there?"

"Where's that coming from?" Spike asked himself.

"Over here!"

Spike looked and saw something faint up ahead, "What is that?" he asked, as he started running for it. But the more he ran the more farther away it was becoming, "Please, what are you?" he asked, as he tried to get closer, only to see the whole area fade away with him.

He woke up with a pant, seeing he was still in the hospital bed, "What a dream," he rubbed his head. He looked around the darkness of the room feeling lonely, "I wish those girls were here with me. I have this strange sensation that when I'm with them, I don't feel alone." he sighed before he went back to sleep, hoping he would remember something by morning.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where the girls try to help Spike remember who he is and who they are.)**


	17. Remember Spike

**(And welcome to the next chapter. Here the girls work hard to help Spike remember.)**

_Last time, after having an accident with falling from a tree Spike had lost all memories. With a blank slate and no idea who anyone is, the once proud friend of the Canterlot Six has no recollection of all the fun they've ever spent together._

* * *

><p>Two dismal and grueling days had past since Spike's accident. While he remained cooped up in the hospital, his pals at school felt lonely without their ringleader around. Things weren't so well with the girls as well. Twilight could barely concentrate on her studies, Pinkie wasn't feeling as party going, Fluttershy was so down she couldn't enjoy lunch, Rarity wasn't in the outfit making mood, Applejack could barely focus on her chores, and Rainbow couldn't even think about sports. When news got out to both schools, half the student body were worried for Spike as well, and hoped he'd be ok.<p>

Even though Spike's friends and the girls visited him those two days, he still was finding it very hard to remember them. But they were determined to help him reclaim his lost memories.

Finally after two days passed, Spike was brought back home by his parents. Geki and Elsa showed their amnesiac son inside, "Ok, Spike, come on in." Elsa showed him inside.

Spike looked around the place, "I live here?"

"That's right," Geki answered, "We've been living in this house for six years now."

"That's a long time." Spike admitted.

"Yes, but we adjusted in no time. Especially you." Elsa said.

"That easy?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the day we moved in you made six new friends right from the start." Geki explained.

"Six? You mean those girls who were visiting me the last two days?"

"Yes. They were the first friends you made here in Canterlot." Elsa answered.

"I see." he answered plainly.

"Well, come on. I'll show you to your room." Geki showed Spike to his bedroom.

"This is my room?" Spike asked, as he surveyed the layout.

"That's right."

"It looks good." he admitted, as he sat down on his bed.

"I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything just ask." Geki said.

"Ok." Spike said, as his father left.

Spike looked around his room before laying down to rest. As he did so he looked and envisioned Pinkie and Rainbow Dash next to him, and the rest of the girls draping over him along his torso and lower. He snapped out of his thoughts before speaking, "Why did I envision that? Did I 'like' like those girls? Ugh, I wish I remembered."

He then spotted a nearby Power Princesses comic book, "What's this? Power Princesses? Well, if it's in my room it must be mine." he decided to read it. As he did so he started enjoying it as if it was just like the first time he got into the franchise.

When he finished the first volume he spoke to himself, "This is actually good. If I was into this series before losing my memories I can see why I was."

Suddenly their was a knock at his door, which startled him, "Who-who is it?"

"It's us, Spike," Twilight's voice came, "Can we come in?"

Spike recognizing the girls voices spoke, "Sure."

The girls entered the room, "Hey, Spike. How're you doing?" Applejack inquired.

"Ok, I guess." he admitted.

"Anything coming back to you now?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

"Slowly," he admitted, "I mean the layout of this room and this house seems familiar."

"It should. You live here." Pinkie reminded him.

"Yes, but I wished I remember living here."

"Don't stress so much, Spike. Your memories will find a way back." Twilight assured him.

"I hope so."

Suddenly Pinkie gasped, "I got it!"

"What, Pinkie?" Rarity wondered.

"What if we reenact the event that caused Spike to lose his memories in the first place?"

"WHAT?!" the rest of the girls gasped.

"What good will that do?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Think about it. If a clonk to the head caused Spike to lose his memories, then maybe another one will put them back." Pinkie explained.

"Undeniable logic, but too risky," Twilight answered, "We don't wanna risk causing Spike more cranial damage than he already got."

"Just a thought." Pinkie replied.

"So what brings you girls here?" Spike asked.

"We'd like to take you for a walk around Canterlot, you know to get more memories of your surroundings back?" Applejack offered.

"Well, if it'll help me remember, then ok." he answered.

"Then let's go." Twilight said, as Spike got up and followed the girls.

* * *

><p>And so the girls started showing Spike all around to get him reeducated on the layout of the city. Their first stop was in Canterlot Park, where they showed Spike the play area where they used to go to when they were kids. Soon they were relaxing by a bench.<p>

"So you're saying we treated this park as if it were our paradise?" Spike asked the girls.

"Yes. It was the one place we felt like we had no rules or worries." Fluttershy added.

"And we'd have ourselves the best fun." Applejack added.

"Just like we still do." Twilight put in.

Spike felt moved by her words, until a voice called out, "Hey!"

They looked over seeing Vinyl and Octavia rush over, "Vinyl? Octavia?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry to barge in on you, but we had to see him ourselves." Octavia apologized.

Vinyl looked at Spike, "Hey, Spike. How's it going?"

"I-I know you two." Spike gasped.

"You do?" Octavia and Vinyl gasped, as the six were curious.

"Yeah," he answered, as he pulled out his cellphone showing them the picture of the three together, "You're the two girls with me in this picture I found on this cellphone of mine."

The two looked down seeing he didn't remember them the way he was supposed to, "Yeah. That's us." Vinyl answered.

"But who are you two?" Spike inquired.

"I'm Vinyl Scratch; best D.J at Canterlot High." Vinyl told him.

"And I'm Octavia Melody; best cellist at Canterlot High." Octavia added.

"You two must really be into music." Spike said, making note of their specialties.

"You bet." Vinyl confirmed.

"Any reason why you two came over besides checking in on Spike?" Twilight inquired.

"Well, Vinyl came up with an idea about how he can try and remember." Octavia explained.

"Really, how?" Fluttershy asked, hoping it would work.

"Like this." Vinyl said, as she selected a song on her phone and it started playing. It was the very same song, she, Spike, and Octavia danced to at the 50s Nostalgia Cafe the day all three of them had the day out. It's not Unusual.

Vinyl was dancing in the same fashion she did the first time, hoping to spark Spike's memories. The girls watched in confusion, until Spike felt the rhythm move him. Vinyl seeing that went over to Spike and brought him up to dance with her. So Spike was following Vinyl's lead, as if he was getting into the groove.

When the song ended, the girls applauded on their performance. Vinyl looked to the boy, "Well, what'd ya think of that?"

"That was kinda fun." he answered.

"It should be. We danced to this song the day you got that picture."

"We did?"

"That's right. Doesn't it ring a bell?" Vinyl asked hopefully.

"Well, sort of, but I'm not sure." he admitted.

Vinyl sighed seeing it didn't work as well as she thought it would. Octavia comforted her, and spoke, "It's ok, Vinyl. You tried."

"You just can't expect it all to come back at once." Twilight added.

"I know," she admitted, "Well, Spike, when you get your memories back, you'll know what I mean."

"I hope," Spike said, as he felt Vinyl hug him, followed by Octavia. When the two left, Spike looked at the girls, "They were a nice bunch." the girls nodded in confirmation.

"Twilight Sparkle!" a voice called out. Twilight and the girls cringed upon hearing that voice knowing trouble was afoot. Approaching was Trixie, "Where is Spike. I need to see him."

"Trixie, Spike's still got amnesia and he doesn't need any more stress." Twilight explained.

"And why do you assume I'm here to cause stress?" Trixie asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Short list or long list?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

"I only wish to help him in regaining his memories." the competitive girl answered.

"And how?" Twilight asked dryly.

"By reminding him of just the kind of boy he is."

"That doesn't sound good." Fluttershy said, not liking what that meant.

Trixie went over to Spike, "Spike, my name is Trixie Lulamoon and I know something you did that made you a legend in both our school and your own."

"Really, what'd I do?"

"You threw the biggest house party this whole school year!" the girls sighed that she told him something true.

"I did?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone was there and had a great time. And you were the life of it," Trixie said, as she held him close, before whispering into his ear, "And it was that fateful night you and I decided we were meant to be."

"Meant to be?" Spike asked in confusion, until the girls pulled Trixie away.

"We knew you'd try to fill his head with false memories!" Twilight scolded her.

"I just wanted to give him a good memory."

"This is serious, Trixie!" Applejack chided.

"Unless you have more legitimate memories to tell I suggest you stop helping." Rarity added.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Trixie apologized, before speaking to Spike, "The truth is that part about us becoming an item was a lie, but the party itself was all true."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were the best party goer there. None of us will ever forget it." she hugged him, before going off.

The girls sighed seeing she was honest about one thing. Pinkie then spoke up, "I don't know about you, but all this has left me famished. Let's go down to Sugarcube Corner."

"Sounds good to me." Applejack agreed.

"Sugarcube Corner?" Spike asked curiously.

"You'll see what we mean." Twilight said, as the girls escorted him off.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they were at Sugarcube Corner, with each of them receiving their drinks or ice cream, "Here ya go Spike, your fave." Carrot Cake said, as he placed a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream before him.<p>

"This is my fave?" spike asked the girls.

"That's right." Pinkie nodded.

Spike tasted and looked intrigued, "Sure tastes like something I'd like." he enjoyed it.

"Hey, Spike!" a voice called, as the group saw Snips, Snails, Featherweight, and Pipsqueak approach.

Spike studied them before answering, "Let me see, Snips, Snails, Pipsqueak, and Featherweight?"

"That's right." Pipsqueak confirmed.

"At least you're remembering who we are now." Featherweight added.

"Yeah, last time you mixed our names up." Snails said, while motioning to himself and Snips.

"Sorry about that." Spike apologized.

"It's ok." Snips replied.

"If this is how much he's remembering now, how's he going to do in school tomorrow?" Featherweight asked.

"Actually, Featherweight, Spike's parents decided to keep him home for a few days until he feels comfortable to go back." Rarity explained.

"The girls and I have requested Principal Celestia that we take the day off tomorrow to continue to help him remember." Twilight added.

"Wish we could ask Principal Luna for that, but we can't afford to miss any days. Not with how our grades are." Snails said.

"Don't worry you, guys, we'll handle it." Applejack assured them.

Featherweight spoke to spike, "We really missed you at school, Spike."

"Yeah. It's just not the same without you around." Pipsqueak added.

"Sorry, guys. But I'm sure I'll be back soon." Spike said, trying to get them to be positive.

"Yeah. Well, we'll catch you later." Snips said, as the boys left.

When nighttime came, the girls brought Spike back to his place, "Well, girls, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The girls looked at each other before nodding, "Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes?"

"Before you turn in, we'd like to do something for you." Twilight explained.

"What's that?"

Rarity and Fluttershy went over to both sides of Spike, as the fashionista spoke, "This, darling." the two kissed his cheeks simultaneously, making the boy blush up.

When the two parted, Spike spoke, "What was that?"

"It's a special bond the seven of us share." Fluttershy explained.

"It is?"

"Yes. It's our way of promising we'd always be together." Rarity said.

"And ya still got two more rounds, sugarcube." Applejack said, as she and Pinkie gave him the second round.

Finally Twilight and Rainbow Dash gave him his final round, leaving Spike blushing, "Well, what do you think?" Twilight asked, as they leaned in close to him.

"That felt very warm and welcoming," Spike admitted, "Like I've felt it before."

"Yes." the girls gasped knowing they were on the right track.

Spike groaned as he felt his head, "Spike, are you ok?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a little headache. I'll be fine in the morning, girls, and thanks." he thanked them before going inside.

"We were so close." Fluttershy sighed.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Applejack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tomorrow we'll have better luck. I'm sure of it."

"We all do." Twilight said, as they girls went home.

* * *

><p>In Spike's room, as the boy slept he was once again tossing and turning. In his mind he was once again wandering the same void he had been wandering from before.<p>

"Why do I always find myself here?" Spike asked himself.

"Spike, over here!" a voice called.

"The same voice as before," he gasped, as he ran to find the source, "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where?" he called.

"Here!"

Spike looked ahead seeing the figure he'd been noticing in the distance was close than before. The last two nights he'd been having the same dream, and every time he tried to get closer he'd always end up waking up.

"I'm almost there!" he called, only for the scenery to fade, and he was back in bed, "No, I was so close," he sighed, "Whoever that was calling out to me sounds important. Maybe it has something to do with my missing memories." he sighed, before going back to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, just as Twilight said they stayed home for the day to help Spike recover his lost memories. First off, Spike was brought over to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack was showing him some of the apple products her family made. She brought over their family apple pie.<p>

"Here ya go, Spike. Give it a go."

Spike took a slice of the pie and ate it. His eyes lit up, "Wow! This is delicious."

"Glad ya still know that much," Applejack smiled, "Ya always did love sampling my family's products."

"I did?"

"Yeah. And not just that, but there were lot's of times you'd come over and help me with my chores so I'd be done faster. And trust me I always appreciated you lending me a hand."

"Sounds like the me you know was a nice guy." Spike said.

"The best." Applejack smiled, as she ruffled his head.

Spike spoke up wondering, "Applejack?"

"Yeah?"

"What was I to you when I had my memories?"

Applejack was suddenly taken aback by his question, "Uh, pardon?"

"Like how did you really feel about me?"

Applejack was torn, should she completely open up to Spike who was still very much a blank slate or make up something. But lying wasn't in her, so she spoke up, "Well, Spike. Ya were very special to me, to all of us. The day we met I knew for sure we would be besties forever. And six years later look at us still together. Even if you're not the Spike I remember you as of now. I know somewhere the Spike I remember feels that way too. As for how I personally feel, well... I love ya, sugarcube."

"Love me?" he asked.

"I do." Applejack hugged him.

"Wow," Spike gasped, "Did the old me know about this?"

"No. I guess I was afraid of admitting it because of how it might ruin our friendship between us and the others."

"Applejack." Spike gasped.

"Promise me you'll keep this between us, Spike?" Applejack requested.

"Well... Ok, I will." he was embraced once again.

"Thanks, my little apple dumpling." she pecked his cheek making him blush.

Later Spike was over at Pinkie's where he was helping the girl bake cupcakes. She pulled them out of the oven, and spoke, "Voila!"

Spike smelled them, "They smell good."

"And guarantee they're taste even better." Pinkie assured him, as they each ate one.

"Wow, it does taste better than it smells." Spike gasped.

"What'd I tell ya?" Pinkie smiled, as they had another, "You know Spike this reminds me of when we first started baking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We made a real big mess. We were both covered in flour and frosting."

Spike envisioned it and laughed, "That does sound funny."

"Yeah. Oh, if only you could remember it." Pinkie sighed.

"Well, I'm trying my best to remember, but so far not everything's clear to me." he admitted, until Pinkie embraced him.

"I wished you'd remember. Even though you're still here it's like a part of you has gone away."

"I'm sorry." Spike sighed.

Pinkie realizing what she was doing spoke, "Don't take it that way, Spike. You don't have to apologize. I'm just being selfish here. I want your memories back, but I can't force you to remember right away."

"Don't worry. I'll keep trying for you and the others." Spike promised.

Pinkie smiled and hugged him, "I'll be waiting for the Spike we all know to return to us." she pecked his cheek. Spike blushed once again.

Afterward he was at Fluttershy's, as the girl was reteaching Spike how to care for the animals she looked after. Spike was placing a bowl of nuts down for the squirrels and mice.

"That's right, Spike. You're doing good." Fluttershy smiled.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." he said, as he continued to help, while feeling nervous about getting too close to some of the animals.

Fluttershy giggled, as Spike spoke, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just the way you're behaving reminds me of the little boy I remembered when we were kids."

"What was I like back then?"

"You were young, curious, and always getting into trouble. I remember one day you fell on the sidewalk and scraped your knee. I took you back to my place and bandaged it."

"You did?" he asked, and she nodded.

"When you cried, I comforted you until you were better."

"That's very kind of you." Spike smiled.

"I love spreading Kindness." Fluttershy smiled, until Spike hugged her.

"I should be lucky the me you know has someone like you for a friend." Fluttershy smiled and returned the embrace.

At Rarity's, Spike was enjoying tea with the most fashionable girl of the six, while looking at all the outfit designs she had lying around, "You made all these?"

"Guilty." she admitted.

"You've got quite a talent."

"Thank you. You know there were times you'd volunteer in helping me out with my work."

"I did?"

"Oh, yes. You've always been helpful to each and every one of us. That's one of the things I've always loved about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll always be my Spikey-Wikey." she hugged him.

"Spikey-Wikey? Is that a pet name you gave me?"

"Well, Pinkie was the first to use it," she admitted, "I guess I sort of got used to the nickname and would call you that whenever it was just us."

"I see."

"But I don't use it as a way to demean you, Spike. I use it because of how close we are."

"We must be really close."

Rarity smiled, "We are. And I hope you'll remember how close we are."

"So do I." he admitted, as the two hugged each other for comfort.

Soon, Spike was with Twilight as the two entered her room that was cluttered with books, "Please, excuse the mess." she said.

"You live like a pack rat or something?"

"No, but sometimes when I go on a reading spree I sometimes neglect to re-shelve them." she answered.

Spike chuckled, "Based on what I've learned about you from what you said, it sounds just like you."

"Yeah," Twilight giggled, before sighing, "Spike, I know you don't remember much. But there is something I wish you would remember."

"What?" he asked.

"On your last birthday a few days ago I gave you a very special gift when everyone left."

"What gift was that?" Spike inquired.

"I gave you your first kiss."

"You did?"

"Yes. It was a big moment for both of us. I'm sure it's a memory you wouldn't want to lose." Twilight said.

"Who would not want to remember their first kiss?" Spike asked.

"I can't imagine anyone." Twilight sighed.

"Twilight." Spike spoke up. Twilight looked over and suddenly found herself getting kissed on the lips by Spike.

When they parted, Twilight was blushing up, "Spike..." she played a hand to her lips.

"I may not remember the kiss back then, but I'll remember this one." Spike smiled with a faint blush.

Twilight's eyes started filling up with happy tears, as she embraced him and cried on his shoulder. Spike going on instinct just held onto her and comforted her.

Finally, Spike was at Rainbow Dash's place, as the girl was once again teaching him some tricks with the soccer ball. Like before Spike wasn't doing so good, but it was nothing for him to be ashamed of.

He kicked the ball on his knees a few times before it landed on the ground, "See, now you're getting it." Rainbow said.

"Was I that much of a sports guy?" Spike asked.

"Well, not as much as me. But you would play whenever you felt like you wanted too." she answered.

Spike smiled, "I appreciate you teaching me all this, Rainbow Dash. You're a good friend."

Rainbow's smiled started fading, "Maybe, but my last act could hardly be called friendship worthy."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"You see before you had your accident we were both climbing up one of the trees in the park. When Applejack called for us to come down and get lunch, I tugged you along too hard to come down with me and you feel from the branch and hit your head." she explained, while feeling sad.

"I'm sure you didn't mean for that to happen."

"I didn't, but I feel responsible for what happened. You lost your memories because I was too hasty!" she cried.

"Rainbow Dash..."

"How can I call myself your friend after I cost you your memories?!" she bellowed.

Spike just embraced her, much to the sad tough girl's confusion, "I may not remember what happened, but I think the me would also consider it an accident and would have forgiven you. With all the information I've gathered from all of you I learned the me you know was kind, generous, and always looking out for his friends."

"Spike." Rainbow shed a tear.

"I don't know when of it I'll get my memories back, but I don't want to have memories of seeing my closest friends sad or hurt because of my condition." he hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered into his ear.

Spike realizing that's what she meant by when she first whispered it to him, answered, "I know."

* * *

><p>Later he returned home and decided to take a nap. As he slept he found himself once again in the void and hearing the voice. He ran as fast as he could, "I won't fail this time! I have to find out who it is!" he ran as fast as he could, until he saw who it was up ahead.<p>

He skidded to a halt to see a little boy who looked just like him, "There you are, Spike. I was wondering when you'd reach me." the boy said.

"Who're you?" Spike asked.

"I represent your memories." he answered.

"Where were you? I've been walking around with an empty head for days!" Spike asked.

"Sorry, but when you hit your head I got separated from you. I tried calling out to you, but you haven't been able to make it to me. Until now thank goodness."

"You have no idea how horrible it's been without you." Spike told the boy.

"I can only imagine. But don't worry now that we're together you'll have it all back." the boy smiled.

"Promise me you won't ever leave." Spike pleaded.

"I promise, as long as you don't get into more head accidents."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out what I meant soon." The boy said, as he held his hand out to Spike.

Spike looked at the hand and clasped it with his own. Suddenly the child Spike glowed and burst into little green lights that were assimilated into older Spike's body. Spike watched as the scenery faded to black along with him.

Spike woke up, and looked around his room, "What a good nap." he stretched.

He walked out of the room, and saw his parents in the kitchen, "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Spike. How're you feeling." Geki asked.

"Better," he answered before looking around, "Hey, where are the girls?"

The adults looked over to him, "What do you mean, Spike?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Aren't the girls usually here around this time to see me?"

Geki and Elsa looked at each other, before answering, "Yes."

"And dad the football game's almost on, weren't you looking forward to it all last week?"

Geki's eyes widened, "Spike, you remember the football game?"

"Of course."

Elsa approached, "Spike, I know this may sound weird, but what's my favorite apron to wear when cooking?"

"The blue one with the words Best Mom on it. I got it for your birthday."

Hearing those words, Elsa and Geki started shedding tears of joy, "Son!" they embraced him.

"Whoa, hey-hey, what's going on?" Spike asked, as he got them off.

"Spike, you fell from a tree in Canterlot Park and lost your memories." Geki explained.

"What?" he gasped.

"That was a few days ago. You couldn't remember us or anything." Elsa added.

"How could I forget you, you're my parents?"

Elsa smiled, "You have no idea how happy we are to hear that."

"Well, this is big news. I better call the girls." Spike said.

"Wait a minute," Geki stopped him, "I think you should really surprise them.

"How?" Spike asked, until his father smirked.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the girls met up outside Spike's place, "You got the call too?" Fluttershy asked the girls.<p>

"Yeah. Mr. Drake called me." Rainbow confirmed.

"He said we really needed to see Spike." Twilight said.

"Oh, I hope he hasn't gotten worse." Rarity said in worry.

"Don't even say it." Applejack told her.

"Let's go in." Pinkie said, as they knocked on the door, and Elsa answered.

"Oh, thank goodness you made it." Elsa said in relief.

"What is it, Mrs. Drake?" Twilight asked.

"Is Spike all right?" Rainbow asked in worry.

"Come in." Elsa showed them in and they went to the living room.

"Well, how is he?" Applejack asked.

"Geki, bring him in." Elsa called.

The girls watched as Geki walked in with Spike. The girls were concerned, as Geki spoke, "Girls, Spike wants to ask you something."

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asked, as the girls listened.

Spike approached and spoke up, "Girls... Can I have the usual?" he asked with a smile.

Upon hearing that request the girls started smiling with joy knowing what that meant, "SPIKE!" they raced over and hugged him.

"You're back! You're back-you're back-you're back!" Pinkie cried as she nuzzled his face.

"Yes. I'm back. Though I have no idea where I've been." Spike admitted.

"Oh, Spike. It felt like we lost you." Fluttershy told him.

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." he smiled.

"Welcome back, partner." Applejack patted his shoulder.

"We knew you couldn't stay away forever." Rainbow added.

"Thanks girls. By the way did I do anything stupid when I didn't have my memories?" Spike inquired.

The girls looked sheepish, especially Rainbow, Twilight, and A.J with how they opened up, "No." they answered not wanting him or each other to know.

"Good." Spike smiled.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie cheered.

"Awesome, I'll call up the boys. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear about my memories back as well." Spike added.

* * *

><p>And so they did what they said, they held a party for Spike's returned memories, and everyone was overjoyed to see their pal remembered everything. Of course Twilight knew he didn't remember the kiss he gave her earlier, but as long as he remembered the kiss they shared on his birthday it didn't matter.<p>

Soon everyone was going home, and all that was left was Rainbow Dash who stuck around, "Spike, I want to apologize what happened to you."

"Don't worry, Rainbow. My parents already told me and I forgive you."

"You do?" she gasped feeling like she was having the same conversation as before.

"Yes. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't forgive?"

"Oh, Spike. Thank you. And I'm glad you remember," she smiled, and cupped his face, "Now come here. I want to give you this." she pulled Spike into a kiss. Spike was shocked at first, until he accepted it and returned it.

When the two parted, Rainbow had a faint blush, while Spike's blush was clearer, "I'm definitely never going to forget that." he joked.

Rainbow giggled, "Neither will I." the two hugged, before Rainbow headed home.

Spike went back inside and thought to himself, 'Thanks girls, for not giving up on me.'

**(And that's the chapter. Spike's got his memories back and all is right with him and the girls again.)**


	18. A Dazzling Day

**(Welcome to the next chapter where Spike spends the day with a familiar trio of girls.)**

One Saturday afternoon, Spike was in his room lying on his bed while reading a comic book. His dad peeked into his room, "Spike?"

Spike turned his head to look at his father, "Hey, dad."

"Well, this is a surprise," Geki began, "Normally you'd be out with the girls on a Saturday afternoon."

"Should be, but can't," Spike answered, "Twilight's with Principal Celestia discussing some important matter, don't know what it is though. Rainbow Dash is at a basketball game, Rarity's working on some new designer outfits, Applejack's helping her family in dealing with a worm infestation, Pinkie's working overtime at Sugarcube Corner, and Fluttershy's pet sitting for a friend."

"What a shame, but what about your pals from school?"

"Featherweight's busy looking for some new stuff to put in our school paper, Pipsqueak's loaded up on housework, and Snips and Snails are grounded."

"Grounded for what?" Geki asked.

"They got caught playing ding-dong-ditch by Old man Cranky Doodle."

Geki rolled his eyes, "Why do you hang out with those two?"

"They're good for a laugh." Spike answered.

"So this is your whole Saturday, lying down and reading comic books?" his dad asked rhetorically.

"No. I'm trying to think of something to do." Spike admitted.

"Well, I don't think the answer will come to you if you stay cooped up in here," Geki stated, "If you wanna think of something to do then get out there and find something."

"Will that work?" Spike asked, as he sat up.

"It's better than laying around."

"Hmm," Spike pondered, "Ok, I'll do that."

"That's my son, now get out there."

Spike nodded before grabbing his skateboard, wallet, and cellphone, before leaving the house and boarded off in search of something to do.

* * *

><p>As he skateboarded around, he grabbed the back of a pick-up truck that carried him along on his skateboard. As he held on he sang The Power of Love to himself while looking all around town.<p>

Finally when the truck made a turn, Spike let go and rolled forward before grabbing onto the back of a jeep that carried him along like the truck did. Eventually the driver looked back and saw Spike holding onto the back of his jeep. Spike waved casually at him, while the driver rolled his eyes, and continued to drive. Eventually Spike let go and decided to roll on his own.

He rolled onto the sidewalk and into the park. As he rolled down the road of the walk, he looked and suddenly saw the three Dazzlings from the cafe Rising Sun. He pulled to a halt right before them.

"Well, well, what a surprise, huh, girls?" Adagio asked her friends, who nodded in agreement.

"I remember you three," Spike began, "Adagio, Aria, and Sonata."

"That's right." Sonata nodded.

"Been a long time since we last saw you." Aria noted.

"Yeah. Not since you and my friends tried to take my arms off." Spike reminded them.

"Once again, we apologize for our behavior." Adagio replied.

"And I've forgiven you three."

Aria looked around, "So where are those girls you were with last time?"

"Not with me, I'm afraid. They got their own stuff going on today."

"You mean you're by yourself?" Sonata asked curiously, while Adagio and Aria were smiling with delight.

"Pretty much. I came out here looking for something to do."

The Dazzling's smiles brightened, as Adagio spoke, "Is that so? Well, that's quite a coincidence. The girls and I were looking for something to do ourselves."

"Really?" Spike asked, and they nodded.

"Why don't we hang out together? You know as a chance to get to know each other more." Aria offered, as Adagio and Sonata gave him puppy eyes.

Spike looked at the two seeing this was a much better approach to invite him than last time, and the fact he was looking for something to do answered, "Well, all right."

"Yeah!" the three cheered.

"So what should we do?" Spike inquired.

"Why don't we break for lunch?" Sonata suggested.

"Sounds great." Spike replied.

"Yes, and I got just the place." Sonata said in excitement, while Adagio and Aria rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Later on, the four were in a cafe booth having tacos. Spike ate his casually, while Adagio and Aria at theirs slowly, Sonata however was gobbling hers down before moving onto another.<p>

"You sure love your tacos, Sonata." Spike said, seeing how much she can eat.

"They're to die for." Sonata sighed in delight.

"Careful, Sonata, don't want to ruin your girlish figure." Aria teased.

"Oh, shut up, Aria." Sonata said, after swallowing.

Spike decided to speak up, "So, had any good shows at local restaurants as of late?"

"We sure have," Adagio answered, "The customers just can't get enough of us."

"And the bigger audiences we attract the bigger our pay is." Aria added.

"Sounds sweet." Spike admitted.

"It is." Sonata confirmed.

"What about you, have you had anything good happen to you since we last met?" Adagio asked.

"Well, awhile ago I did host a wild party at my place. Too bad you three weren't there. I'm sure you would've loved it."

"I think we would." Adagio answered.

"Because we love wild parties." Aria added.

"And about a week ago I lost my memories and couldn't remember anyone."

"Oh, my goodness." Adagio gasped.

"How'd you recover?" Sonata asked.

"By locating my memories." he answered.

The girls weren't exactly sure how to respond to that. When they finished their tacos, Sonata spoke up, "That was delicious!"

"Well, now that we've had our fill, let's do something else." Adagio suggested.

"Yeah!" Aria and Sonata agreed, while Spike was curious.

* * *

><p>Later on they were at the malls clothing store trying out clothes. Each of them were checking out which outfits looked best on them. Sonata held up a top, "Ooh, don't you think this would look great on me?"<p>

"Great on you?" Aria asked, "It would look the worst."

"Oh, yeah? Well, if it was on you it'd be worser." Sonata replied.

"That's not even a word." Aria retorted.

"Yes it is." Sonata argued.

"No it isn't."

Spike watched the two argue, until Adagio spoke up, "Don't mind them, they're just idiots."

"Hey!" the two called.

Spike spoke, "Let me ask you something."

"Shoot." Adagio said.

"Are you three really friends?"

The three were taken aback by his unexpected question, until Adagio spoke up, "Of course. Despite how these two argue, and me occasionally calling them idiots, we're still close. Back then when we first met we were just three average girls who could sing well. But when we joined in harmony we become the perfect singing trio."

"Well, after that one show I saw I can believe it," Spike replied, "Do you three intend on going professional with that?"

"It's a possibility." Aria admitted.

"But we're also making sure to keep other options opened." Adagio added.

"But for now we're working with what we got." Sonata finished.

"Anything you have planned for the future?" Adagio wondered.

"Well, the truth is I don't know what I really want to be yet. So right now I'm having fun." Spike answered.

"Enjoy the fun while you can because come adulthood things are only gonna get harder." Aria warned him.

"Oh, Aria, don't bring down the mood." Sonata complained.

"Sonata's right, which is surprising," Adagio agreed, "Come on, let's continue to live it up for the day."

"Right." Spike, Sonata, and Aria agreed.

So the three continued to have a day out, from walking through the park, skipping rocks, getting ice cream, even doing karaoke.

* * *

><p>Afterward, the three brought Spike back to their apartment to rest up. Spike looked around seeing it had plenty space, three bedrooms for each, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.<p>

"Welcome to what we call the Siren's Den." Adagio welcomed him.

"Siren's Den?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, because our voices are like the lure of the siren's song." Aria explained, as Sonata finished.

"Never what it seems to be, yet who among us can resist?" she giggled.

Spike was taken by her words, "How do you come up with that stuff?"

"Comes to me naturally." Sonata grinned.

"So you three live together?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. It's not easy, but we manage." Aria said.

"And we each do our part in pulling the weight around here," Adagio added, "We make sure each of us gets a particular task from cleaning, cooking, shopping, and all the other household tasks."

"But sometimes, Aria likes to shake her responsibilities on us," Sonata put in, "Namely me."

"I do not!" Aria argued.

"Do too!" Sonata retorted.

"Girls!" Adagio silenced them.

"Sorry." they apologized.

"Why don't you get comfortable? We'll be with you in a moment." Adagio suggested.

"Uh, ok." Spike said, as he kicked back on the couch in front of the TV, as the trio went for their rooms.

As Spike relaxed, he thought to himself, 'You know, these girls aren't all that bad. A little unorthodox and shaky, but they're still good. Maybe if they had friends like me and the girls they'd be better people to themselves and each other.'

"Spike?"

"Yeah, what's..." Spike turned to see the girls, and let out an awestruck gasp.

There stood Adagio, Aria, and Sonata in seductive swimwear that showed off their luscious figures. Sonata's bikini was a trikini that was blue and purple, Aria's was purple with red wide vertical stripes going down the center of both her top and bottom, on both breasts of her top and on her bikini bottom was a silver star, and Adagio's was a purple corset swimsuit that looked more risque than the others.

"Well, that's one way to react." Sonata giggled at Spike's reaction.

"Girls, why're the three of you in swimwear indoors?" Spike asked, with wide eyes.

"Well, it's Fall outside so we can't exactly go out there like this." Aria answered bluntly.

"That's not quite what I meant." the boy replied, still feeling drawn to their beauty.

"Sorry to startle you with this," Adagio began, "But sometimes we like to wear these indoors during the Fall or Winter with the heat up so we feel like it's Summer indoors," as she spoke, she was unaware of Aria sneaking up behind her, and undid her bikini top. Adagio's top started falling and almost exposed her assets, had she not quickly caught it by holding it to her chest. Sonata and Aria giggled, as Aria held her hands over her mouth to suppress her giggle, "Aria!" Adagio said, before looking back at Spike with a giggle.

Spike's reaction was a dropped open jaw and bug eyes, and thought, 'They're doing this on purpose. I know it.'

"Spike?" Adagio asked.

Spike snapped out of this thoughts, "Yes?" he asked, while trying not to look at her chest being covered by her hands.

"Could you help redo this for me?"

"What?!" he gasped, "Why not have Aria or Sonata do it?"

"I don't trust them enough for this, especially with you here. So please?" she pleaded.

Spike ignoring any and all perverted thoughts that were running through his mind, got up and went behind Adagio to redo her top. As he started, Aria whispered to him, "You know, she really wanted you to see them." he blushed some more.

"Aria!" Adagio scolded her.

"Well, you did." Aria retorted.

"Uh-huh." Sonata agreed.

"Don't listen." Adagio told Spike.

Spike had just finished, "There, that should do it."

Adagio slowly put her hands down and saw her top remained in place, "Oh, thank you." Adagio turned around and pecked him on the cheek, further increasing his blush.

"Come on, let's see what's on TV." Sonata said, as they started checking channels while sitting down with Spike on the couch.

Soon they were watching some sitcom reruns, along with munching from bowls of chips. As they watched the shows, they laughed at the funny parts, "Oh, that's funny." Spike chuckled, before he groaned.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Adagio asked in concern.

"Just a little twinge in my shoulder just now. No big."

"Well, we can't have that," Aria said, as she got up and went behind Spike, "Let me take care of that." she started massaging his shoulders.

"Wait, you really don't have to..." Spike trailed off, as he began relaxing, "Oh, that does feel good."

"Here, have some chips." Sonata offered him the bowl.

"Thanks." Spike said, as he ate some.

"Anything else we can do for you?" Adagio asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

"No, this is good." Spike answered.

"Ok, just let us know." Adagio said, as she laid her head down in his lap.

Spike then saw Sonata scoot in closer. He thought to himself, 'These girls are seriously taking being nice to me to the extreme. I guess they're more into me than I thought when we first met. Well, I don't wanna seem like I'm exploiting them. I just have to show them that being friends is the way to start out. Nice and slowly. Besides if I let them do this to me any further I'll never get them to stop.'

He then spoke up, "Girls, could you let me up for a minute?" he asked, as Aria removed her hands from his shoulders, and Adagio and Sonata removed themselves off him.

"What's the matter, Spike?" Adagio asked curiously.

Spike stood up, "I appreciate what you three are doing, believe me. But I understand it now."

"You do?" they asked.

"Of course," he continued, "There's better ways for you get my attention, like we did earlier when hanging out. But you don't have to go this far to acknowledge our friendship."

"Wait, friendship?" Aria asked in surprise.

"Of course. I mean we had fun today right, so that calls for friendship."

The three looked at each other, as Adagio spoke still taken aback, "Well, that's true."

"Exactly. If you three act more like that then you did at your first impression of my other friends then they'd accept you into our circle of friends as well."

"They would?" Sonata asked.

"I'm sure they would. Just as long as you don't try and fawn over me in front of them."

"Uh, right." Aria answered.

"Well, it's getting late, so I better go," he went up to Sonata, "Thanks for treating us to tacos Sonata. Though Aria said you're the worse, I think you're amazing." he pulled her into an embrace and pecked her cheek. Sonata blushed at his gesture.

Spike released her and went to Aria, "Thanks for the massage, Aria. I don't think I'll be getting twinges there for a long time." he hugged and kissed her cheek, making her blush and pout in embarrassment.

Finally Spike went to Adagio, "Thanks for suggesting to hang out today, Adagio. You and your partners really are good friends. Especially to a guy like me." he embraced her tightly causing her endowed chest to press into his own. He ignored it and kissed her cheek.

Adagio blushed a bit before a smile formed on her face. She returned the embrace and nuzzled his cheek a few times before they released each other, "You're welcome." she said.

"Well, I'll see you three around. Bye." Spike took his leave.

Sonata and Aria stood in confusion, while Adagio still smiled at his departure, "Uh, what just happened?" Sonata asked.

"I think we just got friendzoned." Aria answered, in shock like Sonata.

"For realsies?" Sonata asked.

Adagio giggled, much to Aria and Sonata's confusion, "What're you suddenly so happy about, Adagio?" Aria asked.

Adagio looked to them, "What you call friendzoned, I call a step up. He's recognized us as his friends. How often has that actually happened to us?"

Her two friends look baffled by her question, "Well..." Sonata trailed off.

"Sure we didn't get our desired results, but I think this was just about as good a victory as any." Adagio smiled.

Sonata after pondering on it smiled, "You know you're right."

When they looked to Aria who looked a bit disappointed eventually smiled, "Yeah."

"And perhaps next time we should be better people to the girls he hangs out with. Otherwise we may lose his friendship." Adagio added, and the two nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Before nighttime fell, Spike rolled home on his board and went inside. He placed his skateboard at the wall of his room, and opened his cellphone to see he and the rest of the girls received a group text from Twilight.<p>

'Spike, girls, I got good news.'

Spike texted back, 'Whatcha got, Twilight?'

Her next message came up, 'While I was out with Principal Celestia for today, she made me a generous offer.'

Spike waited until Rarity sent a message, 'What kind of offer?'

Twilight's message came, 'Principal Celestia and Principal Luna have offered us the chance to use their log cabin up in the snowy mountains next weekend.'

'WHAT?!' came a text from the five girls.

Spike texted, 'Whoa, she just told that to you. What's the catch?'

He waited until the next message came, 'No catch. They said this is normally the best time of the year to enjoy it up there. But since they got so much work to do, they won't be able to go up this year. So she offered us the chance to enjoy it for them.'

'That is generous.' Fluttershy's message came.

'Indeed.' came Rarity's text.

'They're already going to talk to our parents about it this week, so let's keep our fingers cross they'll say yes.' Twilight texted.

'Oh, this is so exciting!' Pinkie's text came.

'You got that right. Well, catch you tomorrow, girls.' Spike texted them before he ended his group message with them.

He laid on his bed and spoke to himself, "Imagine, the seven of us up at a log cabin in the snowy mountain? I hope we wouldn't get cabin fever from it." he humored himself, and laughed.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike had a good time with the Dazzlings, and he'll have another good time up at the Principal's cabin with the girls. See you then.)**


	19. Cabin in the Snowy Mountain

**(Welcome to my next installment. Hope you're ready for it.)**

Late Friday afternoon, Spike and the girls were on a bus provided by Principal Celestia and Principal Luna to take them to their log cabin up in the snowy mountains for the weekend. As the group sat in their seats, they were already dressed in winter coats to keep themselves warm.

"I can't believe a whole weekend at the principal's winter cabin all to ourselves." Fluttershy said, in surprise.

"I can," Rainbow answered, "We've got awesome luck!"

"Plus we could really use this what with all the work we've been getting at school," Applejack put in, "For me it's both school and housework."

"Oh, I just can't wait to play in the snow!" Pinkie cheered.

"Save that energy for later, Pinkie," Twilight calmed her, "You'll need it."

"Quite so," Rarity agreed, "Especially since there's so much to do all the way out here."

"You got that right." Spike agreed.

"But remember, guys," Twilight spoke up, "Our parents and our principals expect us to behave while we're up here. They may trust us enough to come up here without a chaperone, but we need to enforce their trust enough."

"We gotcha, Twi." Applejack nodded.

Soon the bus pulled to a stop as the driver spoke, "This is it, guys."

So the seven grabbed all their bags and got off the bus to see a two floor cabin up a snow covered hill, "That's the place." Spike said.

Twilight turned to the driver, "Thanks again for the drive, sir."

"No problem," The driver answered, "Remember the nearest town's not that far of a walk in case you need supplies. I'll be back here Sunday morning to pick you all up. Ok?"

"Ok." Twilight nodded, as the bus door closed, and the drive headed off.

"Let's get inside before I start freezing." Rarity said, as they all carried their bags up to the cabin door.

* * *

><p>Twilight pulled out the key Principal Celestia gave her for the cabin and unlocked it. They entered the place, and dropped their suitcases on the floor. They looked around seeing how spacious the living room area looked, complete with a large couch, two arm chairs, a fire place, a sliding screen door with a deck patio, a kitchen complete with a fridge, microwave, and oven, and the upstairs would be where they would sleep.<p>

Rainbow closed the door to keep the cold out, and marveled at the design, "This is cool."

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy gasped at the mounted reindeer head, bear skin rug, and taxidermy animals.

Twilight laid her hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. Principal Celestia told me these were all fakes."

"They are?" she asked, and Twilight nodded. Fluttershy sighed in relief that they weren't made from actual animals.

Rarity inspected the place, "Quite a lovely set up, if I do say so myself."

"Guys!" Rainbow called, as she looked out onto the patio deck, "You're gonna wanna see this."

The six went over to their rainbow haired friend and looked at the patio deck through the sliding screen door. What they saw on the deck covered up was a jacuzzi.

"Is that a..." Spike trailed off, as Twilight finished.

"A jacuzzi?"

"It is." Applejack confirmed.

"This is perfect!" Rainbow cheered.

"I know. This will be a perfect way to warm up this evening." Rarity added.

"Hope it still works." Fluttershy said, hopefully.

"It should. Otherwise the principals wouldn't have suggested we bring swimwear." Twilight noted.

"Oh, this is going to be so good." Pinkie rubbed her hands together.

"We'll get to that later. Right now we need to unpack." Twilight said, as they took off their coats and hung them up on the rack.

They brought their bags upstairs and into the room to find two beds. They looked at each other as Twilight said, "We should really address this issue now."

"Yeah, who's going to be getting the beds?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I should at least be in one. It's hard for me to sleep if I'm not comfy." Rarity said.

"Well, count me out of sharing a bed with you, Rare. You hog the covers after all." Applejack replied.

"Excuse me?" Rarity gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"Ok, you two, don't start." Rainbow warned them.

"Maybe we can make it three in each," Twilight realized what she said, "Oh, wait, we're at uneven numbers."

"It's ok, girls. I could take the floor or even the couch downstairs." Spike offered.

"But, Spike, it doesn't sound fair." Fluttershy said in worry.

"You girls need it more than I do." Spike answered, until Rarity cried.

"I-DEA!" they all looked to her, as she spoke, "What if all seven of us share a bed together?"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Ya know, Rarity, that's a fine idea." Applejack agreed.

"It's awesome." Rainbow added.

"Girls, need I remind you of us promising our parents we'd behave ourselves?" Twilight reminded them.

"Twilight, it's not like we're gonna do anything above sleeping right?" Rainbow reminded her.

"Well..." Twilight pondered.

"Besides, we've done it before, remember?" Pinkie showed her the picture of them all sleeping together after Spike's wild party. As Twilight and Applejack said, they made sure all six of them had their own picture copy and not just Spike.

"You do have a point," Twilight admitted, before turning to the boy, "What do you think, Spike?"

Spike looked at each of the girls, who were wondering what his answer would be. He finally spoke up, "Well, if you girls are really ok with it. Then so am I."

'Yes!' the girls screamed mentally in victory, even Twilight who lightened up about the idea.

"We should unload the rest of the stuff into the kitchen." Applejack suggested, and they all agreed and went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>As it was getting later, the sun was setting over the horizon. Inside the cabin, the girls and Spike were sitting around the living room relaxing, as Rarity was on the sofa reading a magazine, Applejack was stoking the fireplace, Fluttershy was petting a fake fox statue, Rainbow was drinking a bottle of apple cider from a case they brought with them, Spike was reading a comic book, and Twilight was relaxing.<p>

Suddenly Pinkie came back carrying pizza boxes, "Get your pizza on!" she announced.

"All right!" Spike cheered, as he went over and helped Pinkie with the pizza as they sat them down on the kitchen table.

They all gathered plates and drinks before chowing down on pizza, "Mm, this is real good." Rainbow said, as she ate her slice.

"I'll say." Spike said, as he sat by her side eating as well.

"How lucky can we get?" Pinkie asked, "We're miles away from home, eating hot pizza inside a cabin the principal's of our schools loaned to us for the weekend."

"That kind of thing doesn't happen so often." Fluttershy admitted.

"Thank our lucky star." Spike added, as he took a swig of his apple cider.

"I think after we eat we should go in the jacuzzi for a soak." Rarity suggested.

"Yeah. I mean a jacuzzi in this weather seems like a perfect combination." Applejack agreed.

"But first let's just enjoy dinner." Twilight said, as they continued to eat.

* * *

><p>After they were done eating, they decided to get changed up for their jacuzzi soak. As the girls were in the main bedroom, Spike was in the bathroom getting ready. He looked at himself in the mirror as he wore purple trunks, sandals, and a towel over his shoulder.<p>

"I'm ready." he told his reflection, as he left the bathroom.

He went downstairs and out on the deck, while ignoring the cold to start up the jacuzzi. After removing the cover he saw their was already water in it and clean to boot, "Did someone do this beforehand before we got here?" he wondered, before shrugging and turned it on causing the water to start heating up and bubble. Spike turned the outside lights on to give them some light, "All set."

"Everything ready, Spike?" Twilight's voice came.

"Yeah, everything's... perfect!" Spike gasped, as he saw his friends.

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie, stood on deck in swimwear that showed off their gorgeous bodies. Twilight's bikini was colored purple with little star patterns, Rarity's was black with the top's lining colored red, Pinkie's was colored blue with purple frilly lining and decorated in confetti patterns, Rainbow Dash's was blue with gray lining on the bottom, Applejack's was both green and red with the left side of the bikini top and bottom red and the left side green, Fluttershy's was green with red vertical stripe patterns.

Applejack noticed a blush on Spike's face as he looked at them, "Whatcha blushin' for, Spike?"

"Yeah. This isn't the first time you've seen us in our swimsuits." Rainbow added.

Spike shook off his blush, "I know. It's just you all look so beautiful I can't help but blush every time."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Fluttershy hugged him, and he blushed some more when he felt her bare stomach press into him.

"Come on, girls, the jacuzzi's a calling." Rainbow said, as the six girls and Spike stepped in.

They all recoiled and panted from how hot it was, but soon their bodies adjusted to the temperature and they sat themselves down in it.

"Ah, this is relaxing." Rarity moaned, as she stretched her arms up.

"Sitting in a jacuzzi outside in snow, what a combination." Applejack said.

Spike sat in between Rainbow and Rarity, while looking at the rest of the girls who were enjoying themselves, 'This is one of the greatest moments in my life. Here I am alone with my six best friends in a jacuzzi with no one around. This is the good life.' he relaxed, as he put his arms around both Rainbow and Rarity.

The two girls feeling this looked at him, with Rainbow smirking, "Well, pretty bold move there, Spikey."

Spike looked at her and then at Rarity, "Sorry, was this too much?"

"Not at all, darling." Rarity answered, as she enjoyed Spike's arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm glad you want us this close." Rainbow added, as she scooted closer to him, as did Rarity. The other four looked envious of Rarity and Rainbow being the ones closer to Spike.

They shook it off and continued to relax, while looking up at the night sky, "Nice night." Twilight said.

"Mm-hm." Applejack agreed.

Spike continued to relax with his arms around Rarity and Rainbow, until he saw floating his way was a blue bikini top, 'What the!?' he thought in confusion, until he looked ahead seeing Pinkie Pie across from him. She was relaxing, but he noticed through the bubbling water was no longer wearing her top, "PINKIE!" he cried, as a drop of blood came out of his nostril.

His exclaim caught the attention of the others who looked and saw the floating top, and got the hint, "PINKIE!" they cried.

"What?" she asked casually.

"Why are you not wearing your top?!" Twilight asked in outrage.

"My girls needed to breathe of course." she answered casually, while motioning to her chest.

"But we have a boy with us." Fluttershy reminded her, while blushing at her friend's bold move.

"Yeah. So you should put it back on." Spike held the top out to her.

"What're you so sheepish about, Spike?" Pinkie asked, "They're just breasts, and everyone has them."

"That's besides the point!" Spike said, while averting his eyes away from Pinkie for fear his teenage hormones was going to drive him off the wall.

"Pinkie, just put your top on." Twilight pleaded.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed.

"Ok-ok," Pinkie said, as she took the top and put it back on, "You can look, Spike."

Spike looked seeing she did have her top back on, "Thank you."

So they continued to relax, as Rarity spoke, "Oh, this is so peaceful, if only I could sit in here forever." she raised up her bare right leg for all to see. Spike looked at the sexy leg of his most fashionable friends, and Rarity wiggled her toes in a seductive manner.

Spike's eyes widened at the arousing act Rarity was putting on for him, 'Hotness level has jumped up.'

The others seeing Rarity's act was catching Spike's attention didn't want to be ignored. So each of them trying to be as casual as they could raised one leg up and wiggled their own toes in the same seductive style.

Spike's eyes remained widened, as he thought to himself, 'They're doing this on purpose... And it's working!' he was about to faint in the jacuzzi, only for Rainbow to pull his head out of the water.

"Whoa there, Spike!"

The girls realizing they may have overdid it lowered their legs back in the water, as Spike calmed down, "Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, as she scooted over to Spike.

"I'm fine, just give me a moment." Spike said, as he calmed down from the sexual overload.

"Sorry about that, sugarcube," Applejack apologized, "We didn't think our little display would be too much for ya."

"Surprised me too." Spike admitted.

"Maybe we should get out now?" Twilight suggested.

"Quite, right," Rarity agreed, "I'm starting to wrinkle up."

They all stood up and out of the jacuzzi feeling a chill, "Oh, it's cold!" Fluttershy shivered. They all wrapped themselves in towels, as Spike turned the jacuzzi off and covered it up for the night. They went back inside and dried off before deciding it was time to head to bed.

* * *

><p>Spike like before changed into his pajama pants and undershirt in the bathroom, while the girls got changed in the bedroom. After Spike finished he knocked on the bedroom door, "You girls ready?"<p>

"Almost, Spike," Twilight's voice came, as Spike leaned against the wall waiting, "Ok, we're ready."

Spike entered the bedroom seeing the girls sitting on the bed in their pajamas waiting for him. Twilight wore yellow sleep pants and a long sleeved button shirt with pink hearts. Rarity wore a violet nightgown with a fiddled white collar and a blue bow. Pinkie Pie wore a long blue sleeveless shirt with yellow and pink balloon designs, and matching shorts. The shirt had purple straps and a pink bow above the chest. Applejack wore blue footsie pajamas with pale blue apple prints. Rainbow had a white shirt with red sleeves with her rainbow lightning bolt image and blue pants. Fluttershy's were like Twilight, only her's were green with butterflies on them.

"Evening, girls." Spike greeted them.

"Evening, Spike." they greeted him, as he closed the door behind him and went to the bed.

Pinkie looked at the nearby window and gasped, "Hey, look!"

They looked and saw it was snowing, "Snow!" they gasped, as they ran to the window to look out and saw flurries of snow coming down.

"With all that snow coming down we're just to have us a blast tomorrow." Applejack smiled.

"Yeah." Rainbow nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better get some sleep for tomorrow." Twilight said, as they climbed onto the bed.

"So how should it work with all seven of us here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, according to the picture it's best that Spike is in the center." Twilight explained, while looking at her picture copy.

"Do all of you carry around your copy of us sleeping together?" Spike asked, as all six girls looked guilty, "I thought so."

"And two of us are best comfortable on both sides of Spike, and the rest of surround him." Twilight concluded.

"So then who should be the ones to sleep closest to Spike?" Fluttershy inquired.

"It should be me!" each of the girls answered, before giving each other glares.

Spike quickly acted, "Easy, girls. Let's not get into a fight. I'll decide," suddenly all girls got up into his face wanting an answer. Spike spoke up, "Since Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie already had the chance to sleep close with me after the party, they're ruled out. I'm sorry girls." he apologized to the two, who looked disappointed, but knew he was right.

"We know." they answered.

Spike looked to both Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity, "For tonight, I choose... Twilight and Rarity."

"Yes!" the two cheered with joy, only to remember the feelings of their friends.

Spike seeing Fluttershy and Applejack looked disappointed, placed his hands on their shoulders to comfort them, "Don't worry, girls, there's tomorrow night for you two." The two smiled feeling they could wait another night.

"Well, let's get to bed," Twilight said, before turning to Spike, and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Spike."

"Night, Twilight." Spike smiled, and hugged her.

Rarity pulled Spike over and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Spikey-Wikey."

"Goodnight, Rarity." Spike embraced her.

Applejack tossed her hat as it landed on the dresser perfectly, before pecking Spike's cheek, "Goodnight, sugarcube."

"Goodnight, Applejack." Spike hugged her.

"Pleasant dreams, Spike." Fluttershy said, as she kissed his cheek, and he hugged her.

"Same to you, Fluttershy."

"Goodnight, buddy." Rainbow kissed his cheek.

"Night, Rainbow." Spike hugged her.

Pinkie embraced him, by pulling his head into her chest smothering him, "Goodnight my little gumdrop!"

"Air!" Spike wheezed.

"Pinkie, you're suffocating him!" Applejack called.

Pinkie realizing what she was doing said sheepishly, "Whoops." she released Spike who looked dizzy.

Eventually Spike lied on the bed in the center, with Twilight on his right side and Rarity on his left side, while Rainbow and Applejack were on Twilight's side, and Pinkie and Fluttershy were on Rarity's side. After they pulled the covers over them they fell asleep. As they slept, Twilight and Rarity moved in closer and started snuggling up with Spike as if he was their teddy bear.

**(And that's the first part. Don't miss next time where they have some fun in the snow.)**


	20. Wild and Fun Day and Night

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Hope you guys are ready to see some funny moments.)**

As the sun rose over the horizon of the hill, its light peaked through the window of the room in which Spike and the girls were sharing. As the light got into Spike's eyes, he started groaning until he rubbed his cheek against something soft, 'This is so soft,' he thought, 'It feels like marshmallows.'

His eyes opened and saw Rarity had smothered his head into her chest, "Rarity!" he muffled due to his pressed face. When he finally managed to wiggle his face away he blushed, 'I've only had the occasional dreams about this moment, but never did I expect to wake up to it actually happening.' he thought, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He glanced back and remembered Twilight was sleeping up front with him as well, while the other four were on either side of him.

'Well, unlike last time at the party I remember sharing the bed with them all this time around,' Spike thought, until he heard a yawn. He looked up at Rarity seeing she was wide awake and smiling at him, "Oh, good morning, Rarity." he said quietly so not to wake any of the others.

"Good morning, darling," Rarity replied, as she stroked Spike's hair, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, actually. And you?"

"Like a baby," she giggled, "You make for the perfect body pillow, you know?"

"I had no idea." he chuckled a bit, before Rarity pull him closer to her as his face was inches away from her chest.

"We do have some time before the others wake up. I could use this time to bond with my special guy." Rarity said, before kissing his forehead.

"Rarity." Spike panted from excitement.

Rarity smiled, as she leaned in closer, only for Spike to suddenly get pulled back from her by Twilight. They both realized Twilight was also awake, "Now that's not fair, Rarity. Hogging Spike all to yourself this early in the morning. Share some for the rest of us."

"Uh, Twi." Spike began, as he could feel Twilight press her chest up into his back.

Suddenly they heard more yawns, and saw the rest of the girls waking up as well, "Oh, what a night." Applejack stretched her arms up.

"That was a good sleep." Fluttershy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Bestest sleep I ever had." Pinkie added.

"I'll say." Rainbow agreed.

They all looked at Twilight, Rarity, and Spike, "Morning, yall." Applejack greeted them.

"Morning, girls." Twilight greeted them.

They all got out of bed, as Pinkie looked out the window, "Look at how much more snow we got!"

They all looked out the window seeing Pinkie was right, "With all that extra snow today's just gonna be awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Before we do anything we should get cleaned up." Twilight suggested.

Within a split second Rarity bolted out of the room determined to be the first one in the bathroom, "Saw that coming a mile away." Rainbow said.

The girls giggled, as Applejack spoke up, "Well, Pinkie and I might as well get started on breakfast." they headed downstairs. Once Rarity was finished in the bathroom the others got in to clean themselves up.

* * *

><p>They went downstairs to the kitchen to see Applejack and Pinkie Pie made a bunch of waffles and flapjacks for everyone, "Come and get it, yall." Applejack said.<p>

"Wow, everything looks so delicious." Spike gasped, as he and Rainbow salivated over the food.

"I think we should wait until you and Pinkie get ready, Applejack." Fluttershy said.

"I agree. You two should enjoy breakfast with all of us." Spike agreed.

"Well, that's kind of ya both." Applejack smiled.

"We'll be right back." Pinkie said, as she and Applejack went back upstairs to get cleaned up. They came back down good and ready and joined their friends for breakfast.

They all sat down at the table and were eating. Spike took a bite of his waffle and smiled, "Delicious as always. You girls sure can cook a good meal."

"We try." Pinkie smiled, as she took a bite into a flapjack.

"It's really supposed to be cold out today. So everyone make sure you wear something extra warm." Twilight recommended.

"Right." Spike and Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Luckily, I brought plenty of extra scarves." Rarity said in relief.

"We figured ya did." Applejack noted, as she drank some apple juice.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Pinkie cheered. After finishing their breakfast, they did their dishes, grabbed their winter gear, and stepped outside determined to have some fun.

* * *

><p>Soon enough that's just what they were doing. Fluttershy and Twilight were making snow angels, Pinkie and Rarity were building a snowman in the shape of a pony that had mane in the same style as Pinkie's hair. Applejack and Spike were catching some snowflakes on their tongues.<p>

Spike looked out into the distance of the hill and the mountain, "This sight is just so nostalgic."

"Ya darn tootin'," Applejack agreed, until she and Spike were pelted with snowballs from behind, "Whoa, nelly!"

They spun around seeing Rainbow Dash holding snowballs, "Gotcha both!" she chuckled.

"Rainbow." Applejack scowled.

"Cheap shot attacking from behind!" Spike called her out.

"Never let an opponent get behind you, Spike. That's the rule in all form of combat." Rainbow smirked.

"Well, I got a rule for ya too," Applejack said, as she made a snowball, "Never start a snowball fight with me."

"Are you looking to challenge me?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe I am." Applejack smirked.

"Want some help?" Spike asked, as he held a snowball as well.

"Much obliged." Applejack answered, as the two started pelting Rainbow with their snowballs, and she started making more.

They were playfully pelting each other, until Applejack's snowball missed Rainbow and nailed Rarity in the back of the head. The three were shocked to see it got her, while Pinkie, Twilight, and Fluttershy were worried.

Rarity turned around slowly with her eyes widened and a frown on her face, "IT... IS... ON!"

She started packing snow into a snowball and started assaulting the three, "Rarity's gone mad!" Spike cried, as he ran for cover.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Pinkie cheered, as she jumped in and started packing snow into snowballs and started throwing them all over getting everyone.

After Twilight and Fluttershy got hit by Pinkie's snowballs, Fluttershy panicked and took cover behind a tree, while Twilight decided to join in just to get back at Pinkie. Spike and Fluttershy peeked out from behind their trees noticing the others were still engaged in their snowball war. However the two noticed Rarity wasn't throwing hers like a madwoman like before signaling she was now in it for the fun. They smiled and charged in to join them.

After half an hour, they were all lying in the snow looking worn out, "So, who won?" Spike asked the girls.

"I don't know." Applejack answered.

"I stopped keeping track awhile ago." Rainbow added.

"What say we call it a tie?" Twilight suggested.

"Agreed." they all answered, and laughed.

"Still, that was so much fun, wasn't it?" Pinkie asked.

"It was quite entertaining." Rarity admitted.

"So what should do now?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow got up and smirked, "I know exactly what to do." she ran around back of the cabin, as the others waited.

Rainbow came back while dragging a toboggan behind her that looked long enough for all of them to sit in, "Rainbow, where'd that come from?" Fluttershy asked.

"I found in the shed out back yesterday while bringing in some firewood. Looks big enough for all of us."

"And where are going to sled on that?" Spike asked

Rainbow smirked and motioned to the higher hill top in the forest close to the cabin, "Up there?" Fluttershy gulped.

"Oh, yeah. We'll have the sledding experience of a lifetime!" Rainbow pumped a fist.

"All right!" Pinkie cheered.

"But it looks so high." Fluttershy shook.

"Don't worry, we're all gonna be sledding together so you don't have to worry." Spike assured her. Fluttershy smiled feeling relieved she wouldn't be alone in this.

"Then let's go." Rainbow suggested, as they started hiking through the forest and up the hill along a path.

* * *

><p>When they reached the top, they took the opportune moment to look out from the cliff and see the horizon, "You can see everything from up here." Twilight gasped.<p>

"Yeah. I can see the cabin." Spike added, as they all spotted it.

"Ok, we need to get this here toboggan just right," Applejack said, "Spike, you best be up front since you're the smallest."

"Not by much." Spike answered, with a pout.

"Then I'll be behind ya," Applejack continued, "Then Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity." The others started agreeing on the formation, while secretly wishing they could be the ones riding behind Spike.

So they sat their toboggan at the edge of the hill, and got into their positions. As Spike sat up front, he felt Applejack wrap her arms around him from behind, and felt something press into his back, "Don't worry, Spike, if anything happens I'll hold onto ya."

"Thanks." Spike said, while blushing.

"Everybody better hold onto the one in front of you." Twilight suggested, and followed Applejack's lead on wrapping their arms around the one in front of them.

"We'll all have to steer to make this work." Rainbow ordered.

"Right." they agreed.

"All right, girls, let's start rockin'." Spike said, as they began nudging the toboggan closer to the edge. When they got it close enough to the edge, it started tilting forward and went down the hill.

The girls and Spike cried, cheered, and whooped as the toboggan was sledding down, "This is intense!" Rainbow cheered.

Rarity saw some trees up ahead, "Look out for the trees!" she and Fluttershy cried in a panic.

"Lean to right!" Spike called, as they did so and avoided the trees.

"Close one." Twilight sighed in relief.

Rainbow looked ahead on their path and gasped, "Duck!"

"Duck, where?" Fluttershy asked, as she looked around.

"No! Duck!" Rainbow called, as the others saw they were coming across a low tree branch in their path stretched out like a limbo pole. As they closed in on it, they all ducked their heads avoiding it.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Pinkie joked, as they continued to steer the toboggan.

Spike looked ahead seeing some snow bumps up ahead, "Speed bumps!" he called, as the toboggan rode over them causing the group to bounce up and down.

"This is like an massage chair or something." Rarity said, as she shook. Once they passed up the bumps, they were once again on smoother and calmer slopes.

"How much further until we reach the bottom?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can't be too far now." Applejack answered.

Spike looked ahead and gasped, "Girls, we got us a jump ahead!"

They looked ahead seeing a boulder covered in snow making it like a miniature ski jump, "Whoa!" they cried, as their toboggan went off it sending them flying through the air. They cried and screamed, while Pinkie laughed in enjoyment, before they landed on the snow still going down the hill.

"Now that was awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

Applejack looked ahead with wide eyes, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh, what?" Twilight asked, as they saw another boulder up ahead.

The seven screamed as they crashed into it, sending them all flying over the boulder and crashing into a huge snowbank. Each of the girls pulled themselves out of the bank and shook the snow off them, "That was some crash." Pinkie chuckled.

"Everyone ok?" Applejack asked.

"I'm ok." Fluttershy answered.

"I'm in one piece." Twilight added.

"Nothing bruised." Rarity put in.

"Nothing I can't handle." Rainbow finished.

"Hey, where's Spike?" Pinkie asked, seeing no sign of him.

"Spike!" the girls gasped, as they looked around before spotting his legs sticking out of the snowbank wiggling around.

"Come on, girls!" Applejack ordered, as she grabbed Spike's legs, and the group tugged him out.

Spike shook all the snow off, and spoke, "Thanks, girls. It was getting chilly in there."

"Was that awesome or what?" Rainbow asked, as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"It was incredibly awesome." Spike admitted.

The group laughed, until they noticed it was getting colder, and more snow was falling. They looked up at the sky seeing it was getting darker, "Looks like a snow storm's on it's way." Applejack said.

"We better get back to the cabin before it hits." Twilight suggested.

"Good thing, we're not too far from it." Rarity said, as they saw the cabin in the distance of the forest.

"Let's go!" Rainbow called, as they took off while dragging the toboggan.

* * *

><p>They trekked through the forest as the sky continued to get darker and the snow started blowing around them, "I can't see!" Fluttershy shielded her face.<p>

"Take my hand," Spike took hers into his, "Everyone link up so we don't get lost!" And so they all linked hands and continued on before exiting the forest and reached the cabin.

Then went inside and closed the door, "Brr, it's freezing out there!" Twilight shivered.

"Good thing we're inside now." Spike said, as they removed their coats.

"We better get this fire going." Rainbow said, as she and Applejack grabbed some logs from the fireplace's woodpile.

'I'll go make us some hot chocolate." Fluttershy offered.

"I'll help with that." Rarity offered.

And so they got to work in getting the fireplace lit, and soon Rarity and Fluttershy came in with a tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows for everyone.

"Thanks, girls." Spike said, as he received a mug of hot chocolate.

Rainbow looked outside seeing the heavy blizzard, "That storm sure looks thick."

"Lucky we don't have to go out there." Twilight said.

"Too bad we can't go out to the jacuzzi and warm up there." Pinkie said, knowing doing that would be suicide.

"So we're stuck here until we get cabin fever?" Rainbow asked, looking bored already.

"Don't panic, Rainbow. There must be something around here to do." Twilight said.

Spike pondered, until an idea popped into his head, "Girls, I know exactly what to do."

"What is it, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"First help me move some stuff for space." Spike said, as the girls helped him move the furniture creating a wide open space for them.

"Ok, so now what?" Applejack asked.

Spike pulled out his cellphone and opened up a music list, "We're gonna have us a dance party."

"Ooh, I love dance parties!" Pinkie cheered, while bouncing around in excitement.

"Well, it beats doing nothing." Applejack admitted.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Rarity added.

"I could do that." Fluttershy put in.

"Then let's do it." Spike said, as he went through a playlist and started the first song suggested.

Spike stepped to the center of the floor, and when the music started playing he started dancing, while also moving his lips to the lyrics to the song Good Girls Gone Bad.

As he danced he gave winks, finger gestures, and all sorts of flirtatious signs to each of the girls making them blush, swoon, and sigh lovingly. He eventually dragged them to the floor and joined him in dancing, where he was passed off from partner to partner, or in the girls case cutting in.

When the song ended, they sat down and caught their breath, "That was fun." Pinkie smiled.

"And jumping." Rainbow added.

"So what's next on the list?" Applejack asked.

"Next is a slow song." Spike said, which got Rarity interested.

When the song started playing Can't Help Falling in Love with You, Spike stood up and offered his hand to Rarity who accepted it and they started dancing.

As they dance, Rarity spoke, "This feels so nice, Spike."

"I'm glad you like it, Rarity." Spike said, as he spun her.

After Rarity had a long enough turn, she returned to her seat and Spike offered his hand to Fluttershy who accepted it, while blushing. Fluttershy spoke, as they danced, "Be gentle, Spike."

"Relax, I got you." Spike assured her, as they danced.

Each of the other girls who hadn't danced with Spike yet looked envious as they awaited their turn. When Fluttershy was done, Spike offered his hand to Applejack who took it.

The two danced, as Spike spoke, "I know this ain't your typical Western number, Applejack."

"It's ok, sugarcube. I like this as long as it's with you." she whispered into his ear. Spike smiled as he rested his head onto her chest as they danced.

Rainbow not liking how close they looked, decided to step in, "Cutting in." she took Applejack's place and began dancing with Spike.

Applejack was miffed at Rainbow just butting in, but knew sooner or later she'd be done with her turn. As Spike danced, he spoke to the rainbow haired girl, "You're doing pleasantly well for a girl who's not all about these types of dances."

"Remember, Spike, I'm full of surprises." she answered, as they danced.

Soon enough Spike substituted Rainbow for Pinkie, who danced with him. Spike started feeling as if Pinkie was leading him in the dance, but he didn't mind it. When her turn was up, Spike took Twilight last, and whispered, "Always save the best for last." Twilight upon hearing that, blushed and danced with Spike as the light from the fireplace flames washed over them. They danced until the song ended.

* * *

><p>As it got late, Spike was already in the bathroom changing into his sleepwear. He let out a yawn, "Boy, I'll be sleeping the sleep of the just tonight." he left the bathroom, and headed for the bedroom hoping the girls were done changing.<p>

He knocked on the door, and heard Rarity's voice, "Come in, Spike."

Spike opened the door and stepped in, but to his surprise saw the room was empty, "Girls?" he peered around the room seeing how quiet it was, "Where'd they go?" suddenly he jumped as he heard the bedroom door slam behind them. He turned around, "Girls, is that-whoa!" he cried.

What startled him was that Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie stood blocking the closed door. It wouldn't be so shocking, if it weren't for the fact they were wearing nothing but their undergarments. Twilight's was colored light purple with her trademark star symbol imprinted on her panties, Rarity's was in a aqua blue pair with diamond patterns imprinted on her bra, Fluttershy's was green with butterfly patterns on her panties, and Pinkie's was pink with blue and yellow balloons designed on both her bra and panties.

"Girls, what the hell?!" Spike panicked.

"What's wrong, Spike. You look a little nervous?" Rarity asked, with a flirtatious smile.

"Nervous doesn't come close to describe how I'm feeling!"

"Here, let's give you a big hug." Pinkie suggested, as the four approached him with their arms out.

Spike started backing away from the smiling girls, until he landed on the bed, "Girls, please don't look at me that way," he suddenly realized, "Hey, where are Applejack and Rainbow Dash?"

He soon got his answer, as Applejack and Rainbow popped out from the other side of the bed, and held Spike down, "Gotcha!" Rainbow called.

Spike looked up seeing Rainbow and Applejack were also in their undergarments. Rainbow's was dark blue and had her trademark rainbow lightning bolt imprinted on her panties, and Applejack's were colored orange with small apples imprinted on both her bra and panties.

"What's going on here?!" Spike cried in terror.

"Nothing, sugarcube. We're just having some friendly fun." Applejack answered, as she and Rainbow held Spike down on the bed to keep him from struggling.

"This is friendly fun?" Spike asked in confusion, while trying not to look up at their exposed cleavages. He then saw Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity stand before them bed, still having smiles plastered on their faces, until Pinkie shouted.

"Get him!" The four pounced the screaming boy, as his sleepwear was flung around.

A moment later, the girls were standing around the bed giggling, while Spike was sitting on the bed facing them while holding one of the pillows close to his body leaving his head, arms, and legs exposed, "This was not funny, girls." he scowled.

"Come on, Spike. It was all in good fun." Twilight giggled.

"What gave you all the idea to do something like this?" Spike said, while not letting go of the pillow.

"Well, we decided since this is our last night here together..." Fluttershy began.

"We figured, we should do something extra special." Rainbow added.

"And what better way to make it special than an undie night." Pinkie smiled.

Spike turned to Twilight, "Twilight, what happened to behaving ourselves for the sake of our families?"

"I thought about it too, Spike. But then I realized we wouldn't get in trouble if we didn't tell anybody, or if we even did anything totally indecent."

"She's right, we're just in our underwear." Applejack added.

"And nothing more's going to come off." Rarity put in.

"Unless you want it." Rainbow muttered to herself.

"Loopholes." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Spike. Lose the pillow." Pinkie suggested.

"We promise we won't tell anyone or say anything." Fluttershy promised.

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed, "Besides you've gotten to see us like this, now it's our turn to see you."

Spike looked up seeing them all giving him the look signaling they weren't going to leave him alone about the issue. In defeat, he spoke, "Sometimes, you girls can be evil." he let go of the pillow revealing he was now only dressed in purple boxer shorts with green dragon images on them.

"Nice shorts." Rainbow held a chuckle.

Spike felt embarrassed, until Rarity sat down beside him, making him tense up. The girl spoke up, "I think it's a fitting pair, and you pull them off well."

"Ya think?" Spike asked, while blushing sheepishly.

"Of course," Fluttershy said, as she sat on the other side of him, "You look even cuter this way."

"You really mean that, or are you just buttering me up?" Spike asked, as he looked at the kind girl.

"I do mean it, Spike. And I think we all can agree on that." Fluttershy said, as the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks I guess," Spike said, until he felt Applejack crawl up behind him, "Hey, now what're you?" he stopped as he felt her hands rest on his shoulders.

"Just relax, sugarcube. Let us get you comfortable." she started massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, that feels good." Spike panted, as he started loosening up.

Suddenly he felt his feet held up, and saw Twilight and Pinkie holding one each, "We'll take care of these." Pinkie said, as she and Twilight began massaging Spike's feet.

"Oh-oh yeah." Spike panted from extreme relaxation.

Suddenly he felt his back getting scratched, and realized it was Rainbow and Fluttershy doing it. They did it while making sure not to get in the way of Applejack massaging his shoulders, "Don't worry, Spike. Fluttershy and I got this covered."

"Thanks, girls." Spike said, as his body was getting more turned on by the minute, but the cherry on top came as Rarity laid across the bed plopping her head into Spike's lap.

Spike looked down at the fashionable girl who was smiling up at him, "I'll keep you lap comfy, Spike." she drew circles on his bare chest with her index finger, to further entice him.

"Thanks," he winced, and thought to himself, 'This has to be the greatest moment in my life. Wait a minute... Oh, no, it's coming up again! I can't get that with Rarity lying there. Stay calm think other stuff, think of other stuff,' he tried but wasn't helping, 'Maybe she won't notice.' he saw so far Rarity didn't, but was starting to care less and less as the treatment he was receiving from his friends was relaxing him.

When they finished they released Spike, as he spoke, "Girls, that was the best thing you've all ever done for me."

"Hey, you eased our boredom with your dance party idea." Rainbow said.

"Besides, there's nothing we wouldn't do for our buddy-wuddy!" Pinkie beamed, as she hugged Spike with the side of his head pressing into her ample chest. She was unaware of Spike starting to sweat from the contact, while blushing up a storm.

"Pinkie, don't suffocate Spike," Rarity said, as she took Spike from the happy-go-lucky girl, and held him close to her chest, "You need to handle him with care. Like so." she showed her example.

"I can do that!" Fluttershy said, as she pulled Spike over resting his head upon her soft bosom.

'Fluttershy's unexpectedly bolder now.' Spike thought, as he felt the softness of her chest press into his cheek.

"Easy, Fluttershy. Don't wanna overdo it." Rainbow said, as she took Spike and rested him into her chest, and whispered, "You remember this feeling dontcha, big guy?"

'How could I forget this soft feeling?' Spike thought to himself, while remembering when Rainbow did that to him when he was in his own bed.

"All right, Rainbow, give him here." Applejack took Spike, and laid him onto her own large bosom, "Comfy, Spike?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." he admitted.

Applejack smiled, as she playfully poked his cheek, "You're such a spoiled boy, ya know that?"

"I blame all of you for that." Spike answered.

Twilight pulled Spike over, so he was laying on her chest, "Well, we like spoiling you. And we know you'd spoil us in return." she said, as Spike could only chuckle.

"This calls for a picture!" Pinkie beamed.

"A picture?" the others asked.

"Well, duh! We've already got a commemorative photo each where we all slept with Spike, so this should also be added as a commemorative moment." the poofy haired girl explained.

"That's a rad idea, Pinkie." Rainbow admitted.

"Sounds all right by me." Applejack agreed.

"Then, everyone get in a position." Pinkie said, as she went to grab her cellphone and set it on camera and got the timer started. She propped it on a dresser on the opposite side of the bed. She raced back to take a position with her friends.

Spike was in the center of the bed sitting down, Twilight was behind him with her head resting on top of his as her arms draped down his bare torso while pressing her chest into his back, Rainbow and Applejack were lying across Spike's legs, Fluttershy and Rarity were resting their heads on his shoulders, and Pinkie took her position right next to Twilight so they both had their heads on top of his and draped their arms down his torso, while Pinkie managed to press her own breasts into his back. The phone took the picture, as Pinkie brought it over to the group to see how it turned out.

"That there's a keeper." Applejack said in amaze.

"Indeed." Rarity nodded.

"I'll send you all copies." Pinkie said, as she did so.

"Remember, we'll need to make sure these pictures are kept private." Twilight reminded them.

"Yeah. Good thing Featherweight didn't take this one, otherwise he really would've tried to put it in our school paper." Spike said.

"And we would be the laughing stock of the century." Rainbow added.

"Plus we'd get seriously grounded by our folks." Twilight put in.

"Very true. So this moment is between the seven of us." Rarity said, as they all put their hands in.

"Well, now that this is done, let's get to bed." Spike suggested, and they all agreed.

As promised, Applejack and Fluttershy were sleeping the closest to Spike, while the others slept on either side behind either of the two girls. Spike slept until he felt both Applejack and Fluttershy wrap their arms around him, surrounding both sides of his head with their chests.

'Wow, it's like having pillows behind me and on both sides,' he thought with enjoyment, 'This weekend turned out to be better than I ever could've imagined it would be.' he soon drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his friends.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, after getting ready and packing it in, the group were outside the cabin. Spike looked at the place, "This was a fun weekend."<p>

"Uh-huh." Pinkie nodded.

"We should get the principals to let us come up here again." Rainbow said.

"That would be interesting." Fluttershy admitted.

"Well, for now let's remember the fun we had here, and leave all the personal stuff to each other." Rarity said, and they all nodded.

Twilight looked down the hill and saw the bus from before pull up, "There's our ride. Come on, everyone." they started walking away, as Spike looked back at the cabin knowing in his heart he would never forget all the fun he had with his six close friends.

**(And that's the chapter. Their last night there was the bets night they could've hoped for. Especially for Spike. See you next time.)**


	21. Night in the Barn

**(Welcome to another chapter. Hope you're ready to see some sweet moments in this chapter.)**

It was Saturday afternoon, as Spike and Applejack were in the orchard of her family's farm picking bushels of apples, "Thanks again for helping me out out here, Spike." The country girl thanked him.

"No problem, A.J. Just call me the noble dragon." he joked and the two laughed. After they put their baskets into the barn, they caught their breath.

"Say, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we take a walk through the orchard just for the hell of it?" she offered.

"Sure." Spike answered, as the two left the barn and started walking through the orchard.

Spike walked at Applejack's side, while looking up at the apple trees seeing how fall was underway and knew the Apple family had to harvest as many apples as they could before winter sets in. As they walked further into the orchard the two stopped and let out a yawn, "Boy, all that work sure left me tuckered out." Spike said.

"Me too," Applejack said, "Let's go rest under that tree there?" she suggested, as they took a spot under the tree to get comfy.

"This feels good." Spike admitted, as he got comfy.

"Spike," Applejack began, as he looked over seeing A.J on the ground with her head resting against the tree trunk, "Why don't you lay your head down right here? It's just as comfy." she suggested while laying a hand on her belly.

Spike blushed, "A.J, are you sure that's ok?"

"Course it is." she smiled.

Spike gulped before answered, "Well, if you mean it," he was prepared to lay himself down where she motioned to, until he noticed Applejack unbuttoning the lower buttons on her shirt exposing her midriff, "A.J, what're you doing?!"

"Just undoing these lower buttons," she began, "Unless you're looking to get small red button imprints on your face?"

Spike sighed in relief that she wasn't about to strip, "That makes sense."

"Well, come right here, sugarcube." she beckoned him.

So Spike laid his head down with his left cheek pressing up against her bare belly, 'Wow, this feels so soft.' he thought in enjoyment.

Applejack smiled as she patted his right cheek with her hand, "Rest up, Spike." she said, before leaning her head back into the trunk of the tree and tipped her hat down so it covered her face. Spike eventually rested his eyes.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Spike was still laying his head against Applejack's belly, while the girl herself still slept with her hat covering her face. Suddenly Spike heard a growling sound in his ear and shot up in startle, "Applejack, did you hear that, what was it?" he asked.<p>

Applejack lifted her head up and removed her hat before chuckling, "Relax, Spike. That was just my stomach grumbling."

"Thank God. I was afraid it was a wolf or something." Spike chuckled.

"Well, come on Spike. I got some apple fritters back at the house calling to me." she said, as they got up.

"You're gonna share them, right? Because I know how easy it is for you to pack away the fritters." he playfully poked her still exposed belly.

"Oh, ha-ha." she laughed sarcastically, before redoing her lower buttons.

Soon they headed back to the house where Applejack brought out some apple fritters on a plate, "Here we go, Spike."

"Yum," Spike salivated, as the two sat at the table and began eating, "So I guess there won't be too much farm work for you guys to do once winter blows in, huh?"

"Maybe not so much outdoor work, but there's still barn work we have to do." Applejack answered.

"Well, just remember me and the girls are here for ya if ya need an extra hand." Spike reminded her.

"Thanks, Spike, always am glad to have reliable friends like you and the girls." Applejack smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that day as nighttime came, Applejack brought Spike into the barn that was quiet with all the farm animals asleep. Applejack brought Spike over to a large bale of hay for them to sit on that was right in the position where the moon shined through an open window in the barn.<p>

The two sat down, while looking up at the moon through the barn window, "Nice night, isn't it?" Spike asked the older girl.

"Beautiful," she smiled, as the two sat. After a moment of marveling at the moon, Applejack spoke up, "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Spike asked.

"You remember four years ago, during when my school had parents day, and my parents didn't show because they're busy expanding our apple business overseas?" Applejack asked.

"Right," Spike started recalling, "And you started planning on dropping out of school and push yourself to your limits with chores here thinking if you put in more effort they'd come back."

"Yeah. And then you came and snapped me out of it." Applejack smiled, as she flashed back.

* * *

><p><em>Four years ago, a younger Spike, went into the barn to see a younger Applejack sitting on a bale of hay sobbing to herself.<em>

_Younger Spike approached, and spoke up, "Applejack?"_

_Applejack looked over and saw Spike, as he noticed her red face from so much crying, "Please go, Spike. I don't want ya to see me like this."_

_Spike ignoring her request took a spot on the bale of hay next to her, "Applejack, everyone's worried about you. Why're you pushing them away?"_

_"Because I need to do this!" she snapped, "Ma and Pa have barely been home since the day Applebloom could walk. If I can show them just how much hard work I'm putting in here they won't need to be out there expanding our business," she sniffled, "Or is it they don't love me, Big Mac, or Applebloom anymore?" she asked getting sadder._

_Spike not liking this side of his friend put a hand to her shoulder, as she looked down at him, "Of course they love you."_

_"How do ya know?" she asked curiously._

_"Well, think about it, if they decided to bring you with them on their travels of expanding their business you wouldn't have a real life," he began, "You'd just be going from place to place with no rest, or chance to make new friends. You'd never see us again or your siblings or Granny Smith," Applejack started listening to her friend, as he continued, "They knew you loved living here and loved being with me and the girls. So that's why they wanted you, Applebloom, and Big Mac to stay here with Granny Smith. I'll bet they loved you so much that they wanted you to be happy with the life you had here, and they wish every day they could be with you more than they get the chance too. And you know I wouldn't like it if you went away with your parents, because then the girls and I would probably never see you again. And we like you, especially me." he smiled._

_"Spike." she gasped, as her eyes watered, but no longer from sadness._

_Spike took a handkerchief from his pocket and dried her eyes for her, "That's better. No more tears." he smiled._

_Applejack started forming a smile on her face, and pulled the younger boy into a big hug, "Thank you, Spike. I really needed this." she said, as she hugged the boy._

_"You're welcome." he answered, as he hugged her back._

_Soon enough they stepped outside of the barn where her family and friends were waiting for her, "I'm sorry, everyone, for being such a pain."_

_Granny Smith approached and hugged her, "Aw, don't be like that, Applejack. We knew ya weren't yourself, didn't we?"_

_"Ya darn tootin'." Applebloom agreed, as she embraced her sister._

_"Eeyup." Big Mac put in, as he embraced the family._

_Spike and his friends watched Applejack reconcile with her family, as Twilight laid a hand on his shoulder, "Good job, Spike." she smiled._

_Spike nodded, as Applejack walked up to them, "Sorry, guys. I was being closed off from yall and pushed ya away. Could ya ever forgive a stubborn gal?"_

_"Hey, we've all been stubborn before." Rainbow replied, as the two fist bumped._

_"And forgiving each other is what being friends is all about, right?" Pinkie asked._

_"Yeah. Come here yall!" Applejack opened her arms, and the girls and Spike embraced her._

* * *

><p>Applejack smiled at that memory, and looked at Spike, "Thanks to you, I remembered just how important having you all in my life was. And I would never forget that."<p>

"And we're all glad you didn't." Spike smiled, before Applejack embraced him. Spike returned the embrace, until they split.

Applejack spoke, "You know, Spike. I could use a massage right about now."

"Sure thing." Spike said, about to put his hands on her shoulders, only for Applejack to stop him.

"Not mah shoulders, Spike. This time I want you to give me a massage somewhere else."

"What'd ya have in mind?" Spike asked in confusion.

Applejack smiled, as she took Spike's right hand and began guiding it, "I'd like a massage right here." she finished, as she laid the boys right hand onto her left breast.

Upon feeling it, Spike's eyes widened, as a drop of blood fell out of his nostril. He let out a panicked cry, "Applejack, what're you doing?!"

"What? I just felt like wanting to get massaged elsewhere. Is that a problem?" she raised a brow.

"No, well, yes, I mean," he stammered, "You know this is something a guy would kill to do, right?"

"I know, but you ain't any guy. You're my closest friend," she reminded him, "Plus, I think these girls here would like to feel what kind of treatment my shoulders have been getting for years." she winked.

"I see." Spike replied, still uneasy about the request.

"Well, Spike, what do ya say?"

"Well, I'm not sure." he began, while starting to sweat.

Applejack smirked, "Well, for a boy that ain't so sure, your hand sure made up its mind."

Spike wondered what she meant by that, until he saw his hand was still planted on her breast, and Applejack wasn't keeping it there. He quickly took his hand off while blushing bright red, "So sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," she said, "Come on, Spike, just for me?" she pleaded, while batting her eyes at him like Rarity would do.

Spike unable to resist the plea of his friend, caved in and said, "What happens in the barn, stays in the barn."

"Thank you, Spike," she smiled. Spike put on a brave face as he got behind Applejack, while she sat as the edge of the hay bale. Spike reached out from behind her and grasped both breasts into his hands, "Oh!" she gasped.

"Too hard a grasp?" he asked in worry.

"No. That felt good. Never had other hands hold me there, you know?"

"Obviously." he answered, with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, Spike, I leave mah girls in your care. But try to be gentle with them like ya do with my shoulders?"

"I'll try," he answered, as he began massaging her breasts, earning some moans out of her. As he massaged her, he thought, 'Oh, my God. I have Applejack's breasts in the palm of my hands! THIS IS FRICKIN' AWESOME!'

As Applejack enjoyed her new type of massage, she thought, 'Wow. This feels even better than I imagined it would be. I should've asked Spike to start massaging me here earlier.'

Spike continued to massage her, as the sound of her moans got him aroused in return, "Uh, how is this?" he asked.

"It feels wonderful, sugarcube. Thanks."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." he admitted.

"And, how do they feel to you?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"To me?" he asked, as she gave an mm-hmm in respond, "Well, they do feel quite soft much like how your belly felt when I laid on it." he answered in honesty.

Applejack smiled, "Thanks, Spike," after a few more massages, she spoke, "Ok, Spike. You can stop now."

Spike almost didn't want to stop, as he was so into it he wanted to keep it up, but respected Applejack's wishes and ceased with the massage, "How did that feel?"

"That was about one of the best massages I ever had, Spike. Thanks." she turned to face him and smiled.

"You're welcome." he answered, before seeing her lean in closer.

"Now I want to give you something special in return." she puckered up and leaned forward connecting her lips with Spike's. Spike was taken by surprise at this, but his shock started fading away as A.J's juicy lips overwhelmed him. He decided to return the kiss as their eyes shut and laid atop the bale of hay with Applejack on top as they proceeded to make out passionately. Spike going upon his hormonal instincts wrapped his arms around Applejack's waist as she continued to lock lips with him.

After a good ten minutes of making out, Applejack removed her lips from Spike's allowing the two to get some air, "That was awesome." Spike panted, as the two sat up.

"I hear ya. You were really good there."

"You were great." Spike smiled.

"Thanks, Spike." Applejack said, until Spike gave her a peck on the lips.

"That was for you," he began, before looking down at her breasts, "And this is for them." she gave each breast a peck through her shirt.

Applejack blushed at the gesture Spike gave to both her and her assets, "Well, that was very kind of you."

"Thanks." he said, as they hugged.

Eventually, Spike was heading his way home while skipping along the sidewalk as happy as a clown, 'I kissed Applejack passionately, and got to give her breasts a massage. This has definitely been one of the greatest nights in my life! I wonder if any of the other girls will ask me to do that? If they do hopefully it's not too soon. I'm still trying to contain myself from having done it to A.J. Oh, well.' he finished his thoughts before reaching home where he was certain he'd sleep like a baby.

**(And there's the chapter. Spike and Applejack got to have themselves a good time in the barn. Don't miss next time.)**


	22. Sleepover with Rarity

**(And welcome to my next chapter, where Spike hangs with Rarity and they reminisce about a moment from their past.)**

Thursday afternoon, Spike was meeting Rarity at a coffee shop. The two sat at the booth having their drinks, as the boy spoke, "So what'd ya want to talk about, Rarity?"

"Well, Spike. Tomorrow my parents are going up to visit some of my relatives, and Sweetie Belle will be spending that night with Scootaloo at Applebloom's."

"Yeah, I heard her talk about that." Spike admitted.

"And that would mean I'd be all alone," Rarity continued, "So I was wondering if you'd like to stay over at my place tomorrow night?"

Spike nearly choked on his drink. He managed to clear his throat before responding, "Stay over at your place?" he repeated in shock, "Rarity, isn't that something you normally ask one of your girl friends?"

"True, but since when have you and I had some alone time?" she asked.

Spike thought back, "Well, there was our little rowboat moment."

"Exactly," Rarity clapped, "Which is why we're overdue for some alone time together."

"Well, when you put it that way, you do have a point." Spike admitted.

"So will you?" she asked, while folding her hands and giving him puppy eyes.

Spike started succumbing to Rarity's charm and eyes, as he answered, "Sure."

"Oh, thank you, Spike!" Rarity reached over and hugged him.

"You're welcome." Spike answered, while blushing due to the girl hugging his head close to her chest.

* * *

><p>The very next day long after school was let out, Spike grabbed his jacket, and left his room, "All right, I'm leaving for Pipsqueak's." he told his parents.<p>

"Ok, Spike, have fun." Elsa said, as her son went out the door.

He took his bike as a cover up, so they wouldn't know he was spending the night over at Rarity's. He went to her place and brought his bike around back before going to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened up, as Rarity stood in the doorway.

"Spike, I'm glad you made it. Please, come in." she welcomed him inside.

"Thank you." he said, as he entered.

He walked into Rarity's living room and took a seat on her sofa. He gazed around seeing all the neat antiquities Rarity's parents had collected on several of their travels over the years. Rarity came in with a plate of cookies with tea.

"I prepared our favorite tea." she said.

Spike took a whiff of it, "Mm, Jasmine."

Rarity poured them both a cup. Between sips of their tea and nibble of cookies, the two conversed, "So anything exciting happen with your classes today?" Rarity asked.

"Classes were ok. Kinda dull, actually." he admitted.

"Same here," Rarity agreed, "But I'm relieved that it's the weekend now and we can all relax."

"I hear that." Spike nodded, and the two laughed.

Rarity sighed, as she glanced at Spike, as he sipped his tea. When Spike looked back at her, he was curious, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." she answered.

"Right." Spike replied dryly.

"I'm just remembering about how much you really mean to me." she admitted.

"I can imagine. I mean if you ever needed my help I'd always be there for you no matter what, just as you've been there for me like the others."

"Yes," she smiled, "But there was one particular time where I've been more glad you were there with me."

"When was that?" Spike asked.

"Remember when I first started highschool, and I first tried mingling with the principal's nephew Albert Prince Blueblood?"

"Oh, yeah." Spike said, as he started flashing back.

* * *

><p><em>When the girls started high school, it was all so new to them. Rarity, like in junior high at the time, wanted to fit in with the more popular students, but wasn't sure if her usual generosity she showed to others in junior high would be enough of a good impression. By luck she was approached by one of the most popular kids at the time. Albert Blueblood, but he made others refer to him by his middle name Prince, because it made him feel royal. He was a junior at Canterlot high at the time and the Principals' nephew to boot, but when they first met, both felt there was something between them.<em>

_They dated for about two weeks, and when Spike first met him, he felt something was up with him. Even though he acted like a guy who loved children, Spike sensed he was hiding something, and noticed Rarity despite smiling around him could see her smile was a fake._

_One day Spike noticed Rarity appeared to have a red mark on her face, and when he and the girls asked what happened she brushed it off like it wasn't anything. Spike was more than sure something was definitely up, and one day followed her and Blueblood secretly to see what was up._

_He found them at a coffee shop and watched them from outside. Blueblood drank his coffee, before spitting it out, "I asked for a double decaf mochachino, and this is not double decaf. You did tell him I wanted double decaf, didn't you, Rarity?"_

_"Of course I did, Prince." Rarity answered, in worry._

_"I don't believe you." he scowled._

_"Why would I lie about this?" she asked._

_"I don't know, you tell me." he squinted at her._

_"Prince." she said, getting scared._

_"Let's go. And don't forget to pay." he ordered._

_"But I haven't even had my..."_

_"Now!" Rarity jumped, before paying for their coffee which they never even got to have._

_Blueblood took Rarity by the arm and dragged her away. Spike hid as he watched them exit the coffee shop. Blueblood dragged Rarity off, as Spike trailed them._

_He hid when the two stopped, and Blueblood spoke to Rarity, "I warned you about lying to me, Rarity."_

_"Prince, I didn't lie!" Rarity pleaded, only to get slapped in the face by her supposed boyfriend._

_"This isn't a joke, Rarity," he growled, as Rarity started shedding tears from the painful slap, "I let you date me because you want to be popular, and that is how popularity works in high school. Do you want to be a nobody like the rest of those idiots in the student body?"_

_"No." she whimpered._

_"Then I suggest you stop lying to me and tell the truth!" he roared, only to get hit on the back of his head by a rock, "OW!" he cried, before frowning, "Who did that?!" he and Rarity looked and saw Spike standing with a slingshot in his left hand while glaring daggers at the older boy._

_"Get away from her!" he ordered._

_"Spike?" Rarity gasped._

_"You little brat." Blueblood spat._

_Spike kept his glare on Blueblood, "You've hurt my friend, and now I'm gonna hurt you back."_

_Blueblood laughed mockingly, "You? Oh that's precious. You think I'm afraid of a weak sniveling little boy?"_

_Spike shouted, and charged, "I'll show you who's weak!" he tried to attack Blueblood, only for the older boy to grab him by the head and punched him in the gut. Spike dropped to his knees and coughed._

_"Just what I said, weak and sniveling," Blueblood smirked arrogantly, "And you thought you could harm me? What a joke."_

_"BLUEBLOOD!" Rarity shrieked in rage. Blueblood turned around seeing Rarity red in the face with anger, "No one hurts my friend!" she slugged Blueblood right in the face, making him fall to the ground in pain._

_Spike saw the older boy fall, and Rarity reached down to help him back to his feet, "Spike, are you ok?" she asked in worry._

_"I'll be ok," he admitted, "What about you?"_

_"Don't worry, this is probably the best I've felt for days," she answered, before looking down at Blueblood with firm eyes, "We're through! I never want to see you come near me again! And for the record, Spike is not the weak one. You are." she stormed off, while holding Spike's hand as he walked at her side._

_Soon the two were sitting down on a bench in the park, as Rarity spoke, "Did you follow me and Blueblood?"_

_"I did," Spike admitted, "I know it an invasion of your privacy, but I..." he was cut off by Rarity hugging him tightly while crying on his shoulder._

_"I'm so glad you did." she sobbed._

_When she released him, Spike spoke up, "How long has he been treating you like this?"_

_"At first it wasn't like this," she admitted with a sniffle, "He was charming, kind, and willing to introduce me to the more popular students. Then he started getting testy with me like if I spoke what he considered out of line or question him. At first he just gave me warnings, up until three days ago he started beating me." she felt her cheek._

_"Why didn't you tell someone, me, the girls, the principal, your parents for crying out loud?!"_

_"Blueblood said he'd find a way to cover up, and that I needed him to remain popular." she cried._

_"But you don't!" Spike called out, grabbing her attention, "You've never needed help when it came to gaining popularity. You always found a way to make more friends and make an image for yourself in your own way. Even if high school is like a whole new world, it's still school. And a person's specialties they had since they were young will always bring out the best in you. So you never needed him."_

_Rarity pondered and remembered if her generosity worked for her in junior high, then had more faith it would work as well in high school. She just need more belief in herself, "You're right, Spike. I should never have doubted myself in the beginning," Spike smiled, until she spoke again, "Still that was foolish and reckless of you go pick a fight with a high school junior."_

_"Ok, I admit that was stupid on my part." Spike admitted in guilt._

_Rarity smiled, and pat his head, "But that was also very brave of you to do that for me."_

_"You mean it?" he asked, and she nodded, "Thanks. And now that you're no longer with him, it's time for him to pay for how he's treated you."_

_"I don't know, he may come up with ways to cover up what he did." Rarity said in worry._

_"I don't think so." Spike said, as he held up his cellphone, and showed a recorded footage of Blueblood talking to Rarity before slapping her._

_Rarity was lost for words, "Spike, how did?"_

_"I figured that if he struck you before he may try it again. So I made sure to have my phone on record as I followed you just in case. And it's a good thing I did." he smirked, until Rarity pulled him into an embrace again._

_"Spike, you genius you!" she cheered, before pecking his cheek multiple times._

_"Yeah, a genius." Spike said, while blushing._

* * *

><p>The flashback ended, as the two smiled, "And thanks to that we exposed Blueblood, and Principal Celestia sent him off to reform school." Rarity said.<p>

"Which is where he belongs." Spike added, and the two laughed.

Rarity spoke, "And you were right. I showed everyone in school what I was good at and helped people in my specialty's field."

"Told ya." Spike smiled, as he kicked back and the two relaxed.

Later as nighttime came, Spike was waiting in Rarity's room while sitting on her bed, waiting for the Fashionista. He spoke to himself, "I wonder what it is Rarity wanted to show me before we hit the sack?" he pondered, until he heard Rarity's voice from outside the bedroom.

"Spike, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then." and the bedroom door opened, and Rarity stepped inside dressed wearing a purple belly dancer outfit.

Spike's eyed widened in surprise, as Rarity stepped into the room. His eyes scanned her up and down seeing how beautiful she looked in the outfit and how it showed off her sexy curvaceous body, 'Hormone overload.' he thought in excitement.

Rarity seeing his facial expression giggled, and spoke, "What do you think?"

"Rarity, it's-it's beautiful." he answered, while still surprised.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Though why are you dressed like this particularly?" he inquired.

"I made a couple of these for a Broadway performance at another school a week back, and I made a few extras for the hell of it," she explained, "I watched a video on the exotic dances and learned them myself. And now I'd like to give you a personal demonstration."

"Uh, ok." Spike said, as he tried to keep it together.

So Rarity entered the room and turned on her radio playing fitting harem dancer music. She began dancing just like a belly dancer. Spike watched as she performed marvelously as if she was an actual dancer. While a side of him was focused on how her hips swayed with every room, he was mostly focused on her exposed beautiful toned tummy.

'Oh, man, I can't take my eyes off that sexy tummy,' he thought in arousal, until he felt something, 'Oh, boy, things are getting stiff down South.' he then saw Rarity dancing closer and closer to him, furthering entrancing him.

As Rarity continued to dance, she took his hands and brought them forward placing them on both her thighs, while not stopping her dance. Spike's hands trembled as he held onto her thighs, while his eyes were still fixated on her tummy. Then without even realizing it his face was moving closer and closer, until his lips kissed her belly. Rarity moaned at the heavenly feeling, until Spike pulled his lips back.

Upon realizing what he did, he gasped and backed away further onto the bed, "Oh, my God! Rarity, I am so sorry I did that! I don't know what came over me!" he pleaded.

Rarity giggled, much to his confusion, and sat on the bed leaning over to him, "Spikey-wikey, you don't have to apologize. I wanted you to do that."

Spike did a double take, "You did?"

She nodded, and continued, "I wouldn't wear this attire otherwise," she then cupped his face, "Just as I want this from you too." she leaned in and kissed Spike on the lips.

Spike was surprised as he felt her lips against his, and slowly closed his eyes and let things take their course. They passionately made out until they needed air, and parted lips. They smiled at each other, as Rarity held Spike's head against her exposed belly.

'I've entered the pinnacle of paradise,' he thought, as he rubbed his cheek against her belly, and heard a giggle coming from Rarity, 'Is Rarity ticklish in this spot?' he thought, until a smirked crept on his face, 'I should see.' he moved his hands to her belly and began tickling it, as the girl laughed.

"Oh, Spike, that tickles!" she laughed, as Spike enjoyed hearing her laugh and got on top of her as he continued his tickling.

Soon enough Spike looked at the clock and saw it was already ten thirty. He ceased the tickling, and spoke, "Wow, is it that late already?" he asked Rarity.

"Time does fly when you're having fun." she reminded him.

He nodded, "Well, we should hit the sack. I'll go for the sofa." he was about to get up, only for Rarity to pull him back onto the bed.

"I don't think so."

"Rarity?" he wondered.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep on my sofa? No, you'll be sleeping with me in my bed tonight."

"Really?" he gasped.

"Of course. And don't worry I'm not going to try anything frisky," she promised, "But if you try something, then by all means." she smirked.

"I-uh." Spike stammered.

Rarity chuckled, "I'm just teasing you, Spike." she pat his cheek.

"Right." he answered.

"But let's get you comfortable without this." Rarity went for the bottom of his shirt, only for him to back away a bit.

"Whoa, what're you doing?"

"You can't possibly believe you'll be comfortable sleeping with a shirt on." she said.

"I'm not sure if I really should." Spike blushed.

"Oh, don't be like that, Spike. It's not like I haven't seen you without a top before."

Spike unable to deny her logic spoke, "You bring up a good point." so he removed his shirt so he would get comfortable when he'd sleep.

Rarity not bothering to get changed laid down on the bed, as Spike joined her. The girl reached over and turned out the light, and whispered to Spike, "Goodnight, my Spikey-Wikey."

"Goodnight, Rarity." he whispered back, and soon enough they fell asleep, with Rarity once again holding Spike's head close to her midriff.

**(And that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.)**


	23. Locked in the Sweets Shop

**(Welcome to another chapter. This time Spike spends some quality time with Pinkie Pie.)**

It was late Saturday afternoon at Sugarcube Corner, Spike had offered to help Pinkie and the Cakes. Business was booming as usual, until Mr. Cake spoke up to the two younger workers, "Pinkie, Spike, we'll be closing up soon."

"Ok." Spike answered.

"We just need to take care of some things and we'll be out of here." Pinkie added, as the two were working the kitchen.

After Pinkie and Spike finished cleaning up the kitchen they stepped out of it, "Ok, we're done." Spike said, until they saw the lights were all out, and the place was closed up.

"Where is everybody?" Pinkie looked around.

"Place is closed up, Pinkie," Spike noted, "And it looks like the Cakes left as well."

"Then we're locked in here!" Pinkie gasped.

"Don't you have your own key to this shop?" Spike asked hopefully.

"No," she answered, "I've always left before them so I never thought I needed one."

Spike face faulted, "Terrific," he said in sarcasm, until a thought came to mind, "Wait a minute! I'll call my parents and tell them about our situation. Then they'll call the Cakes and have them get us out of here." he went for his cellphone, only for Pinkie to grab his arm and hold it down before he could dial.

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what this means for us?"

"That we're locked inside a sweets shop that won't open until tomorrow morning, and our families will be worried to death about us?!" he asked rhetorically, "Yeah, I know what that means for us."

"Don't be so negative, Spike. If you think about it, this gives us the perfect chance to have a last minute slumber party here!" she beamed.

Spike couldn't help but smile, "Always looking for the positives even in the worst of times."

"I try." Pinkie grinned.

"Still, what will our parents say when they realize we aren't home?"

"Simple, we'll tell them we each went to each others house afterward because we wanted to spend the night and catch up on stuff."

Spike blinked his eyes, and asked, "Will your family buy that?"

"Of course." she smiled.

"Well, good for you. I just hope mine does," Spike said, as they sent the texts to each their families. When they got responses, they saw both families believed their child's lie, "They bought it." he gasped in disbelief.

"See, now about that sleepover?" Pinkie asked.

Spike smiled and answered, "I'll find us some flour sacks to use as pillows.

"Yay!" Pinkie beamed.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the two were sitting on the floor of the kitchen with flour sacks, and were in the middle of a game of truth or dare. Spike was in the middle of doing a sing and dance number while wearing only his underwear.<p>

"I'm a tough tootin' baby I can punch your buns!" he sang.

When he finished, Pinkie laughed hysterically while rolling on the floor. Spike put his clothes back on, and spoke, "Ok, I did my dare, Pinkie. Now it's your turn."

Pinkie calmed down and sat up, "Ok, Spike. You dare me."

"All right, Pinkie. I dare you to do that one exercise from the cartoon movie with that bear." Spike dared her.

Pinkie spoke up, "Is that all? Spike, no offense, but I come up with better dares."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course." Pinkie got up and began doing a toe touching exercise. It was all going fine for her, but when she turned around and continued her toe touching, all of a sudden her skirt snapped off and fell to the floor, while her butt was aimed in Spike's direction, giving him a full view of her pink panties.

"GAH!" Spike fell backwards.

Pinkie realized this, giggled, "Whoops."

"Please tell me that doesn't happen often with you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, this was the first." she said, while casually standing with her skirt around her ankles.

"Well, could you pull your skirt back up?" Spike requested.

"Why? It's not like this is the first time you've seen my panties." she replied, recalling their final night up at the Principal's cabin.

"That was under different circumstances." Spike reminded her.

"Oh, ok," she pulled her skirt back up and redid it, "So what was I on?" she asked, until she lifted her shirt up a bit to look down at her belly and felt it rumbling, "Ooh, I'm getting a rumbly feeling. This calls for something sweet."

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"We have plenty of leftover stuff we haven't sold today," Pinkie said, while looking in the fridge and pulled out a batch of cupcakes, "They normally give the extras to me."

Spike took a seat at the kitchen table and had a cupcake, and suddenly saw Pinkie down the rest. When she was done she gained a balloon like belly that was peaking out from the bottom of her shirt, and she began rubbing it, "Oh, it's kicking."

"And here I thought you never gained weight," Spike said in surprise, as he rubbed her belly playfully, 'Wow, it feels even softer than Applejack's,' he thought. When he heard a giggle come out of Pinkie Pie, a thought crossed his mind, 'Payback.' he then began tickling her exposed belly.

"Spike, what're you doing?!" she laughed.

"This is for all the times you've tickled me in the past." Spike answered, as he continued his tickle barrage.

"It wasn't personal!" Pinkie laughed, while trying to stop him, but wasn't able to pull herself together.

* * *

><p>After awhile Pinkie was laying on the floor with her head pressed up against a cabinet, as Spike laid his head on her big belly, trying to sleep, until a noise woke them both up. Spike lifted his head up and both saw it was once again Pinkie's belly.<p>

"Don't tell me after those cupcakes you're still hungry?" Spike asked, before he did a face palm, and asked himself rhetorically, "What am I saying? I'm talking about you."

"Yeah. I guess it's time for my monthly midnight snack." she said, before going back to the fridge and pulled out one of the spare cakes they hadn't sold. She sat it down by them and began eating.

Spike watching Pinkie got an idea, and pulled her head onto his lap, "Spike, what're you doing?"

"Relax, and enjoy this." he took a spoonful of the cake and fed it to her.

When Pinkie ate it, she smiled, and spoke, "Thanks. Let's keep doing this."

Spike smiled and fed her another piece and then to himself, until the cake was done. When they finished Spike saw Pinkie's belly looked more bloated than before. Spike spoke up, "Uh, how do you feel, Pinkie?" he asked hoping she wasn't feeling sick enough she was going to barf it all up.

Pinkie hugged her extra big belly, "Like a cute stuffed animal!" she nuzzled her belly.

"I know you're not like Rarity, but I'm surprised you have no problem with your new body fat." Spike said in surprise.

Pinkie answered, "Well, Spike, like my Granny Pie always said," she spoke like an elderly woman, "The bigger you are just means there's more of you to love."

Spike smiled, "Well, I love you." suddenly he found himself pushed against the wall by Pinkie's belly.

"Oh, you do, do you?" she asked flirtatiously while batting her eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Spike answered, not expecting this, "I love you like I love the other girls."

Pinkie smirked, "I know that, but I want to show you how much I love you." she puckered up, and moved into Spike who had no way of avoiding the inevitable kiss and just readied his lips, until the two connected.

They passionately made out, as Spike was still pinned to the wall. As they kissed, Spike could taste the leftover frosting that lingered on her lips and even on the tip of her tongue, making it taste sweet. When they broke, Pinkie stopped using her belly to keep Spike pinned to the wall, and he fell forward into her arms, "That felt great." he panted.

"I know, right?" Pinkie asked.

* * *

><p>Later on, the two were once again lying on the kitchen floor next to each other using flour sacks as pillows. With the kitchen lights out they could sleep better, but at the moment they were lying awake while gazing up at the ceiling.<p>

"Spike?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Remember a few years back, when someone was sabotaging some of my party plans?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah. I helped you in catching the perpetrator and found out he only did it out of jealousy," Spike explained," He admired the way you'd throw some amazing parties he wished he could do the same just as you. But we showed him he had to be himself and not like you."

"I know. Thanks to that we made a new friend," Pinkie smiled, "I remember it so much because you were there to help me when I was feeling down."

Spike rolled over to look at Pinkie, as the girl rolled over to look back at him, "I didn't like seeing my fave party girl down in the dumps. You and dismal don't mix well." he explained.

Pinkie smiled, "I know."

Spike continued, "And I always love seeing you at your best, happiest, and most energetic."

Pinkie's smiled brightened, "Oh, Spike." she pulled him into an embrace, as soon she was sound asleep. Spike smiled, as he drifted off to sleep as well.

When morning came, Mr and Mrs. Cake opened up the shop, and upon coming into the kitchen were shocked to see both Spike and Pinkie asleep on the floor.

"Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Spike?" Mr. Cake asked.

Spike hearing his name woke up and saw the owners above them. He started nudging Pinkie, "Pinkie, wake up."

"Five more minutes, daddy." Pinkie said in her sleep.

"Pinkie!" he nudged her harder, until she woke up.

"Morning already?" she asked, while rubbing her eyes. She finally looked up seeing the owners giving them a questionable look, until Spike spoke up.

"This is not what it looks like."

"Yeah. It's not like we did anything indecent while locked in the shop last night." she smiled, while Spike looked at her seeing her choice of words didn't help in the situation.

"Do we even want to know?" Carrot Cake asked.

"I promise you nothing happened, but despite what Pinkie told you beforehand you may want to give her a key to this place in case something like this were to happen again." Spike suggested, as the couple nodded, still unsure as to what to make of what happened with the two teens.

**(And there you have it. Be looking our for next time, readers.)**


	24. Testing Loyalty

**(Here's another chapter, readers. Hope you're ready for some more individual bonding with Spike and the girls.)**

One afternoon at Rainbow Dash's place, the athletic girl was in her exercise room working out on a treadmill while wearing black short shorts, and a blue sports bra, while having her hair tied in a ponytail.

Entering the room was Spike, "Hey, Rainbow, sup?"

Rainbow seeing him smiled, "Hey, Spike, perfect timing. Pick up some dumbbells and work out with me." she offered insistingly.

"Ok," he said, before going over to a rack of dumbbells. He picked up two that weren't too heavy for him to lift, and not so light that it would be too easy for him to lift. He lifted them above his shoulders and brought them down a few times, before he lowered them down repeating the cycle. He then noticed Rainbow's belly looked like it was slightly big, "Rainbow Dash, what've you been doing to yourself?"

Rainbow while still running the treadmill, spoke up while looking sheepish, "Well, I kinda went on an apple cider bender awhile ago."

"Again?" Spike asked rhetorically, as Rainbow rubbed the back of her head, "Rainbow, you seriously have to learn something about restraint."

"I can't help it! It's the drink of the Gods for crying out loud!" Rainbow whined.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I know. You've told me and the girls countless times."

"Yeah. Well, I've been exercising to burn it off." Rainbow said, as she shut off the treadmill and stepped off it.

"And how's that working?" Spike asked, as he put the two dumbbells back on the rack.

Rainbow approached and took Spike's hand, confusing the boy in the process. She answered, "See for yourself." she laid his hand on her exposed belly.

Spike blushed at the feeling of her midriff, but remembered her question, "It does feel a bit pudgy, but not so bad."

"Well, I can't have that," Rainbow said, as she removed Spike's hand from her belly, "I need to lose this so I can remain in good shape. You know that's what I'm all about."

"I know," Spike confirmed, and answered sheepishly, "But on the upside to this, it does feel extra soft."

Rainbow did a double take, "Soft?" he nodded with a cringe, "Well, as nice as that is to you, I like to have my firm and toned belly back."

Spike knowing how much being in shape means to Rainbow Dash decided to offer support, "Well, if it helps I can stick around and continue to work out with you."

Rainbow looked at Spike in joy, "Really?"

"You're my friend, Rainbow. Plus I think I could use a workout myself." Spike admitted as he flexed what muscle he had in his arms.

"That's for sure," Rainbow teased him with a punch to his shoulder, "Well, then, let's get busy."

* * *

><p>For an hour, both Spike and Rainbow Dash had been working out one way or another using just about all the exercise equipment Rainbow had. After finishing one thing, Rainbow had Spike poke at her belly a bit to see if it felt flatter, but every time Spike shook his head seeing it wasn't doing too much, leading to Rainbow looking disappointed.<p>

After Spike had enough exercising, he took a breather, but noticed Rainbow was doing pull ups on a bar, "Rainbow, if you keep that up you're only going to be doing yourself in."

"I will not stop until I lose all this fat!" she declared, as she pulled herself up on the bar.

Suddenly they heard a grumbling sound coming from Rainbow's stomach, and Spike spoke while smirking, "Sounds like someone's getting hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous, Spike, it's just a reaction!" Rainbow denied, as one of her hands let go of the bar and and she punched her own stomach hoping to shut it up, but to no avail.

"Yeah. It's a reaction all right. A reaction to hunger." Spike teased her.

Rainbow turned away to hide a sheepish blush, but answered, "Ok, I guess I am getting hungry."

"We both deserve a break. Come on let's get something to eat." Spike offered.

"Ok," Rainbow said, "After I take a shower of course. I worked up a lot of sweat."

"Right."

So after Rainbow had a shower and quick change of clothes, she and Spike went out for a bite. They were currently having a burger, while Rainbow looked down at her stomach.

"All that workout and it barely did much. I always work out after waiting awhile after eating, but why is it taking longer?" she sighed.

"No idea, but maybe you shouldn't force yourself to lose it so hard," Spike suggested, "After all, sometimes it's best to just walk the fat off."

"I guess so." she sighed.

"Come on, you know I've been right before. Like remember about Gilda, Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score?" he asked, before seeing Rainbow look guilty, and realize what he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"No, Spike. You're right. You were right about them," Rainbow admitted, "And if it weren't for you I probably would've been in jail or boot camp by now." she finished, as both of them flashed back.

* * *

><p><em>Years ago while they were still kids, aside from the girls and Spike, Rainbow Dash had four other friends. Three boys names Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score. And their ringleader was a girl named Gilda.<em>

_The five of them used to cause a lot of mischief and prank pulling on their neighbors, and even around town without getting caught. At first Rainbow considered it was all in good fun, until she realized they started taking up their mischief by stealing and looting from shops. Rainbow was about ready to drop out from their group, until the four used their words of manipulation about her loyalty to them as their friend._

_Spike who had overheard that felt he needed to do something, and upon hearing they were planning to shoplift from one of the local stores, he knew he had to get Rainbow Dash out of it. He followed them to the store they were planning to shoplift._

_Gilda spoke to the four, "Ok, you guys, ready?"_

_"Raring to go." Score confirmed._

_"Good," Gilda smirked, before turning to Rainbow, "Well, Rainbow Dash?"_

_"Uh," she began, feeling unsure, until she answered with a sigh, "Yes."_

_"Good." Gilda smirked._

_"We're going in." Hoops said, as they were about to walk in casually, until..._

_"Hold it!" The group turned and saw Spike staring them down, "I know what you're about to do, and you won't get away with it."_

_All but Rainbow Dash laughed at his claim, until Dumb-Bell spoke up, "And what're you supposed to be, security?"_

_He answered, "No. I'm just a boy looking out for what's right and wrong." Rainbow was nervous about Spike being here, and more so standing up to her group._

_Gilda chuckled, "Oh, that's precious. Sadly, now that we have been spotted, we've got no choice but to bring you along. Boys!"_

_The three boys approached Spike with intents on grabbing him, "HEY!" Rainbow called, as she blocked their path to Spike._

_"Rainbow Dash?" Gilda asked, feeling betrayal afoot._

_"Leave him alone, you guys," she defended Spike, before looking at him, "Spike, you should really go home." she insisted._

_"Not without you." Spike replied, defiantly._

_"Spike." Rainbow pleaded, knowing her group was looking irritated._

_"Rainbow Dash, this is not you." he said._

_"And how would you know so much about her?" Hoops challenged him._

_"Yeah. Are you friends or something?" Score joked._

_"You bet we are." Spike confirmed._

_The group was surprised, until Gilda looked at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow, is this true?" she asked with her hands on her hips, while the boys stood with her._

_Rainbow was torn between choosing her running buddies or her little buddy. She looked at Spike, who was giving her a hopeful look before that look faded when he saw her looking away from him as if she was denying what he said was true._

_"Rainbow." he gasped._

_The group laughed at his predicament, as Gilda spoke, "Looks like she's made up her mind. You better go home now, kid." she shooed him off._

_Spike looked up at Rainbow Dash on the verge of crying, before turning around and walking away in disappointment. Rainbow Dash watched in guilt at what she did to her buddy, before Hoops spoke up, "Forget the kid, Rainbow. You got us."_

_"Yeah. Now let's get this thing underway." Score added._

_"Right. We've wasted enough time," Gilda concluded, as they were about to sneak in before noticing Rainbow Dash wasn't following them, "Rainbow Dash?"_

_Rainbow still being weighed down by her guilty conscience, could only reflect on what she did. Realizing what was more important, she called out, "SPIKE!"_

_Spike stopped in his tracks, and turned around and found Rainbow Dash kneeling down and pulling him into a big hug, "Rainbow Dash?" he gasped. He could hear her sobbing._

_"Spike, I'm so sorry," she cried on his shoulder, "You are one of the greatest friends I ever made. And I betrayed your trust. How could I be so disloyal?"_

_Spike got her to look at him, "You're not disloyal. Not to me, not to the girls, none of us. You just need us to keep you on the right path, and not theirs." he motioned to Gilda and her group. Rainbow smiled, as she stood up next to Spike._

_Gilda and the boys were appalled at this, as Gilda spoke, "Rainbow Dash, what're you doing?"_

_"Siding with my friend. My true friend." she answered, smugly._

_"You're suppose to be loyal!" Hoops called her out._

_"I am... To those who've earned it!" she replied._

_"You will pay for your treachery, Dash!" Gilda warned her._

_Rainbow gave her former friend a smug response, "Check's in the mail."_

_Gila growled, but brushed it off, "Whatever, go play with your lame friend. We got better things to do." they were about to turn around, only to come face to face with the shop owner and an assistant._

_"Not so fast, young lady," the shop owner said, before grabbing Gilda's and Hoop's arms before they could get away. The assistant grabbed the other two, as the owner continued, "We heard what was going on out here, but waited until that young lady there confessed to her wrong choice of going through with your plan to shoplift my store."_

_"Now why don't you four come inside with us, while we call your parents?" the assistant asked._

_"No, not our parents!" Hoops cried._

_"Please, no!" Score pleaded, as the four troublemakers were brought inside leaving Spike and Rainbow Dash to themselves._

_The two looked at each other, as Rainbow offered Spike her hand, "Shall we go?" she asked with a smile._

_Spike returned the smile, "Yeah." he clasped his hand with hers, as the two walked off together._

* * *

><p>The flashback ended, as present Rainbow and Spike smiled at how things turned out, "Thanks to both of us, Gilda and the boys never did another mischief thing again under their parents noses." Rainbow said with a chuckle.<p>

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I'm really glad you changed your mind about paling around with those four, Rainbow."

Rainbow ruffled his hair, "If if weren't for you, Spike, I would've ended up just like them."

"I always look out for those close to me. That's what being friends are for, right?" he asked, and suddenly received a kiss on the lips from Rainbow, taking him by surprise.

When they parted, Rainbow smiled at Spike's surprised reaction, and answered, "You got that right," Spike smiled as he embraced her, and she returned the embrace. When they parted, she spoke up, "Well, come on, Spike. Let's see if I can walk off this fat."

Spike chuckled amusingly, knowing Rainbow Dash still wasn't going to quit on getting rid of her belly fat, "Lead the way." and with that the two headed off, walking hand in hand like they did that time when they were kids.

**(And that's the chapter, don't miss next time where Fluttershy has her chance.)**


	25. The Timid Mouse Girl

**(I got another chapter all ready for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.)**

At Fluttershy's place one afternoon, Spike and the kind girl were busy feeding some of the animals outside, "There you go, everyone." Fluttershy said, as some of the critters came by and started having their food.

"Well, that takes care of them." Spike said, seeing all of the animals enjoying themselves.

"Right," Fluttershy nodded, "And thanks again for coming over and help me, Spike. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, you know I'm always there for my friends." Spike brushed it off in modesty.

"I know," Fluttershy giggled, as she looked over at Spike. His charming and cute face alone was enough to make her blush, 'Oh, how could anything look that cute?' she thought.

Spike looked at her, "Fluttershy?" the girl quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Spike. Just dozed off for a bit," she apologized, "Come on, let's go in and grab something to eat as well."

"I'm game." Spike agreed, as the two went inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside they were both enjoying some snacks, as Fluttershy spoke up, "Spike, um, if I may make a request. I'd like us to try something that I've been thinking about."<p>

Spike did a double take at what she was saying, "Uh, what did you have in mind?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Well, I have this animal costume I just put together and I want to know what you'd think of it."

Spike sighed in relief, "Well, if it's to show me a costume then ok."

"Good. I'll go get it." Fluttershy said, as she stepped out of the room.

Spike spoke to himself, "An animal costume, and here I thought she was going to do something totally unlike her." he laughed to himself.

"Spike." Came Fluttershy's voice.

"Yes, Flutter..." Spike was cut off as he saw Fluttershy enter the room. The animal costume she was wearing looked like a mouse version of the playboy bunny outfit.

She wore a gray tube top, short gray shorts with a fake mouse tail sticking out from behind, little mouse ears on her head, fake whiskers drawn on her cheeks, and mouse paw gloves and boots on her hands and feet.

Fluttershy made some cute mouse squeaks, as her fake ears flopped. Spike blushed at how adorable Fluttershy looked that sent her skyrocketing up on the cute meter, "Fluttershy, what, I... this is the costume?" he asked feeling stunned.

"Yes. What do you think?' she asked, while posing innocently with both her gloved hands under her chin.

Spike stammered a bit, before answering, "It, uh, looks cute."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. If you really were a mouse you'd be the cutest one there ever was." he admitted.

Fluttershy smiled happily, as she bounced over to Spike and embraced him, "Oh, thank you, Spike. You're so sweet." she nuzzled his cheek.

"You're welcome." he blushed from her nuzzling.

She then looked him in the eyes, "And I have a costume for you as well. One that will go great with what I'm wearing." she smiled.

"Do I dare ask?"

And soon enough Spike found himself dressed like a block of cheese, with Fluttershy giggling, "You look so cute, Spike."

"Why does this cheese costume smell so real?" Spike asked curiously, as he took a whiff.

"Well, because it is real." Fluttershy answered.

"WHAT?! I'm wearing actual cheese?" Spike looked at his costume, "How did you get something like this, or do I want to know that?"

"Well, Pinkie, made that one."

"Pinkie? Well, that wouldn't surprise me." he admitted.

"But, we do look like we go well together like this," Fluttershy said, as she hugged Spike again, " A cute little mouse and her delicious block of cheese." she took a bite out of the cheese on the costume.

Spike thought to himself, 'Fluttershy is literally eating me up. And I love it.' he cheered mentally.

* * *

><p>Later, Fluttershy and Spike were laying on the floor of Fluttershy's bedroom relaxing. Fluttershy had consumed some of Spike's cheese costume, but still had much more cheese on him. Spike look over at Fluttershy, as she rubbed her exposed midriff, "That was delicious." she said.<p>

"I'm surprised you were able to eat so much." Spike noted.

"Well, I was hungry." she admitted sheepishly.

"Clearly." he playfully poked her belly, causing her to giggle.

"That tickles." she giggled.

"Sorry." he smiled, as the two sighed in relaxation.

"You know, Spike, I'm glad you decided to come over today."

"So am I." he agreed.

"You're always around when I need you the most. Like the time we went into Everfree to find Lupin the cat from the animal shelter?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" he asked, as they flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Younger Fluttershy and Spike stood outside a forest close to home, "Are you sure Lupin went in here, Spike?" the girl asked nervously.<em>

_"That's what Ms. Zecora said." he confirmed._

_"Oh, but this is Everfree. It's scary in there." she trembled._

_Spike seeing Fluttershy get scared had to be brave for her, "But, Fluttershy, Lupin is in there, and who knows what'll happen to him if we don't go in there and look for him?"_

_Fluttershy got more nervous about the possibilities, and spoke, "You're right, Spike. Let's go and find him." Spike smiled, as the two entered the forest._

_As they walked along the forests path, they started calling out for the cat, "Lupin! Lupin, where are you?!"_

_Fluttershy heard some hoots, growls, and cries coming from all around them, and started shaking, "Oh, I don't like this."_

_"Fluttershy," Spike began, as he took her hand, much to her surprise, "I know you're scared, but remember you're not alone here. I'm right beside you, and I'm not going to leave you."_

_Fluttershy held him close, "Thank you, Spike. Having you here with me makes me feel so much better."_

_"Just remember, as long as we stick together there's nothing to be frightened of."_

_"Right. Now let's see if Lupin's around here." Fluttershy said, as they began searching around the area._

_Spike looked through some bushes, and thought to himself, 'Fluttershy's really cute when she's scared, but she's even cuter when she's brave. And I have to be brave as well for her. Because there's nothing in this forest that's going to scare..." he looked through a bush and came face to face with a pair of eyes resulting in him screaming in fright, before running away from the bush, "Fluttershy!" he cried, as he accidentally tackled the girl to the ground._

_Fluttershy got up and saw her friend in her arms shivering in fear, "Oh, are you ok?" she asked in concern._

_"Yeah, sure, I'm ok." Spike answered, while his body shook._

_Fluttershy couldn't help but smile in amusement at Spike suddenly turning into the scared one, "What happened?"_

_"I saw a pair of eyes in that bush over there." he motioned to said bush._

_"Eyes?" Fluttershy asked, as she looked at the bush and out came a gray cat, "Lupin!" she cheered, as the cat came over to her. Spike felt embarrassed that the cat they were looking for ended up scaring him out of his skin, "Oh, we were so worried about you." the girl hugged the cat._

_"You gave me a real scare there." Spike said, until Fluttershy patted his head, and spoke._

_"Remember, Spike, there's nothing to be afraid of as long as we're together."_

_Spike looked sheepish, and nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Well, come on, let's get going." Fluttershy said, as the two walked along the path until they were out of the forest._

* * *

><p>The flashback ended, as the two smiled, "Who would've thought in the end I who was the one giving you advice and encouragement on not being scared ended up receiving it as well?" Spike chuckled with the girl.<p>

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to have given the same advice if you hadn't given it to me first." Fluttershy noted.

"So we both helped each other out." Spike smiled.

"Yes. We did," Fluttershy nodded, as the two got up. Spike suddenly found himself embraced by the kind and timid girl with his head pressed into her bosom, "You're the kindest boy I've ever known, Spike. And I know you always will be."

"Yeah." Spike answered, while his face was muffled, until she lifted his head up to look into her eyes.

"Come here, you." she said, as she lowered herself down to his level and planted her lips upon his.

Spike's eyes were wide at first, until his eyes slowly closed as he returned the kiss to Fluttershy, while wrapping his arms around her waist, while one of his hands managed to stroke the fake mouse tail. Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel watched from the bed, while pulling up a small chair and sat on it, watching the show.

When the two parted they looked into each others eyes, smiling happily. Spike spoke up, "We should do this again sometime."

"The kissing or us hanging out here?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Spike stammered, while faintly blushing, not sure how to answer, "Uh, well, I..." Fluttershy giggled, and spoke.

"I'm only teasing you, Spike." she began rubbing noses with him.

"Uh, right." Spike smiled sheepishly, wondering how long she was gonna keep rubbing noses with him... Not that he minded.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	26. Always there for you

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Spike has a little moment with Twilight that I know you guys will enjoy.)**

It was Friday night at Twilight Sparkle's home, and the brainy girl was in her room with Spike. The two sat on Twilight's bed in their pajamas while watching the comedy channel on Twi's bedroom TV.

The two laughed as they watched their show, "Oh, where do they get their ideas?" Twilight asked, as she calmed down.

"What're you talking about, Twilight? It's a show about nothing." Spike answered, having calmed down from his laughing fit.

"How can a show be about nothing?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"It's comedy, even nothing can be funny." Spike explained.

"I suppose." Twilight replied, still wishing she could find some form of logic in it.

"Still, I'm glad our parents approved of our sleepover here." Spike said in relief.

"Well, they trust us, you know?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, but if they knew how we were up at the Principal's cabin..." Spike began.

"Then we'd be in trouble," Twilight finished, and the two chuckled. Twilight looked at her clock and saw how late it was, "Come on, Spike. We better hit the sack."

Spike yawned, "Yeah. I'm tuckered out."

So Twilight turned off the TV, and pulled open the covers. As she got comfortable under them, she patted the spot next to her for Spike. Spike having slept with the girls before, felt less hesitant to scoot along side Twilight, as she pulled the covers over them.

"Goodnight, Spike." Twilight told him.

Spike yawned, "Goodnight, Twi." Spike fell asleep.

Twilight giggled, "Sweet dreams, number one assistant." she turned out the light and laid down next to him.

As they slept, Twilight rolled over and cuddled with Spike as his head rested against her exposed midriff. Spike muttered in his sleep, "Mom." Twilight hearing that as she slept, smiled as she continued to cuddle with Spike.

* * *

><p>When morning, the two were still asleep, with Spike's head resting against Twilight's stomach. Suddenly Twilight's stomach started gurgling, which woke Spike up. When he saw Twilight holding him so close to her stomach he thought.<p>

'I'm in my happy place right now, and I don't want to leave it,' he thought with excitement, until he saw Twilight waking up, 'Oh, come on!' he groaned in his thoughts.

Twilight yawned, and saw her friend was awake as well, "Good morning, Spike."

"Good morning, Twilight." he sat up and stretched his arms up.

Both heard Twilight's stomach again, as Spike looked at her. Twilight looked sheepish, and spoke, "Ooh, didn't know I could get so hungry this early in the morning," she then sniffed the air, "Smells like my mom's got pancakes ready."

"Awesome!" Spike cheered, as the two got out of bed, and headed for the kitchen.

Soon enough, the two were at the kitchen table enjoying their pancakes, "Mm, delicious." Twilight said, as she took a bite.

"I'll say." Spike agreed, as he ate.

Twilight looked to him, "So, Spike, after breakfast how about we go for a walk?"

Spike looked at her, and answered, "Sounds great to me." she smiled at his answer.

* * *

><p>Later on, both Twilight and Spike were walking around the park, before they stopped for a breather on a bench. The two looked and saw all the leaves had just about fallen from the trees, signaling winter was closing in.<p>

"Doesn't Fall look amazing?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Yeah. Come next year all these trees will have fresh new leaves." the boy stated.

"Spring, the start of new beginnings." Twilight smiled at Spike.

"Huh?" Spike was confused, until she giggled. Spike just smiled and nodded.

"So, Spike, I don't know if you realized it, but last night while you were asleep I heard you call me mom."

Spike did a double take, "Did I?" he asked.

She nodded, "You did."

Spike blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry about that."

Twilight giggled, "Don't be. Actually, it was sweet of you to say that."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean I know there have been times I've felt like a sister to you. And yet there are times I worry about you as if I was your mother." she admitted.

"Yeah. You really do." Spike agreed.

"And who knows maybe in another world there's a version of us where I am more like a mother to you?" she suggested.

"Another world?" Spike asked in dryly.

"Yeah like one where I'm some kind of pony princess and you're a little dragon." Twilight continued to joke.

"Where do you come up with that?" Spike asked with a raised brow.

"Just a little child fantasy." she giggled.

"Right," Spike said dryly, "But I agree, there are times when you look out for me like a mother."

"I know, but you look out for me just as more. Like when Shining Armor and Cadence went off to college?"

"I remember that." Spike confirmed.

* * *

><p><em>A few years ago, it was one night at Twilight's house. A younger Twilight was in her room looking at a photo album mostly checking out pictures of herself, her older brother Shining Armor, and a girl named Cadence who was her brother's age. She looked at the pictures, and felt tears forming in her eyes.<em>

_Spike had peeked his head into her room and saw her, "Twi? Wh-what's wrong?" he asked in concern._

_Twilight seeing Spike enter her room put on a fake smile, "Oh, Spike! It's nothing, really."_

_"Twilight." Spike crossed his arms, seeing right through her bluff._

_She sighed, "The truth is, Spike. I miss my brother and Cadence," she admitted with a sob, and noticed Spike looking worried about her, "I'm sorry, Spike. I know you don't like seeing me cry like this. I just really miss Shining Armor and Cadence, so much. Being away from my brother and the girl I looked to as a sister makes me feel lonely." her tears fell onto the picture of her in between her brother and Cadence._

_Spike knowing he had to do something, walked up to her, flicked a tear from her eye, and spoke, "Twilight, you shouldn't feel lonely. Even if Shining Armor and Cadence aren't here, they'll always be with you. And I know they're thinking about you right now just as you are thinking of them. And me and the girls are here with you, and we'll always be there with you no matter what. Especially me." he finished, as Twilight smiled happily and hugged the boy._

_She spoke, "Oh, Spike. Thank you!" Spike returned the hug, and heard her whispered into his ear, "Spike?"_

_"Yeah, Twi?"_

_"Promise me you'll always be my friend, and you'll never stop being such a sweet little boy."_

_Spike smiled, and whispered into her ear, "It's a promise."_

* * *

><p>Present Twilight and Spike smiled at each other, as Spike spoke, "Shame I couldn't keep being a little boy." he joked.<p>

"I know, but honestly you're better as a sweet 'young man'." she answered.

Spike blushed, and spoke, "Thanks, Twilight."

"Thank you, Spike. For always being there for me." Twilight said as she took his hands into hers.

Spike blushed, but smiled, and answered, "You know I'm always here."

The two leaned in closer, as their lips met. They kissed passionately on the bench, as leaves blew past them. Suddenly Twilight's cell rang, snapping them out of it and their lips parted.

"Better take this," Twilight answered her cellphone, "Hello? Shining Armor, hi! Spike and I were just talking about you. Wait, what? Really? Why that's awesome! Yes I'll tell mom and dad. Oh, everyone's gonna be so excited. Ok, bye," she hung up, "Yes!" she cheered loud enough to grab the attention of the bystanders, making her look awkward.

Spike took her hand and led her away from the people. When they were far enough away, he asked, "So what's up?"

"Shining Armor said he and Cadence will be on winter break in a week." she explained in excitement.

"Really?" Spike gasped.

"Yes. My brother and Cadence are coming home!" she cheered, while picking Spike up and started swinging him around in a circle, much to his misfortune.

"Twi!" Spike groaned, as he was getting woozy.

She sat him back on the ground and spoke, "We've got to tell the others. Oh, this is the best news yet!" she took Spike by the arm and ran off with him, as Spike chuckled trying to keep up with her.

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.)**


	27. On Ice

**(And here's my next chapter, guys. Hope you're ready to see some fun.)**

One cold day in Canterlot, light snowflakes fell from the sky and onto the city. Spike and the girls were walking around already wearing their winter coats. They walked while carrying ice skates before stopping in front of an indoor ice skating rink called 'The Figure 8'.

"The Figure 8," Rainbow began, "Been awhile since we last came here."

"You said it." Applejack agreed.

"We've spent a lot of winters here." Twilight reminded them.

"And made a lot of memories as well." Fluttershy put in.

"Yeah," Pinkie agreed, "Like remember when Applejack and Rainbow tried to perform moves like the pros only to slip and slide into the wall?" she laughed.

Rainbow and Applejack rolled their eyes, as the rainbow haired girl spoke, "And that was the last time I'd ever attempt a Dorothy Hamill impression."

"Well, come on, girls. Let's go in." Spike said, as they went inside and saw the ice skating rink was loaded with skaters. Mostly friends of theirs from school.

"Looks like everyone else had the same idea." Rarity said.

"Well, let's join them." Rainbow said, as they slipped their coats off, and dawned their ice skates.

* * *

><p>They slowly got out onto the ice rink, while Spike was having a bit of trouble standing, "Easy, Spike." Applejack said, as she and Twilight helped Spike regain balance.<p>

"Thanks, girls. It's been awhile since I did this. I think my skills are a bit rusty." he admitted.

"We'll get ya back in shape, Spike." Pinkie offered.

"Come on." Twilight said, as she led Spike out through the rink holding onto his hands, until he was properly balanced.

"Ok, I'm getting the hang of this." Spike admitted, as he slowly skated with Twilight still holding onto him.

"See, Spike, it's easy!" Pinkie beamed, as she skated around them like a pro figure skater.

Rarity while slowly skating spoke up, "Pinkie, you can be such a show off."

"I can't help it that I've been blessed with such a talent." she giggled.

"Well, for now let's save that energy and help Spike." Applejack suggested.

"Okie dokie lokie." she saluted, and helped the girls in leading Spike along.

Soon enough, Spike felt perfectly balanced, "Thanks, girls. I'm ready to try myself again," he said, as they let go of his arms. Spike started skating slowly, until he knew he had it back down, "Yes! I did it."

"Well, let's skate." Twilight said, as they started skating around the rink, until a voice called out.

"Incoming!" They looked and saw a blonde haired girl with crossed eyes, skating right for them with no control. The girl ended up grabbing Spike's hands and the two were suddenly hanging onto each other while spinning throughout the rink, "Hey, there, Spike!" she greeted him casually.

"Derpy?" Spike asked.

_"Derpy Hooves; a student at Canterlot High School. Known mostly for her cross eyes, clumsiness, and serious love for muffins. Works part time at the school as message delivery girl."_ Spike narrated.

Derpy smiled, as the two continued spinning across the ice still holding onto each others arms, "This is fun, huh?" she asked.

"Derpy, I have news for you!" Spike began, as the two crashed into the wall and landed on their butts, "Your figure eights need work."

They looked seeing the girls skate over, before pulling to a halt, "You two ok?" Applejack asked in concern.

"It was a soft landing." Derpy admitted, while Rainbow and Twilight rolled their eyes knowing nothing seems to get Derpy.

"Help us up, please." Spike insisted, as they helped the two back to their feet until they regained balance.

"Derpy, what was up with that?" Rainbow inquired.

"Just trying to see how fast I could go, Rainbow Dash." she answered.

"Next time, Derpy, please stick to your normal speed before you hurt someone." Rarity suggested.

"Starting with yourself." Applejack added.

"Ok." Derpy said, as she skated off.

"Are you ok, Spike?" Twilight asked, while looking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Twilight, really. If anything that was exciting." he admitted.

Suddenly skating up to them was a girl with hair containing a mix of amber and gold, "You're just lucky the ditz didn't land on you." she said, with a smirk.

"Lightning." Rainbow scowled at the girl.

"Rainbow." the girl replied with a smug tone.

_"Lightning Dust; a jock at Canterlot High like Rainbow. Though vigorous and highly competitive when trying to test her limits. She's also about as reckless as Rainbow can sometimes get, especially when others become victims of her actions. Definitely not a team player."_

"So you're all here together, huh?" Lightning Dust asked, while looking at the group.

"What of it?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just noticing Spike still could use some help with his skating," she replied, as she skated over, bumping Twilight aside, and spoke to the boy, "How about I teach you a few things about skating?"

Spike not liking the look in her eyes, spoke up, "Uh, thanks, Lightning, but I'm happier with them."

"But, I-" Lightning was cut off, as Rainbow held Spike close, and spoke.

"You heard the guy, Lightning. Now if you'll excuse us, we got some skating to do." and with that, the six girls skated off with Spike, while Lightning stood there crossing her arms, and looking jealous.

* * *

><p>Soon, the girls and Spike were enjoying the ice rink with the other skaters, with some free styling and others trying to attempt pro moves. Spike was skating with each of the girls, until Snips and Snails skated over.<p>

"Hey, Spike!" Snips called, before losing his balance and fell down dragging Snails with him.

"Ooh," Spike cringed, "You guys all right?"

"It's all good." Snails said, as the two lied on the rink before getting back up.

"Isn't this place great?" Snips asked Spike and the girls.

"Of course it is." Pinkie agreed.

"Glad they finally opened this place for the winter." Snails added.

"We're on our way to the snack bar, Spike. Wanna join us?" Snips offered.

Spike looked interested, but worried about leaving the girls, until Twilight put a hand on his shoulder, "Go on and be with your pals, Spike. We won't stop you." the girls agreed.

"Thanks, girls. Come on you two." Spike said, as the three skated till they stepped off the rink.

The boys were at the food court having a drink each and a big bowl of nachos with extra cheese, "Now this is what I'm talking about." Spike said, as he scooped some cheese onto his nacho.

"Winter break is under way, and this place has reopened for the season." Snips said.

"So any plans with the girls this holiday, Spike?" Snails inquired.

"Well, for one thing Twilight's brother and his girlfriend are coming home for break."

"What?!" they gasped, as Snails spoke, "Shining Armor and Cadence?"

"Yeah." Spike nodded.

"Shining Armor was one of the most popular guys at Canterlot High," Snips began, until he and Snails started swooning, "And Cadence, a girl even more beautiful than Twilight and the girls combined." they sighed lovingly as miniature hearts floated around their heads.

Spike rolled his eyes, and spoke flatly, "Keep it together, guys. You're drooling." The two snapped out of it and cleaned their mouths, while looking sheepish.

"Hey there, boys." they looked up and saw Lightning Dust standing by their table.

"Lightning Dust?" Snips and Snails asked.

"Sorry to intrude, guys. But I'd like to borrow Spike, if you don't mind?" she asked, as she laid a hand on Spike's shoulder, making the boy tense up. The two shook their heads, as she continued, "Thanks. Come on, Spike. I got something special for us to do."

"Do I dare ask?" Spike asked in concern.

"Trust me." she winked, as she dragged Spike along leaving Snips and Snails envious once again.

"It never ends." Snips said, before letting his head drop on the table.

Lightning Dust dragged Spike onto the ice rink again, as the boy spoke, "Lightning Dust, what're you planning?"

"Trust me, we're gonna be the talk of the rink after this." she winked.

"Somehow I don't feel too assured about that." Spike voiced his doubt.

"Just follow my lead." Lightning instructed. So the older girl started leading Spike in skating around the rink.

* * *

><p>While out on the rink, the girls were slow skating, while Pinkie channeled her pent up energy into her figure skating. Pinkie struck a pose on one skate, and spoke, "And the crowd goes wild!"<p>

Fluttershy and Twilight clapped, as Rarity spoke, "Pinkie Pie, you never cease to amaze me."

"I know." she grinned.

Rainbow looked over and spotted Spike skating with Lightning Dust, "Hey, what's Lightning Dust doing with Spike?"

"Huh?" they looked over and saw them.

Rainbow scowled, "What is she up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Rainbow Dash, while I'm concerned for Spike, how will it look if we get jealous over every other girl who approaches him?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity's right, they're just skating." Applejack said.

"And it's not like they're doing anything dangerous," Twilight added, until Rainbow turned the girl's head to see Lightning Dust was holding Spike above her head as if they were performing a tag team figure skating move, "And it just got dangerous." she said flatly.

"He could fall!" Fluttershy cried.

"Come on, yall." Applejack said, as the skated after them.

As Lightning Dust skated with Spike over her head, he spoke in discomfort, "I'm uncomfortable with this, Lightning Dust!"

"Don't worry, Spike, I'm not going to drop you. I'm always careful."

"Sure you are." he mumbled to himself.

"Lightning Dust!" Rainbow called, as the girl looked over seeing Rainbow and the girls skating after her, "Put Spike down!"

"We're just having fun!" Lightning Dust called back, as she skated further away.

"If you're not careful you'll drop him!" Rarity warned her, as the girls tried to catch her, with Applejack dragging Fluttershy who couldn't skate as fast as them.

"I'm not going to drop him!" Lightning called, as she skated fast to try and lose them, while Spike was looking nauseous.

"Lightning Dust, you're too reckless. Of course you're going to drop him!" Rainbow called, as she reached Lightning Dust. The competitive girl seeing the girls nearly surround her started throwing her off balance, and ended up launching Spike forward as he flew across the rink.

"SPIKE!" the girls cried, as the seven skated forward as fast as they could.

As Spike flew across and above the rink he was screaming, until he saw Derpy up ahead, "Derpy, heads up!" he shouted.

Derpy saw Spike flying right for her, and didn't realize the other seven girls were skating on a collision course with her. All of them had suddenly collided and skated backwards with all eight girls holding Spike above their heads in their arms as he spread his arms out. The people on and off the rink, seeing this started applauding thinking this was all an orchestrated ice skating stunt.

The girls and Spike seeing this reaction smiled sheepishly. After Spike was lowered back down they waved a bit before everyone resumed what they were doing. Fluttershy looked Spike over, "Are you all right, Spike, you're not hurt are you?"

"That...was...AWESOME!" he cheered like Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?" they asked.

"That was an amazing stunt we pulled off," Spike began, "I mean at first I felt sick to my stomach as Lightning Dust flew me over her head, but when she launched me it really felt like I could fly. And thanks for the assisted catch, Derpy."

"You're welcome." she smiled casually, while the others were still shocked.

"But, Spike, what Lightning Dust tried to do with you was dangerous." Rainbow argued.

"Yes. I admit I was against that, but you know for a thrill like that it was worth it," he admitted, and looked at the one girl, "Thanks for that, Lightning Dust. Though next time if you ask me to do something like that don't hold me above your head. Well, I'm going to grab a drink." he skated away.

The girls stood feeling awkward that Spike was ok with this, and Rainbow spoke to Lightning Dust, "All right, Lightning. Spike may have been ok with your performance, but if you put him in any real danger..."

"So worried about him," she smirked, "Well, don't worry I'm sure if anything happens to him, you'll be there to help him won't you?"

"You're damn right I will!" Rainbow declared, but blushed when she realized what Lightning got her to admit to her.

The other girls looked envious and didn't want to be one upped by Rainbow, and Twilight spoke, "I will too."

"Me too." Fluttershy added.

"Me three!" Pinkie put in.

"Don't count me out!" Applejack spoke up.

"Or me!" Rarity finished.

Lightning smirked, "Well, good luck to all of you then. May the best of you win." she finished, before skating off.

The six were taken aback by Lightning's final words, "May the best of us win?" Fluttershy asked, as the six looked at each other with concern.

Before they could speak, Spike called over, "Hey, girls. Come on, I got us drinks!"

The six after snapping out of their thoughts, shrugged off what Lightning told them and decided to just relax and have fun. They skated off leaving Derpy who had just been standing around with no idea what was going on, until Rainbow dragged her along.

* * *

><p>Later on, the seven were leaving the rink and were on their way home, "This was truly a fun day." Spike admitted.<p>

"I think so too." Twilight nodded.

"It sure was." Pinkie agreed.

"And we're bound to have a lot more fun this winter." Applejack added.

"Got that right." Rainbow chuckled, as she put an arm around A.J.

"But for now let's head home so we can warm up." Rarity suggested.

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy agreed, as the seven headed home.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where they meet Twilight's older brother and his girlfriend after so long.)**


	28. Big Brother and Old Babysitter Return

**(And here's my new chapter, where Shining Armor and Cadence make an appearance.)**

One afternoon at Twilight's place, Twilight, Spike, and the girls were sitting in the living room waiting for something. What they were waiting for was the return of Twilight's brother Shining Armor and his girlfriend Cadence.

Rainbow was lying on the couch with her legs sticking straight up, as she moved them around as if she was peddling a bike, "How much longer?" she complained.

"Soon, Rainbow Dash." Twilight answered in irritation.

"But you've been saying the last hour." the jock girl continued to complain.

"She wouldn't have to if you wouldn't keep asking every ten minutes." Applejack replied, feeling equally irritated by her complaining.

"She's got a point, Rainbow." Fluttershy admitted, and cowered feeling she shouldn't have said that.

Pinkie who had been looking out the window saw a car pull up into the snow covered driveway, "There they are!" Pinkie cheered, as everyone sat up and looked outside seeing two young adults step out of the car and come to the door.

Entering the house was Shining Armor and Cadence. Shining Armor had cerulean colored eyes, and his hair was a combination of cerulean, sapphire, and dark phthalo blue. His attire included red sneakers, gray pants, and a black t-shirt with the symbol of a blue shield with a pink star in it at the bottom side of his shirt, covered by a black winter coat. Cadence had light purple eyes, and her hair was a mix of violet, rose, and pale gold, with a blue bow in it. Her attire included pink knee high boots with black soles, a blue skirt, a white shirt with a blue horizontal stripe in the center with the image of a teal colored crystal heart with golden lacing on it covered by a pink winter coat.

The two put their bags down, and removed their coats. Shining looked to the group and smiled, "Hey, guys, we're back."

"Shining Armor!" Twilight cheered, as she ran over and embraced her older brother.

"Twily! I missed you, kid." Shining said, as he gave his sister a playful noogie.

_'Shining Armor; Twilight's older brother. Before Twilight met the girls, he was about the only one she saw as a friend. Her Big Brother Best Friend Forever, or BBBFF so to speak. Though he was also like my big brother as well, whenever I need some manly advice on stuff I didn't want to discuss with me dad. After high school he went off to college where he aims to get a degree in Criminal Justice so he can become a police officer.'_ Spike narrated.

Twilight turned to the older girl, as her smile brightened more and hugged her, "Cadence!"

"Twilight." Cadence giggled.

The two broke their embrace and started doing a little dance with a chant to go with it.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hands and do a little shake!" the two laughed, and Cadence looked over seeing the others, and giggled, "There are my girls," Spike cleared his throat, and Cadence giggled again, "And my little man."

_'Cadence; our old babysitter. She was also a neighbor close to our street who always watched over us when either of our parents were out. She loved all of us, but Twilight was especially close to her when she started dating Shining Armor. She and Twilight even have their own special handshake.'_

The girls and Spike ran over hugging the two, until Spike was left, "Spike, how's my little buddy?" Shining asked, as he ruffled the young teens hair.

"Doing great, and it's good to see the both of you again." Spike said, until he found himself embraced by Cadence.

"And it's great to see you too." Spike blushed, but knew he couldn't feel like that about her since she was taken.

"So how was the drive here?" Applejack asked.

"Wasn't so bad once we got away from the snow showers." Shining explained.

"But it'll eventually be finding it's way here." Cadence put in.

"Then that means more snow to play in!" Pinkie bounced up and down.

"Still as energetic as always, Pinkie." Shining chuckled.

"Hey, are yall hungry?" Applejack asked.

"Boy, we are famished." Shining answered.

"It's been an hour since we last ate." Cadence added.

"Well come on, let's make some lunch." Twilight said, as the group went for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later on the group was in the living room enjoying a few frozen pizzas and sodas, while catching up on lost times.<p>

Shining spoke to Spike, "So Twilight told me and Cadence about your amnesia episode."

"It had to be awful without your memories." Cadence said in worry.

"It was hell." Spike answered in fright from how the girls told him things were.

"But luckily you got your memories back!" Pinkie smiled, as she pulled Spike into a hug while behind him, and nuzzled his face.

Spike blushed, as his cheek was rubbing against Pinkie's, and spoke to her, "Pinkie, not in front of Shining and Cadence!" he whispered loudly to her.

"Mm, let them look." Pinkie replied, still nuzzling with him.

Shining was laughing his ass off, while Cadence held in a giggle, but suddenly saw Twilight and the rest of the girls glaring at Pinkie.

Twilight pulled Pinkie away from Spike, "I don't think my brother and Cadence want to see you nuzzling Spike like some kind of stuffed animal." she said dryly.

"Well if Spike were a stuffed animal, I'd like to wish he were a gator like my little Gummy-Wummy." Pinkie cooed, while Spike who was flustered turned his head to avoid having any of the girls see him.

Shining seeing how this was playing out with Spike, his sister, and each of her friends knew there was something more going on. He stood up and spoke, "Hey, Spike. Why don't we go talk in my room, and leave the girls to themselves?" he winked.

Spike catching what he was going for answered, "Ok." he stood up and the two boys left the living room.

Cadence spoke, "I'm gonna grab another slice from the kitchen. Twilight, wanna join me?" she asked.

"You bet." Twilight agreed, as she followed the older girl to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Cadence spoke to her closest female friend, "So, how're things going with you?"

"Doing great," Twilight answered, "Couldn't be better?"

"And how're things with Spike?" Cadence smiled slyly.

Twilight did a double take before answered nervously, "What do you mean?"

"Don't hide it, Twilight," she continued, "Shining Armor and I have always known you and the rest of the girls loved to dote and fawn over Spike."

"Yeah, so?" Twilight asked, hoping Cadence didn't go further.

"So, I know how much you and the girls love him. And that scene back there said it all," Cadence teased, much to Twilight's embarrassment, "Come on, Twilight. Is something still happening?"

Twilight sighed, "Yes. The truth is, the girls and I have really grown fonder over Spike than we used to be. In fact, we all love him."

Cadence gasped, and let out a squeal before hugging Twilight, "Oh, my little girl's all grown up." she teased.

"Cadence, please." Twilight said, as she got out of the older girl's embrace.

"So all six of you love him?" she asked, and Twilight nodded, "Wow. You girls really have moved up on the love scale. Back then you six threw yourself at Spike because of how adorable he looked," she decided to tease Twilight some more, "And looking at him now I can see how all six of you are enamored by him. Why if he was a few years older and I wasn't seeing Shining Armor."

Twilight quickly stopped her, "All right, Cadence. Please." she pleaded.

Cadence giggled, "Sorry. But I can see the problem you're dealing with. With all six of you vying for Spike's attention it puts you in a difficult position."

"You're telling me." Twilight nodded in confirmation.

"And does Spike know about this?" Cadence asked curiously.

"He does, but so far we haven't been too pushy with him, and managed to find alternative solutions so it wouldn't escalate to arguments," Twilight explained, "And we have all enjoyed doing activities with Spike together, but I worry how long it'll last and if I might have to go against my friends backs and try to take Spike for myself."

Cadence nodded, "Classic love drama. It always escalates into something very heart shattering."

"Cadence, what should I do? What should any of us do?" Twilight asked desperately.

Cadence answered, "Well, it's unfair of me to take sides since I care about all of you equally. But as your brother's girlfriend I will say this. Don't force yourself upon Spike too hard or put him in a too uncomfortable position. Just go for him in your own way. And if he doesn't choose you then perhaps it wasn't meant to be."

Twilight didn't feel comfortable with her last warning, but smiled knowing the rest she said was all true. She hugged Cadence, who returned it, "Thanks, Cadence."

"Always a pleasure, Twilight." Cadence replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs in Shining Armor's room that was decorated with rock star and sports posters. Shining spoke as he plopped onto his old bed, "Oh, I missed my room. And judging from the state of things, Twilight's been keeping it tidy, hasn't she?"<p>

"You know Twilight." Spike answered.

"Duh," Shining said, as the two laughed. Shining sat up on his bed and spoke, "So, how's life going for you?"

"Couldn't be better. How about classes for you?"

"Quite stressful with all the work they give us." Shining admitted.

"I can imagine." Spike said, trying to sympathize with him.

Shining nodded, and decided to cut to the chase, "So I see you and the girls have been getting along even better as of late."

"Yeah. The girls and I have been living it up like never before." he admitted.

"I can see. But let me ask you, Spike. How're you all in the romantic way?" he pried.

Spike turned to him in shock, "What're you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

Spike felt nervous, but knew he couldn't hide it, "Ok. We've been doing great there too, but the truth is the girls are seriously getting it bad for me."

"Define bad?" Shining inquired.

Spike knew he couldn't tell him the real juicy stuff like their secret activity up at the principals cabin, so he told him what he could, "Well, I've gone on multiple dates with them together and individually these last months."

"Go on." Shining beckoned, as he got comfortable.

Spike continued, "Well, with every date or even casual hanging out, each of them keep wanting to get closer and closer to me."

"Even Twilight?"

"Especially Twilight," he answered, "And to top it off, I actually received my first kiss from Twilight."

Shining eyes widened, "Come again?"

"That's right. At my last birthday, Twilight gave me my first real kiss." he confessed.

"Whoa. Twily's really stepped up. Do the other girls know about this?"

"Good lord, no," he answered, "She did it when we were just alone. But you know, I got kisses from the other girls later on. None of them know each other kissed me."

"Whoa, I need some oxygen here," Shining chuckled, much to Spike's discomfort. He finally stopped laughing, "Sorry, go ahead."

"Well, even though they seem fine enough when we all hang out together and do stuff. Sometimes I can see it in their eyes that they wish it was just me and them individually."

"And how do you feel about this?" Shining asked the big question.

"Well, I love them all each for different reasons."

"Well, I can see what you mean by that," Shining admitted, "Each of them have their strong points and their own flaws. There are only certain things you can do with each of them individually."

"Exactly. I'm just worried something might happen to our friendship." Spike worried.

"Well, Spike. You and girls friendship has stayed this strong for so many years. I'm sure you'll work through it somehow, some way." Shining said.

"I hope so. Because I'd hate to think of our friendship ending all because of me." Spike said in worry, until Shining patted his shoulder.

"Hey, remember if you need someone to talk to I'm here. Even when my winter break is over you can still talk to me about this."

Spike smiled, "Thanks, Shining. I really appreciate this pep talk."

"So do I. But out of curiosity, who would you choose if it came down to one?" Shining asked slyly.

Spike looked nervous and a bit flustered, "I-uh, I don't really know."

"Don't know, or don't wanna say?" Shining leaned in.

Spike started getting more nervous by the minute, as Shining was prying it out, before the boy answered, "No comment!" he bolted.

"Hey, come here!" Shining raced after him.

* * *

><p>Shining chased Spike downstairs, until the boy ran to the living room where Cadence and Twilight returned too with the others. Spike smirked, and jumped over into Twilight's embrace, much to the brainy girls' surprise, "Help me, Twilight!"<p>

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked, wondering what was going on, as were the others.

"Shining Armor's picking on me!" Spike cried like a child.

Twilight and the girls turned to the older boy with frowns on their faces, "Shining Armor, what're you trying to do?" Twilight scolded him.

"You come back for winter and this is how you treat Spike?" Applejack asked in disappointment.

"That's so mean." Fluttershy lectured him.

"Very-very-mean." Pinkie put in.

"That's not what a gentleman should be like." Rarity huffed at him.

"Yeah, don't be such a jerk." Rainbow finished.

"No, I wasn't..." Shining tried to explain, only to be cut off as the girls surrounded Spike and comforted him.

"It's ok, Spike." Fluttershy pat his head.

"Big mean Shining Armor won't pick on you with us around." Twilight added, while she and the girls coddled him.

Shining and Cadence saw Spike give the older boy and smug look, while the girls were unaware. Cadence looked at Shining who sighed, while face palming, "Just like when we were younger." Cadence giggled knowing full well Spike used to do this to Shining as a child. And it always worked for him whenever Spike wanted the girls to fawn over him some more, or to use as a way to get Shining Armor off his back.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where it's Christmas time for the group.)**


	29. Christmas Party

**(Welcome to a holiday chapter that's gonna be filled with fun and laughs.)**

_Twas the day before Christmas and all through the city, the residents were catching in some last minute shopping._

At Canterlot's mall, Spike and his six friends were in the food court enjoying lunch after finally getting their last minute Christmas shopping done.

"I simply cannot believe all the incredible sales." Rarity said in wonder, as she looked at the multiple bags she had.

Applejack spoke up, "I'm just glad we were able to get anything at all."

"I know. I felt like I was going to be mobbed in that last store." Fluttershy shivered.

"The good news is we got out of there alive." Spike noted, and the girls nodded in agreement.

"So everything's going to be in order for tomorrow?" Rainbow asked Rarity.

"Of course. We all meet up at my place at noon for our Christmas party," Rarity explained, "And of course, our families are invited too."

"Can't forget about them." Pinkie smiled.

"Well, good afternoon students." a voice said, as the seven looked up and saw Celestia and Luna.

"Principal Celestia." the girls gasped.

"Principal Luna." Spike smiled.

Celestia smiled, "Now you all don't have to be formal with us during the break."

"My sister is right," Luna confirmed, "We're just your average ladies like everyone else."

"Right." the seven agreed.

"And how're we enjoying our Christmas Break?" Celestia inquired.

"We're loving it," Twilight answered, "My brother and Cadence already came home for break."

"And how are Shining Armor and Cadence doing?" Celestia asked.

"They're doing peachy." Applejack answered.

Luna spoke, "That's good to know."

"And how're you two enjoying your break?" Spike asked.

"It's a relief," Celestia sighed in relaxation, "Not having to worry about paperwork."

"A chance for us to finally spend time together as sisters." Luna added.

"That's good to hear," Twilight smiled, "You've both earned it."

The adults nodded, as Celestia spoke, "So I was wondering do you seven have anything planned for New Years?"

The group looked at each other, as Rainbow spoke, "If you count sitting at home at one of our places together eating Ho Hos or something."

"Other than that, nothing." Applejack added.

The adults smiled to each other, and Luna spoke, "Well, my sister and I have something planned for New Years and we'd be more than happy to include you all and your families."

The group looked curious, as Spike spoke up, "What do you have in mind?"

"We were thinking about taking a cruise on our family yacht on New Years Eve." Celestia explained.

Pinkie eyes widened, "You have a yacht?!"

"You two must be seriously loaded!" Rainbow gasped.

"Rainbow." Twilight nudged her to be quiet.

Celestia continued, "We just knew how much you enjoyed that weekend up at our cabin, and we felt like sharing something more with you for the holidays."

"Well, that is a generous offer." Rarity admitted.

"But we will have to discuss it with our families before giving an answer." Twilight added.

"We understand." Luna nodded.

"But we'll get back to you once we have an answer." Fluttershy assured her.

"We'll be waiting." Celestia said.

"Well, my sister and I better get going," Luna said, "Have a wonderful holiday, all of you."

"And a Merry Christmas to the both of you." Twilight added, as the adults left.

"I think we best be getting along home as well, before traffic starts piling up." Applejack suggested.

"Way ahead of ya, A.J." Rainbow agreed, as she got up with the others. They headed out of the mall and back to A.J's truck, where they drove through the snowfall.

* * *

><p>When Spike entered his home, he shook some snow off, put his bags down, and removed his winter coat, "I'm home."<p>

In the living room was his father standing before their decorated Christmas tree, while holding the star in his hand, "Hey, son, you're just in time. I saved the star for you."

Spike smiled, "Thanks, dad." he walked over to take it.

"We always know how much you loved to hang the Christmas Star," his dad began, "We're also glad you haven't gotten too grown up to not want to do it anymore."

"Are you kidding me? You can never be too old for these kind of traditions," Spike admitted, as he got on a stool and placed the star on top, "How does it look, dad?"

"Perfect, Spike." Geki confirmed.

"Hi, boys, come and get it." Elsa walked in carrying a tray of Christmas cookies and cups of hot cocoa.

"All right!" the two cheered, as they took some cups of cocoa.

"So, Spike, how was your shopping?" Elsa inquired.

"Packed, mom. Me and the girls barely got out of there alive," Spike joked, before eating a cookie, "Oh, mom, your recipe knows no bound."

"Thanks, honey." his mom smiled.

"Looking forward to the party at Rarity's tomorrow?" his dad asked.

"You bet. I just hope Pinkie doesn't drink too much eggnog like last time," Spike shuddered, "It took three bottles of mouthwash to get that stench out of her mouth." his parents chuckled.

That night, Spike was in his room while looking out the window watching the snow fall. He smiled knowing tomorrow was Christmas. Suddenly his phone beeped, and saw he had a text from Rarity, "Hm, wonder what Rarity wants?" he asked himself, before opening up the message. Appearing on his cellphone was a selfie of Rarity wearing a sexy Santa getup with a subtitle 'Merry Christmas Spikey-Wikey'. Spike let out a gasp of arousal and widened his eyes, "This is hot." he panted in excitement.

He looked at the selfie for a few minutes, before he saved it in his phone's archive. He looked at the time seeing it was getting late so he turned in for the night and awaited Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Spike awoke and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked out the window of his bedroom to see it was indeed a white Christmas. Remembering it was Christmas morning, he jumped out of bed and put on robe before leaving his room. He went to the living room to see under the tree was an assortment of gifts.<p>

"Sweet," he smiled with glee, until he turned and saw his parents walking for the living room dressed in their pajamas and robes as well, "Merry Christmas, mom and dad."

"Merry Christmas, Spike." Elsa said, as the parents hugged their son.

"Why don't I make us some hot chocolate?" Spike offered.

"Sounds good to me." His father agreed, and Spike left to do that, while the parents took a seat on their sofa.

Soon enough, Spike and his parents were unwrapping gifts from each other and their family. Soon enough everything was unwrapped, as Geki was sitting down while wearing a new tie, and Elsa was wearing new slippers. She spoke to her son, "Spike, what did Aunt Leslie send you?"

Spike turned to his mom with a scowl while holding a box with something white and furry in it. The boy narrated, _'Aunt Leslie was not only under the impression I was a five year old, but also a girl.'_

Spike held up what appeared to be white footsie pajamas that looked to be made from scratch. His mom cooed, "Oh, isn't that adorable. Spike, go and try it on."

"Mom, with all do respect I'd rather die." Spike answered.

His mom scowled, "You try that on right now, young man. Your Aunt Leslie put a lot of hard work into making that!"

Spike muttered to himself before going elsewhere to change, "She could've spent that time doing something more useful."

As his parents waited, Elsa spoke up, "Spike, we're waiting."

"It fits fine, mom. Can I just take it off?" came Spike's voice from around the corner.

"You come out here right now, Mister!" Elsa demanded.

Stepping out from around the corner was Spike wearing the white footsie pajamas, but revealed they were cat themed. On the head were little cat ears, on the butt was a white cat tail, the gloves that were part of the outfit were designed like cat paws, and the feet had little cat faces looking up at him. Spike walked into the living room with an expression that said 'kill me before I do it myself'.

Elsa smiled with joy, "Oh, look at that. Spike, you look so adorable." Spike felt as if his dignity was slowly diminishing, and knew if any of the girls, especially Rainbow Dash ever found out about this he would never live it down.

Geki looked at his son with a disturbed look, and spoke to his wife, "He looks like a deranged alley cat."

"He does not!" Elsa slapped his shoulder.

"Yes he does. Look at the guy, he looks like he should be in some psycho version of Cats," Geki explained, before speaking to his son, "Spike, do you like wearing that?"

"No, sir."

"Do you want to take it off?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Spike pleaded.

Geki turned to his wife, "Please tell him he can take it off." he begged.

Elsa sighed, "Ok, you'll only wear it when Aunt Leslie visits. Go and take it off."

"Take it off!" Geki announced, as Spike bolted for his room.

Once inside, he tore off the cat suit pajamas and threw them on the floor, "I'm gonna torch you later on," he told the suit, only to see the cat faces on the feet looking up at him innocently, "Don't look at me like that!" he argued with the cat faces, before shaking it off and changed into normal clothes.

Once everything was cleaned up, the parents got dressed, got some of their packages and food they prepared, and were ready to walk over to Rarity's for her family's party.

* * *

><p>When it was noon, they stepped outside and walked over to Rarity's house, that was already jumping from what they could see in the window. Geki knocked on the door, and answering it was Rarity's father Hondo Flanks and her mother Cookie Crumbles.<p>

"Well, if it isn't the Drakes." Hondo began joyfully.

"Merry Christmas. Come in, come in," Cookie began, as they let the three inside and closed the door, "Let me take those packages and that food." she offered, taking some load off the three.

"I'll take your coats to the guest room." Hondo offered, as they slipped out of their coats and gave them to him.

Rarity peeked out from the entrance of the dining room, "Spike!" she cheered, as she ran over and embraced him, and he returns the gesture, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Rarity." Spike smiled.

"Spike!" Sweetie Belle cheered, as the younger sister went over and embraced her friend from school.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle, good to see you too."

"Come on, everyone's been waiting." Rarity said, as she and her sister brought Spike into the living room where the rest of the girls, Big Mac, Cadence, Shining Armor, Applebloom, and Scootaloo were waiting.

"Hey, guys. Merry Christmas." Spike greeted them.

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Spike!" Pinkie beamed, as she hugged him the tightest out of all of them.

"Get any good loot for Christmas this year?" Rainbow asked, as she nudged him.

Spike recalled not to bring up the cat pajamas to any of them, and answered, "Oh, yeah. Lot's. You?"

"You know it." she smirked.

"Here it comes yall, some fresh sweet apple cider." Applejack said, as she brought in a tray of the stuff.

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheered, as she jumped around excitedly.

Each one took a cup, as Shining raised his cup, "To a wonderful Christmas, and may we all have many more."

"I'll drink to that." Cadence agreed.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed. They all raised their cups and downed their cider.

* * *

><p>Later on, after the gang and their parents and guardians opened their gifts, they were all relaxing in separate rooms to mingle with each other. Spike had received a new hoody from Rarity specially made by her, from Applejack he got a blanket with apple designs, from Rainbow he got a a snowboard, from Fluttershy he got a a pair of purple winter gloves, Pinkie got him a new MP3, and from Twilight he got bracelet with his name on it.<p>

The girls themselves were also enjoying their gifts Spike got each of them. Twilight was reading a book on constellations, Rarity was wearing a purple scarf while marveling at it, Rainbow was tossing up a new football, Fluttershy was enjoying her new bird whistle, Applejack was admiring a pair of shiny spurs that would go with her boots, and Pinkie was happily playing with a paddle ball.

Spike smiled watching each of his friends enjoy their gifts from him, until he spoke, "Be right back, you guys." he went for the bathroom.

After exiting it he was going to head back to the others, only to come face to face with a girl slightly older than the six, but not as old as Cadence, Shining, or Big Mac. She had grayish blue violet hair in a hime style, light turquoise eyes, a single eyelash one each eye, and eyeshadow in the same color as her hair. She was dressed in a bluish gray frock.

Spike was jumped in surprise, before calming down, "Oh, Maud." Spike said, as he regained his composure.

"Spike." Maud greeted him in monotone.

Spike narrated, _"Maud Pie; Pinkie Pie's older sister. If you're wondering if she's exactly like Pinkie, then you couldn't be more wrong. Maud barely shows any expression on her face, and her voice is so dull in tone and apathetic you can't tell if she's happy, angry, or sad. But Pinkie's fanatic about her. She has a fascination with rocks, even writing rock poetry. But her calling card in life is to be a geologist."_

Spike feeling awkward to be stuck with the dry sounding girl, tried to strike up a conversation, "So, how do you like this party?"

"It's good." she answered flatly.

"Oh, ok." Spike replied, not sure where to continue, until Maud spoke again.

"Spike?"

"Yes?" he asked, seeing she had something to say instead.

"Could I talk to you privately?" she insisted.

Spike was taken aback, wondering what could Pinkie's apathetic sister want with him. Not wanting to be disrespectful, he answered, "Um, ok." And with that Maud walked with Spike past the adults in the other room, laughing and story swapping.

Maud brought Spike into a guest room, and the boy spoke, "So, Maud, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Maud looked at him with a blank expression, and spoke with her monotonous voice, "I've always been curious about you."

"Curious about me, how?" he inquired.

"My sister Pinkie Pie really loves you." she stated bluntly.

"Really, I haven't noticed." he replied, sarcastically.

"And it had me wondering, what is it about you my sister loves?" Maud wondered.

"Because I'm a nice guy?" he asked, feeling it was the best guess.

Maud shook her head, and continued, "There has to be more to it than that."

"Who says there is?" Spike asked, thinking the girl was digging too deep into it.

"That's why I wanted to meet you in private," Maud continued, as she started taking slow steps towards Spike, and the boy was backing away, "I want to really see what it is that attracts my sister to you. And I feel that close contact with you might help me better understand you," she leaned in, and wrapped her arms around Spike, causing both to fall on the guest room bed, "Touch me, please!" she pleaded in monotone.

Spike's eyes were widened in surprised, as Pinkie's older sister was in her own way attempting to put the moves on him. As Maud pressed her chest down into Spike's he started blushing up, and thought, 'Oh, man, her breasts are about as firm as boulders!' he began sweating.

Maud looked down at Spike as their eyes met, "This doesn't seem to be working."

"Well, duh!" Spike replied feeling freaked.

"Perhaps, we should try something a little more?" she suggested, still keeping Spike pinned to the bed.

"More?" Spike asked, as the girl continued to gaze into his eyes.

"Yes. Perhaps we should try kissing?" she suggested.

"What?" he yelped.

"Why does it sound so surprising, you've done it before, right?" she asked.

"Why do you think that?" Spike asked nervously.

"Pinkie told she's kissed you before, and not just the normal cheek ones." Maud explained.

"She told you?!" Spike asked in shock.

Maud nodded, "She said there was something magical about the way you kissed. I'd like to see what makes it so magical. So please, kiss me." she closed her eyes, and puckered her lips while moving closer to Spike who trembled.

'Oh, damn, what am I gonna do?' he thought, 'She's not giving me any options is she? I wonder though, would it really be so bad? I know she's Pinkie's sister, and she's just doing this for an experiment, right? I mean she doesn't have feelings for me. Hell, I don't even know what she's feeling at all. So maybe one little peck won't hurt. Just to satisfy her.' he slowly puckered his own lips, but suddenly...

"What in the world is going on in here?!" a voice cried, as the two saw Rarity and Twilight standing in the doorway looking at them.

Spike looked frightened, "No, this is not what it looks like!"

Suddenly the other four peeked in, and Rainbow spoke, "Sorry, Maud, that's not going to work. I already called dibs on Spike's purity so I get to go first."

Applejack turned to her frowning, "You did not!"

Rainbow shushed her, "Just trying to get her off him." she whispered.

"Well, I doubt that'll work." Applejack whispered back.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, Spike, I didn't know you and Maud were going to do that. Perhaps I should go." she tried to leave, only for Rainbow to pull her back.

"Spike, what were you and Maud trying to do behind my back?" Pinkie demanded.

"Go on, Spike. We're all ears." Rarity added, as Twilight crossed her arms in disappointment.

"We didn't do anything I swear on it!" Spike cried.

"Yes. I was only trying to find out what was so magical about Spike that attracted my sister if not all of you to him." Maud explained bluntly.

The girls blinked their eyes, as Twilight asked, "That's it?"

Maud nodded, and the girls sighed in relief that Maud wasn't really trying to take Spike away. Pinkie spoke up, as she came between her sister and Spike, "Silly, Maud, what we love about Spike so much is that he's always treated us with kindness and has never let us down." she hugged Spike.

"She's right," Twilight agreed, "Spike's always been there for each of us, as we have for him."

"I see," Maud answered, as she looked at Spike, "I'm sorry I scared you there."

"Oh, no trouble at all." Spike said, trying to dismiss he was frightened at all. Suddenly he found himself embraced by Maud who whispered to him.

"Thank you, for being my sister's friend. I care about her very much. And seeing her happy brings joy to my heart."

Spike hearing her speak like that knew even thought she doesn't express her emotions like Pinkie, he could tell she truly meant that. And smiled knowing Pinkie has siblings like Maud that care for her.

* * *

><p>Later on at a dinner table which was composed of two long tables side by side, everyone was gathered around for their Christmas feast. Everyone looked eager to dig in, until Hondo spoke up, "Well, before we begin, who'd like to say grace?"<p>

Rarity spoke up, "I would like to nominate Spike."

"Me?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Of course, darling. You always have a way with words." Rarity complimented.

Spike looked around seeing his parents confirming as well as his friends and their siblings. Even the other adults looked hopeful that Spike would do it.

Spike smiled, "Ok," he cleared his throat, and everyone folded their hands as he began, "Lord, we'd like to give thanks to you for blessing this wonderful meal that we're all about to share. And for letting us all be family, friends, loved ones share Christmas day with each other under one roof. And we pray that we can have many more times like this with each other. We thank you, Lord."

"Amen!" everyone said together, and the feast began.

At the end of dinner, everyone was stuffed. As the adults did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, the others were heading into the living room. As Spike and his six close friends stood in the entry of the living room. Sweetie Belle looked up and smirked, "Mistletoe!"

Spike gasped, as he and the girls looked up seeing each one of them was under the mistletoe. Spike looked at the girls who smiled at him. Rainbow was the first to act, "Pucker up." she pulled him into a kiss. Shining, Cadence, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Big Mac, Maud, and the rest of Pinkie's siblings were shocked.

"No fair, Rainbow!" Fluttershy cried, as she pulled Spike away from her to get her kiss.

"My turn!" Pinkie grabbed Spike and kissed him.

"One side there!" Applejack took Spike next, and kissed him.

"Give him here!" Rarity took Spike, and gave him her kiss.

"Now me!" Twilight finished, giving Spike his last mistletoe kiss.

Spike looked star eyed from the kissing, as the girls smiled. Cadence and the rest of the girls giggled, while Shining and Big Mac despite being older brothers couldn't help but laugh at how bold their sisters were, and Spike's reaction to each of them.

Spike said dizzily, "That's the ticket!" the six giggled, until Maud approached making them confused.

She stood before Spike, who just regained his composure and saw her stand before him,"Maud?" suddenly the slightly older girl pulled Spike into a kiss, leaving the six and the others shocked.

When the two broke, Spike was once again disoriented, Pinkie cried, "Maud!"

Maud looked at Pinkie giving a rare smile, "I'm satisfied with the result." the other five frowned in jealousy.

* * *

><p>That night, all six girls and Spike who convinced their parents to let them spend that Christmas night at Rarity's house, were all in their sleepwear and were ready to turn in for the night. Before Rarity and Spike could join them, Rarity spoke to Spike, "Spike?"<p>

"Yeah, Rarity?"

"I have one request of you. If you don't mind."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you remember this picture?" Rarity showed him her framed picture featuring the two as little kids, with Rarity holding Spike close as he sat on her lap, along with Rarity resting her head on top of Spike's, and Spike resting his head into her neck.

Spike smiled, "Yeah. That was when you invited me over to try on some guy outfits you made. And they were really good outfits."

Rarity smiled, "What I want is for us to reenact this scene."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you?" she requested.

Spike answered with a smile, "Of course I will."

"Thank you so much." Rarity smiled, as she set everything up. She set her cellphone on camera mode with a timer, and took a seat on a chair with Spike sitting in her lap. They positioned their heads just like they looked in the one picture until the phone took the image.

They looked at it, and Rarity squealed, "We look so cute together."

"Yeah we sure do." Spike admitted.

Rarity yawned, "Well, I best turn in. Coming, Spike?"

"Be right with ya." he answered, as Rarity went on ahead to her room. Spike looked out a window and watched as the snow continued to fall from the night sky.

He finally went into Rarity's room seeing Rarity in bed, and the rest of the girls in sleeping bags laid out on the floor. He slowly tip toed, and leaned down and kissed Twilight's cheek. He then leaned down to where Fluttershy was to kiss her cheek. He then gave one to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. After he kissed their cheeks individually each of them smiled in their sleep. Spike seeing Rarity left an open space for him in her bed. Taking the invitation, Spike crawled into her bed and kissed Rarity's cheek to complete the set. Rarity smiled in her sleep from feeling Spike's kiss.

Spike pulled the covers over him and Rarity, as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, girls." he looked through Rarity's bedroom window and saw a single twinkling star in the sky.

**(And there you go a little late Christmas chapter for you all.)**


	30. New Years Cruise

**(Welcome to my next chapter where Spike and the Girls enjoy New Years.)**

It was the day before the new year, as Spike and the girls were each driving with their families over to Canterlot port, where a luxurious cruise ship was waiting. The cars pulled into a lot, as everyone got out and walked over to see Celestia and Luna waiting, "Good afternoon, everyone. We're so glad you made it." Celestia greeted everyone.

"What're we gonna miss out on the chance to ride on a cruise ship?" Geki asked rhetorically, as the adult men agreed with him.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Pinkie beamed, as Applejack and Rainbow Dash kept her from jumping around.

"Well, come along we mustn't keep the captain waiting." Luna said, as they all went aboard the ship.

Once they reached on board they were greeted by the ships staff who took their coats. Celestia continued, "Now then, as our guests aboard the Solar Lunar Eclipse you have the freedom to check out all the activity rooms, buffet tables, and spa as long as you behave."

"Of course, Ms. Celestia." Twilight answered.

"A spa?" Rarity gasped in delight, "Oh, what a joy!" she fainted into Spike's arms, "Oh, thanks for catching me, Spike."

"Don't mention it." Spike smiled, as the other five watched in envy.

"Come on you guys, let' go check out the activity room!" Rainbow suggested, as Twilight and Spike looked at their parents.

"Can we go, mom?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Spike asked his own mom.

"Ok, just remember to stay out of trouble." Elsa reminded them.

"We will." Applejack replied for the two, as the seven headed off with Shining, Cadence, Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo following.

As the ship took off, Hondo Flanks turned to the two principals, "So, where do you two keep your wine on board this ship?"

"Yeah, I could use a good drink." Geki added.

"Follow us." Luna said, as she and her sister escorted the adults.

* * *

><p>Later on in the activity room, the group were partaking in arcade games, or just relaxing. Spike was in the middle of a game of pinball with Shining and Big Mac encouraging him, Applejack and Rainbow were playing a game of pool with Applebloom and Scootaloo watching them, Fluttershy was playing whack a mole, but was petting the moles rather than whacking them, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were playing a driver's game, Pinkie was trying her luck at a claw machine and was actually winning everything, and Twilight and Cadence were lounging around having a drink from a vending machine.<p>

"Yes! Yes! Almost there!" Spike called, as he continued to play pinball.

"Don't lose focus!" Shining said.

"You almost got it." Big Mac added.

"And..." Spike began, and cheered, "YES! High score!"

"You are the man, Spike!" Shining patted his shoulder.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

Over by the pool table, Rainbow pocketed the eight ball in the corner pocket, and cheered, "Yes! Am I awesome or what?"

"You're so awesome!" Scootaloo cheered.

"I think 'what' is more like it." Applejack answered flatly.

The girls chuckled, until Twilight Velvet and Elsa entered, "Girls," Twilight's mom began, "The ladies and I are heading for the spa. Want to join us?"

Rarity spoke up quickly, "You don't even have to ask me! How about it, girls?"

They each began giving answers of agreement, until Cadence turned to Shining, Spike, and Big Mac, "How about you, guys?"

Before Shining or Spike could answer, Big Mac spoke, "We're actually gonna hit the buffet."

Spike added, "What he said."

"Come on, guys." Shining said, as the three left the room.

"Well, come on, girls." Elsa said, as the girls headed for the spa room.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, Spike, Shining, and Big Mac had plates full of delicious food and drinks to go with them. They sat at a table, eating, and conversing, "Man, this stuff is good." Shining said, as he took a bite out of a burger.<p>

"I hear ya, and what could be better than having delicious food on a cruise ship out at sea on New Years eve?" Spike asked the older boys.

"Absolutely nothing." Big Mac answered, as he took a swig of his drink.

"Well, nice to see you boys are enjoying yourselves." a voice spoke up, as the three saw Celestia and Luna.

"Hi, Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna." Spike greeted them.

"How are the accommodations, boys?" Luna inquired.

"The best." Shining answered.

"Once again we're so glad to hear you could all join us for New Years eve." Celestia said.

"Like we'd miss out on an opportunity like this?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Luna admitted.

Spike wondered, "Forgive me for being blunt about this, you two. But if you're able to afford a cabin up in the mountains or even a cruise ship like this, why do you work as principals?"

Shining was curious as well, "He's right. I'm surprised you two haven't retired or something."

"Retire, in the prime of our lives?" Celestia asked, and the two sisters laughed while the three boys smiled sheepishly.

Luna spoke, "Just because we're wealthy doesn't mean we have to automatically retire."

Celestia added, "That's right. We like to appreciate the smaller things in life. Like our jobs as principals."

"If we just retired at this time, we'd just end up turning lazy." Luna explained.

"Working as school principals do keep up active and it allows us to see all of the students who will one day grow up into fine young adults ready to face the world." Celestia finished.

Shining nodded, "I know what you mean. Once I'm done in college, I'll be ready to face that world."

"And so will I." Spike added.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Well, we'll catch you boys later," Celestia said, "Luna and I are going to join the rest of the girls at the spa."

"Well, have fun." Spike said, as the two left.

"So, guys, any plans for after New Years?" Shining asked.

"Well, come Spring we got the annual cider competition," Big Mac began, "Me and the fam are looking forward to that."

"How about you, Spike?" Shining asked.

"What don't I got planned? With your sisters and the others my schedule's always got something on the list." Spike answered.

"Well, no denying that." Big Mac nodded.

"Yeah, our sisters and the girls really love spending time with ya, Spike." Shining nudged him.

"I know. I'm just that popular." Spike said, as he rested his head on his hands.

Big Mac nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes whenever me and Applebloom ask A.J about how you two are doing, she'd brush it off and say it ain't our business. Sounds like she's got something to hide. Or do you, Spike?" he wondered.

"What, you don't know anything about privacy?" Spike asked, "If Applejack doesn't wanna tell you about us, then you should respect it."

"Ah do. But I also wanna make sure she's not getting hurt in that sense."

"Same goes for Twilight." Shining put in.

"Guys, guys," Spike calmed them, "I understand where you're coming from. I would never do anything to hurt either of them, plus in case you haven't realized it they are independent young women and are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

The two brothers looked at each other and knew Spike was right about them. Shining spoke up, "You're right. Guess sometimes we keep forgetting our sisters and even their friends are growing up."

"But that doesn't stop us from worrying about them." Big Mac said.

"You're entitled too." Spike admitted.

Shining smiled, as he held up his drink, "I say we give a toast to the girls, and to you Spike."

"I'll second that." Big Mac said, as he held his drink up. Spike smiled, as he picked his drink up, and the three clinked their drinks together before they took a swig of their beverages.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the spa room, the adults and the younger girls were enjoying themselves with the pampering by the ship staff. The mom's were getting pedicures, manicures, and makeovers, Cadence was getting her hair done, and Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were on massage tables getting massages.<p>

The six teen girls were inside a sauna with their bodies wrapped in towels. They sighed in relaxation, until Pinkie spoke up, "Feel that steam, girls?"

"Yeah, sweat sure does a body good." Rainbow stretched her arms up.

"I hear ya." Applejack agreed.

"This'll do wonders for my skin." Rarity relaxed.

"You know what would make this even better?" Pinkie asked.

"What's that?" Fluttershy wondered.

"If Spike were in here with us." the party girl answered.

The girls looked in agreement with her, but Twilight spoke up, "I don't think our families would approve of Spike joining us in the sauna together."

"She's right. They'd no doubt get ideas." Applejack added.

"But I get what ya mean, Pinks. Having Spike in here would make things all the more fun." Rainbow admitted.

"Don't worry, girls, we still got the whole night together." Twilight reminded them.

"I can't wait until it hits midnight, oh do I have something special in store for Spike." Rarity smiled.

"What're you planning?" Applejack asked, with a raised brow.

"Well, it's a customary tradition on New Years eve, when the clock hits midnight you give your special someone a new years kiss. So I will be Spike's first kiss for the new year."

The girls were shocked, until Pinkie spoke up, "Hey, what if I wanna be Spike's first kiss for the New Year?"

"Sorry, Pinkie, I called it." Rarity answered.

"Since when?" Applejack crossed her arms.

"Since now." Rarity replied.

"You can't just call it like that!" Rainbow spoke up.

"I can and I did." she answered smugly.

"But that wouldn't be fair to the rest of us." Twilight voiced her opinion.

"All's fair in love and war, girls," Rarity explained, "Besides, I'm sure Spike would want his first kiss with me the most."

"You don't know that for sure." Applejack argued.

"What she said." Pinkie agreed.

"Yeah. So I should be the first to kiss Spike." Rainbow said.

"Hey!" A.J and Pinkie cried, and soon enough each of the girls began arguing, while Fluttershy was getting nervous and tried to speak up.

"Uh, girls, could you, please. I just want to," she sighed and took a deep breath and let out a scream that sounded soft, but still managed to catch their attention. When she saw the girls looking at her she spoke, "Let's not end the new year fighting over who gets to kiss Spike. I mean, right?" she asked hopefully.

The girls looked at each other and knew Fluttershy was right. Rarity spoke, "I'm sorry, girls. I know I sounded greedy when I wanted to have Spike's first New Years kiss to myself."

"Well, we'd feel the same way as you if we tried to take it for ourselves as well." Applejack admitted.

"I wouldn't," Rainbow muttered, but didn't go unnoticed by the others who scowled at her, "I'm joking."

"Girls," Twilight began, "Who did say Spike only needs one new years kiss? I mean we can all get a kiss from him, right?"

Pinkie gasped, "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"That makes it all the more easier." Applejack noted.

"I'm sure Spike would love that." Fluttershy added.

"I know he will." Rainbow put in.

Rarity got a good look at herself and the others noticing they were starting to sweat too much, "Girls, I think we better get out of this room before we shrivel up."

"I didn't realize how hot it was getting." Applejack suddenly realized.

"Guess our argument earlier got the place heated up some more." Twilight theorized.

"Well, let's go cool off." Rainbow said, as they got up and left the sauna.

* * *

><p>Later on as it was approaching nighttime, the girls were wandering the ship, until they spotted their fathers in another room watching football on a big screen TV and cheering.<p>

Twilight spoke up, "Dad?"

"Oh, hey, Twilight. How're you girls doing?"

"We're doing good. Listen do you know where Shining Armor, Spike, and Big Macintosh are?" she asked.

Geki answered, "Last I saw them, they were heading to the karaoke lounge."

"Thanks, Mr. Drake." Applejack said, as the girls walked on.

They looked at the ship map on the wall and followed the halls before reaching the karaoke lounge. They peeked inside and saw Spike, Shining, and Mac doing karaoke.

The three sang, "Forever Young! I want to be Forever Young!"

The girls decided to let them finish, and when the three finished their song. The girls walked in applauding.

"Very good, you guys." Twilight said.

"You three should be a boy band." Rainbow laughed.

The three felt embarrassed, until Spike spoke, "How long were you all there?"

"We came in awhile ago." Applejack answered.

"Well, why didn't any of you say anything?" Shining asked, feeling embarrassed.

"We wanted to see how it ended. Duh!" Pinkie replied, as the three boys rolled their eyes.

"So what's up?" Spike asked.

"It'll be dinner soon, and Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna want us all present at the dining hall." Twilight explained.

"Sweet." Spike said in excitement.

"Then we better get going." Shining Armor said, as the group left the lounge.

* * *

><p>Some time later, everyone was in the huge banquet hall at a large table enjoying dinner. Spike sat in between Twilight and Pinkie Pie, as Rarity sat opposite side of him. As they ate, Spike started feeling several shoes rub against his own.<p>

He thought, 'Man, what I wouldn't give to be barefoot right now, and have them not wearing any footwear either.'

Elsa looked over and noticed her son blushing, "Spike, are you ok?"

Spike brought out of his thoughts answered, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your face is looking red. Are you getting a fever?" his mom wondered.

Spike realizing his face was red from thinking about the girls had to cover up, "No! I guess the food here is a bit spicy for me."

"Doesn't taste that spicy." Applebloom said, as she ate some more.

"Well, it does to me!" Spike cried, before resuming his meal so no one would look at his face.

The girls knowing Spike too well could tell why he was red in the face, but said nothing so not to further embarrass him. Especially in front of all their parents and his own.

* * *

><p>When dinner was over, everyone walked out on deck and looked up at the night sky to see the moon and all the stars out.<p>

"How much time we got left?" Applebloom asked.

Twilight checked her watch, "About three minutes."

"And then comes the new year." Applejack added.

"We've all had a lot of fun this year haven't we?" Spike asked.

"The best." Pinkie answered.

"Granted we had a bit of setbacks." Rainbow admitted.

"I know." Spike replied, as he recalled his amnesia incident.

"But we pulled through the hardest of times like we always did." Rarity reminded them.

"And I'm sure we always will." Fluttershy added.

Spike smiled, "Yeah."

Celestia announced, "Ten seconds everyone!"

And so everyone started counting down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Suddenly fireworks lit up the sky from the port and elsewhere. Everyone announced, "Happy New year!" they announced.

Suddenly all of the teens parents kissed each other in honor of the new year. Cadence pulled Shining closer and kissed him as well, which he returned it. Spike smiled seeing so much love around, until the girls gathered around him.

"Spike, since all our parents are getting their new years kisses..." Twilight began.

Rarity continued, "We'd like to get ours too."

Rainbow smirked, and nudged him, "How about it, big guy?"

Spike couldn't help but smile, and answered, "Come here, girls."

And so each girl got their chance to kiss Spike, with Rarity calling first, followed by Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, and finally Pinkie Pie.

Geki whipped out an unopened bottle of champagne, "Here you go, guys. Come and get it!" he popped the cork off, and began pouring it into some of the adults glass'.

Night Light called over to Spike and the girls, "Hey, how about you guys try some of this?"

The mothers were appalled as Twilight Velvet spoke up, "Night Light, we're not letting them drink this stuff when they're under age."

"Just a sip, sweetie. It's not gonna kill them." her husband replied.

"Besides it's a celebration." Geki voiced his thoughts, while Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you kids." Hondo beckoned.

Spike and the girls shrugged before each taking a glass with a little bit of champagne in it. Spike spoke to them, "Well, girls, bottoms up." all seven took a sip, only for their eyes to bulge and each looked away and spat it up. The adults, Shining Armor, and Cadence laughed at their reactions.

Spike gagged, "Ugh, my mouth feels like I just drank acid!"

"So bitter!" Pinkie cried, as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth.

"I need apple cider and fast!" Rainbow pleaded.

After the seven managed to wash the taste of champagne out of their mouths with apple cider. They continued to look up at the night sky getting lit up by fireworks.

"Welcome to the new year." Twilight told her friends.

"May it be a great one." Spike finished, as all seven stood side by side with their arms linked, and continued to watch the fireworks display.

**(And that's the chapter. Their year is done, but a new one awaits Spike and his girls.)**


	31. A Model Friend

**(And welcome to my next installment, readers.)**

About a week after New Years eve, classes were back in session for Spike and the girls. Spike was walking the halls with his entourage, discussing what they did during their Christmas break.

Snips was in shock, as he asked Spike, "You and the girls got to go on a yacht owned by the Principal and her sister?!"

"That's right." Spike confirmed.

"What was it like?" Pipsqueak asked.

"It was amazing. The food there was delicious, the service was exquisite, and the fireworks show was awesome." he enlightened them.

"Sounds like it was perfect." Featherweight said in envy.

"Well, there was one thing that I could've done without." Spike admitted.

"What?" the boys asked.

"The girls and I tried a shot at champagne and we all spat it out." the guys laughed.

"I can't believe your families let you guys drink." Snails said in disbelief.

"It was just a sip, and needless to say none of us enjoyed the taste." Spike said, with a shudder at remembering the bitter taste.

"I'll tell ya another thing you're not going to enjoy. Gym class." Pipsqueak said, as they approached the gymnasium.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they stood with more boys in their gym uniforms, as their coach walked along their line, "Welcome back, soldiers. Coach Iron Will's been looking forward to your return. And I should hope you feel the same?" he eyeballed them.<p>

"Yes, Coach Iron Will, sir!" they announced.

"Good to know," The coach said, as he continued to pace, "As a welcome back treat for you all. I'm gonna have ya climbing the rope."

The boys looked at the rope and saw it went up to the ceiling of the gym. The Coach began, "Go as I call your name. Snails!"

Snails ran to the rope and started climbing up it, while making sure not to look down. As he was nearing the top, he was worried about accidentally looking down and was hesitating. The coach called up, "Come on, scrawny boy!" Snails picking up the pace managed to reach the ceiling.

The boys cheered, as Snails slowly climbed himself down before reaching the floor looking relief, "I made it." he said in relief.

"Next up, Pipsqueak!" Iron Will called.

So Pipsqueak took his turn and made it. A few more students later, Iron Will called, "Spike!"

"Here I go, guys." Spike said, as he grabbed the rope and started climbing up it. As he climbed he could hear his friends cheering him down below. Spike finally reached the top and rang the bell. When he climbed back down, Iron Will spoke.

"Good work, soldier. Carry on!" Spike saluted him, and went to the back of the line.

When Phys Ed ended, Spike and the rest of the boys were in the locker room showering off their sweat. Spike finished his shower and went to his locker room locker to grab his clothes. When he opened the locker door he saw in the back of it was a picture of the girls taped to it. He smiled and winked at the picture, before closing the locker door.

* * *

><p>When school ended, Spike and his boys walked outside. Though the snow was more than half gone it was still cold out.<p>

Featherweight asked Spike, "So, Spike, what're your plans with the girls today?"

"Oh, get off, Featherweight," Spike brushed him off, "And if you must know, Twilight volunteered them to help out around the school library today."

"Huh?" the boys asked.

"Yeah. Rainbow wasn't so thrilled about it," Spike chuckled, "You guys wanna do something?"

"Can't. I gotta look over some new articles for the newest issue of our paper." Featherweight answered.

"I have a paper to write in History." Pipsqueak added.

"Snails and I are gonna see if we can find some easy dates." Snips finished.

"Oh, that's cool." Spike said, with a hint of disappointment.

Pipsqueak looked ahead and his eyes widened, "Holy Mother of God, guys. Look at that!" the boys looked and saw a beautiful college aged girl with pale pink hair.

"Hottie heaven." Featherweight panted.

"She's a babe!" Snips and Snails gasped.

'Fleur?' Spike thought remembering her from that day he was on his date with Rarity.

"What's a college girl as gorgeous as her doing in our neck of the woods?" Pipsqueak asked.

"I have no idea." Snails answered.

Fleur looked over in that direction and smiled, making the boys hearts melt. Featherweight spoke in awe, "Her smile is a national treasure."

Fleur lifted her index finger out and pointed in their direction, "I think she's pointing at me." Snails gasped.

"No way, that finger's directed at me!" Snips argued.

"She's obviously motioning to me." Pipsqueak retorted.

"Doubtful." Featherweight replied.

Spike looked at them, "Guys, I hate to burst your bubbles. But she's pointing to me."

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"What makes you so sure?" Snips asked.

"Watch." Spike answered, as he looked back at Fleur and finger motioned to himself.

When the boys saw Fleur nodded in confirmation, their hearts shattered. Spike noticed them giving him dirty looks, "Well, she obviously needs me. See you guys later. Bye!" he ran from them, before they could grab him.

He ran over to Fleur, "Fleur. This is unexpected." he greeted her.

"I know. But I just wanted to see you today." she answered.

"You did?"

"Yes. Rarity texted me earlier and asked if I could spend the day with you while she and the others couldn't."

"Wow. Rarity did that?" Fleur nodded.

"So, how about I take you someplace to eat?"

"That'd be great." Spike answered.

"Well, come on." Fleur took his hand and brought him to her car.

* * *

><p>So she drove Spike into the city, until she parked outside an Italian cafe. They went inside and were shown a table.<p>

As the two waited for their food, Spike had a sip of his soda, while Fleur drank some of her iced tea. The boy spoke up, "I'm surprised, Fleur. I would've thought someone who's looking into a career for modeling would avoid places like this."

Fleur laughed, "Spike, just because I'm aiming for modeling, doesn't mean I have to starve myself or go on unnecessary diets. I learned a trick about how to have proper meals and exercise regularly. It's how I've been able to keep my form in this good shape."

"I can see." Spike admitted, as he gazed at her perfect figure. But shook his head to get any thoughts out.

"So how is life treating you? I heard you, Rarity, and the rest of your friends had quite a winter break." Fleur said.

"Oh, yeah. Spending it with my friends is the best way to spend a break."

"Quite so." Fleur agreed.

"What about you? Did you do anything good during your break?" Spike inquired.

"Well, I did attend a New Years eve party with some friends of mine at one of the local bars in town," she began, "One of my friends fell asleep in the restroom, and we had to drag him out."

"Classic." Spike chuckled.

"Once he regained consciousness we went up to the hills outside town to get a good look at it and then the fireworks came. Oh, Spike, it was a beautiful night." she said dreamily.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Yes. But I wished I could've enjoyed it with someone special." she smiled.

Spike noticed a twinkle in her eyes and felt a blush coming on his face, until the waiter came by with their food. They started eating as Fleur fed him a piece of ravioli. Spike at it and she asked, "How is it?"

"Delicious." he answered in delight.

Spike decided to be nice and feed Fleur as well, "Oh, perfect." Fleur said in joy.

"I'm really glad we have this chance to hang out, Fleur."

"And it's not over yet." the older girl replied.

"There's more?" Spike raised a brow, as Fleur smirked.

* * *

><p>Later on, Fleur drove Spike all the way to a photographer shop. They walked inside, as Fleur spoke up, "Photo Snap!" she called.<p>

Stepping out from behind a counter was an adult woman with short white hair. She had sunglasses, and wore black slip on shoes, black tight pants, a white top, covered by a black vest.

The woman spoke in an German accent, "Ach! Fleur, darling. You have arrived on time."

"Wouldn't have missed this," Fleur began, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend."

The woman looked at Spike, as if observing him, until she gasped, "Can it be?" she walked around him, studying his appearance some more, "Yes! It can! These delightfully green spikes. This young adolescent look. You are ze boy I heard about from my child. Spike Drake, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me... Wait a minute, are you related to a girl named Photo Finish?" Spike inquired.

"Ach. I zee you know my daughter. She is also looking into the photography work like myself." she explained.

"Obviously." Spike replied.

Fleur spoke, "I hope having Spike here won't be a bother during the photo shoot."

"Not at all. After all, we could use an audience."

"I promise I won't get in the way." Spike promised.

"Then take a seat, and Fleur, go around back to change into the outfit. It's time we make de magiks!" she declared.

Fleur nodded, as she went around back to get changed, while Spike took a seat. He thought to himself while looking at the woman, 'Now I know where Photo Finish gets her personality from.'

Soon Fleur came out wearing a purple open back dress that showed off her gorgeous curvaceous frame. Needless to say, Spike was awestruck at the beauty of Fleur along with whatever skin was exposed for the eyes to see. He felt his heart race as he became flustered.

Fleur noticed Spike's face, and smiled before asking, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." he answered, while still enamored.

"Now, Fleur. Let us begin!" Photo Snap began, as the college girl took a position before a back drop with the lights on her. So the photographer started taking pictures of the girl, as she instructed her to pose in certain ways.

Spike watched quietly as Fleur was posing for the pictures. He thought to himself, 'No wonder Rarity likes having her model her new designer outfits. I really wish Rarity and the others were here. If they joined this photo session with Fleur, then it'd be really photogenic.' he envisioned each of the girls dressed up and showing off for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts, as he felt a tug on his arm. He saw Fleur holding onto him, "Come on."

"What?" Spike was curious.

"Join me for some photos."

"What? But I'm not even dressed for anything photogenic. My outfit will clash with your dress."

"Don't worry, I took all the photos I needed. Now I can just do free shots. And I want you to join me."

Spike was puzzled, until he looked at Photo Snap who nodded and beckoned him to join her. Spike unable to deny a request got up and joined Fleur in the picture shot. Photo Snap started taking pictures of the two together in dance poses, goofy poses. But out of the pictures the two that came out the best were ones of Fleur kissing Spike on the cheek making his face turn red in embarrassment and one where Spike was performing a dip dance step with Fleur.

* * *

><p>After the shoot was over, Fleur had driven Spike home. She pulled up in front of his house and spoke, "Thank you for taking the time to spend with me, Spike."<p>

"Hey, thank you for showing me such a good time." Spike replied.

"I hope we can do this again sometime." Fleur hoped.

"If I'm not busy, I'll let you know."

"Ok, hopefully Rarity won't keep you too busy." she teased, and the two laughed, as Spike got out of the car.

He took one last look at Fleur who puckered her lips and made a kiss noise. Spike smiled, as he walked up to his house and went inside.

Spike entered his room and sat down on his bed, thinking about what went on today, 'I sure did have fun. And Fleur is so nice. I know she'd make some guy a happy man. Just as I know a group who make me happy.' he smiled, as he thought about the girls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Photo Snap was at her home looking over the photos she had taken of Fleur and Spike, dividing it up between the ones she needed to give to various Fashion hot shots, and ones taken for fun.<p>

"Mother, I have returned." came a voice very similar to Photo Snaps. It was her own daughter Photo Finish, better known at CHS as the Photo Girl.

"Photo Finish, how was photography club?" the mother asked.

"Splendid, mother," she answered, "But I now have an important project to work on and require a male model."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. There must be plenty of boys at school you can ask."

"No, mother, you don't understand. The boys at school don't have what I'm looking for. They lack de magiks!" she answered.

"I see."

Photo Finish then saw the pictures her mother was sorting and saw one of Spike with Fleur "Mother, what is zis?"

"Zis? Why zis is some of the photos I had taken with one of my clients today."

"I know of Ms. Fleur, mother. But zis is Spike Drake. How did you get pictures with him?"

"He vas accompanying Ms. Fleur for her photo shoot today, and ve decided to include him in some shots."

Photo Finish looked at one of the pictures of Spike and Fleur together. Her eyes were fixated on Spike, as a smile brightened her face, "I think I have found my model."

**(And there's the chapter. Don't miss next time where Spike helps the photo girl of Canterlot High with her photo project.)**


	32. Photo Project

**(And welcome to another installment. Here's where Spike becomes a male model to Photo Finish.)**

It was Saturday at Sugarcube Corner, Spike and the girls were enjoying some milkshakes. Rarity spoke, "Well, in about a week it'll be the annual Canterlot High Valentines Day Festival."

"I sure can't wait for that." Pinkie added.

"Me too." Fluttershy put in.

"I even hear they're putting in some new stuff." Twilight noted.

"Guess, we'll have to wait and see for ourselves." Applejack finished, as the group agreed.

As Spike enjoyed his milkshake, he and the girls heard a voice speak up, "Spike Drake!" The group looked over and saw Photo Finish approach, "I've been looking for you."

"Photo Finish?" the girls asked.

"And hello to you too, girls." Photo greeted them respectively, before turning her attention back to Spike.

"It's nice to see you, Photo," he greeted her, "And you said you were looking for me?"

"Correct."

"And why were you looking for Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Because I require Spike's assistance for a project I am working on." she answered.

"What kind of project?" Spike asked.

Photo began, "The photography course I am taking has given the students a picture project. Ve must use someone ve know as models for our pictures. That's where you come in."

Spike started realizing what she wanted, as did the girls, "You want me to be your model?"

"Precisely." Photo finished.

Spike pondered, "Why choose me? Isn't there someone in your own school you could ask, or any of the girls here?"

"Yes, but they lack de certain magiks!" she declared, while the girls felt insulted.

"But what kind of pictures will I be asked to model for? No nude or underwear shots I hope?" he asked, while his six friends blushed at the idea.

"Oh, heaven's no," Photo replied, "Any of those and I'd automatically get an F. No, I'll only need you to try on various costumes and outfits."

"Do you have any prepared?" Rarity asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could assist me with some outfits, Rarity." she requested.

Rarity smiled, "I would be more than happy too," she thought to herself, 'Especially for a chance to see Spike model.'

Photo held up a notepad to Rarity, "Do you have these types of outfits in Spike's size?"

Rarity looked through the list and answered, "I do. I can have them all at your house whenever you want."

"Magnificent. Spike, vud you be so kind as to help me?" Photo pleaded.

Spike knowing how much this meant to Photo and didn't want to be responsible for her getting a failing grade in her project answered, "When should we meet?"

Photo smiled, "Give me an hour and a half to prepare. And when you come, we shall truly make de magiks!"

"Can we come to watch for moral support?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just so Spike doesn't feel nervous." Twilight put in.

Spike thought to himself, 'And having you all watching me play dress up won't make me nervous?'

"Of course," Photo answered, "Just so long as you don't cause too much distraction."

"We promise." Pinkie smiled.

"Wonderful. Now I go! Must prepare." she took off.

Rarity spoke, "I better go and get those outfits ready for her. I'll see you all at her place soon."

"Bye, Rarity." the said, as the fashionista left.

Rainbow nudged Spike, "Well, Spike. Looks like you're gonna be a model."

"You must be so excited." Pinkie guessed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this today. But I don't exactly have other plans, so I'm not missing anything." Spike admitted.

"Plus, I can't wait to see you in whatever Photo has planned for you to wear." Pinkie added, as the girls agreed with her. Spike could help but chuckle to himself.

* * *

><p>As time passed, Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy walked to Photo's place, where she and Rarity were waiting.<p>

When they rang the doorbell, Photo Snap answered it, "Hello, Ms. Snap." Spike greeted her.

"Spike, girls. Welcome. Please come in." she showed them inside.

"Thank you." Twilight replied.

"Are Photo Finish and Rarity here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They're downstairs finishing up." the mother answered.

"Well, come on, girls." Spike said, as the group headed downstairs.

Upon reaching the bottom, they saw the whole place was Photo's private studio. Multiple scenery backdrops were set up along with some lights. Off to the side were three moveable clothing racks containing many outfits and costumes on hangers. As Photo was checking her camera and Rarity was making sure all the costumes were in order, they saw Spike and the rest of the girls.

"Ah, right on time." Photo said in joy.

"Everything all set up?" Spike asked.

"Absolutely." Rarity confirmed.

"Now then, Spike, take this outfit and get changed behind that screen." Photo said, while handing him an outfit to change behind a nearby screen.

Spike took the outfit and went behind a screen. The girls watched as Spike's normal clothes were hung over the screen, and suddenly the boy stepped out dressed in a tuxedo, with a red dress shirt, and black neck tie.

"Wow, Spike, you look good." Twilight gasped.

"Very dashing." Rarity agreed.

"Yes. Now for the perfect backdrop." Photo said, as she set up a backdrop to looking like a wedding reception.

Spike stood in position, while Photo fixed his stance a bit before backing away and started taking a few pictures.

"This is done, now onto the next outfit." Photo said, as Spike was given another outfit to change into.

Next outfit he was wearing was a waiter's outfit. He stood before the backdrop of a cafe while holding onto a circular tray, while standing like a properly trained waiter.

"Looking good, Spike." Applejack said, as Photo Finish took some pictures of him.

His next outfit he wore was a man's one piece swimsuit colored blue. The backdrop was of a beach, while he down on one knee posing with a beach ball. Next outfit was him in a Navy Admiral's uniform in front of a backdrop of a ship. Pinkie did a mock salute to him. The next few outfits he wore was of a baseball player, football player, hockey player, basketball player, and soccer player all with backdrops of the respective sports field for each sports uniform.

Rainbow blushed while looking at Spike dressed in sports uniforms, while taking a few pictures of him with her phone. Spike saw what Rainbow was doing, but was in no position to stop her.

After Spike had a few pictures of him taken in a disco outfit while posing in front of a disco club backdrop, Photo spoke, "Excellent, Spike. You're doing a marvelous job."

"I'll say." Twilight agreed.

"Are we done here?" Spike asked, feeling a bit bored.

"Done? Ve're just getting started." Photo said in delight.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I was afraid of this." he said to himself.

And so the cosplay photo shoot continued. Spike was now dressed as a Gothic punk with all black clothes that had tears around the cuffs of his pants and sleeves of his shirt. To top it off he was given black makeup on his face, courtesy of Rarity. Spike posed while giving his best apathetic expression.

Pinkie spoke to the girls, "He looks just like Maud."

"No kidding." Rainbow replied, seeing how he was able to pull the facial expression off so well.

Next Spike was dressed as a heavy metal band member while posing with a guitar prop with the backdrop looking like a concert.

"Rock on!" Rainbow cheered for Spike, who smiled.

Next Spike was dressed in Japanese robes, while doing a traditional head bow, with a Japanese shrine back drop. The costume following was him dressed as a pirate captain with an eye patch over his right eye, and the backdrop was of a pirate ship. Next costume was a toga while the backdrop was a Colosseum. Next outfit he was dressed in was a sheriff complete with a cowboy hat, boots with spurs, and chaps, with a Old Western town backdrop.

Applejack looked at Spike, and started blushing at how he looked in the cowboy costume and took her own picture with her cellphone. She thought to herself, 'Now he looks like a regular country folk.'

Spike was then dressed in a lab coat with a laboratory backdrop. Twilight looked at Spike in the lab coat and was feeling flustered, while taking a few pictures of him on her phone. She thought, 'I'd love it if Spike and I could spend a day in a lab going over all sorts of theory's.'

Next costume Spike wore was a full dog costume with purple fur and green ears, with the backdrop being a doghouse. When Fluttershy saw Spike in the costume, her whole face turned red, as she recalled her dream about Spike being a puppy looking exactly like the costume he was wearing. When Photo finished taking the pictures of him in that costume, Fluttershy ran from her sitting point and glomped the dog costumed boy.

"Fluttershy!" Spike gasped, at her sudden move.

"Spike, you're so cute!" Fluttershy squealed, while nuzzling his cheek.

Applejack and Rainbow went over to pull her off, "Come on, Fluttershy." Applejack began.

"Yeah. You're drooling." Rainbow added, as they finally pried her off Spike.

After Spike got out of Fluttershy's embrace he went to change into his next costume making him look like an Adventurer like Daring Do. The backdrop behind him was of a jungle. Rainbow started panting and fanning herself, while looking at Spike, "That's so awesome!" she said with a scrunched up face. She quickly took a picture of him with her own phone.

Spike's next costume was a Willy Wonka costume with the backdrop looking like a candy land. Pinkie took multiple pictures with her phone and salivated, "So good." she said dreamily.

His next costume was him dressed as a King with a crown, cape, and staff, while the backdrop for this costume was a royal throne. Rarity smiled and took her own pictures.

About two hours later Spike had worn just about every costume he was asked to wear. Needless to say he was worn out, and glad to be wearing his normal threads again. Photo after developing all her photos in the red room, brought them out to show Spike and the girls.

"Spike, you definitely have de magiks!" Photo said with glee.

"Thanks." Spike answered.

"This one looks cool." Pinkie said, as she looked at a picture of Spike dressed as a hippie in front of a psychedelic backdrop.

"I think this one's better." Rainbow said, as she looked at a picture of Spike dressed as a professional wrestler with the backdrop of a wrestling ring behind him.

"This one's got them beat." Applejack held up a picture of Spike dressed as a bull fighter, with a red cape hanging over his arm. The backdrop looked like a bull fighter pen.

"I beg to differ, Applejack. I say this one's the best." Twilight showed them a picture of Spike dressed as a lawyer with a courtroom as the backdrop.

"Um, I like this one more." Fluttershy said, as she slid into view a picture of Spike dressed in a purple dragon costume, with the backdrop being the outside of a cave.

Spike looked at the picture and secretly smiled to himself, liking it as well. He thought to himself, 'Imagine me a dragon.' he laughed in his thoughts.

"Well, I for one value this one the most." Rarity showed them a picture of Spike dressed as a gondolier with the backdrop being a gondola on the waters of Venice Italy.

Photo Finish spoke up, "They're all magnificent works. Thank you everyone. I could not have done it without all of you. Especially you, Spike."

"You're welcome, Photo." The boy replied.

"Now, we just need to paste these pictures onto this mounting board, and it'll be complete." the photo girl explained.

"Can we help?" Twilight offered.

"Of course." Photo answered, as the group started laying out which spots on the board should each of the photos go.

Once they were all decided, the girls started gluing the pictures to their chosen spots on the board making sure they weren't too close to each other. When it was finished the board was a collage of Spike's photo shots.

"Yes! It is done!" Photo cheered.

"With a collage like this you're sure to get an A." Twilight said.

Photo smiled, "How about I treat you all to a bite to eat?" she offered.

"Really?" Spike asked, as the girls looked interested.

"Sure. It's the least I can do for you, after all you've done for me."

"Well then let's go." Rainbow said, as she stood up followed by the others. So the group left the house to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

><p>A few days later at Canterlot High, Spike went over to meet up with the girls. When he arrived, he saw his six friends and Photo Finish waiting on the steps of the school.<p>

"Hey, girls." he greeted them.

"Hey, Spike." the group greeted, and they walked down the steps to the bottom.

"So what's up?" he asked, as Photo spoke up.

"Ve got our grades for our photo projects."

"And how'd you do?" Spike wondered.

Photo smiled, "I got an A!"

Spike was glad, "Really, that's great!"

"I know. Everyone loved my collage, and the teacher gives you an A for being such a perfect model." she added.

Spike chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He was then taken by surprise, as Photo pulled him into an embrace, "Photo?" he asked.

Photo spoke, "Thank you so much, Spike. This A is just as much yours as it is mine." she pecked him on the cheek, making Spike blush, and the girls stare with their jaws opened.

"No problem." Spike replied.

Photo released Spike and headed off to join her fellow photography lovers. Spike looked and saw Twilight and the others giving him a scowl, "Girls?" he asked, not liking the look on their faces.

"You weren't thinking any perverted thoughts while Photo was hugging you were you?" Twilight asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, not at all!" Spike answered with a shake of his head.

"Don't you be lying to us, Spike." Applejack warned him.

"I'm not lying!" he pleaded.

"I think we should show him what happens to liars." Rainbow said mischievously.

"Get him!" Pinkie declared.

Spike let out a panicked scream and ran for it, while the girls ran after him. While Spike was running for his life not wanting to look back, he failed to see the girls were running after him with smiles on their faces, signaling they weren't really gonna do anything painful to him once they'd catch him. But they loved seeing him run in terror.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where it's a Valentines Day Festival.)**


	33. Valentines Day Festival

**(Here's my next episode. Now I'm all caught up with this fic here and at Fimfiction.)**

It was Valentines Day, and outside Canterlot High, Spike was meeting up with the girls. As the doors opened, the students began pouring out.

When Spike saw the six exit, he smiled and called out, "Yo, girls!"

When they saw him, they rushed down their stairs and embraced him, "Happy Valentines Day, Spike." Twilight greeted him.

"And Happy Valentines Day to all of you." Spike replied.

"We each got ya a little something." Applejack said, as each of the girls presented him with a Valentines Day card.

Spike took them each and smiled, "Thanks, girls. Oh, I got you girls something too." he reached into his backpack and pulled out six envelopes each baring one of the girls names on it.

They each opened their cards to see their valentines theme was of their fave hobby or interest. Twilight's was a science themed valentine, Rainbow's was a sports theme, Pinkie's a party theme, Fluttershy's an animal theme, Rarity's a fashion theme, and Applejack's an apple theme.

"Thank you, Spike." Twilight smiled.

"Yes, darling, thank you." Rarity smiled brighter.

"Come on, let's go." Spike said, as the group left.

As they walked, Pinkie spoke up, "I'm so excited. Tonight's the Valentines Festival at school."

"I know, it's gonna be awesome." Rainbow agreed.

"Especially since Spike and I will ride the Tunnel of Love together." Rarity boasted, which caused the girls and Spike to look at her.

"What'd you say?" Applejack asked, while doing a double take.

"Spike and I will be riding the Tunnel of Love, of course." Rarity repeated herself.

"Now, wait a cotton pickin' minute," Pinkie spoke up, "I wanted Spike to have loads of fun at the festival!"

Rainbow butted in, "Hey, get in line, Pinkie. Spike and I are gonna be playing loads of festival games."

"Hold your horses, partner," Applejack stepped in, "I wanted Spike to join me in trying some of their tasty treats."

Fluttershy spoke up, "But I was going to ask Spike to join me at the festival's petting zoo!"

"He can't, because we're going to be checking out the arts and crafts display." Twilight voiced up.

And thus, the six girls broke up into a squabble, while Spike was ignored. Spike watched seeing is six friends argue with one another all because of him.

He thought to himself, 'No, not again! I got do something before this squabble tears their friendship apart. But what to do?' he suddenly spotted Trixie walking by, 'Ah-ha!' Seeing the girls distracted he ran from them and slid before Trixie, much to the dramatic girls surprise.

"Trixie, I'm glad I caught you."

"Spike?" she asked perplexed.

"I need a favor of you." he requested.

"A favor?"

The girls continued arguing amongst each other, until they heard Spike clear his throat. They looked and saw Spike standing with Trixie at his side, holding hands.

"Spike?" Rainbow asked.

"Trixie?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"What're you doing here?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"Well, it just so happens Spike here, agreed to be my date for the Valentines Festival tonight." Trixie boasted.

"WHAT?!" the girls cried simultaneously.

Twilight looked at Spike, "Spike, you can't be serious."

"I am, Twilight." he assured her.

"But why?" Fluttershy asked, on the verge of tears.

"Trixie asked me first. You girls were too busy squabbling." he answered.

"Spike, please reconsider." Rarity pleaded, only for Trixie to hold up a hand halting her.

"Spike made his decision, so that's that," she turned to Spike, "Come along, sweetie. Let's go get ready for tonight."

"Delighted." Spike replied, as the two walked off together, leaving the six in shock.

Rainbow shouted, "What the hell just happened?!"

"Spike left us for Trixie?" Pinkie asked sadly, as he hair deflated.

"NO!" Rarity bawled with Fluttershy.

Applejack spoke up, "Knock it off, yall! Blubbering like this ain't gonna change a thing."

Twilight nodded, "That's right. We are to blame for once again letting our individual desires to be with Spike tear us apart."

"So what can we do about it now?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're gonna get Spike back." Applejack suggested.

"But how?" Rarity wondered.

"We're going to the festival and keep an eye on Spike." Twilight said.

Fluttershy gasped, "We're going to spy on him?"

"Not him. Trixie." Applejack corrected her.

"Who knows what she might try to say or do to sway Spike away from us." Rarity noted.

"Awesome plan." Rainbow smirked.

"I love it!" Pinkie cheered, as her hair poofed up again.

"So how about it?" Applejack asked, as each of the girls put their hands in and broke.

"Come on, we gotta hurry." Twilight said, as they left for their homes to get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>As it was getting dark, Trixie came by Spike's house. The girls watched from their individual bedroom windows, while Applejack hid on her front porch watching from down the block. When they saw Spike leave with Trixie they waited until they were out of sight, before they left their homes and followed them.<p>

At Canterlot High, the Valentines Festival was set up. There were rides, booths, snack bars, and lots more. Spike and Trixie entered the festival grounds seeing many of the students from Canterlot High and Canterlot Junior High.

Spike gasped, "Wow, this looks so cool."

"I know, right?" Trixie asked.

"Come on, let's check it out." Spike said, as the two went to explore the grounds.

Behind them was the six girls, who were all in disguise. Twilight was dressed in short denim shorts, and a purple top while she wore glasses and had her hair tied in a ponytail. Rainbow Dash had her hair in pigtails, wore leather pants, a red shirt, and a blue vest over it. Fluttershy was dressed as a punk rocker chick, with Gothic makeup on her face her hair done up in spikes, a pair of black and white leggings, a jean skirt, and a black top.

Applejack was dressed in sandals, pink shorts, a white top with a pink heart on it, and her hair done up fancy. Pinkie was dressed as a beatnik with a beret containing her hair, and a fake goatee on her chin. Rarity was wearing boots, camouflage pants, a gray shirt, and had her hair all frizzed and messed up.

"Ok, we made it. Any questions?" Twilight asked.

"Just one," Rainbow began, "Why the hell are we looking like this?!"

Rarity answered, "We're in disguise of course."

"I can see that, but don't ya think our disguises make us stand out more?" Rainbow asked.

"I agree with Rainbow on this one." Applejack agreed.

"And I'm very uncomfortable wearing this." Fluttershy said meekly at her disguise.

"Come now, girls. This is brilliant. No one will think it's us because we wouldn't be caught dead really looking like this." Rarity assured them.

"She's got a point." Twilight admitted.

"Remember, girls, we're doing this for Spike." Rarity reminded them.

"Right." they agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Rainbow said, as they followed Spike's trail.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spike and Trixie were sharing a milkshake complete with a crazy straw which looked like two straws combined with them forming a heart in the middle with two straw ends for each of them to drink from. The two sipped the milkshake simultaneously, while looking into each others eyes.<p>

Sitting at another table at a good distance from them were the girls each having their own beverages, while looking envious at the two, "Oh, I wanted to share a milkshake with Spike using that kind of crazy straw." Pinkie whined.

"Be glad they're not sharing spaghetti otherwise I'd really lose it." Rainbow added.

"I know." Rarity agreed.

"Uh, girls, everyone's watching us." Fluttershy whispered, and saw Fluttershy was right.

Many other students were watching the six awkwardly for not only their wardrobe's but for glancing at Spike and Trixie so much.

"Maybe we should watch from another distance?" Applejack suggested, and the girls agreed. They finished their drinks and casually pretended to go elsewhere but watched from around the corner.

"There they go." Rainbow said quietly.

"Let's move." Twilight said, as they followed.

They found the two were at a game booth and were shooting water pistols to make the balloon pop. When the girls saw Spike manage to win, the booth operator handed Spike a giant blue bear plush which he handed off to Trixie who hugged him.

The girls frowned in envy, as Rainbow spoke, "That should've been me and Spike playing those games!"

"Wake up and smell the coffee, sugarcube," Applejack spoke, "You, like the rest of us lost our chance." Rainbow sighed.

"Hey, where are they going now?" Pinkie asked, as they watched the two walk.

They looked, until Rarity saw where they were headed, "Oh, they are not!" she gasped.

"What, what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"They're going on the Tunnel of Love!" Rarity exclaimed in outrage.

"Calm down, Rarity, you'll give us all away." Twilight calmed her.

"I don't care if we're supposed to be hiding, I'm not letting that succubi sink her nails into Spike." Rarity said, preparing to go after them,

"Pinkie, come with me."

"Huh?" Pinkie wondered.

"The ride only allows two people to ride it." Rarity explained.

"But won't people think you and I are if we..."

"Never mind that, come on!" Rarity dragged Pinkie along.

As Spike and Trixie were let onto a little boat that went into the tunnel, Rarity and Pinkie managed to catch the next one and were behind them.

Inside the tunnel, the boats rode along a stream while surrounding the riders from all sides and the ceiling were red and pink lights in heart designs. Playing on monitors was soft melodic music to set a perfect mood.

Trixie smiled as she held Spike close to her, and spoke, "This is beautiful, Spike."

"Yeah, beautiful." he admitted.

"I'm really glad you came with me to the festival, Spike."

"Well, I'm glad you asked me." he answered.

From behind, Rarity was trying to listen in on their conversation, but the music was too loud for her and Pinkie to actually hear them.

"I can't hear a thing they're saying." Rarity told Pinkie.

"Let me get closer." Pinkie offered.

"How can we get closer when the boats are moving at this pace?" Rarity asked.

"Like this." Pinkie stood up in the boat and tried to lean in at the end to hopefully get better reception.

"Wait a minute, Pinkie, don't stand on the edge, or we'll..." Rarity tried to pull her back, but Pinkie's weight pushing down on the front of their boat caused it to tip over and the two fell into the stream.

Spike looked confused and spoke to Trixie, "Did you hear something?" Trixie shrugged her shoulders.

Outside the ride, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy waited, until they saw Rarity and Pinkie walk over looking soaked with Rarity looking irritated and Pinkie smiling.

"Why're you two all wet?" Applejack asked.

"Don't ask." Rarity warned her.

"Did you see where Spike and Trixie are headed?" Twilight asked.

"They're going to the photo booths." Pinkie added.

"Then so are we." Applejack answered, as they headed over.

* * *

><p>They walked for the Photo booths set up, and saw Spike and Trixie going inside one and waited until they came out. They saw the two stepped out laughing as they were looking at the shots of them printed out. Some shots included Trixie hold Spike close nuzzling him, another was of the two making goofy faces, and a third shot was of Trixie pecking Spike's cheek.<p>

The girls continued following the two, as Spike and Trixie continued to enjoy themselves at the Festival. They followed them until the two stopped to sit on a bench.

Spike and Trixie looked up at the sky, as Spike spoke, "Nice night, huh?"

"It's sure beautiful." Trixie answered, as she looked up at the stars in nostalgia.

The two looked at each other smiling, "This has been a great day, Spike."

"I know." he said, as the two started moving closer.

The girls who had been watching from around a corner saw what was happening, and Twiligt's eyes widened in rage and let out a scream before trying to run over, only for the girls to hold her back.

"Twilight, no!" Applejack called.

"You can't just barge in on them!" Pinkie cried.

"I don't care anymore! I won't let the night end this way!" she shouted, as she broke away from the group and ran for the two, "STOP!"

Spike and Trixie ceased getting closer and looked seeing Twilight standing before the steaming, "Twilight?" Spike asked.

"What're you doing here?" Trixie asked, before noticing the rest of Twilight's friends approaching, while looking sheepish that they've been discovered.

"I should be asking what you were planning to do just now to Spike." Twilight retorted while pointing accusingly at her.

"Have you all been spying on us?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Pinkie answered bluntly.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow and Applejack chided her.

"What? You'd think he'd believe us if we said otherwise?" Rarity face palmed.

"I can't believe you six would spy on us." Trixie said in shock.

"Neither can I," Spike added, "Why would you do this?"

"Spike, it's not that we didn't trust you." Fluttershy tried to explain.

"We just didn't trust Trixie." Rarity said.

"Hey!" Trixie called.

"I don't care who you trust, you still spied on me. And I don't like being spied on."

"We only did it because we wanted to spend the night at the festival with you." Pinkie said.

"Well, I'm sorry but you girls were too preoccupied fighting." Spike reminded them.

"We know," Rarity sighed, "We know." the group looked guilty, as Twilight spoke.

"We're sorry to have spied on you and Trixie, Spike. It was stupid and wrong of us to do it."

"We should've respected your choice and left ya alone." Applejack added.

"We'll leave you two alone now, and think about what we've done." Fluttershy said, as the six turned, and started to walk off.

They didn't get far as Twilight and Rarity each felt a hand grab their wrists. The group turned and saw Spike had stopped them, "Spike?" Applejack asked.

He spoke, "It was stupid of you girls to spy on me and Trixie. I remember you all wanted to do something with me here but got into a petty squabble over it. But seeing you all come together to watch over me while I was out with Trixie proves your friendship is still as strong as ever even though you fought to want to spend time with me. Seeing you girls work together like so makes me happy."

"So then are we cool?" Rainbow asked hopefully, while the others hoped as well.

Spike smiled, "As ice," he opened his arms up, and all six hugged him in joy. Spike turned to Trixe and spoke, "Listen, Trixie, would you mind if I..."

"Say no more, Spike. I've had enough fun for one night. And thanks for it." Trixie said, as she took her leave.

Spike looked to the girls, "Come on, there's still plenty of time for us."

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

"But first, think you girls can get out of those clothes?" he asked, "No offense, but you all look ridiculous."

The girls smiled sheepishly, before Rarity pushed them off to find a place to change, and suddenly they came back wearing their normal attire, and Fluttershy had the goth makeup washed off, and Rarity fixed up her hair.

Spike smiled, until he saw Pinkie still wearing the fake goatee, "Pinkie, why're you still wearing that?"

"I think it looks good, don't you?" she asked.

"It's you." Spike laughed, as the girls joined him.

"Come on, everyone. Let's have some fun." Twilight said, as the seven took off to have the fun they had wanted to have.

* * *

><p>First they were at the arts and crafts display seeing all the fine projects made by various students and others, just as Twilight wanted. Afterward they were at the petting zoo spot, where Fluttershy and Spike were petting some of the critters. They started trying out several game booths, just like Rainbow wanted, with both Spike and Rainbow having loads of laughs when trying to one up each other with whatever game they played.<p>

They decided to take a break and get some snacks at the snack booths. They got their food, and a giant glass of ice cream soda with an even crazier straw that had seven straw ends for each of them to drink out of. Rarity finally got Spike to join her on the Tunnel of Love. And as they were nearing the end of the tunnel, Rarity gave Spike a peck on the cheek, and he gave her one in return.

Soon enough all of them were on the Ferris Wheel in a single car big enough to hold them all with Spike in the middle. They watched the sky as they slowly went up higher.

Spike spoke up, "I'm glad we could have the rest of the night together, girls."

"So are we, sugarcube." Applejack agreed.

"And once again, we're sorry we fought like that." Fluttershy apologized.

"Hey, it happens," Spike admitted, "But I know our friendship will help us through tough times as they have before." they smiled as they enjoyed the ride.

As it got late, Spike and the girls were planning to leave, until Spike spoke, "You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up," the girls went on ahead, as Spike stood and spoke up, "You can come out now."

Stepping out from around a corner was Trixie, "So how'd it go?"

Spike smiled, "Mission accomplished, Trixie. They put aside their desire to individually spend time with me to come after me."

"I'm glad." Trixie smiled.

"Thanks again for posing as my date. I just hope you really don't think I did this strictly to get the girls to work together. I really did enjoy our date here."

"I believe you. And besides, I loved seeing the girls reactions to us going to the festival. Especially Twilight's reaction." she giggled.

"Thanks again." Spike thanked her.

"A pleasure. Now about my payment." she said in expectation.

"I haven't forgotten." Spike answered, as he moved closer to her and pecked her on the cheek.

Trixie felt her cheek, "May not have been lips, but you take what you can get."

Spike nodded, "See you around, Trixie. And Happy Valentines Day!" he ran off to catch the girls.

Trixie smiled, as she watched Spike leave, "Happy Valentines day." she said.

**(And that's the chapter. I won't be updating this daily now that I'm caught up. Just be looking out for new chapters whenever they come.)**


	34. Spring Break's kick off

**(And here's my next chapter. It's a bit short, but it sets the stage for what's coming up. Hope you enjoy it.)**

It was the last day of school for both Canterlot High and Canterlot Junior high before their Spring break. Needless to say the student body from both schools were excited, even the faculty couldn't wait to have their break.

At Canterlot Junior High, Spike and the rest of his fellow classmates sat at their desks taking glances at the clock, until it struck three and the bell rang. They shot out of their seats and bolted out of the classroom. They roamed the halls, before Spike looked at his cellphone seeing a recent text from Twilight. He closed his cellphone as he heard Pipsqueak speak up.

"Hey, Spike!"

Spike turned seeing Pipsqueak and the rest of his entourage, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"We were planning on hitting off our Spring Break with a trip to the arcade, ya wanna come?" Featherweight asked.

Spike smiled, "Sure thing."

The four looked surprised, as Snips asked, "Really, you'll come?"

"Should I not?" Spike asked in confusion.

"It's just we half expected you to say you were going to join the girls today." Snails admitted.

"Well, you guys are in luck. They're going shopping for Spring Break sale. So I'm free." Spike explained.

"It's a miracle." Snips gasped.

"This calls for a celebration!" Snails cheered.

Spike rolled his eyes, "You two are a real pair of jokers." he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about them, come on let's go have some fun!" Pipsqueak said, as the five left the building and headed for the arcade.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the local mall in the city, the girls were at a clothing store shopping for new swimwear. Fluttershy was looking at a rack of swimwear, until Pinkie spoke up, "Fluttershy, what do you think of this one for me?" she held up a bikini on a hanger.<p>

Fluttershy looked at it, "I think it suits you." she answered.

"Thanks. Ooh, here's one good for you." Pinkie held up a risque looking bikini for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked flustered, "Oh, I don't know about something like that."

"Nonsense, you got the looks for it," Pinkie held her close, "Think about it." Fluttershy looked at the swimwear Pinkie offered her, and looked curious.

Over by another rack of bikini's, Rarity was looking at two bikinis before turning to Twilight, "Twilight, which do you think suits me better?" she held up one that was purple and another that was blue.

"I'd say purple, Rarity." the girl answered.

Rarity looked at the two studying them, "Hmm. Yes you're right, it is my natural color." she smiled.

"It's a good thing we've decided to get new swimwear today, especially now that spring break's begun." Twilight said, as she picked a bikini from a rack.

"I know, right?" Rarity giggled, and thought to herself, 'Especially to give Spikey-Wikey something new to lay his eyes on.'

Applejack and Rainbow were also looking over some new swimsuits, as Rainbow spoke, "Oh, man I can't wait till we hit the beach. I'm gonna work on a good tan."

"You and me both, sugarcube," Applejack added, "Remember the last time we were at the beach, and we buried Spike under the sand?"

"Yeah, that was so much fun." Rainbow chuckled.

"I wonder what sort of things we can do this time?" Applejack pondered.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Rainbow smirked.

Soon all of the girls were in dressing rooms trying on the bikinis they decided to go with. Rarity just finished putting hers on which was a purple thong bikini. She looked at the mirror in the dressing room and smiled, until a thought came to mind, "I should send a selfie."

In the other dressing rooms, the rest of the girls were thinking the same thing as they were trying on their new swimsuits as well. Twilight's new one was a classic bikini colored in a mix of hot pink and magenta. Pinkie's was a pink colored sling bikini, Fluttershy's was a yellow and pink string bikini, Applejack's was an orange trikini, and Rainbow's was a red and blue boy short bikini, with the top colored red and the bottoms colored blue.

* * *

><p>At the arcade, Spike and his boys were indulging themselves in classic arcade games. Snips and Snails were on a racing game trying to pass each other up. Featherweight was playing on a boxing game, and Pipsqueak was at a first person shooting game. Spike had just finished up one game and was preparing to head to the rest room, until he heard his phone ring.<p>

"Hm, what's this?" Spike opened up his phone and saw a selfie of Rarity in the thong bikini she was in. Spike's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open, "Holy crap!" he gasped, but realized he wasn't alone. He quickly went into the rest room, and was glad it was empty, "So this is what the girls were shopping for." he said to himself in arousal, before realizing he had more messages. He opened each one up seeing they were also selfies from from each of the others modeling their new swimwear.

Spike felt blood drip out of his nostril, "Sweet!" he cheered, before grabbing a paper towel to clean his nose, "I have to save these until I see them wearing them up close," he saved the six selfies on his phone and pocketed it, "I also cannot show these to the guys." he said to himself, before taking care of business in the bathroom and went back to join his group.

When they ran out of quarters to use, the group left the arcade, "So this is where we part?" Spike asked.

"For now." Snips admitted.

"But with Spring break we got a whole week to think of stuff to do." Snails added.

"So let's go home and start thinking, eh?" Pip asked.

"Right." Featherweight agreed.

"Until then, comrades." Spike said, as the group did a conjoint fist bump, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Spike walked back to his house and went inside, "I'm home."<p>

Geki and Elsa saw their son, and greeted him, "Welcome home, Spike. How was school?"

"It was good, but I'm glad to be out of there." Spike said in relief.

"Spring break, of course." Geki noted.

"Uh-huh." Spike agreed, "Well, if you'll need me I'll be in my room until dinner." he walked to his room, unaware of both his parents smiling mischievously.

When Spike opened the door to his bedroom, he found the girls sitting on his bed as if waiting for him, "Welcome home, Spike."

"Girls!" Spike cried, as he closed his door frantically, "What're all of you doing here?"

"Well, we didn't get to see you all day so we figured we'd drop in." Applejack answered.

"Right," Spike replied, "So how was shopping?"

"A total success." Rarity answered with a smile.

"Good to know." Spike replied not wanting to mention the selfies.

Rainbow got off the bed and pulled Spike into a headlock, "So, Spike, excited for spring break?"

"Yeah, Rainbow, totally excited!" Spike wheezed from the headlock.

"Rainbow, not so rough," Fluttershy said, as she pulled Spike out of the lock, "It's ok, Spike." she hugged him.

"Thanks." Spike blushed.

"Hey, no fair hugging Spike to yourself!" Pinkie cried as she pulled Spike into a hug.

"Hey, I was hugging him!" Fluttershy said, as she hugged Spike.

"Room for one more?" Applejack said, as she joined the hug.

"Well, I'm not going to be left out!" Rarity said, as she got up and joined the group embrace, followed by Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

Spike was in the center of the girls embracing them with his head rubbing against their chests from all sides. Suddenly there was a knock at his door and Elsa stepped, "Spike, girls... Oh my." she giggled at seeing the position they were in.

"Mom, it's not what you think!" her son pleaded.

His mother responded, "I just wanted to tell you dinner will be ready shortly. Girls, you're welcomed to stay and join us."

The girls smiled, as Twilight spoke, "We'd love to Mrs. Drake."

"Great. I'll set up some extra plates." Mrs. Drake left the room.

Spike still crowded in the middle of the girls spoke, "How long are we going to stay like this?" The girls ended up giggling at their situation, until Spike continued, "No seriously, let's stop. I can't breathe."

**(And there's the chapter. Once again I apologize for the length of it, but be looking out for next time as it's a beach party.)**


	35. Beach Day 1

**(Welcome to my next chapter, readers. Hope you're ready for some fun with Spike and the girls at the beach.)**

It was the day after the start of Spring Break for Spike and the girls, and they already knew what they were going to do for today. They were in in Applejack's truck with A.J driving, Twilight in the passenger seat, and Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy sitting in back with Spike laying across their laps. In the back of the truck was some beach equipment from umbrellas to fold up chairs, blankets, and, coolers.

"A weekend at the beach. How awesome is that?" Rainbow asked the group.

"It's totally awesome." Spike replied, as he laid his head in the rainbow haired girls lap.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" Pinkie beamed.

"Especially since the weather this weekend is supposed to be glorious." Fluttershy put in.

"Hang on, yall. We're almost there." Applejack said, as she made a turn and pulled into a lot outside a chalet.

They got out of the truck, as Rarity looked up at the place they'd be staying at, "Quite a lovely place, wouldn't you say?" she asked.

"It's perfect." Twilight admitted.

"Come on, let's get settled in and hit the beach." Applejack said, as they went into the chalet.

Inside their rented chalet, each of them was given a room to use, where they started changing into their swimwear. Inside Spike's room, the boy was slipping into his swim shorts and dawned a pair of sunglasses. He put a rolled up beach towel around his neck and looked at his reflection in a mirror.

"Oh, yeah." he said in a smooth tone.

He stepped out of his room and into the living room seeing the girls weren't there, "Still not ready yet. Ok, Spike, you know what they're going to be wearing, but try not to look like an idiot." he said to himself.

"We're all ready, Spike." Came Twilight's voice from behind him.

Spike braced himself and turned around seeing all six girls standing before them in the swimsuits they picked out. Spike only caught their upper halves from the selfies they sent, but this time was seeing them in full shots. Twilight was in a new classic styled bikini colored in a mix of hot pink and magenta, Rarity was in a purple thong bikini, Pinkie's was a pink colored sling bikini, Fluttershy was in her yellow and pink string bikini, Applejack was in her new orange trikini, and Rainbow was a red and blue boy short bikini, with the top colored red and the bottoms colored blue.

Spike stared and thought to himself, 'I got such an erection now.'

"How do we look?" Pinkie asked, as she showed off her half exposed naked body.

"I'm being totally blunt, girls," Spike began, "These have been your best swimsuits ever."

"Thank you, darling." Rarity smiled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's grab our gear and find us a beach spot." Applejack suggested.

"Good idea." Twilight agreed, as they all grabbed their stuff and left the chalet.

* * *

><p>They walked along the sandy beach feeling the sun shine down on them. Spike suddenly found an open spot to fit them all, "There's one!"<p>

"Good eye, Spike." Rainbow smirked, as the girls set up their blankets, chairs and umbrella.

"Yes, this place will do perfectly." Twilight said.

"Come on, guys, let's hit the water!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'm with ya!" Rainbow agreed, as the others were ready to follow her, until Rarity spoke up.

"Just a moment. Can't start until I am properly protected from U.V rays," she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen, "Spike, would you be a sweetheart and rub some sunscreen on me?" she winked.

Spike without a second though slid to Rarity and answered, "I'd love too."

"Thank you." Rarity laid face down on a beach blanket, and undid the back of her top.

Spike looked with wandering eyes at her exposed back, and downward to see if not for the thin cord in the center Rarity's sweet booty was practically visible to the eyes. Spike regained his composure and got down beside her rubbing some sunscreen on his hands and began rubbing them all over Rarity's back.

"Mm, Spike, that feels so good," Rarity moaned, "Remember to get all of my back. Leave no exposed areas."

"Yes, Rarity." Spike said, as he covered all of Rarity's back.

"When you're done, you may do my front too." Rarity smiled.

Spike felt his heart race at her words, until the girls called out, "Hold it!"

"I want Spike to rub sunscreen on my back next!" Rainbow argued.

"Me first!" Pinkie butted in.

"Get in line, missy." Applejack nudged her away.

"I'd like one too." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Don't leave me out!" Twilight spoke up.

They crowded around, until Spike whistled, "Girls! First off you're all starting a scene. Second I can rub this stuff on all of you. You all just need to be patient. Ok?"

The girls seeing many of the other beach guests were giving them questionable looks, while some of the boys there were ogling them up. The girls looked back at Spike, and answered, "Ok, Spike."

"Good. Now once I'm done with Rarity, I'll get to each of you." Spike said, as Rarity sat up so Spike could do her front.

Spike got some more sunscreen in his hands and started rubbing it on Rarity's arms and legs. He then looked to her chest and tummy looking hesitant. Rarity seeing this spoke, "It's ok, Spike. You can do it."

Spike nodded as he started rubbing Rarity's stomach, while thinking, 'This is so great, and five more chances to do this. I love the beach!'

As Rarity enjoyed Spike's hands secretly roaming over her body, she thought, 'Oh, this is so heavenly. Perhaps I should put in word of this to Aloe and Lotus. I'm sure they'd love to have Spike work around the spa. That way I could have him do this for me every time I go.'

The five girls waited for Spike to be finished with Rarity, so they could have their chance too. When Spike finished Rarity, he turned to the girls and spoke, "Rainbow, come here."

Rainbow smirked, "Yes!" she cheered, as she took a spot on a beach blanket, "Show me watcha got, buddy."

Spike nodded, as he started rubbing the sunscreen on Rainbow's toned figure, while feeling every muscle she had in the palms of his hands, "Oh, yeah, that's the spot, Spike. That's the spot right there." she moaned.

Pinkie started getting envious, "Oh, how much longer?"

"Take it easy, Pinkie. We'll have our chance soon." Applejack calmed her.

After Spike finished with doing Rainbow's front, he looked over to the others, "Pinkie, you're next."

"Yippee!" she cheered, as she went over and took a position.

Spike covered all of Pinkie's back, and when she sat up for him to do her front, the boy stared at her chest in arousal. He knew with Pinkie wearing a sling bikini left more open spots on her chest to be covered in sunscreen. Spike got himself together and started rubbing Pinkie's stomach, and she giggled.

"Spike, I'm ticklish!"

"Sorry." Spike said, as he tried lightening up, as he went further up and rubbing around the exposed sides of her breasts, which got the girls jealous.

'She had to pick a sling one.' Twilight thought in jealousy.

When Pinkie was finished, Spike spoke, "Ok, Twilight, come here." Twilight quickly went over, eager to get lotioned up by Spike.

So Spike started doing Twilight's back, as the girl moaned, "That's good, Spike. You almost got it covered." Spike continued to apply the sunscreen, until he got to her front. He made sure to cover all of Twilight's torso, as the bookworm smiled at his work.

Twilight sat up, as Fluttershy decided to go next. She looked a bit nervous though, until Spike spoke, "It's ok, Fluttershy. I'll be gentle."

"Oh, I know." Fluttershy nodded in understanding.

So Spike started covering Fluttershy with the sunscreen, as the girl remained still so not to disrupt Spike's concentration. When Spike finished, she spoke, "Thank you so much, Spike."

"You're welcome," Spike said, as he looked at the remaining girl, "All right, Applejack. I'm ready for you."

"So am I." Applejack said, as she took a spot on the beach blanket. Spike applied the sunscreen on Applejack's back, and when he saw her front he had only a bit on her chest to apply the stuff to, but had to apply sunscreen to her exposed torso sides.

"All right, girls. You're all ready for the sun." Spike said.

"Not just yet." Twilight corrected him.

"You need some yourself." Rarity added.

"Well, I could always do myself." Spike began, only for the girls to surround him.

"We'll do it!" and so each of them lathered sunscreen into their hands and gave Spike a thorough rub, which wasn't doing his aroused hormones any better.

When they finished with Spike he spoke, "Well, that covers me."

"To the water!" Pinkie called, as the group ran to the water.

* * *

><p>The six swam around in the ocean, having fun and sharing laughs. Suddenly the girls started splashing Spike with the water, as the boy tried shielding himself while laughing. As the seven played, two random boys watched, and one spoke to the other, "Man, those girls are hot."<p>

"Can't believe they're spending their time with a kid." the second said, as they just walked off.

After a good swim, the seven were back at their spot cooking up some food. Applejack rubbed her belly, "Boy, I can't wait to have me some barbeque."

"Me too." Spike agreed, as Pinkie was busy grilling up some food.

When everything looked ready, Pinkie spoke, "Come get it!"

"About time." Applejack said, as she was about grab some of the chow, until a voice spoke up.

"Well, afternoon, everyone."

The group looked, and who should approach them but the Dazzlings themselves, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata in new swimwear compared to the ones Spike saw them wear in their apartment. Adagio was in a trikini colored in a mix of yellow and orange, Aria was wearing a boy short bikini with the top colored mulberry and the bottom colored purple, finally Sonata was wearing a string bikini that was colored in a mix of both arctic blue and cobalt blue.

Spike as always was enamored by their hotness that was on part with his six girls. But when he realized his friends were with them he shook off any thoughts.

"You three again?" Rainbow asked with squinted eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Rarity inquired.

"We're enjoying our spring break, of course." Aria answered in her blunt tone.

"Well, if you're also here to cause trouble, you picked the wrong spot." Applejack said, as the girls were in a stare down with the trio.

"Wait!" Spike called, as he got between the groups, much to the six girls confusion, "We're friends now."

"Friends?" the six asked.

"Yeah. I got to know these three last year, remember that one day where you were all so busy?" Spike reminded them.

"So you used that time to hang out with them?" Twilight asked incredulously.

"How long have you four been secretly seeing each other?" Rarity asked suspiciously.

"Relax, Rarity," Spike calmed her, "I haven't been secretly seeing them. But that day we did I happened to get to know them. And they're really not bad at all. You just have to give them a chance like I did." Spike smiled, as the Dazzlings stood with Spike like chums.

The six girls were confused, until Pinkie spoke up, "This is great then. We got new friends!" she shook the hands of all three girls.

Adagio approached Twilight, "I know we got off on the wrong foot the first and last time we met, so we'd like to start over," she extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Adagio Dazzle."

Twilight was concerned, until she looked at Spike who beckoned her to give it a chance. She smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you."

Aria and Sonata approached and shook her hand, and greeted her, "I'm Aria Blaze."

"And I'm Sonata Dusk."

Twilight looked to the others wanting them to give them a chance like she did. So one by one they shook the hands of the Dazzlings and greeted them.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"My name's Fluttershy."

"Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Applejack."

"And I'm Rarity."

"Nice to meet you all," Adagio greeted, "So listen, we saw you all here and we wondered if you'd like to get in on a little volley ball with us?"

"Volleyball?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, three on three. How about it?" Aria asked.

Rainbow spoke up, "Ya darn right we will. Spike, how about it?"

"You bet." Spike agreed.

Rainbow turned to applejack, "Come on, A.J, we need some extra muscle."

"What?" She asked, remembering her grumbling stomach, "But Rainbow, can't ya ask one of the others."

"I'm not physically built for volleyball." Twilight explained.

"And I'd rather not risk getting hit in the head." Rarity added.

"I'm too nervous. It reminds me of dodge ball." Fluttershy said wearily.

"And I'm acting as referee." Pinkie finished.

Applejack wishing she could eat before playing tried to speak, "Well, I'm not sure."

"Applejack, we need you," Spike pleaded, "Aside from Rainbow Dash you're the second toughest player there is."

Applejack looked Spike seeing he was giving her the puppy eyes. Applejack unable to say to to him while he made that face smiled, "Oh, ok, sugarcube. I'll do it for you."

"Great!, let's go warm up." Rainbow said, as they set up a makeshift volleyball court and drew up some lines in the sand. Twilight did a thorough check to make sure both sides of the court were even.

"Perfect." Twilight said.

When the court was made, Spike, Rainbow, and Applejack were on one side warming up, while the Dazzlings were warming up on the other side. As Applejack was warming up, she could feel her stomach gurgle.

She thought to herself, 'Oh, man, what was I thinking agreeing to play on an empty stomach?' she spoke to Rainbow, "Rainbow, can't I break for a bit to get something in my stomach?"

"Break? A.J, in life there are no breaks! We need to push ourselves to our limits! Just look at Spike." she motioned to Spike who was doing stretches, "Now push yourself to your limit!"

"All right," she answered, and thought, 'Darn it, Rainbow, when you get competitive you sure like to force it.'

Soon they were all ready, as Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy watched from the side ready to cheer their friends on. Pinkie stood and announced, "Let the game begin!"

And so the match was underway, and although Rainbow and Applejack were two of the groups strongest and athletic girls, the three Dazzlings were not just voices. All three of the of were proving they had the hearts of athletes as did Rainbow and Applejack. Throughout the game, Applejack's stomach continued to gurgle as her hunger intensified.

Sonata who was ready to get the ball after Rainbow served it missed, much to her teammates annoyance, "Sonata, get your head in the game!" Aria scolded her.

"Sorry, but Applejack's rumbling stomach is starting to make me hungry!" she complained.

"Pull it together, we're almost done." Adagio said, as they continued to play, but soon enough Applejack's rumbling stomach was getting to Adagio and Aria as well, causing them to lose focus.

With them thrown off their game, Spike, Applejack, and Rainbow were able to score a final point before Pinkie called it, "Game set and match!"

The four girls cheered for their friends, until the three walked over to the Dazzlings, and offered them their hands, "Hey, good game, huh?" Rainbow asked.

The three girls were curious before they smiled and shook their hands, "Yeah." Adagio answered.

"Now that you've all got that out of the way you must be starving." Twilight said.

"Are you kidding?" Applejack asked looking at Twilight with hunger in her eyes, "I'm famished!"

"Well, come and get it!" Pinkie announced, as Applejack started collecting some of the barbeque.

Spike looked at the Dazzlings, "Would you three like to join us?"

"Can we?" Sonata asked.

"Of course." Fluttershy answered.

"More the merrier." Rarity added.

"Well, ok." Aria said, as the three joined the group.

As they ate, they noticed Applejack was wolfing down her food. The group watched her feeling disturbed, "Applejack, chew with your mouth closed." Rarity said in repulse.

"I can't help it. I've been wanting to sink my teeth into this for at least half an hour now." the country girl answered.

"And I thought Sonata could pack away the tacos." Aria said.

Spike spoke up, "So how have you girls been since I last saw you?"

"We've been doing great, Spike," Adagio answered, "We volunteered to be entertainment at a new club called Miracle Boulevard."

"Pay there is very generous, and we get free food." Sonata added.

"Well, nice to see you three are doing well." Twilight admitted.

"How about all of you?" Adagio asked.

"We're doing fabulous, thank you." Rarity answered.

"Have any other plans this Spring break aside from here?" Aria asked.

"Actually, we're going to be attending the the Power Princess' Con Tuesday." Spike answered.

"Really?" Sonata?"

"Yeah, Rarity's putting together our costumes," Spike added, "With her skill in clothing our costumes will blow away all the other cosplayers."

"Oh, Spike." Rarity blushed, as she twirled a finger through her curl.

* * *

><p>As it got late, the people at the beach packed it in as well as the seven. When nighttime came they were all at their chalet getting ready to turn in. When Spike was in the bathroom he was already in his sleep shorts and undershirt. After he finished brushing his teeth he looked back and saw hanging from the shower curtain rod was the girls swimwear that were drying.<p>

"Oh, man this was hot." he said as he couldn't help but gaze at their hanging swimwear. He let out a yawn and knew it was time to turn in.

He left the bathroom and walked to his own room, and closed the door behind him. Before he turned around he heard a familiar voice.

"Evening, sugarcube."

Spike jumped hearing Applejack's voice, "Applejack? What the hell you scared the crap out of... me!" he turned around and saw Applejack standing before him in her bra and underwear.

"Keep it down, ya wanna get the others attention?" Applejack shushed him.

"What the hell are you doing in here like this?" Spike asked, hoping to God the other girls didn't hear him.

"I felt like sleeping with ya tonight." she answered.

"Did anyone see you come in here?" he asked nervously.

"Hell no." she replied.

Spike sighed in relief, "Thank God. But why aren't you in your pajamas?"

"Apparently eating so much from lunch and dinner bulged up my belly I couldn't fit into my footsie pajamas." she patted her belly.

"I see," Spike replied, "And what made you decide to want to sleep in here with me?"

"Do I need a reason to be with my favorite boy?" Applejack asked, while putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, I suppose not." he shrugged.

"Exactly. So come on, sugarcube." Applejack sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Spike walked over and popped the spot next to her, "So today was fun wasn't it?" he asked.

"It was a blast, although I wished Rainbow would've let me eat in between practices." Applejack replied.

"Yeah, but at least your grumbling stomach provided us as a good distraction to the other team." Spike reminded as he playfully patted the girls belly.

Applejack giggled, "Yeah, ya got that right. Can I ask ya something, Spike?"

"Shoot."

"Did ya think I looked sexy in my new swimsuit?"

Spike did a double take, "Come again?"

"How do you think I looked in my new swimsuit? Was I sexy?" she asked hopefully.

Spike answered, "Sexy wouldn't come close to describing how you looked in that swimsuit. Same goes for the others."

Applejack smiled, "Glad to know." she scooted closer to him.

"And I'll be honest with you some more. Right now, you're still looking sexy." he added.

"Aw shucks, Spike." Applejack blushed, before she pulled the boy into an embrace.

Spike thought to himself as he felts her breasts despite still contained in her bra press into his chest, 'Oh, man close contact like this is so frickin epic!'

Applejack lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye, "Pucker up for me, sugarcube." she requested. Spike did so, "That's right." she said, before she planted her lips on his and they kissed passionately. As they made out, Spike wrapped his arms around Applejack's waist to pull her closer.

When they parted, both smiled at each other, until Spike spoke, "Guess we should hit the sack, huh?"

"Before we do, Spike, I have one more favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Could ya give my girls a massage? They've really missed your magic hands." she requested as she motioned down to her breasts.

Spike started feeling all the blood rush downward at Applejack's request, but wasn't about to pass up another chance to massage her breasts again. He spoke, "Sure thing, A.J." he said, as Applejack turned and laid her back up against Spike's chest. When Applejack was comfy, Spike cupped her breasts from behind and started massaging them like he did before.

"Mm, that feels better than I remember it." Applejack moaned, as Spike continued to massage her chest.

"Glad to see you're enjoying it." Spike said, as he was soaking in the soft and firm feeling of the girls breasts.

"Both me and my girls are enjoying it." Applejack replied, as she relaxed.

'I can see that.' he thought to himself, as he could feel how aroused Applejack was getting.

After enough massaging, Spike stopped, and both got under the covers, "Well, goodnight, Applejack."

"Goodnight, Spike." Applejack said, as she gave him one last goodnight kiss, before they turned the lamp off and drifted off to sleep.

**(And there you go. Don't miss day 2 at the beach my friends.)**


End file.
